


Adicción

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: Medianoche [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Human Louis, Human Niall, Human Zayn, M/M, Vampire Harry, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Liam, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: Tras una larga temporada sin verse, Harry y Louis buscan la forma de infringir las estrictas normas de la academia Medianoche para poder continuar con su intensa y complicada historia de amor. Pero ¿hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar?Nadie sabe tan bien como ellos que el amor mata o muere…





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                 

 

Las paredes comenzaron a llenarse de escarcha.

 

Hipnotizado, vi cómo cubría la piedra de la torre que albergaba los archivos. Fue trepando hasta el techo como una labor de encaje, recubriéndolo con un fondo escamoso y blanco. Unos cuantos cristales de nieve plateados se quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

 

Todo era delicado y etéreo, totalmente irreal. El frío me atravesó la piel, calentándome los huesos. Ojalá no hubiera estado solo. De haber tenido a alguien conmigo, quizá habría podido creer que aquello era real, que no corría ningún peligro.

 

El hielo crepitó tan fuerte que di un respingo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y respirando de forma rápida y entrecortada, vi cómo la escarcha fue avanzando por la ventana hasta cubrirla por completo, impidiendo el paso de la luz de la luna. La estancia poseía ahora su propia luz. En la ventana, las numerosas vetas de escarcha tomaron direcciones distintas siguiendo una misteriosa pauta, que dibujaba una forma reconocible.

 

Un rostro.

 

El hombre de escarcha me miraba. Sus ojos, oscuros e iracundos, eran tan reales que daba la impresión de que me estuvieran mirando. Su rostro esculpido en el hielo era la imagen más vívida que había visto jamás.

 

Entonces se me heló el corazón al darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando de verdad.

 

Hubo un tiempo en que no creía en fantasmas.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

La tormenta se desató a medianoche.

 

Oscuros nubarrones surcaban el cielo, ocultando las estrellas. Las rachas crecientes de viento congelaban mis sentidos mientras el pelo no dejaba de revolotear en mi frente. Me puse mi gorro de lana gris.

 

Pese a la inminente tormenta, la noche aún no se había cernido del todo sobre os jardines de la Academia Medianoche. Mis esfuerzos serían en vano si no había una oscuridad completa. Los profesores del internado podían ver de noche y oír a través del viento; todos los vampiros lo hacían.

 

Por supuesto, en Medianoche los profesores no eran los únicos vampiros: cuando comenzara el curso al cabo de un par de días, llegarían los alumnos, la mayoría tan poderosos y viejos como los profesores.

 

Yo no era ni poderoso ni viejo, pero en cierto modo era un vampiro: hijo de vampiros, estaba destinado a terminar siendo uno de ellos con sus propias ansias de sangre. Ya había logrado burlar la vigilancia de los profesores en otras ocasiones, confiando en mis poderes y en mi buena suerte. Pero aquella noche necesitaba la más absoluta oscuridad para pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

 

Supongo que estaba nervioso por estar a punto de cometer mi primer allanamiento de morada.

 

La expresión «allanamiento de morada» da una idea equivocada, como si mi única intención fuera colarme en la cochera de la señora Bethany y ponerla patas arriba en busca de dinero, joyas o algo parecido, cuando tenía razones de más peso.

 

Empezaron a caer las primeras gotas y el cielo se oscureció todavía más. Eché a correr por los jardines, no sin antes lanzar unas cuantas miradas a las torres de piedra del internado. Mientras resbalaba por la hierba mojada en dirección a la cochera con tejado de cobre donde vivía la señora Bethany, las dudas comenzaron a asaltarme. «¿En serio vas ser capaz de allanar su casa o cualquier otra, si ni siquiera te descargas música que no has pagado?». Me pareció casi surrealista meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar la tarjeta plastificada de la biblioteca para algo que no fuera llevarme libros en préstamo. Pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. La señora Bethany solo dormía fuera del internado dos o tres noches al año, lo cual significaba que no podía dejar escapar mi oportunidad. Inserté la tarjeta entre la puerta y el marco e intenté forzar la cerradura.

 

Al cabo de cinco minutos, seguía probando en vano con la tarjeta de la biblioteca, con las manos frías de sudor. En la tele aquella parte siempre parecía fácil. Los verdaderos ladrones podían forzar una cerradura en menos de diez segundos. En mi caso, no obstante, cada vez era más obvio que no me ganaría la vida como ladrón.

 

Renunciando al plan A, me puse a pensar en otro mejor. Al principio, las ventanas no me parecieron mucho más prometedoras que la puerta. Claro que habría podido romper el cristal y abrir cualquiera de ellas al instante, pero eso habría frustrado la parte del plan que consistía en que no me pillaran.

 

Al doblar la esquina de la casa vi, para mi sorpresa, que la señora Bethany había dejado una rendija abierta. Era todo cuanto necesitaba.

 

Mientras subía lentamente la ventana, vi una ringlera de macetitas con violetas africanas en el alféizar. La señora Bethany las había dejado allí para que respiraran aire puro y con un poco de suerte algo de lluvia. Era extraño imaginarse a la señora Bethany cuidando de nada que estuviera vivo. Aparté cuidadosamente las macetas para entrar sin volcarlas.

 

¿Entrar por una ventana abierta? También es mucho más difícil de lo que parece en la tele.

 

Las ventanas de la señora Bethany estaban bastante altas, motivo por el cual tuve que saltar para encaramarme a la mía. Cuando empecé a deslizarme y vi lo fácil que sería estamparme contra el suelo, me entró miedo. Mi intención era poner primero los pies, pero había entrado de cabeza y no podía darme precisamente la vuelta teniendo medio cuerpo dentro y la otra mitad fuera. Golpeé un batiente con una de las Converse embarrada y contuve el aliento, pero el cristal no se rompió. Conseguí deslizar el resto del cuerpo y caer suavemente al suelo.

 

«Bien —susurré para mis adentros, tendido en la alfombra trenzada de la señora Bethany con las piernas más altas que la cabeza, apoyadas todavía en el alfeizar y empapadas de agua—. Y esta ha sido la parte fácil.»

 

La casa de la señora Bethany era como ella, incluso olía como ella: su aroma a lavanda lo impregnaba todo. Pude ver que me encontraba en su dormitorio, lo cual, por algún motivo, me hizo sentirme más intruso todavía. Aunque sabía que la señora Bethany había viajado a Boston para entrevistar a «posibles alumnos», no podía evitar la sensación de que iba a pillarme en cualquier momento. El miedo a ser descubierto empezaba a hacerme retraer y a encerrarme en mí mismo.

 

Pero entonces pensé en Louis, el chico al que amaba y había perdido recientemente.

 

Louis no querría verme asustado. Habría querido que fuera fuerte. Su recuerdo me infundió valor y me levanté del suelo para ponerme manos a la obra.

 

Antes de nada, me quité las Converse enfangadas para no ensuciar la casa. También colgué la chaqueta de un picaporte para no dejar la casa empapada de agua. A continuación me dirigí al baño y cogí un puñado de pañuelos de papel para limpiar lo que había ensuciado, además de mis Converse. Me metí los pañuelos en un bolsillo para tirarlos más tarde. Si había alguien lo bastante paranoico como para mirar en su propio cubo de la basura para encontrar pruebas de que su casa había sido allanada, esa era la señora Bethany.

 

Era sorprendente que hubiera elegido vivir allí, pensé. La Academia Medianoche era imponente, incluso ostentosa, con sus torres y gárgolas de piedra, muy acorde con su estilo; mientras que la cochera era una humilde casita, si bien con un mayor grado de intimidad. No me sorprendería que la señora Bethany valorara eso por encima de todo lo demás.

 

Su escritorio, ubicado en un rincón, me pareció el mejor sitio para empezar. Me senté en la silla de respaldo duro, aparté el retrato-silueta enmarcado en plata de un hombre del siglo XIX y me puse a hojear los documentos que encontré allí.

 

 

_Estimado señor Reed:_

_Hemos estudiado la solicitud de su hijo Mitch con gran interés. Aunque obviamente es un estudiante excepcional y un joven muy prometedor, lamentamos informarle…_

 

 

Un alumno humano que quería entrar en el internado: un candidato que la señora Bethany había rechazado. ¿Por qué permitía que alumnos humanos entraran en la Academia Medianoche y otros no? ¿Por qué permitía siquiera la presencia de humanos en uno de los pocos feudos que les quedaban a los vampiros?

 

 

_Estimados señores Nichols:_

_Hemos estudiado la solicitud de su hija Clementine con gran interés. Obviamente, es una estudiante excepcional y una joven prometedora, por lo que nos congratula…_

 

 

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre Mitch y Clementine? Por suerte, el organizado sistema de la señora Bethany para archivar sus documentos me condujo directamente a sus respectivas solicitudes, pero no encontré ninguna respuesta. Los dos tenían una calificación media terroríficamente alta y montones de actividades extraescolares. Leer sus listas de logros me hizo sentirme el mayor gandul del mundo. Por sus fotografías, los dos parecían bastante normales: no eran especialmente guapos, ni gordos, ni delgados, sino más bien corrientes. Ambos eran de Virginia —Mitch vivía en un bloque de pisos en Arlington y Clementine en una vieja casa de campo—, pero yo sabía que los dos tenían que ser vergonzosamente ricos para plantearse siquiera estudiar en Medianoche.

 

En lo que a mí concernía, la única diferencia entre Mitch y Clementine era que Mitch había tenido suerte. Sus padres lo mandarían a un internado pijo de la costa Este, donde se mezclaría con otros chicos magarricos, jugaría al polo, iría en yate o lo que quiera que se hiciera en esos sitios. Clementine, en cambio, estaría rodeada de vampiros en todo momento. Aunque no lo sabría nunca, presentiría que allí ocurría algo siniestro. Jamás se sentiría segura. Ni yo mismo había llegado a sentirme seguro en la Academia Medianoche, y eso que iba a transformarme en un vampiro algún día.

 

Un relámpago iluminó las ventanas, seguido del estallido del trueno segundos después. La tormenta pronto arreciaría; era hora de regresar. Sentí el peso de la decepción mientras volvía a doblar las cartas y las dejaba en su sitio. Estaba segurísimo de que aquella noche iba a hallar respuestas, y en cambio no había averiguado nada.

 

«No es cierto —me dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta y miraba las macetas—. Has averiguado que la a señora Bethany le gustan las violetas africanas. Eso va a serte UTILÍSIMO.»

 

Volví a colocar las macetas de violetas como las había encontrado y salí por la puerta, que, afortunadamente, se cerró de forma automática. Qué propio de la señora Bethany no dejar ni siquiera ese pequeño detalle al azar.

 

Cuando eché a correr hacia la Academia Medianoche, la lluvia me azotó las mejillas con tanta fuerza que me dolió. Aún había luz en algunas ventanas de los apartamentos del profesorado, pero era tan tarde que ya no me preocupaba que nadie me viera. Apoyé un hombro en la pesada puerta de roble, que se abrió obedientemente sin el menor crujido. Cuando la cerré a mis espaldas, supuse que estaba fuera de peligro.

 

Hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba solo.

 

Agucé el oído y escruté la oscuridad del gran vestíbulo. Era un espacio enorme, sin ningún recoveco donde esconderse ni columnas tras las cuales ocultarse, por lo que debería haber podido ver quién era, pero no vi a nadie. Me estremecí. De repente sentí un intenso frío, como si en vez de hallarme bajo techo me encontrara en una cueva gélida e inhóspita.

 

Las clases no iban a empezar hasta al cabo de unos días, de modo que los únicos que estábamos en el internado éramos los profesores y yo. Pero si hubiera sido un profesor me habría regañado de inmediato por haber salido tan tarde en plena tormenta y no me hubiera estado espiando al abrigo de la oscuridad.

 

¿No?

 

Con vacilación, di un paso.

 

—¿Quién hay ahí? —susurré.

 

Nadie me respondió.

 

A lo mejor eran imaginaciones mías. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo cierto era que no había oído nada. Solo había sentido esa extraña sensación que a veces se tiene de que hay alguien observando. Llevaba toda la noche preocupándome por si alguien me veía, así que a lo mejor solo era eso.

 

Entonces vi algo que se movía. Fuera había una chica mirando al interior del gran vestíbulo. Estaba de pie, envuelta en un largo chal, al otro lado de una de las ventanas, la única del vestíbulo que tenía cristales transparentes en vez de vidrieras. Probablemente tenía mi edad. Aunque estaba diluviando, parecía completamente seca.

 

—¿Quién eres? —Di dos pasos hacia ella—. ¿Eres una alumna? ¿Qué haces…?

 

De pronto desapareció, sin haber echado a correr, ni haberse escondido, ni tan siquiera haberse movido. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

 

Me quedé unos segundos atónito mirando la ventana, como si la chica fuera a reaparecer por arte de magia en el mismo lugar, pero no lo hizo. Me acerqué más para tener una perspectiva mejor, vi un ligerísimo movimiento y di un respingo asustado, hasta que advertí que era mi propio reflejo en el cristal.

 

«Bueno, eso ha sido una estupidez. Acabas de darte un susto de muerte al ver tu propia cara.»

 

«Esa no era mi cara. Era una chica.»

 

Pero tenía que serlo. Si hubiera algún alumno nuevo, lo habría sabido, y Medianoche estaba tan aislada que era imposible imaginar a ningún desconocido deambulando por allí. Mi imaginación había vuelto a jugarme una mala pasada; debía de haber sido mi reflejo. Si lo pensaba, tampoco hacía tanto frío en el vestíbulo.

 

Cuando dejé de temblar, subí sin hacer ningún ruido al pequeño apartamento que mis padres y yo compartíamos durante el verano en lo alto de la torre sur. Por suerte, estaban profundamente dormidos; oí los ronquidos de mi madre cuando pasé de puntillas por el pasillo. Si mi padre no se despertaba así, no lo haría ni cayéndosele la cama encima.

 

Yo seguía impresionado por lo que había visto abajo, y estar calado hasta los huesos no mejoró mi humor. Nada de eso me fastidiaba tanto como el hecho de haber fracasado. Mi gran intento de allanamiento de morada no había dado ningún fruto.

 

No era que yo pudiera hacer algo por los alumnos humanos de Medianoche. La señora Bethany no iba a dejar de aceptarlos porque lo dijera yo. Además, debía admitir que los había protegido, vigilando a los alumnos vampiro para asegurarse de que no tomaban ni una gota de sangre.

 

Pero conocer a Louis me había hecho consciente de cuán poco sabía sobre la existencia de los vampiros, aunque hubiera nacido en aquel mundo. Él me había hecho verlo todo de otro modo, me había vuelto más proclive a hacer preguntas y necesitar respuestas. Aunque no volviera a verlo nunca más, sabía que me había hecho un regalo abriéndome los ojos a una realidad más grande y siniestra. Ya no iba a dar por hecho nada de lo que me rodeaba.

 

Cuando me hube quitado la ropa mojada y metido bajo las mantas cerré los ojos y recordé mi cuadro favorito, ‘El beso’ de Klimt. Intenté imaginarme que los amantes de la pintura éramos Louis y yo, que era su rostro el que estaba tan próximo al mío y yo podía notar su aliento en mi mejilla. Louis y yo no nos veíamos desde hacía casi seis meses.

 

Eso fue cuando él se había visto obligado a huir de Medianoche porque su verdadera identidad —como cazador de vampiros de la Cruz Negra— había salido a la luz.

 

Yo aún no sabía cómo encajar el hecho de que Louis perteneciera a un grupo de personas dedicadas a destruir a los que eran como yo. Ni tampoco estaba seguro de qué le parecía que yo fuera un vampiro, algo que solo había sabido después de enamorarse de mí. Ninguno de los dos había elegido ser lo que era. Retrospectivamente, parecía inevitable que tuviéramos que separarnos. Y, no obstante, yo seguía creyendo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, que nuestro destino era estar juntos.

 

Abrazándome a la almohada, me dije: «Al menos, pronto no tendrás tanto tiempo para añorarlo. Las clases volverán a empezar dentro de nada y tendrás más cosas que hacer.»

 

«Un momento. ¿He llegado al punto de tener ganas de que empiecen las clases?»

 

«Estoy de un patético que da miedo.»


	2. Chapter 2

El primer día de clase, poco después de despuntar el alba, comenzó la procesión.

 

Los primeros alumnos llegaron a pie. Salieron del bosque, vestidos con sencillez, la mayoría llevando únicamente una bolsa en bandolera. Creo que algunos de ellos se habían pasado toda la noche caminando. Miraban ávidamente el internado a medida que se acercaban, como si esperaran obtener de inmediato las respuestas que buscaban. Incluso antes de ver el primer rostro familiar —Liam, que tenía más de mil años y no comprendía la época moderna en lo más mínimo—, supe quiénes eran los alumnos de aquel grupo. Eran los vampiros desorientados, los más viejos de todos. No daban problemas a nadie; se quedaban en un segundo plano estudiando, escuchando, intentando compensar los siglos perdidos.

 

Louis se había mezclado con ellos el curso anterior. Recordé cómo había emergido de la niebla su abrigo. Aunque sabía que era imposible, no dejaba de escrutar los rostros de todos los alumnos que iban llegando, deseando poder ver otra vez su cara.

 

A la hora del desayuno empezaron a llegar los coches. Yo estaba en el pasillo de la zona de aulas, dos plantas por encima, de manera que podía ver los adornos de los capós: Jaguar, Lexus, Bentley. Había pequeños deportivos italianos y vehículos todoterreno lo bastante grandes como para que los deportivos aparcaran en su interior. Supe que aquellos eran los alumnos humanos porque ninguno venía solo. Casi todos venían acompañados de sus padres y de unos cuantos hermanos menores. Hasta reconocí a Clementine Nichols, que llevaba los cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta y tenía pecas en la nariz. Para mi sorpresa, la señora Bethany recibió a la mayoría en el patio, alargando la mano con la elegancia de una reina que recibe a sus cortesanos. Parecía querer hablar con los padres y les sonreía afectuosamente como si se estuvieran haciendo amigos para siempre. Yo sabía que estaba fingiendo, pero tenía que admitir que era buena. En lo que respectaba a los alumnos humanos, cuanto más rato se pasaban en el patio mirando las imponentes torres de piedra de la Academia Medianoche, más se les borraba la sonrisa.

 

—Estás aquí.

 

Al volverme vi a mi padre, que había logrado levantarse temprano para la ocasión. Llevaba traje y corbata, como correspondía a un profesor.

 

—Sí —dije sonriéndole—. Solo quería ver que pasaba, supongo.

 

—¿Buscabas a tus amigos? —Los ojos le brillaron cuando se situó junto a mí y miró por la ventana—. ¿O viendo qué tal están los chicos nuevos?

 

—¡Papá!

 

—Vale, vale. Lo retiro. —Alzó las manos—. Pareces un poco más contento que el año pasado.

 

—Lo contrario sería casi imposible, ¿no?

 

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo mi padre, y nos reímos los dos. El año anterior, yo había sido tan antiMedianoche que había intentado fugarme el día que llegaban los alumnos. Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde entonces—. Oye, si quieres desayunar, creo que tu madre tiene la plancha caliente para hacer gofres.

 

Aunque mis padres solían alimentarse únicamente de sangre que el internado suministraba de forma clandestina, siempre se aseguraban de que yo consumiera los alimentos que todavía necesitaba.

 

—Subo enseguida, ¿vale?

 

—Vale. —Me tocó el hombro antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

 

Yo eché un último vistazo al patio. Aún quedaban unas cuantas familias despidiéndose o arrastrando maletas, pero ya había empezado a llegar la tercera y última tanda de alumnos.

 

Todos venían solos en coches de alquiler. Había un par de taxis, pero casi todos los vehículos eran sedanes o limusinas alquilados. Cuando los alumnos se bajaban de ellos, con el lustroso peinado hacia atrás, ya llevaban puestos sus uniformes hechos a medida. Ninguno traía equipaje. Aquellos eran los alumnos que habían enviado sus muchas pertenencias por anticipado en las cajas y baúles que habían ido llegando a Medianoche en las dos últimas semanas. Para mi disgusto, vi a Courtney, una de las personas que peor me caía, saludando desenvueltamente a algunas de las otras chicas. Era una de las muchas que llevaban gafas de sol. Eso significaba que la luz del sol les molestaba, lo cual significaba a su vez que llevaban un tiempo sin alimentarse a base de sangre. Debían de estar haciendo régimen para parecer más delgadas y feroces.

 

Aquellos eran los vampiros que necesitaban ayuda para desenvolverse en pleno siglo XXI, si bien todavía no habían perdido el tren de los tiempos. Eran los vampiros que aún conservaban su poder, y no pensaban permitir que nadie del internado lo olvidara. Siempre pensaba en ellos de la misma forma.

 

Eran el «prototipo Medianoche».

 

 

Cuando bajé después de terminarme los gofres, el vestíbulo estaba atestado de alumnos riéndose y charlando. Durante unos minutos, recibí empujones por todos lados, sintiéndome insignificante, hasta que oí una voz gritando entre el barullo:

 

—¡Harry!

 

—¡Grimmy!

 

Sonreí y alcé la mano, saludándolo con entusiasmo. Era un chico alto que podría haber parecido intimidante cuando se abrió paso entre el gentío en mi dirección de no ser por su mirada bondadosa y su afable sonrisa.

 

Me puse de puntillas y lo abracé.

 

—¿Qué tal el verano?

 

—Genial. He estado haciendo el turno de noche en un muelle de Baltimore. —Lo dijo con el mismo entusiasmo con que cualquier otro describiría unas vacaciones de ensueño en Cancún—. Los estibadores y yo nos hemos hecho amigos, hemos ido a un montón de bares. He aprendido a jugar al billar. También he vuelto a fumar.

 

—Supongo que tus pulmones podrán soportarlo. —Nos sonreímos con complicidad, no pudiendo terminar la broma mientras los alumnos humanos siguieran a nuestro alrededor—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la redacción?

 

—Ya está hecha y en la mesa de la señora Bethany. —Todos los vampiros tenían que pasarse los meses de verano «inmersos en el mundo moderno», como indicaba la redacción, y debían presentar un informe de sus experiencias al inicio de cada curso. Era lo mismo que la dichosa redacción sobre «Qué has hecho durante las vacaciones de verano»—. ¿Está Cher?

 

—Estará una temporada en Escandinavia. —Yo había recibido una postal de los fiordos hacía un mes—. Dice que terminará los estudios dentro de un año o dos. Me parece que ha conocido a un tío.

 

—Qué lástima —dijo Grimmy—. Tenía ganas de ver unas cuantas caras conocidas más… excepto la que se está acercando rápidamente por babor.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Intentaba determinar dónde quedaba babor, cuando oí su voz atravesando los murmullos como una uña arañando una pizarra.

 

—Grimmy. —Courtney alargó la mano hacia él, como si esperara que fuera a besársela. Grimmy se la estrechó y la soltó. No abandonó la sonrisa de sus labios pintados—. ¿Has tenido un buen verano? Yo he estado en Miami saliendo de noche. Ha sido alucinante. Hay que ir con alguien que se conozca los sitios que molan.

 

—Estoy sorprendido de verte —dije. «Sorprendido» me pareció un modo más fino de expresarlo que «decepcionado»—. El curso pasado no pareciste disfrutarlo mucho.

 

Ella se encogió de hombros.

 

—Me planteé dejarlo. Pero la primera noche que salí por Miami me di cuenta de que llevaba un vestido de la temporada pasada. Y mis zapatos eran de hace tres años. ¡Qué metedura de pata! Resultaba evidente que necesitaba seguir poniéndome al día, así que pensé que podría aguantar unos cuantos meses más en Medianoche. —Sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en Grimmy—. Además, para mí siempre es un placer pasar más tiempo con mis viejos amigos.

 

—Si quisiera saber de moda —dije—, no vendría a un sitio donde todo el mundo lleva uniforme.

 

Grimmy hizo un gesto nervioso con la boca. Courtney entornó los ojos, pero la sonrisa solo se le ensanchó cuando echó un vistazo a mi holgada sudadera y mi pantalón.

 

—Y tú nunca has tenido ningún interés en saber de moda. Eso salta a la vista. —Dio una palmadita en el hombro a Grimmy—. Hablamos luego. —Se marchó sin prisas, con la coleta balanceándose de un lado a otro.

 

—Me había propuesto llevarme mejor con ella este año —murmuré—. Supongo que no he cambiado tanto como creía.

 

—No intentes cambiar. Eres maravilloso tal y como eres.

 

Aparté tímidamente la mirada. Una parte de mí pensó: «Oh, no, ahora tendré que volver a defraudarlo». La otra parte no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por lo que había dicho. Me había sentido muy solo durante todo el verano —sin Louis, sin nadie—, y saber que allí mismo había alguien que me apreciaba fue como si me hubieran dado una manta para abrigarme después de meses de frío.

 

Antes de tener tiempo a responder, se hizo silencio. Todos nos volvimos instintivamente hacia el podio colocado al fondo del gran vestíbulo. La señora Bethany estaba a punto de hablar.

 

Vestía un ceñido traje gris, de un estilo más actual que el que solía llevar, que resaltaba su austera belleza.

 

Llevaba el cabello elegantemente recogido en un moño y pendientes de perlas negras en las orejas. En vez de mirar a los alumnos, sus ojos oscuros miraban ligeramente por encima de nosotros, como si apenas fuéramos visibles para ella.

 

—Bienvenidos a Medianoche. —Su voz resonó en el gran vestíbulo. Todo el mundo se puso firme—. Algunos de ustedes ya han estado aquí antes. Otros habrán oído hablar de la Academia Medianoche durante años, y se habrán preguntado si alguna vez entrarían en nuestra escuela.

 

Aquel era el mimo discurso que había dado el curso anterior, pero esta vez lo oí desde otra perspectiva. Oí las mentiras que escondía cada frase cuidadosamente construida, cómo se estaba dirigiendo veladamente a los vampiros que ya llevaban entre veinte y doscientos años en el internado.

 

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, la señora Bethany me miró atravesando la multitud con su mirada de halcón. Yo me puse tenso, esperando que me acusara de haber allanado su casa mientras estaba fuera de viaje.

 

Pero ella hizo algo que fue incluso más sorprendente. Se salió del guión.

 

—La Academia Medianoche significa una cosa distinta para cada uno de los alumnos que vienen aquí —comenzó a decir—. No solo es un centro de aprendizaje, sino también un refugio para muchos.

 

«Solo si eres una criatura de la noche que se alimenta de sangre —pensé—. En todos los demás casos, de refugio, nada.»

 

Con una mano, la señora Bethany señaló a algunos de los alumnos nuevos, las largas uñas rojas centelleándole la luz que se colaba por las vidrieras. Para mi sorpresa, estaba señalando a los alumnos humanos, aunque naturalmente ellos no podían comprender por qué.

 

—Para aprovechar al máximo su estancia en Medianoche, necesitan conocer qué significa esta escuela para sus compañeros. Por eso insto a los que tienen más experiencia a que se relacionen con nuestros nuevos alumnos. A tomarlos bajo su protección. A conocer su vida, sus intereses y su pasado. Solo así la Academia Medianoche puede alcanzar sus verdaderos objetivos.

 

Unos cuantos aplaudieron con inseguridad: humanos que aún andaban despistados.

 

—Eso sí que es extraño —murmuró Grimmy aprovechando el ruido de los aplausos—. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que la señora Bethany acaba de pedirnos que seamos amables con los recién llegados.

 

Asentí. Tenía la mente disparada. ¿Por qué quería que los vampiros estrecharan lazos con los alumnos humanos? Si no quería que ningún humano sufriera ningún daño, y yo seguía pensando que eso era lo que quería, ¿qué era lo que pretendía realmente?

 

—Las clases empiezan mañana. —La señora Bethany había recobrado su habitual sonrisa de superioridad—. Tómense el día de hoy para conocer a sus compañeros, sobre todo a los que acaban de llegar. Nos alegramos de tenerles aquí a todos, y esperamos que aprovechen al máximo su estancia en Medianoche.

 

—¿Crees que se ha vuelto blanda? —Grimmy se volvió hacia a mí cuando el gentío comenzó a disiparse.

 

—¿La señora Bethany? Imposible.

 

Por un momento me planteé preguntarle qué opinaba del misterio que rodeaba a la selección de los alumnos. Era inteligente y, aunque respetaba a la señora Bethany, no se creía sus palabras a pie juntillas. Además, llevaba alrededor de tres siglos en el mundo; probablemente tendría suficiente perspectiva para considerar mi pregunta desde otro punto de vista, y a lo mejor se le ocurría una nueva respuesta. No obstante, también podría tener suficiente picardía para saber que yo se lo estaba preguntando por mi relación con Louis, algo que no le gustaba que le recordaran.

 

Justo entonces, Grimmy sonrió y saludó a otra persona, imposible saber a quién entre tanta gente, sobretodo porque él se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo.

 

—Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —le grité mientras se alejaba.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

Por un momento me sentí solo sin él. Estaba rodeado de vampiros —de carne y hueso, poderosos, sensuales y fuertes, con siglos de experiencia tras sus hermosos rostros jóvenes—. No había completado mi transformación en vampiro, así que la distancia que nos separaba no se había reducido mucho durante mi primer año en Medianoche. A su lado, seguía siendo pequeño, ingenuo y torpe.

 

Razón de más para subir a los dormitorios sin demora, decidí. Aquel curso tendría otro compañero de habitación y me moría ganas de saludarlo.

 

Cuando entré en mi habitación, Zayn suspiró.

 

—Bienvenido… al infierno.

 

Estaba estirado en el colchón de su cama cuan larga era con los brazos abiertos. Su bolsa de lona estaba arrugada en un rincón, como si la hubiera desinflado, y su ropa y material de arte estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Parecía que hubiera volcado la bolsa y se hubiera cansado de deshacer su equipaje.

 

—Yo también me alegro de verte. —Me senté en el borde de la cama—. Creí que al menos te alegrarías de que este curso fuéramos compañeros de habitación.

 

—Créeme, tú eres la única razón de que pueda soportar la idea de volver a estar aquí. ¿Han sobornado tus padres a la señora Bethany o algo así? En ese caso, les debo una.

 

—No, solo ha sido suerte. —Aquello era una mentira. Mis padres no habían pedido ningún favor a la señora Bethany, pero, al parecer, aquel curso habían admitido a un número impar de humanos y vampiros, tanto chicos como chicas. Como yo aún comía alimentos normales más de lo que debía beber sangre, me habían considerado un vampiro con más probabilidades de ocultar la verdad a un humano cuando cenáramos en nuestras habitaciones, como hacíamos todos en Medianoche.

 

Que me tocara con Zayn, no obstante, eso sí había sido un golpe de suerte. Eso y el hecho de que casi todos los otros chicos humanos que habían estudiado en Medianoche el año anterior se hubieran asegurado de hacer el curso siguiente en otro sitio.

 

—Y dime —dije intentando mantener un tono de voz alegre—, a parte de para disfrutar de mi fascinante compañía, ¿por qué has vuelto? Sé que no era lo que tenías pensado.

 

—No te ofendas, pero ni tu fascinante compañía bastó para hacerme cambiar de opinión. —Zayn se puso boca abajo, quedando así los dos cara a cara. Llevaba el pelo oscuro perfectamente peinado, como al principio del curso anterior—. Dije a mis padres que quería probar en algún otro sitio. Vivir tal vez con mis abuelos en Houston, estudiar allí. Ellos no quisieron saber nada. Medianoche es «privado» y «exclusivo», y eso debería de bastar, dijeron.

 

—Incluso después de saber… lo de Erich…

 

Zayn puso cara de asco.

 

—Dijeron que probablemente solo estaba intentando ser mi amigo. Dijeron que yo era demasiado distante y que tenía que aprender a tratar mejor con la gente.

 

Me quedé mirándolo horrorizado. Erich no había sido un mero pretendiente demasiado entusiasta. Había sido un vampiro resuelto a acecharlo y matarlo. Zayn no sabía eso, claro está, pero había comprendido que era peligroso. Si yo hubiera explicado a mis padres que alguien me había asustado la mitad de lo que Erich lo había asustado a él, mi madre me habría abrazado hasta que hubiera vuelto a sentirme seguro y mi padre probablemente se hubiera enfrentado a cualquiera que hubiera osado asustarme con un bate de béisbol. Los padres de Zayn se habían reído de él y habían vuelto a mandarlo a un lugar que detestaba profundamente.

 

—Lo siento —dije.

 

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

 

—Debería haber sabido que no me harían caso. Nunca me lo hacen. Incluso cuando…

 

—¿Cuándo qué?

 

En lugar de responder, se sentó en la cama y señaló acusadoramente la pared que había detrás de mí.

 

—Ya veo que te has traído el Klimt.

 

Había colgado el póster sobre mi cama. ‘EL beso’ era tan importante para mí que había olvidado que Zayn no lo había visto nunca.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

 

—Harry, ese cuadro está por todas partes. Lo puedes encontrar hasta en imanes para la nevera, en tazas de café y ese tipo de cosas.

 

—Me da igual. —Quizá sea absurdo que algo te guste solo porque le gusta a todo el mundo, pero, en mi opinión, es incluso más absurdo que algo no te guste solo porque le gusta a todo el mundo—. Es bonito y es una de mis cosas favoritas, y está en mi mitad de la habitación. Para que te enteres.

 

—A lo mejor pinto de negro mi parte de la habitación —me amenazó Zayn.

 

—No estaría nada mal. —De pronto me imaginé pegando estrellas fosforescentes en las paredes y el techo, como las que había tenido en mi habitación cuando era pequeño—. De hecho, me parece una idea genial. Es una lástima que la señora Bethany no nos vaya a dejar.

 

—¿Quién dice que pondrá pegas? Han hecho cuanto estaba en sus manos para conseguir que este sitio sea lo más terrorífico posible. ¿Por qué no pintarlo todo de negro?

 

Me imaginé las torres de piedra pintadas de negro, prácticamente lo único que le faltaba al internado para ser clavadito al castillo de Drácula.

 

—Hasta los baños. Hasta las gárgolas. No pensaba que pudiéramos convertir Medianoche en un sitio aún más tétrico, pero podríamos, ¿no?

 

—Seguiría siendo mejor que estar en casa. —Los ojos de Zayn adquirieron una expresión extraña mientras decía aquello, tan hastiado que, por un momento, pareció más viejo de espíritu que los vampiros que nos habían rodeado en la reunión de bienvenida.

 

Quise preguntarle más cosas sobre lo que le había sucedido con sus padres, pero no supe cómo. Mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras, él dijo enérgicamente:

 

—Anda, ayúdame a guardar toda esta mierda.

 

—¿Qué mierda?

 

—Mis cosas.

 

—Oh —dije mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos hacia las cajas y la bolsa de lona dejadas en un rincón—. Esa mierda.

 

 

Después de hacer su cama y guardar sus pocas pertenencias, Zayn quiso echarse una siesta. Sus padres no eran ricos, a diferencia de la mayoría de las familias de los alumnos humanos de Medianoche; en vez de venir hasta la misma puerta en un sedán de lujo, había tenido que coger un autobús en Boston antes de que amaneciera, hacer dos trasbordos y esperar un taxi para que lo trajera a Medianoche. Estaba tan agotado que antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de ponerme los zapatos para salir afuera ya se había dormido.

 

«Zayn tiene una beca —pensé—, lo cual significa que la señora Bethany es quien está pagando para que estudie aquí. ¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así?»

 

«Todos los alumnos humanos están aquí por un motivo y Zayn es la prueba de que no es por el dinero. Pero ¿qué es? ¿Es de algún modo Zayn incluso más importante que el resto?»

 

Más preguntas, y ninguna respuesta.

 

Me fui a dar un paseo por los jardines para ver cuánto había cambiado el internado, ahora que ya habían llegado todos los alumnos. Los humanos estaban conversando con entusiasmo, haciéndose amigos, mientras los vampiros los observaban, lánguidos y desdeñosos.

 

Me rugió el estómago, ya casi era la hora de comer. Esperé ser el único vampiro que estuviera pensando en comida mientras observábamos a los humanos, pero probablemente no lo era.

 

—¡Hola, Hazza!

 

Nadie me había llamado ‘Hazza’  en mi vida, pero supe quién era incluso antes de reconocer la voz.

 

—¡Niall!

 

Niall venía hacia mí dando grandes zancadas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Como de costumbre, había hecho unos cuantos cambios al uniforme; dándole toques de color con una gorra azul eléctrico y unos SUPRA blancos de bota. Nos abrazamos riéndonos, y dimos unas cuantas vueltas.

 

Cuando paramos, yo estaba mareado pero seguía sonriendo.

 

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Recibí fotos tuyas de España, pero después no he sabido nada más de ti.

 

—Me lo pasé en grande en la playa, pero después me pusieron a trabajar. Woodson Enterprises contrata aprendices durante el verano, y a mi padre le dio por que tenía que aprender cómo funcionaba el negocio familiar. Pero haciendo de aprendiz no aprendes nada del negocio. Aprendes cómo le gusta el café a la gente. Me he pasado todo el verano intentando acordarme de quién quería té con leche de soja. Patético. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho?

 

—El Cuatro de Julio fuimos a Washington D.C. Básicamente, mi madre nos arrastró a ver monumentos y todo eso. Pero el Museo de Historia Natural estuvo bastante bien: tenían unos meteoritos que se podían tocar…

 

Niall acercó disimuladamente la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, y yo fingí no ver el sobre que llevaba. El corazón se me aceleró.

 

—Bueno, fue divertido. A menos, he conseguido pasar una semana de verano fuera de aquí, porque, por muy aburrido que sea durante el curso, es mucho peor cuando no hay nadie. —Yo estaba parloteando sin prestar atención a lo que decía—. He pasado algunos fines de semana en Riverton, pero eso es todo… Hum, sí…

 

—Hablamos luego. —Obviamente, Niall comprendía que en aquel momento yo no pudiera pensar en nada que no fuera el sobre que acababa de meterme en el bolsillo—. ¿Quieres que nos veamos después de cenar? Puedes conocer a mi nuevo compañero de habitación. Parece bastante guay.

 

—Sí, claro. —Yo habría dicho que sí aunque Niall me hubiera sugerido raparnos la cabeza. La adrenalina me corría por las venas—. ¿Quedamos aquí mismo’

 

—Hecho.

 

Sin decir nada más, eché a correr, dirigiéndome al cenador de hierro colado situado al final de los jardines. Por suerte, allí no había ningún alumno todavía, lo cual significaba que lo tenía para mí solo.

 

Subí las escaleras y me arrellané en uno de los bancos. El tupido manto de hiedra que cubría el techo me protegió de la luz del sol mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba lo que Niall había dejado allí: un sobrecito que solo llevaba escrito mi nombre.

 

Por un segundo, no pude abrirlo. Solo pude mirar la letra que tan bien recordaba. La carta me había sido enviada a través de Niall por su compañero de habitación del curso pasado…

 

Louis.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry:_

_Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo. Espero que no hayas estado consultando tu correo electrónico confiando a todas horas en tener noticias mías; Medianoche canceló la cuenta que tenía con ellos, obviamente, y en la Cruz Negra nos controlan mucho en ese sentido. Además, supongo que en Medianoche estarán controlando tu cuenta._

_Pero no me parece que haga tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. A veces tengo la sensación de estar hablando contigo a cada segundo, y tengo que recordarme que no estás ahí para escucharme, por mucho que desearía tenerte conmigo._

_El verano no ha sido gran cosa, para serte sincero. Pasamos un par de meses en México, la mitad de las veces terminé durmiendo en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Juro por Dios que aún noto los rebordes metálicos clavándoseme en la columna. No fue nada divertido._

 

 

Louis no explicaba por qué estaba en México ni quiénes lo habían acompañado. No lo hacía porque no era necesario: yo ya lo sabía. La Cruz Negra se había desplazado allí para cazar vampiros.

 

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo conseguía no recordar que el chico al que amaba pertenecía a la Cruz Negra. Pero, de todos modos, ahí estaba el hecho ineludible que dividía el mundo en dos mitades: la mía y la suya.

 

La madre de Louis se había unido a la Cruz Negra antes de que él naciera, y Louis había crecido en el seno del grupo, la única familia que él conocía. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que todos los vampiros sin excepción eran malvados y que matarlos era lo correcto.

 

Pero Louis había descubierto que las cosas no eran aparentemente tan sencillas. Aunque se había enamorado de mí antes de saber que mis padres eran vampiros, o que yo mismo me transformaría en uno de ellos algún día, saber la verdad no había cambiado sus sentimientos. Nada en mi vida me había sorprendido y conmovido tanto como cuando me dijo que quería seguir estando conmigo, que aún confiaba en mí, aunque me bebiera su sangre.

 

 

_Si estás leyendo esto, significará que los vampiros no han registrado las cosas de Niall. Obviamente, Niall no sabe qué pasa en Medianoche ni que está tratando con vampiros, por lo que no es justo ponerlo continuamente en peligro. Es probable que podamos seguir mandándonos alguna que otra nota de vez en cuando, aunque sé de sobra que eso no nos basta ni a ti ni a mí._

 

 

«Oh, no.» Me removí en el banco, agarrando las páginas con tanta fuerza que las arrugué. ¿Estaba Louis a punto de decir que era demasiado arriesgado que siguiéramos en contacto? ¿Qué no podíamos volver a vernos nunca más?

 

 

_Si fuera mejor persona, rompería contigo. Sé que te estoy pidiendo que vayas en contra de tus padres y, sabiendo que la señora Bethany no te quita ojo, hasta leer esto te pone en peligro. Debería ser fuerte y retirarme._

_Pero no puedo hacerlo, Harry. Llevo semanas intentando convencerme de que sería lo correcto, pero no puedo. Tengo que volver a verte. Espero que sea pronto, porque no creo que pueda seguir soportándolo durante mucho más tiempo._

_No tardaremos en volver a Massachusetts, bastante cerca de Riverton, por cierto. Parece que varios de nosotros vamos a desplazarnos a Amherst hacia finales de septiembre. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaremos allí, pero imagino que será bastante._

_¿Hay algún modo de que puedas ir a Amherst durante la primera semana de octubre? De ser así, me reuniré contigo a medianoche en la estación de ferrocarril, el fin de semana, cuando a ti te vaya bien. Te esperaré las dos noches, solo por si acaso._

_Me doy cuenta de que a lo mejor estoy metiendo la pata. Hace mucho que no nos vemos o hablamos y puede que tú ya no sientas lo mismo. Tus padres han tenido bastante tiempo para convencerte de la mala influencia que soy para ti y, si la Cruz Negra te asusta, supongo que no puedo culparte. Además, un chico guapo no se queda solo durante mucho tiempo. A lo mejor ya estás con otra persona, como por ejemplo Grimmy._

 

 

De pronto me avergonzó recordar el ingenuo flirteo de Grimmy aquella mañana y lo bien que me había sentido, como si Louis nos hubiera estando escuchando y hubiera oído más de lo que yo pretendía revelar.

 

 

_Si es así como están las cosas… no puedo decir que me alegraría por ti, porque alegre no es como me sentiría. Pero lo entendería. Te lo prometo. Solo házmelo saber de algún modo, para estar enterado._

_Pero yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Aún te quiero, Harry. Creo que te quiero más de lo que te quería cuando nos despedimos, lo cual no creía que fuera posible. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que tú también sigas sintiendo lo mismo, tengo que intentarlo._

_Bueno. No paro de releer esta carta y tener la sensación de que no dice todo lo que quiero expresar. Las palabras no se me dan muy bien. Creo que a estas alturas tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? Si vienes a Amherst, juro que encontraré las palabras adecuadas, si es que las precisamos._

_Te quiero._

_Lou_

 

 

Parpadeé rápidamente, intentando disipar las lágrimas que me anegaban los ojos. La carta me temblaba en los dedos y mi corazón parecía un tambor redoblando bajo la piel. En ese momento podría haber salido corriendo hacia Amherst, por carreteras y colinas, y haber llegado en cuestión de minutos, no, segundos, si hubiera sabido cómo. Quizá podría haberme trasladado allí con tan solo cerrar los ojos, de tanto que lo deseaba.

 

En cambio, el lazo que nos unía era frágil; solo estábamos conectados por hojas de papel entregadas a hurtadillas y la promesa de reunirnos. Eso era todo lo que podíamos tener, porque, probablemente, Louis había acertado con lo del correo. Pese a lo chapada a la antigua que era la señora Bethany, estaba al corriente de cualquier avance tecnológico que pudiera ayudarla a seguir teniendo un control absoluto sobre Medianoche. Seguro que el señor Yee había configurado el sistema informático de modo que la directora pudiera entrar en las cuentas de todos los alumnos.

 

En ese momento, hasta el mero hecho de poder comunicarnos por carta me pareció un milagro mientras sostenía la de Louis en la mano. Él había metido las páginas dobladas dentro de una tarjeta de felicitación poco corriente: no llevaba ningún mensaje escrito y fuera tenía una fotografía de la constelación Andrómeda. Louis debía de haberla comprado en algún museo de ciencia o en un planetario, acordándose de cuánto me gustaban las estrellas.

 

Unas risas me hicieron levantar la vista. Courtney y varios amigos suyos estaban paseando por el césped, riéndose de algunos de los alumnos humanos nuevos. Ella se aseguraba de señalarlos con el dedo. El curso pasado me había intimidado muchísimo. Ahora me parecía tan insignificante como una mosca.

 

No obstante, su presencia me recordó que casi todos los vampiros de Medianoche sabían qué era la Cruz Negra y quién era Louis. La tarjeta que tenía en las manos era una prueba de que me estaba comunicando con «el enemigo». Iba a tener que destruirla, y pronto.

 

Al menos, Louis había elegido una imagen que yo siempre podría ver, una que nadie podría arrebatarme.

 

 

—Es Andrómeda —dije a Zayn señalando el cielo.

 

Estábamos paseando por los jardines después de la cena, es decir, nuestra cena normal. Nos habíamos preparado unos bocadillos de atún en la habitación; en cuanto Zayn se acostara, tendría que ingeniármelas para dar unos cuantos tragos al termo de sangre que guardaba en mi cómoda. Era el primer día de escuela, y ya estaba teniendo dificultades para tomar mi dosis diaria de sangre.

 

—¿Andrómeda? —Zayn escrutó el cielo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Vestía el mismo jersey negro que no se había quitado durante todo el curso pasado—. Viene de la mitología griega, ¿verdad? Recuerdo el nombre, pero nada más.

 

—Ofrecida en sacrificio, Perseo al rescate, la cabeza de Medusa, bla, bla, bla. —Niall se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos—. Por cierto, ¿conocéis a mi compañero de habitación?

 

Cuando dejé de mirar las estrellas para fijarme en el compañero de Niall, los ojos se me abrieron como platos.

 

—¿Liam?

 

Liam alargó una mano con timidez. Seguía llevando el suave pelo castaño muy corto igual que el curso pasado —y, probablemente, los mil años anteriores—. La modernidad era un concepto totalmente ajeno a él; cada clase suponía todo un reto de comprensión y de asimilación. ¿Y Liam era el vampiro elegido para compartir habitación con un humano? ¿En qué estaría pensando la señora Bethany?

 

—Hola, Liam. —Zayn no se levantó ni le estrechó la mano, pero, tratándose de él, el hecho de hablar con un desconocido ya era ser bastante simpático—. Recuerdo haberte visto el año pasado. Pareces majo. Ya sabes, inofensivo. No como Courtney y los idiotas que siempre van con ella.

 

Claramente, Liam no supo muy bien cómo tomarse aquello. Tras vacilar un momento, se limitó a asentir. Al menos, había aprendido a disimular.

 

—Mirando las estrellas, ¿eh? —Niall se sentó junto a nosotros en la hierba, con su característica sonrisa torcida en los labios—. Se me había olvidado que te interesaban.

 

—Si hubieras visto mi telescopio, seguro que no se te hubiera olvidado.

 

—¿Es grande? —preguntó riéndose por el doble sentido de la frase.

 

—Es enorme —exclamé con una carcajada.

 

Niall alzó un dedo hacia el cielo como si estuviera dibujando un garabato.

 

—Y esa es Andrómeda, ¿verdad? —Asentí—. ¿La ves, Liam?

 

—¿Formas en el cielo? —aventuró Liam mientras se sentaba inseguramente con nosotros.

 

—Sí, las constelaciones. ¿Quieres que te las enseñemos?

 

—Cuando miro al cielo, no veo formas —explicó pacientemente Liam—. Veo los espíritus de quienes han muerto velando eternamente por nosotros.

 

Me puse tenso pensando que los otros fliparían y empezarían a hacerle preguntas que él no sabría contestar. Pero Zayn se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y Niall asintió lentamente mientras asimilaba sus palabras.

 

—Eso es muy profundo, tío.

 

Liam tuvo que pararse a pensar en una respuesta apropiada.

 

—Tú también eres «profundo», Niall.

 

—Gracias. —Niall le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

 

Conteniendo las ganas de reír, me tumbé boca arriba para mirar las estrellas. La señora Bethany no había elegido a Liam para compartir habitación con un humano; había elegido a Niall para convivir con un vampiro. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que Niall no se complicaba la vida y no daría importancia a ninguna de las rarezas de su compañero.

 

Una vez más, había demostrado lo perspicaz que era, y lo bien que nos conocía a todos, incluso a Niall. Me alegré de haber destruido la tarjeta y la carta de Louis. Me habría gustado quedarme con ellas para siempre, pero era demasiado peligroso. Además, me quedaban las estrellas.

 

Tracé la imagen de Andrómeda en el cielo sin interrupción. Parecía que faltara una eternidad para octubre.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando se me hubo pasado la euforia del primer momento, tuve que preguntarme cómo iba a conseguir ir hasta Amherst. A los alumnos no nos estaba permitido tener vehículos en la Academia Medianoche. Para empezar, yo no tenía coche, pero tampoco podía pedir a un amigo que me llevara.

 

¿Por qué no podemos tener coche los alumnos? –pregunté discretamente a Grimmy mientras él me acompañaba a mi primera clase de literatura del curso–. Mucha de esta gente conduce desde que se inventaron los coches. Cualquiera diría que la señora Bethany no se fiaría de ellos al volante.

 

—Olvidas que Medianoche existía incluso antes de que hubiera automóviles. —Grimmy me miró, en uno de esos pocos momentos que me recordaban que me sacaba casi dos palmos—. Cuando se fundó el internado, todo el mundo tenía caballos y carruajes que daban mucho más trabajo que los coches. Había que alimentar a los caballos y limpiar regularmente los establos.

 

—Tenemos caballos en los establos.

 

—Tenemos seis caballos, no trescientos, lo cual cambia mucho cuando se trata de alimentarlos…

 

—… y limpiar los establos. —Terminé la frase por él con una mueca.

 

—Exactamente. Aparte de que se creaban muchas enemistades cuando a la gente le entraba hambre y se quitaba el gusanillo hincándole el diente a una montura que no era suya.

 

—Me lo imagino. —Pobres caballos—. Aún así, no creo que a nadie se le ocurriera hincarle el diente a un Toyota. Y aquí hay mucho sitio para aparcar. Así que ¿por qué no ha cambiado las reglas la señora Bethany?

 

—¿La señora Bethany? ¿Cambiar una regla?

 

—Buen argumento.

 

 

La señora Bethany presidía su clase como un juez presidía una sala de justicia: escrutando a todos los presentes, vestida de negro e incuestionablemente al mando.

 

—Shakespeare —dijo, la voz retumbando en toda el aula. Todos teníamos ante nosotros una edición encuadernada en piel de las obras completas de Shakespeare—. Hasta el menos culto de ustedes habrá estudiado sus obras de teatro en algún momento.

 

¿Me lo estaba imaginando o me había mirado a mí al decir «el menos culto»? Viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción de Courtney, a lo mejor no eran imaginaciones mías. Me encogí en mi pupitre con la vista clavada en la tapa del libro.

 

—Dado que ya están familiarizados con Shakespeare, quizá se pregunten, con razón, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué otra vez? —La señora Bethany gesticulaba al hablar y sus largas y combadas uñas me recordaron garras—. En primer lugar, conocer a Shakespeare en profundidad es, desde hace siglos, una de las bases de la cultura occidental y podemos suponer que continuará siéndolo durante muchos siglos más.

 

En Medianoche, la educación no tenía como propósito prepararte para la universidad o ni tan siquiera hacerte más listo o feliz. Su objetivo era acompañar a sus alumnos no muertos en sus larguísimas vidas. Aquella eternidad era algo que yo intentaba imaginarme desde que era pequeño y supe que no era como los demás niños del parvulario.

 

—En segundo lugar, sus obras de teatro se han interpretado de diversas formas desde que fueron creadas. Shakespeare fue un popular comediante en su época. Con el tiempo creó obras destinadas a ser leídas por eruditos, no a ser disfrutadas por las masas. En los últimos ciento cincuenta años, las obras de Shakespeare han vuelto a representarse en los teatros. Aunque su lenguaje se está volviendo cada vez más ajeno al oído moderno, sus temáticas nos tocan muy de cerca, a veces de formas que ni el propio Shakespeare habría imaginado.

 

Aunque la voz de la señora Bethany siempre me crispaba, no pude evitar sentirme animado por el hecho de que fuéramos a centrarnos en Shakespeare durante aquel curso. Mis padres eran grandes amantes de Shakespeare; mi padre le había visto actuar en unas cuantas obras en los tiempos en los que William Shakespeare era un dramaturgo más que competía por tener un público en Londres. De ahí que yo me supiera de memoria el canto fúnebre de ‘Cimbelina’ antes de cumplir los diez años, hubiera visto el DVD del ‘Romeo y Julieta’ de Baz Luhrtmann una veinte veces y tuviera sus sonetos entre mis libros de cabecera. Puede que la señora Bethany quisiera seguir poniéndome las cosas difíciles durante aquel curso, pero al menos estaría preparado para cualquier traba que me pusiera.

 

Una vez más pareció leerme el pensamiento. Deteniéndose junto a mi pupitre, donde olí la fragancia a lavanda que siempre la envolvía, dijo:

 

—Prepárense para cuestionarse cualquier idea preconcebida que puedan tener sobre Shakespeare. Aquellos de ustedes que piensen que pueden aprenderlo todo a partir de adaptaciones cinematográficas modernas harían bien en replanteárselo.

 

Me quedé reflexionando sobre la posible necesidad de releerme ‘Hamlet’ hasta que terminó la clase. Mientras salíamos del aula, vi que Courtney se acercaba furtivamente a la señora Bethany y le decía algo al oído, confiando en que nadie más la oyera.

 

La señora Bethany no se dejó convencer.

 

—No voy a considerarlo. Debe de rehacer su redacción, señorita Briganti, dado que la que ha presentado es inapropiada.

 

—¿Inapropiada? —Courtney frunció los labios como si acabaran de insultarla—. Averiguar la forma de entrar en los mejores clubes de Miami, eso es, ¡importantísimo!

 

—Según algún criterio de validez dudosa, supongo que podría ser cierto. No obstante, no puede entregar su redacción en forma de números de teléfono escritos en servilletas de papel. —Dicho aquello, la señora Bethany salió majestuosamente del aula.

 

Courtney salió detrás de ella muy ofendida.

 

—Genial. ¡Ahora voy a tener que escribir!

 

Deseé poder contarle aquella anécdota a Zayn, que aborrecía a Courtney tanto como yo y estaría probablemente de mal humor después del primer día en el internado que tanto odiaba. En vez de eso, nos quedamos el resto del día holgazaneando en la habitación, hablando de casi todo salvo de lo que había sucedido en las clases.

 

Por desgracia, durante todo ese tiempo Zayn no salió ni una sola vez de la habitación, ni siquiera para fumar, cosa que hizo abriendo la ventana. Por lo menos, su ida al baño me permitió tomarme dos insuficientes tragos de sangre. Mi hambre solo fue en aumento y, al final, le insistí para que apagara las luces temprano.

 

Cuando por fin pareció haberse quedado dormido, me destapé y me levanté sigilosamente de la cama. Zayn no se movió. Con cuidado, saqué el termo de su escondrijo. Salí al pasillo de puntillas y miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie levantado. No había moros en la costa.

 

Consideré mis opciones antes de dirigirme rápidamente a las escaleras de piedra. Allí hacía mucho frío por la noche, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama. Pero el frío era la razón por la que resultaba poco probable que alguien bajara en plena noche y me encontrara bebiendo mi dosis de sangre.

 

«Tibia», pensé con repugnancia al tomar el primer trago. La había calentado en el microondas esa mañana, pero ni tan siquiera el termo podía mantenerla caliente por mucho tiempo. Daba igual. Cada trago con sabor a hierro me recorrió como una corriente eléctrica. Pero no era suficiente.

 

«Ojalá fuera de un ser vivo y estuviera más caliente.»

 

Durante el curso pasado, Cher había estado saliendo a escondidas para cazar ardillas por los jardines. ¿Podría comerme yo una ardilla? Siempre había pensado que no podría. Cada vez que me lo había imaginado, no podía apartarme de la cabeza la imagen de su pelo metiéndose entre los dientes. Puaj.

 

Pero ahora me pareció distinto. No pensé en el pelo, en los chillidos ni en nada parecido. Pensé, en cambio, en el diminuto corazoncito de la ardilla latiendo rapidísimo, como si pudiera notarlo palpitándome en la punta de la lengua. Y sería genial oír cómo le crujían todos los huesecillos cuando la mordiera, como palomitas de maíz haciéndose en el microondas…

 

«¿Acabo de pensar eso? ¡Es repugnante!»

 

Racionalmente pensaba que era repugnante, pero no lo sentía así. Seguía sintiendo que una ardilla viva sería el manjar más exquisito de la Tierra, a excepción de la sangre humana.

 

Cerrando los ojos, recordé el torbellino de sensaciones al beber la sangre de Louis mientras él estaba tendido debajo de mí, abrazándome. Nada podía compararse con eso.

 

Oí un crujido al final de las escaleras.

 

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dije alarmado. Oí el eco de mis propias palabras. En voz más baja repetí—: ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Hay alguien?

 

Una vez más, me pareció oír un crujido extraño, como hielo resquebrajándose. El crujido se acercó, como si estuviera subiendo por las escaleras. Tapé rápidamente el termo para que ningún alumno humano me viera bebiendo sangre. Me escondí en el pasillo, en un intento por descubrir el origen de aquel sonido.

 

¿Habría salido alguien a tomarse un refrigerio, igual que había hecho yo? El sonido se asemejaba un poco al crepitar de los cubitos de hielo cuando entraban en contacto con el agua. Después, contuve una risita al preguntarme si no sería alguien subiendo a hurtadillas a hacer una visita a la persona que le gustaba. A lo mejor ni tan siquiera era una persona. Podía ser simplemente aquel viejo edificio, reaccionando al creciente frío otoñal.

 

Los crujidos cada vez se oían más próximos. El aire de alrededor se enfrió instantáneamente, como si yo acabara de abrir la puerta de un congelador. Se me erizaron los pelos y se me puso carne de gallina. Vi el vaho de mi respiración y, una vez más, presentí que había alguien observándome.

 

En las escaleras vislumbré una luz brillante. Parpadeaba como una vela, pero era de un intenso color verde azulado. Haces de luz ascendieron por los peldaños. Parecía que Medianoche estuviera misteriosamente sumergido bajo el agua.

 

Me puse a tiritar de frío y el termo me resbaló de la mano. Cuando se estampó contra el suelo, las luces se desvanecieron y, en un instante, el aire se caldeó a mi alrededor.

 

«Eso no ha sido un acto reflejo —pensé—. Eso no han sido imaginaciones mías.»

 

La puerta más próxima a las escaleras se abrió. Courtney salió al pasillo, con un camisón fucsia y su cabellera rubia despeinada.

 

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

 

—Lo siento —mascullé mientras me agachaba para recoger el termo—. He salido a comer algo. Se-se me ha resbalado.

 

Tarde o temprano tendría que contar a alguien lo que acababa de ver, pero Courtney era la última persona a quien se lo confiaría. Hasta admitir que había ocurrido algo tan simple como resbalárseme el termo le había hecho poner los ojos en blanco.

 

—Dios, caza ratones como cualquier persona normal, ¿vale? —Pero, en vez de cerrar de un portazo, cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y añadió—: Supongo que es un coñazo.

 

—¿Qué se me resbale el termo?

 

Courtney frunció el ceño.

 

—Tener que comer a escondidas. Te ha tocado el peor compañero de habitación.

 

—¡Zayn no es el peor compañero!

 

—Como quieras —dijo cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

 

«Un momento. ¿Acaba Courtney de intentar solidarizarse conmigo?»

 

Negué con la cabeza. La idea de Courtney intentando ser más o menos agradable conmigo fue lo bastante extraña como para hacerme olvidar por un momento lo que había visto en las escaleras.

 

 

Cuando dije a mis padres que ese viernes pasaría la noche al aire libre para ver la lluvia de meteoritos, ni siquiera se molestaron en preocuparse por que pudiera ocurrirme algo; los terrenos del internado eran extremadamente seguros, al menos si eras un vampiro. Yo sabía que no iban a comprobar si realmente había una lluvia de meteoritos, lo cual me iba bien, porque no había ninguna. Pero me hicieron muchas otras preguntas que me hicieron sospechar.

 

—Podrías juntar a unos cuantos amigos para que te acompañen —dijo mi madre cuando nos sentamos a cenar el domingo: lasaña para mí, grandes vasos de sangre para todos. Billie Holiday cantaba en el tocadiscos, previniendo contra un amante en quien había confiado una vez—. Archana, quizá. Parece una chica agradable.

 

—Ah, sí, supongo. —Archana era una vampira india de unos seiscientos años; la había conocido en clase de Historia durante el curso pasado, pero apenas habíamos cruzado más de diez palabras—. Aunque no la conozco tan bien. Si se lo pidiera a alguien, sería a Zayn, pero la astronomía le importa un rábano.

 

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Zayn. —Mi padre dio un buen sorbo a su vaso de sangre—. ¿No te vendría bien tener más amigos?

 

—Amigos vampiro, querrás decir. Siempre me habéis dicho que no sea un snob, que nos parecemos más a los humanos de lo que dicen la mayoría de vampiros. ¿Qué ha pasado con eso?

 

—Sigo pensando exactamente lo mismo. Pero no estoy hablando de eso —dijo mi padre con dulzura—. El hecho es que vas a ser un vampiro. Dentro de un siglo, Zayn estará muerto y tu vida solo habrá hecho más que empezar. ¿Quién va a estar contigo estonces? Te hemos traído aquí para que hagas amistades que puedas conservar, Harry.

 

Mi madre me puso suavemente una mano en el antebrazo.

 

—Nosotros estaremos siempre aquí, cariño. Pero no querrás vivir con tus padres eternamente, ¿no?

 

—No estaría tan mal.

 

Lo dije enserio, pero con un matiz muy distinto a como lo había dicho antes. El año anterior mi único deseo habría sido esconderme del mundanal ruido para siempre en nuestro acogedor hogar, solos los tres; ahora quería mucho más.

 

 

Grimmy se acercó al borde de la pista de esgrima, con la careta todavía bajo el brazo. Tenía un aspecto imponente con su equipo de esgrima.

 

¿Qué hice yo? Eché un vistazo al espejo que ocupaba un lado de la sala. <<Imponente>> no era la palabra adecuada en mi caso. Parecía un Teletubby enharinado. Además, no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar una espada. Pero era imposible convencer a nadie de que necesitaba otro año de Tecnología Moderna, y Esgrima era la única otra optativa que me venía bien por el horario.

 

—Pareces aterrorizado —dijo Grimmy—. No vas a batirte en un duelo de verdad, ¿sabes?

 

—Lo sé, pero sí combatir con espadas…

 

—En primer lugar, no vamos a batirnos de verdad hasta dentro de muchísimo tiempo. Ni tampoco vamos a usar espadas de verdad. No hasta que sepas moverte. En segundo lugar, me las arreglaré para que seamos pareja, al menos al principio. De esa forma, me aseguraré de que cada día te vayas sintiendo más cómodo.

 

—En otras palabras, que prefieres batirte con alguien a quien puedas ganar…

 

—Tal vez. —Grimmy sonrió y se bajó la careta—. ¿Listo?

 

—Dame un segundo. —Me puse la careta y, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que veía perfectamente.

 

Tal como había dicho Grimmy, no empezamos a combatir enseguida. De hecho, nos pasábamos la mayor parte del primer día aprendiendo a colocarnos. ¿Qué parece fácil? Pues no lo es. Teníamos que poner las piernas de un modo muy concreto, tensando este músculo pero no aquel, y colocar los brazos en una postura tremendamente solemne y estilizada. No me había dado cuenta de que el mero hecho de intentar quedarme inmóvil podía agarrotarme todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero, antes de que hubiera terminado la clase, estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies y todo me dolía, desde los hombros hasta las pantorrillas.

 

—Lo harás bien —me animó Grimmy mientras me corregía la posición de un codo. Nuestro instructor, el profesor Carlyle, ya lo había nombrado uno de sus ayudantes—. Tienes buen equilibrio, y eso es lo principal.

 

—Yo diría que lo principal es que no te den con la espada.

 

—Confía en mí. Equilibrio. La esgrima se reduce a eso.

 

Sonó el timbre. Con un suspiro de alivio, fui tambaleándome hasta la pared más próxima y me apoyé pesadamente en ella. Me quité la careta para respirar mejor. Me notaba las mejillas calientes y tenía el pelo húmedo de sudor.

 

—Al menos este año perderé peso.

 

—Tú no necesitas perder peso. —Grimmy vaciló mientras ponía su careta bajo el brazo. —Si quieres practicar un poco más fuera de clase, podríamos quedar para entrenar un rato.

 

—Este fin de semana no puedo. —Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, ¿habría percibido Grimmy en mis ojos el nerviosismo?—. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día?

 

—Claro.

 

Me sonrió de camino a la puerta. De golpe me pregunté si Grimmy no me habría hecho aquel ofrecimiento con la intención de intimar más conmigo. En ese caso, tendría que encontrar el modo de decirle que no.

 

Ya me preocuparía de eso más tarde. Era el primer viernes de octubre, lo cual significaba que faltaban muy pocas horas para volver a estar con Louis.

 

Primero, regresé a la habitación para darme una ducha. De ninguna manera iba a reunirme con Louis oliendo a perros muertos. No me arreglé el pelo para no dar a Zayn ninguna pista de cuáles eran mis planes. Me imaginé a mi antigua compañera de habitación ultrafemenina, Cher, mirándome con horror mientras me agitaba el pelo simplemente con los dedos.

 

Zayn lo advirtió de todas formas.

 

—¿Por qué te estás arreglando para ir al bosque?

 

—Cualquiera diría que me he puesto un traje. —Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados oscuros y un jersey normal y corriente.

 

Él se encogió de hombros.

 

—Lo que tú digas. —Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas enfrascado en otro de sus proyectos artísticos; aquel collage era bastante deprimente, con mucho negro y el aguafuerte de una guillotina como motivo central. Lo único que me importaba era que no me prestara ninguna atención mientras terminaba de vestirme. De haber sido posible, me habría puesto mis mejores galas para reunirme con Louis, pero no podía llevar nada elegante sin levantar sospechas. Metí la mano en el cajón de mi ropa interior, buscando el bultito envuelto en un pañuelo que guardaba en el fondo, y me lo metí en la mochila junto con un termo del que Zayn no podría haber sospechado.

 

—Hasta mañana por la noche. —Mi voz me pareció extraña, tensa y artificial, como si se pudiera romper.

 

Puse la mano en el picaporte, pensando que ya casi estaba fuera de peligro, cuando Zayn me preguntó distraídamente:

 

—¿No te llevas el telescopio?

 

«Oh, no.» Si iba a observar la lluvia de meteoritos, claro que tenía que llevarme el telescopio. Pesaba mucho y era frágil, pero podría trasladarlo hasta el bosque. Lo que no podría hacer era cargar con él hasta Amherst. Creía que había pensado en todos los detalles de mi plan de fuga. ¿Cómo se me podía haber olvidado algo tan básico?

 

—Tengo otro —mentí improvisando—. Otro telescopio. No es tan bueno como este, pero pesa mucho menos. Así que se me ha ocurrido ir a buscárselo a mis padres.

 

—Tiene lógica. –Zayn alzó la vista y pude verle la cara. Parecía un poco triste; puede que nunca admitiera que iba a echarme de menos durante el fin de semana, pero yo creía que lo haría—. Hasta mañana, pues.

 

—Hasta mañana. —Sintiéndome culpable, prometí—: Pasaremos el próximo fin de semana juntos. Piensa en algo que hacer.

 

—¿Aquí? Sí, vale. —Y acto seguido, volvió a enfrascarse en su collage y yo me marché de allí.

 

Cuando salí fuera, estaba oscureciendo. El atardecer era uno de mis momentos del día favoritos; para mí, tenía tanto de principio como el amanecer. El cielo estaba de un desvaído color violáceo cuando crucé los jardines y me adentré en el bosque. El oído se me aguzó como una forma de estar alerta a los sonidos de la noche: mis propios pasos sobre las blandas acículas de pino, el distante ululato de un búho, una chica riéndose de un modo aletargado que me hizo pensar en que debía de estar con un chico.

 

Continué andando, advirtiendo cuánto había mejorado mi sentido del oído con respecto al año anterior. Quizá me había habituado tanto al barullo de la Academia Medianoche que apenas percibía la diferencia, pero en el bosque era obvia. El aleteo de los pájaros, el zumbido del tráfico en la carretera más próxima, todo era claro y diáfano.

 

A diferencia del año pasado, tampoco yo habría estado pensando en lo bien que sabría la sangre de uno de aquellos pájaros.

 

El vampiro que había en mí estaba más próximo a salir a la superficie. Y estar con Louis siempre revivía al vampiro —al depredador, al hambriento— con más fuerza que antes. Quizá no fuera el único que se estaba arriesgando con nuestra cita de aquella noche.

 

«Cuidaré de Louis. Jamás le haría daño.»

 

«Si vuelvo a morderlo y bebo suficiente sangre suya, se convertirá en un vampiro, y entonces podríamos estar siempre juntos.»

 

Negué con la cabeza, no queriendo hacerme ilusiones, y seguí andando hasta llegar a la carretera. Una vez allí, solo había un corto paseo hasta el único cruce de carreteras de la zona, una intersección de cuatro vías. Me aposté en la carretera que llevaba al cercano Riverton y esperé.

 

Pasaron cinco coches y una motocicleta. Desde mi escondrijo entre los arbustos cercanos, suspiré frustrado al ver que no servían para mis planes.

 

Pero el séptimo vehículo fue el de la suerte, el que llevaba todo aquel tiempo esperando: el camión del servicio de lavandería que venía semanalmente a Medianoche para recoger la ropa blanca. Como de costumbre, el conductor tenía la música puesta a todo volumen. Acabaría de salir de Medianoche, lo cual significaba que regresaba, y el cartel del lado del camión confirmó mi recuerdo de que el servicio de lavandería tenía su base en Amherst.

 

El camión se detuvo en la señal de stop. Corrí a la parte de atrás que, por suerte, no estaba cerrada con llave. Cuando el metal rechinó, me asusté, pero, afortunadamente, la fuerte música de la cabina debió de ahogar el sonido. Me escondí rápidamente entre los sacos de ropa y cerré las puertas cuando el camión reanudó la marcha.

 

«¿Lo ves? ¡Ha sido facilísimo!» Estaba tan nervioso y eufórico que tuve que contenerme para no reír. En vez de eso, me hice un ovillo entre los sacos, un bulto más entre los muchos de allí por si al conductor se le ocurría mirar dentro del camión. Todo olía ligeramente a moho, pero no era un olor desagradable y, con lo bien acolchado que estaba, el viaje prometía ser bastante cómodo.

 

El trayecto duraba una hora más o menos. Cuando faltaba poco, empezaría a asomarme disimuladamente a la ventanilla de la parte trasera del camión. En cuanto llegáramos a Amherst, aprovecharía otra parada para bajarme sin ser visto. Después de eso, podría coger un taxi, caminar o lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer para llegar a la estación de ferrocarril.

 

En torno a la medianoche volvería a estar en brazos de Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Eeeeeeh! ¡Guapooooo!

 

El coche pasó zumbando por mi lado y entró en la plaza mayor de Amherst a una velocidad excesiva. Había un par de estudiantes universitarias asomadas a las ventanillas, gritando a todos los chicos que veían.

 

Yo había imaginado que a aquella hora las calles estarían casi desiertas. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta era que Amherst era una ciudad universitaria, con tres o cuatro universidades apiñadas dentro del casco urbano. La ciudad no aflojaba su ritmo frenético por la noche; los chavales que me rodeaban tan solo estaban empezando la fiesta.

 

Por lo menos aquellos chicos me llevaban cinco años. Sus rostros y cuerpos eran más maduros que los de los alumnos de Medianoche. Era extraño pensar que fueran mayores que Cher o Courtney. Pero cuando estaba en Medianoche, yo percibía la experiencia, el conocimiento del mundo y la fuerza de mis compañeros: sus rostros eran jóvenes, pero los siglos de vida se les notaban en los ojos. Comparados con ellos, los universitarios que estaban fumando y empujándose a mi alrededor eran unos críos.

 

¿En qué me convertía eso?

 

Aquello no me preocupó durante mucho tiempo. En ese momento me sentía demasiado feliz para preocuparme por nada: las mentiras que había dicho, las reglas que estaba infringiendo o las consecuencias que aquello podía acarrearme. Lo único que me importaba era que estaba a punto de ver otra vez a Louis.

 

—Disculpa. —Una chica vino hacia mí abriéndose paso entre el gentío. Llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido en un moño con unos cuantos mechones de pelo sueltos—. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

 

Iba a decirle que me había tomado por otra persona, pero en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, todas las palabras que podría haber dicho fueron sustituidas por una sola: «vampiro».

 

No es que fuera muy distinta al resto de las personas que me rodeaban, al menos no de un modo palpable. Pero, para mí, destacaba entre la multitud tan radiantemente como una hoguera. Yo siempre había sabido distinguir a los vampiros a primera vista. El caso era que, incluso para ser un vampiro, aquella chica era distinta. Era el vampiro más joven que había visto nunca. Su rostro acorazonado conservaba la redondez infantil que yo veía en mi propio espejo y tenía dulces ojos verdes. Su sonrisa casi era tímida. Una marca de nacimiento violácea le marcaba el cuello cerca de la vena yugular, probablemente en el mismo lugar donde le habrían mordido.

 

De inmediato se me despertó mi instinto protector, como si fuera mi deber cuidar de ella, de aquella chica extraviada vestida con un andrajoso jersey y una falda con el dobladillo descosido que no combinaban en absoluto.

 

—Espera. —Su expresión era como la de una muñeca de porcelana, inocente y traviesa al mismo tiempo—. Tienes algo que no es… tú no eres del todo… oh. Eres unos de ellos… de los nuestros quiero decir.

 

Me impresionó que lo hubiera descubierto tan deprisa, dado que la mayoría de los vampiros jamás conocían a nadie que hubiese nacido para ser vampiro.

 

—Sí. O sea, sí, eso es lo que soy y, sí, puedes venir un rato conmigo.

 

—Gracias. —Entrelazó su brazo con el mío como si fuéramos íntimos amigos. Estaba temblando y no estuve seguro de si era de miedo o de frío—. Hay un tipo que no me deja en paz esta noche. A lo mejor tendré más suerte si cree que me he encontrado con un amigo.

 

—De hecho, he quedado con una persona. —En cuanto hube dicho aquello, su sonrisa vaciló, revelando un atisbo de soledad. Me acordé de Liam y los otros vampiros milenarios de la Academia Medianoche y me dio lástima—. Pero al menos puedo sacarte de esta plaza.

 

—Ah, ¿sí? Muchísimas gracias. Qué alivio. ¿Te he asustado? No era mi intención. Si lo he hecho, lo siento.

 

—Tranquila. —Había algo genuinamente infantil en ella. Tanto era así que me sorprendió advertir que era un poco más alta que yo, casi como Grimmy—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos ir a ver?

 

—Sí, estoy bien. Esta noche estoy sola.

 

Me miré el antebrazo, donde ella tenía su mano. Las mangas de su andrajoso jersey eran tan largas que solo se le veían los dedos. Tenía las uñas sucias y rotas, como si hubiera estado escarbando en la tierra. De golpe supe que aquella chica era la persona más desamparada que había conocido en mi vida.

 

Al principio, se limitó a seguirme sin hacer ningún comentario ni, al parecer, por propia voluntad. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que se había congregado fuera de una pizzería. Debía de ser el sitio más popular para comprarse un trozo de pizza, porque había más de cien chicos apiñados fuera, con cajas de cartón que contenían pizzas y vasos de plástico llenos de cerveza. Un par de chicos nos miraron, más a la vampira castaña que a mí. Pese a su juventud y aspecto desaliñado, tenía una belleza inocente y etérea y sus ojos verdes escrutaban la multitud como si anhelara que cualquiera se ocupara de ella. Entendía que algunos chicos pudieran encontrar eso atractivo.

 

Solo cuando hubimos salido de entre aquella muchedumbre, preguntó:

 

—¿Adónde vas?

 

—A la estación.

 

—Solo está a dos manzanas. —La vampira se volvió y miró la multitud con preocupación. No supe cómo había podido distinguir algo entre tanta gente—. Creo que sigue ahí. Déjame acompañarte a la estación, por favor. Allí está más oscuro y podré escabullirme, lo sé.

 

Egoístamente, quise negarme; Louis llegaría de un momento a otro y no quería estar acompañado cuando nos viéramos. Él no iba precisamente a alegrarse de ver a otro vampiro, porque yo era el único en quien confiaba. Había una posibilidad de que no advirtiera que mi acompañante era una vampira, pero, con su entrenamiento en la Cruz Negra, lo dudaba. No obstante, ella parecía tan asustada que no tuve valor para negarme.

 

—Sí, claro. Vamos.

 

Continuamos cruzando la plaza, cogidos del brazo. La música que salía de todos los bares estaba tan fuerte que los diversos ritmos parecían mezclarse unos con otros.

 

—Déjame adivinar. —La vampira me lanzó una mirada—. Eres de Medianoche, ¿no?

 

—Sí. ¿Has estado?

 

—Lo intenté una vez, pero la directora, oh, no le caía bien. Se llamaba señora Bethany. ¿Aún sigue allí?

 

—Como si alguna vez fuera a abandonar su reino —mascullé.

 

—Qué razón tienes. Bueno, no le caí bien. Todo fue muy desagradable.

 

—Yo tampoco le caigo bien. Creo que odia a casi todas las personas que no son… como ella.

 

—¿Te has fugado tú también? Eso es lo que hice yo.

 

Sonreí.

 

—Solo este fin de semana.

 

—No creo que pudiera volver. No, a menos que… —La mirada se le extravió, pero luego negó con la cabeza—. No importa.

 

Cuando nos alejamos de la plaza mayor de camino a la estación, una ráfaga de aire me trajo claramente su olor a sudor. Eso por sí solo me dio asco —supuse que todo el mundo suda de vez en cuando—, pero, unido a todo lo demás, me hizo sentir lástima por ella. Apenas parecía capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Qué terrible tenía que ser vivir sola de aquella forma, cada vez más desconectada de la civilización.

 

Por primera vez comprendí realmente por qué necesitábamos los vampiros la Academia Medianoche. Siempre había sabido que éramos propensos a perder el tren de los tiempos, y mis padres me habían advertido de lo fácil que era mirar a tu alrededor y darte cuenta de que ibas vestido como hacía dos décadas o que, además de no saber que sucedía en el mundo, tampoco te importara. Pero jamás había alcanzado a imaginarme cómo sería, qué se sentiría estando tan aislado. Mirando a aquella chica, por fin lo entendí.

 

La estación de ferrocarril solo estaba a unas manzanas de la plaza mayor, pero el trayecto se me hizo muy largo. Aquello se debió en parte al contraste entre en bullicio de la plaza atestada de estudiantes y el silencio que reinaba en aquel barrio. Al haber menos farolas, también estaba más oscuro. Mi nueva compañera no tenía más que decir. Al parecer, se conformaba simplemente con estar conmigo.

 

Miré el reloj: las doce menos cinco.

 

La vampira castaña abrió con temor la puerta de la estación, como si pudiera haber una bomba dentro del edificio. Lo cual era muy poco probable para una estación de ferrocarril que era básicamente una choza junto a las vías.

 

—No hay nadie. Tu chica no ha llegado todavía.

 

—Eso parece. Mi chico. —Miré la estación con desconsuelo. Había esperado que fuera bonita o, al menos, acogedora; sabía que una estación de ferrocarril jamás podría ser lo bastante romántica para nuestro reencuentro, pero podía haber sido mejor que aquello. Un rayado suelo de linóleo, fluorescentes en el techo que vertían luz mortecina y unos cuantos bancos de madera atornillados a las paredes: no era exactamente el escenario soñado.

 

Aunque por otra parte, ¿qué importaba eso? ¿Qué importaba nada? Volvería a estar con Louis, en unos minutos, y, en cuanto nos viéramos, sabía que no podría prestar atención a nada más.

 

«¿Y si para él no es lo mismo? Su carta era increíble, pero, aun así, llevamos meses sin vernos. ¿Y si las cosas han cambiado entre los dos? ¿Y si nos cortamos? ¿Y si él ya no siente lo mismo que antes?»

 

—Debes de estar contentísimo. —La vampira estaba ovillada en un banco. Tamborileó con sus uñas rotas sobre la pálida piel de sus pantorrillas. A uno de sus zapatos se le estaba cayendo la suela—. Contentísimo porque ya no estás solo. A veces creo que me moriría si tuviera que estar siempre sola.

 

Me sentí incómodo diciendo aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo.

 

—Si no te importa, querría tener un poco de intimidad. Hace bastante que no nos vemos.

 

—Intimidad. —La vampira me sonrió con timidez y cierta tristeza. Yo quería disculparme por dejarla sola, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? La única alternativa que podía ofrecerle era regresar conmigo a Medianoche, y ella ya se había expresado claramente a ese respecto. ¿Quién podía culparla por aborrecer a la señora Bethany? Como si percibiera mi sentimiento de culpa, dijo:

 

—Lo comprendo, de veras. Pensaba esperar un rato mientras no llegaba, pero… vale.

 

Oí pasos en la grava y me volví rápidamente hacia la puerta justo cuando entraba Louis.

 

Llevaba una chaqueta vaquera, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones negros. Llevaba el pelo diferente, pero por lo demás, estaba igual. Mirarlo fue como tirarme a una piscina caldeada a plena luz del sol.

 

—¿Louis? —Avancé un paso. Quería arrojarme a sus brazos, pero tenía la sensación de que apenas podía moverme—. Lo has conseguido. Lo hemos conseguido los dos.

 

Pero él no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a la vampira.

 

—Apártate de Harry —gruñó.

 

—Oh, no. —La vampira comenzó a retroceder, intentando esconderse en un rincón—. No, no, no…

 

—Louis, tranquilo. Es inofensiva.

 

—Y un cuerno.

 

—Te lo he dicho, te lo he dicho, me persigue, ¡nos persigue a los dos! —gritó la vampira.

 

Él era de quien había tenido miedo. ¡Había estado huyendo de Louis!

 

Louis me cogió de la mano, nuestro primer contacto físico desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba intentando tirar de mí hacia la puerta.

 

—Harry, tienes que salir de aquí.

 

—Un momento. Parad los dos. —Miré a uno y a otro, pero no me escuchaban. Se estaban preparando para luchar.

 

Durante una milésima de segundo no supe qué hacer ni qué pensar, tiempo suficiente para que la vampira se abalanzara sobre nosotros como un tigre. Louis me apartó de un empujón tan fuerte que me caí y me estampé contra el suelo de hormigón. Detrás de mí oí un chasquido de madera haciéndose pedazos.

 

Al levantarme del suelo, con las manos doloridas, me horrorizó ver que la vampira había arrojado a Louis contra la puerta de la estación, reventándola. Pese a su comportamiento y aspecto infantil, obviamente era una vampira poderosa, más poderosa de lo que yo había advertido. Ella y Louis lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo durante unos segundos, su encarnizado combate iluminado a contraluz por una farola cercana. Entonces, la vampira arrojó a Louis contra la barandilla y él cayó a las vías.

 

—¡Louis! —grité. Él no se levantó y parpadeó como si no pudiera hallar sentido a lo que veía. Claramente, haber atravesado la puerta lo había aturdido.

 

—No deberían dejarte ir asustando a inocentes muchachitas. —La vampira se tiró de los rizos que se le habían soltado del moño, igual que una niña asustada—. Deberían de impedírtelo, o al menos yo debería impedírtelo.

 

«Está bastante asustada para matarlo», advertí. Tenía que ayudar a Louis, pero ¿cómo? Yo era más fuerte que cualquier ser humano, pero ni por asomo tan fuerte como un vampiro completo, por muy infantil que pudiera parecer. Entonces reparé en que al romperse, la puerta había dejado el suelo sembrado de fragmentos de madera, uno de los cuales tenía el tamaño y la forma ideal para utilizarlo como estaca.

 

Un vampiro no muere definitivamente cuando le clavan una estaca. Si la estaca atraviesa el corazón, se desploma como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Así que debería haber clavado la estaca a la vampira por la espalda sin vacilar.

 

Pero clavar una estaca a aquella pobre chica… no podía hacerlo.

 

Cogí un pedazo de madera mucho más grande, de unos cincuenta centímetros de ancho y algo más de un metro de largo, y me puse a andar muy despacio, primero un pie y luego el otro.

 

—No deberías haberme seguido. —Ella se inclinó sobre Louis, con todos los músculos de su flaco cuerpo tensados y las manos curvadas de tal forma que sus uñas parecían garras—. Lo lamentarás.

 

Con todas mis fuerzas, le di con la tabla en la cabeza. Ella salió despedida y cayó a unos metros de nosotros —yo me había hecho más fuerte de lo que pensaba— rodando por el suelo. Antes de que dejara de rodar, solté la tabla y cogí a Louis de la mano.

 

—¿Puedes correr?

 

—Ahora te lo digo —dijo resollando y levantándose con dificultad.

 

Tiré de él hacia la plaza mayor, pensando que tendríamos más posibilidades de dar esquinazo a la vampira entre el gentío. Pero Louis tiró de mí en la dirección contraria, llevándome hacia la zona residencial cercana.

 

—Por aquí no hay nadie. ¡Estaremos completamente solos!

 

—¡Eso significa que nadie más saldrá herido!

 

—Pero…

 

—Te tengo a ti, Harry. Confía en mí.

 

Corrimos por una callejuela bordeada de grandes casas unifamiliares. Había cómodos monovolúmenes y coches todoterreno aparcados en todos los caminos y las ventanas de las fachadas resplandecían y parpadeaban debido a las luces de los televisores. A cada paso que daba, quería gritar pidiendo socorro, pero sabía que hacerlo solo pondría en peligro a las personas que habitaban aquellas casas. Si salían a ver qué pasaba, había muchas probabilidades de que se vieran atrapadas en un peligroso combate que ahora parecía inevitable. Louis y yo estábamos solos.

 

—¡Él no es quien tu crees! —gritó una vocecilla vacilante, demasiado cerca de nosotros—. ¡Es un cruz negra! ¡Tienes que escapar!

 

«Oh, mierda —pensé—. Nos está siguiendo para salvarme.»

 

—¡Louis, no tenemos que hacer esto! —Yo apenas podía respirar. Los dos podíamos correr a una velocidad casi sobrenatural y resistíamos más que la mayoría de humanos, pero la vampira era más rápida—. ¡Solo déjame hablar con ella!

 

—¡Hablar con ella no va a detenerla!

 

Louis seguía dando por sentado que todos los vampiros eran peligrosos, aunque, en aquel caso, podía estar en lo cierto. La vampira era poderosa; peor aún, estaba asustada. Las personas podían hacer cosas terribles cuando estaban asustadas. Si hacía daño a Louis para salvarme a mí, sabía que jamás me lo perdonaría.

 

Doblamos una esquina, Louis se desvió bruscamente a la derecha y yo imaginé que estaba intentando dar esquinazo a la vampira, pero no lo logró; sus pasos resonaron cada vez más próximos en la acera detrás de nosotros. Yo tenía la espalda empapada de sudor.

 

—Voy a quitártela de encima. —Louis me apretó aún más la mano—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, vas a esconderte detrás del coche más próximo, ¿entendido?

 

—Louis, ¡no voy a dejarte solo!

 

—Puedo conseguir ayuda. No quiero que corras peligro. Una, dos…

 

No tuve tiempo para discutir. Louis giró el brazo, soltándome y lanzándome hacia un lado de la calle; yo fui a ponerme a cubierto. Resbalando al suelo, me arañé las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, pero conseguí rodar hasta un camión y agazaparme detrás de las ruedas.

 

Durante unos segundo, solo hubo silencio. «Conseguir ayuda», recordé haber oído decir a Louis. La Cruz Negra había salido de caza. Eso significaba que no estaba solo. Sin mí, tenía una posibilidad. Comencé a calmarme y a consolarme con la idea de que no corría peligro, hasta que la vampira también se escondió detrás del camión.

 

Tal vez debería haber avisado a Louis, pero no quise delatarla.

 

Ella no me atacó; sabía que no lo haría. En cambio, me tendió la mano, con sus sucias uñas rotas.

 

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo—. No sabes lo que es.

 

—Sé que es miembro de la Cruz Negra. No me hará daño, pero va a volver con más. ¡Vete!

 

Ella negó con la cabeza horrorizada.

 

—Estás loco. Es el enemigo.

 

—¡Estoy bien! —insistí—. ¡Eres tú quien corre peligro!

 

Ella dejó caer la mano y me miró, ladeando la cabeza. En aquella postura, parecía un juguete roto y tuve la rara pero innegable sensación de haber herido sus sentimientos. Tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, ella se levantó de un saltó y echó a correr, desapareciendo tan deprisa que no oí ni un solo paso.

 

—¿Louis? —No obtuve respuesta—. ¿Louis?

 

Oí pasos al final de la calle. Levantándome, vi a Louis corriendo hacia mí. Me hizo una seña para que volviera a esconderme, pero yo hice caso omiso.

 

—Se ha ido —prometí—. Estamos a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Louis dejó de correr, dio un par se pasos y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Yo mismo me sentía aún débil, y eso que había dispuesto de un minuto o dos más para recobrar el aliento.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí. ¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí, si tú lo estás. —Louis volvió a enderezarse y se echó el pelo sudado hacia atrás con el dorso de la mano—. Dios mío, Harry, si te hubiera atacado…

 

—No era peligrosa. No, hasta que se ha asustado.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí. —De pronto caí en la cuenta: por primera vez en más de seis meses, Louis y yo estábamos juntos y solos. Lo abracé y él me estrechó con tanta fuerza que casi me deja sin aliento.

 

—Cuánto te he añorado —susurré con la cara enterrada en su pelo—. Te he añorado muchísimo.

 

—Yo también. —Se rió bajito—. Casi no me puedo creer que esto sea real.

 

—Yo te convenceré. —Le cogí la cara entre las manos y nos acercamos para besarnos… hasta que unos faros nos alumbraron, haciéndonos dar un respingo a los dos.

 

La furgoneta vino hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, deteniéndose con un chirrido de frenos a solo unos palmos de distancia. Deslumbrado, apenas pude distinguir las personas apiñadas en su interior.

 

Louis gruñó.

 

—Oh, no. —Cuando se abrió una puerta de la furgoneta, gritó—: ¡La crisis ya ha pasado! ¡Habéis tardado demasiado, chicos!

 

—Solo hace cinco minutos que hemos recibido tu aviso. —La mujer que se bajó de la furgoneta me resultó familiar. Incluso antes de verle las facciones, supe que era Jay, la madre de Louis.

 

Luego se abrió la puerta del copiloto y apareció una chica pálida y rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta y con unos cuantos mechones sueltos que le rodeaban la cara. Intenté recordar su nombre: Perrie. Cuando nos miramos, su expresión preocupada se transformó en una ancha sonrisa.

 

—Mirad a quiénes tenemos aquí. —Se apoyó en la capota y nos señaló con una ballesta que, al parecer, ya no tenía intención de utilizar—. Louis, ¿no te ha dicho nadie que el número de emergencia no es para avisarnos de tus encuentros amorosos?

 

Jay se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Ahora veo por qué insististe en venir de cacería a Amherst.

 

—Está bien, me habéis pillado —dijo alegremente Louis, negándose a dejarse intimidar—. ¿Podemos llevar a Harry a un lugar seguro? Esa vampira acaba de darle un susto de muerte.

 

—Eso ya lo veo —dijo Jay en un tono más amable. Yo le caía bien, sobre todo porque creía que había salvado la vida de Louis en una ocasión. La gente de la furgoneta me saludó con la cabeza, dándome la bienvenida—. Anda, ven a limpiarte. No te preocupes; ahora estás a salvo.

 

¿A salvo con la Cruz Negra? Lo estaría siempre que no descubrieran que yo era «el enemigo». Pensar que estaba a merced de una banda de cazadores de vampiros me heló la sangre. Habían sido amables conmigo en nuestro último encuentro, pero casi había acabado en catástrofe. Esta vez, si averiguaban la verdad, podía ser mucho peor.

 

Louis y yo nos miramos, y supe que él comprendía cómo me sentía. Pero no me quedó más remedio que sonreír, darles las gracias y subirme a la furgoneta.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis me cogió de la mano cuando la furgoneta entró en un polígono industrial fuera de servicio, a juzgar por el hecho de que la mitad de los edificios perecían vacíos. La cabeza aún me daba vueltas tras el inesperado ataque de la vampira y nuestra huída; creo que todavía no había terminado de asimilar el hecho de que Louis y yo volviéramos a estar juntos.

 

«O, tal vez —pensé mientras nos mirábamos disimuladamente de soslayo—, se deba a que parece que no nos hayamos separado nunca.»

 

—Imagino que vosotros dos no os habréis encontrado por casualidad. —Jay nos miró a los dos y luego fulminó a Louis con la mirada, entornando los ojos. Vestía unos pantalones militares de camuflaje y una camisa negra con muchos bolsillos; llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta—. Louis, no me digas que has vuelto a ese sitio.

 

—No he ido a Medianoche —dijo él—. Le he pedido a Harry que se reúna aquí conmigo. Pero si tengo que volver a ese internado para verlo, lo haré.,

 

—Es demasiado peligroso.

 

—¿Puedes decirme en qué sitio del mundo no corremos peligro, mamá? Porque hace un rato he estado más cerca de morir de lo que nunca he estado en la Academia Medianoche.

 

Louis estaba exagerando un poco, considerando cómo lo habían perseguido mi padre y Grimmy el año pasado, pero no quise contradecirlo mientras defendía su decisión de verse conmigo.

 

Jay suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Luego me miró a mí, no con dulzura, porque nada en ella era dulce, sino de un modo que me dejó bien claro que no me culpaba por el peligro que habíamos corrido Louis y yo.

 

—Me alegro de ver que estás bien, Harry. No confiaba en que esos chupasangres mantuvieran su palabra.

 

«Esos chupasangres son mis padres», quise replicar, pero, en cambio, respondí:

 

—Lo han hecho. He vuelo a clase y todos… hacemos como que no ha pasado.

 

Louis me echó una mano.

 

—Probablemente suponen que, aunque lo contaras, nadie te creería. —Deseé que nuestra explicación pareciera convincente.

 

—Fuiste muy valiente haciendo lo que hiciste, entregándote para librarnos del fuego —dijo un anciano que iba sentado junto a Perrie en la parte de atrás. Me había dicho su nombre: señor Watanabe, recordé—. Creo que nos salvaste a todos.

 

—Sí, Harry, lo que hiciste fue una pasada. —Perrie me puso las manos en los hombros y me los apretó efusivamente—. Enserio, tienes agallas.

 

—No fue una pasada. Yo no hago pasadas. —Aquel comentario hizo que la media docena de personas que viajaban en la furgoneta se rieran, aunque yo no hubiera pretendido hacer ningún chiste. Aun así, me relajé un poco.

 

El año anterior, cuando habían descubierto que Louis pertenecía a la Cruz Negra, él se había visto obligado a huir de la Academia Medianoche; yo me había fugado con él. Juntos, habíamos logrado dar alcance al comando de Jay y Mark y ponernos a salvo, al menos mientras la Cruz Negra no supiera que también yo era una especie de vampiro. Pero la señora Bethany, mis padres y varios vampiros más nos habían seguido. Al volver con mis padres, no solo había evitado aquel enfrentamiento, sino que me había marchado antes de que la Cruz Negra pudiera averiguar lo que en realidad era. Ellos aún creían que era un chico humano raptado y criado por padres vampiro, algo que yo necesitaba que siguieran creyendo.

 

Nos dirigimos a uno de los edificios abandonados de la parte de atrás. Jay apagó y encendió varias veces los faros. Una puerta metálica, como la de un muelle de carga, comenzó a abrirse, revelando una rampa que bajaba en pendiente. Entramos en un aparcamiento subterráneo parecido a cualquier otro, salvo en que estaba alumbrado por faroles colgados de las paredes y los pilares de hormigón. Cuando Jay giró y paró el motor, vi que aquel lugar oscuro y húmedo estaba dividido en habitaciones delimitadas por paredes de cajas o únicamente telas alquitranadas colgadas con cuerdas.

 

No pude disimular la sorpresa en mi voz cuando dije:

 

—¿Es este el cuartel general de la Cruz Negra?

 

Todos rieron. Louis me apretó la mano, asegurándome que las risas no pretendían ser crueles.

 

—No tenemos un cuartel general. Vamos a donde hace falta, buscamos un sitio donde instalarnos. Esto es seguro. Aquí no corremos peligro.

 

A mí me pareció tremendamente inhóspito. ¿Había crecido Louis en sitios tan lóbregos como aquel? El aire aún olía a dióxido de carbono y aceite.

 

Cuando nuestro grupo se bajó de la furgoneta, otra media docena de personas se acercó a nosotros, incluyendo un hombre alto e imponente con dos cicatrices idénticas en una mejilla. Reconocí a Mark, el padrastro de Louis y muy posiblemente la persona con quien peor se llevaba en el mundo. Su siniestra mirada encarnaba todo lo que me asustaba de la Cruz Negra.

 

—Veo que esta es la gran emergencia —dijo mirándome.

 

—¿Preferías otra clase de emergencia? —dijo Jay como si estuviera bromeando, pero no lo hacía. Capté el verdadero mensaje de sus palabras: <<Deja en paz a mi hijo>>.

 

Mark o no lo captó o le trajo sin cuidado.

 

—¿La vampira ha vuelto a escaparse?

 

Louis apretó la mandíbula, limitándose a decir:

 

—Sí. Es rápida.

 

—¿Has visto a su banda? —Jay negó con la cabeza y yo pensé: «¿Qué banda?». Sabía que la desamparada muchacha que había visto aquella noche no tenía amigos, y menos aún una banda.

 

—Te pasas un año entero yendo a clase con vampiros y no averiguas por qué han admitido humanos; ahora te cruzas con esa vampira y le pierdes completamente el rastro mientras estás con tu novio. —A la luz de los faroles, Mark parecía estar hecho de madera toscamente labrada—. No te hemos entrenado para eso, Louis.

 

—¿Para qué me has entrenado? ¿Para cerrar la boca y obedecer tus órdenes pase lo que pase?

 

—La disciplina es importante. Nunca has entendido eso.

 

—También lo es tener vida propia.

 

—Basta —intervino Jay interponiéndose entre su marido y su hijo—. Puede que vosotros dos no estéis hartos de esta discusión, pero el resto sí.

 

«Sigue intrigándoles que Medianoche admita alumnos humanos —pensé—. Si lo averiguo y se lo cuento a Louis, Mark se va a enterar.»

 

Ver el menosprecio con que trataba a Louis hizo que me entraran ganas de bajarle los humos, por no decir mucho.

 

—Harry parece reventado —dijo Perrie—. Louis, será mejor que te lo lleves al cuarto de curas y te asegures de que está bien.

 

—Oh, estoy… —Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Perrie y me callé—. Quizá sea buena idea.

 

Jay no dijo: «Críos», pero supe que lo estaba pensando. Nos dio permiso con un gesto de la mano. Pareció que Mark iba a protestar, pero no lo hizo.

 

Los murmullos fueron cobrando volumen a nuestras espaldas cuando Louis me condujo hacia una puerta lateral, la cual comunicaba con el cuarto donde hacía guardia el vigilante cuando aquello era un aparcamiento.

 

—¿Están hablando de nosotros? —murmuré.

 

—Probablemente están hablando de esa dichosa vampira. Pero, en cuanto terminen con eso, sí, sin duda se pondrán a hablar de nosotros.

 

—¿Quién es esa vampira?

 

—Esperaba que tú pudieras decirnos algo —dijo Louis mientras subía el corto tramo de escaleras de lo que entonces era el cuarto de curas—, dado que ibais juntos.

 

—Se ha acercado ella. Hasta ahora, nunca había conocido a un vampiro por la calle… Ha sido curioso.

 

—En serio, Harry, tienes que ser más precavido.

 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Louis encendió el pequeño farol eléctrico del cuarto de curas. El espacio apenas era más grande que el camastro pegado a una de las paredes. Tenía moqueta gris en el suelo y era lo bastante pequeño como para que el farol lo bañara por completo con una suave luz. Aquel lugar era casi acogedor, y definitivamente íntimo. Louis cerró la puerta. Yo sentí un río de calor fluyendo por mis entrañas al darme cuenta de que por fin estábamos solos.

 

Louis me agarró y me empujó contra la pared. Yo grité de la sorpresa y él me besó en los labios separados. Luego volvió a besarme con más vehemencia, y yo comencé a reaccionar. Me abracé a su cuello, él apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, desde nuestras rodillas hasta nuestras bocas, y yo respiré su olor, el que me recordaba a los frondosos bosques que circundaban Medianoche.

 

«Es mío —pensé—. Mío.»

 

Nos besamos frenéticamente, como si estuviéramos ávidos el uno del otro. Como un vampiro puede estar ávido de sangre. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y noté su incipiente barba. Su rodilla se abrió paso lentamente entre las mías hasta que yo estuve montado a horcajadas sobre su muslo. Luego me puso una mano en la rabadilla, por debajo de la camisa. Sentir el roce de su piel en la mía me mareó, pero no me debilitó. Me sentía más fuerte que nunca.

 

—Cuanto te he añorado —me susurró al cuello—. Dios, cómo te he añorado.

 

—Louis. —No se me ocurrió nada más que decir salvo su nombre. Era como si nada más fuera digno de decirse.

 

Volví a besarlo, más despacio esta vez, intensificando aún más el beso. Louis me apretó contra sí hasta que nuestras erecciones chocaron y empecé a preguntarme hasta dónde íbamos a llegar, cuando de pronto recordé lo que había sentido al beber su sangre.

 

—Espera. —Aparté la cara. Estaba resollando y me costaba mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Tenemos que frenar.

 

Louis asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

 

—Mamá está fuera. —Se lo estaba diciendo a él, no a mí—. Mamá. Fuera. Mamá. Fuera. Vale, eso me baja un poco la temperatura.

 

Nos miramos a los ojos y empezamos a desternillarnos de risa. Louis se apartó de mí lo suficiente para que pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad, pero me cogió las manos, apretándolas.

 

—Estás guapísimo.

 

—Acaban de perseguirme por la calle. Debo de tener una pinta horrible. —Sabía que estaba despeinadísimo, y tenía los vaqueros llenos de tierra.

 

—Tienes que aprender a aceptar los piropos porque no pienso dejar de hacértelos. —Louis se llevó una mano a la boca. Noté sus suaves labios en mis nudillos. Fuera oí que la conversación entre los otros componentes de la Cruz Negra subía de tono—. ¿Hasta cuándo puedes quedarte?

 

—Hasta mañana por la tarde.

 

—¿Un día casi entero? —Louis se puso tan contento que no pude evitar ruborizarme—. Es increíble.

 

—Sí, lo es. —Sabía que al cabo de una semana aquel breve lapso de tiempo me parecería del todo insuficiente. Pero, en aquel momento, se desplegaba ante mí como un firmamento cuajado de estrellas y no quería estropearlo pensando en lo que vendría después. Lo que importaba era el presente.

 

Me senté en el borde de la cama y Louis se sentó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Me abrazó por la cintura, mientras yo pasaba los brazos por su pelo despeinado.

 

Su voz quedó amortiguada por mi hombro cuando dijo:

 

—Ha habido momentos en que creía que no volvería a verte nunca más. A veces me decía que sería lo mejor para los dos, pero no podía aceptarlo.

 

—Nunca más creas eso. —Lo besé en la mejilla—. Nunca.

 

Abajo, el ruido aumentó con una discusión. Me puse tenso, pero Louis se irguió y suspiró.

 

—Mark está cabreadísimo.

 

—Esa chica, la de esta noche, ¿es la que habéis venido a cazar?

 

—Por eso estamos en Amherst. En esta zona hay rumores desde hace meses. Creemos que esa vampira forma parte de una banda que está causando cada vez más problemas.

 

—¿Rumores? ¿Os enteráis por la prensa?

 

—A veces; aunque, naturalmente, los periódicos no saben de lo que hablan. Pero vienen a vernos personas que saben lo que pasa en el mundo, que saben quiénes somos. De vez en cuando, hasta obtenemos información de vampiros. Cuando los capturamos, intentan librarse diciéndonos que hay alguien cerca que es más peligroso que ellos. A veces dicen la verdad. Lo que sabemos es que esta banda mata alrededor de una vez por semana. Y eso es mucho, hasta para los vampiros más mortíferos.

 

Intenté pensar en aquello como en algo alentador. Hasta los cazadores de la Cruz Negra podían hablar razonablemente con los vampiros de vez en cuando.

 

—La chica que hemos visto esta noche no puede formar parte de ninguna banda. Estaba muerta de miedo.

 

Louis volvió a mirarme y en sus ojos azules vi que se había puesto en guardia. Ya habíamos tenido antes aquella discusión. Con calma, dijo:

 

—Algunos vampiros son muy peligrosos, Harry.

 

—Algunos no lo son nada —dije con la misma calma.

 

—Ahora lo sé. —Louis apoyó la cabeza en la pared y pude percibir en sus ojos un destello de hastío. Me llevaba tres años, una diferencia de edad que yo no había notado hasta ahora—. Hay vampiros malvados que hay que parar. Nosotros los paramos. De manera que me digo que lo que hacemos en la Cruz Negra es lo correcto. Pero si me equivocara con la chica de esta noche, si me equivocara una sola vez, no sé cómo lo encajaría. Y no sé cómo estar seguro de que los vampiros que cazamos se lo merezcan.

 

Yo quería responderle, pero no sabía cuál podía ser esa respuesta.

 

Oímos pasos fuera acercándose. «¡Entro!», gritó Perrie antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando se asomó al interior del cuarto, frunció el entrecejo.

 

—Vaya, hombre. Creía que iba a cogeros en plena faena. Pensaba que al menos me dejaríais mirar un rato por las molestias que me he tomado.

 

Yo me puse como un tomate. Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Llevamos solos cinco minutos, Perrie.

 

—Tenéis que aprender a aprovechar el momento. Porque la intimidad y este sitio son incompatibles. —Perrie se agarró al marco de la puerta—. Estamos a punto de salir otra vez. Jay y Mark quieren hacer otra batida antes de que la vampira esté demasiado lejos.

 

«¿Hacer otra batida? Oh, no.»

 

—Habían dicho que esta noche no habría ronda. —Louis frunció el entrecejo—. El material no está listo, la mitad no estamos vestidos…

 

—Por eso estamos entrenados para prepararnos en un santiamén, amigo. —Perrie me sonrió—. Harry puede quedarse cómodamente aquí. Pero el grupo, tú y yo nos vamos.

 

—Perrie —Louis la miró suplicante y zalamero—, llevo meses sin ver a Harry. Anda.

 

Aquella mirada habría sido más que suficiente para derretirme, pero no pareció afectar a Perrie lo más mínimo.

 

—Sabes que a mí me da igual, pero Jay y Mark no quieren oír hablar del asunto. Tienes suerte de que incluso le hayan dejado entrar en este sitio. Dios, cuando has enviado el aviso, Mark ha estado a punto de ponernos en aislamiento.

 

Louis suspiró al mirarme.

 

—Básicamente, nos han jodido. Pero solo será un ratito, ¿vale? No tardaremos mucho en volver.

 

—El tiempo que podamos estar juntos, sea el que sea, bastará.

 

—Tienes que mover el culo, Louis. —Perrie se dirigió a la puerta—. Dentro de, pongamos, dos minutos, cuando vuelva para preparar el botiquín.

 

—Gracias —dijo Louis. Sonreí a Perrie cuando se fue.

 

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Louis me besó con mucha dulzura en los labios, pero luego con más vehemencia cuando se nos empezaron a separar. Comencé a notar otra vez la misma ola de calor interno y tuve ganas de apretarlo contra mí, pero ninguno de los dos podía olvidar que Perrie estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. En vez de eso, Louis apoyó su frente en la mía y me cogió la cara entre sus manos.

 

—Te quiero.

 

—Yo también te quiero.

 

Louis me besó una vez más. Después me soltó, se levantó y gritó:

 

—¡Todo tuyo, Perrie!

 

—¡Yo no quiero a tu novio! —gritó ella—. ¡Solo quiero el dichoso botiquín!  —Abajo varios se rieron cordialmente. Puede que Mark me considerara una molestia, pero todos los otros miembros de la Cruz Negra parecían alegrarse por Louis y por mí. Seguía sin entrarme en la cabeza que un puñado de cazadores de vampiros pudiera ser tan… «agradable».

 

«Todo irá bien —me dije—. Puedo aguantar esto.» Ya tenía hambre, pero sabía que si algún miembro de la Cruz Negra me pillaba bebiendo sangre, atacaría primero y preguntaría después. Al día siguiente ya tendría ocasión de comer en privado o, al menos, de echar la sangre de mi termo por el desagüe. Podía aguantar hasta el sábado por la noche si era necesario.

 

Louis pasó junto a Perrie y bajó el estrecho tramo de escaleras. Aunque estaba sonriendo cuando se puso manos a la obra, Perrie no me miró ni una sola vez, de concentrada como estaba en su tarea, metiendo rápidamente vendas y gasas estériles en una caja de plástico.

 

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

 

—Supongo —dije—. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia hacéis esto? Estas expediciones de caza, quiero decir.

 

—Dices «expediciones» como si tuviéramos una gran nodriza a la que todos volvemos cuando terminamos el trabajo. Viajamos casi siempre de un sitio para otro. Vamos a donde hace falta. Algunos tienen hogares a los que vuelven de vez en cuando, pero muchos de nosotros no. Yo no lo tengo. —Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Louis tampoco. Imagino que no te lo habrá dicho.

 

—No ha tenido la ocasión.

 

—Siempre se me olvida que casi no habéis hablado desde lo que pasó la primavera pasada. Tiene que ser duro.

 

—Sí que lo es.

 

—Es un buen chico. —Perrie cerró la caja de plástico y por un momento me miró seria—. Louis no muestra sus emociones. Lo conozco desde que teníamos doce años más o menos y tú eres el único chico con el que se ha comportado así. Solo por si tenías alguna duda.

 

—Gracias. —Aunque me encantó oír aquello, estaba pensando en asuntos más importantes que mi vida sentimental. No podía quitarme a la vampira de la cabeza, con sus uñas rotas y su tímida sonrisa. Puede que la Cruz Negra no fuera una amenaza inmediata para mí, pero ella seguía en peligro. Estaba tan perdida y sola… otra persona a quien la señora Bethany había hecho sentirse insignificante.

 

¿Era así como podía acabar yo algún día? Me estremecí. «Jamás. Yo siempre tendré a mis padres y a mis amigos, y quizá incluso a Louis.»

 

Aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que la familia y los amigos de Louis fueran una gravísima amenaza para la chica que yo había conocido hacía un rato. La injusticia de aquello me ponía enfermo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer Louis al respecto? ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

 

La respuesta se me ocurrió de inmediato, aterradora pero inevitable. Tardé un segundo en pronunciar las palabras.

 

—Voy con vosotros.

 

Perrie me miró.

 

—¿A cazar vampiros? Eso es una locura.

 

—No te lo puedes imaginar —dije suspirando—, pero lo haré.


	7. Chapter 7

—Este no es lugar para novatos —dijo Mark. Las dos cicatrices idénticas que le surcaban la mejilla parecían más hondas bajo la luz mortecina de los faroles.

 

Pensé deprisa.

 

—Llevo más de un año yendo a clase con vampiros. —Era verdad, aunque no del todo. La voz me tembló, pero deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Mark lo atribuyera a la emoción, no al miedo. Aquel hombre era un cruel asesino de vampiros; costaba mirarle a la cara—. Necesito saber con exactitud a qué me enfrento realmente.

 

Jamás había visto sonreír a Mark hasta entonces, y no fue lo que se dice una expresión atractiva.

 

—Supuestamente, en la Academia Medianoche se comportan. Solo eres un crío. Deberías seguir con los que también fingen ser unos críos.

 

—Yo ya estaba luchando con vampiros con muchos menos años de los que Harry tiene ahora —replicó Louis—. Creo que puede aguantarlo. —Tras pasarme el brazo por la espalda, el miedo comenzó a remitir. El apoyo de Louis pareció poner fin a la discusión; fuera como fuera, Mark dejó de protestar y, si alguien más tenía alguna objeción, no la expresó en alto.

 

Louis pareció preguntarme con la mirada por qué estaba tan decidido a unirme a ellos, pero los dos sabíamos que íbamos a tener que dejar esa conversación para después.

 

Al principio, la cacería no me pareció tal cosa. Fue como un viaje cualquiera por carretera: la gente murmurando en voz baja mientras se ponía la chaqueta, mirándose con cara de cansancio y subiéndose a la furgoneta y a la camioneta verde turquesa de Jay.

 

Recordé el primer viaje por carretera que había hecho, cuando mis padres me llevaron a la playa un verano. Odiaban el agua —tanto los ríos que tuvimos que cruzar por el camino como el mar que lamía la playa—, pero me llevaron porque yo me moría de ganas de ir. Se pasaron todo el día debajo de una sombrilla. Aunque habían bebido sangre antes de salir, no querían pasar mucho tiempo al sol. Mientras hacía castillos de arena, me bañaba y jugaba con otros niños, ellos estuvieron observándome y haciéndome señas desde lejos. Fue un sacrificio que habían hecho por mí.

 

Cuando recordaba cosas como aquella, sabía que los cazadores de la Cruz Negra se equivocaban con los vampiros. Si hubieran visto a mis padres en ese momento, habrían sabido que estaba en lo cierto.

 

En vez de eso, aquella noche iban a intentar matar a una vampira. Aunque ellos no lo sospechaban, yo pretendía impedírselo si podía.

 

Me subí a la parte trasera de la camioneta junto con Perrie, Mark, otros dos hombres y Louis, cuyo pelo despeinado le caía sobre los ojos. Mientras Jay salía del aparcamiento marcha atrás, susurré a Louis al oído:

 

—¿Qué hacemos?

 

—Empezamos donde la hemos visto por última vez y le seguimos el rastro desde ahí.

 

La ciudad estaba completamente en silencio. Hasta los universitarios más juerguistas se habían ido a dormir o se habían llevado la fiesta a sus dormitorios. Aunque el barrio ya estaba tranquilo cuando Louis y yo habíamos huido de la vampira, ahora no se veía ni un alma y todas las casas tenían las luces apagadas.

 

Cuando los vehículos aparcaron cerca del lugar donde yo había visto a la vampira por última vez, todo el mundo comenzó a desplegarse a pie. Louis y yo nos quedamos juntos, naturalmente. Jay nos lanzó una mirada al alejarse, pero no puso ninguna objeción.

 

Louis no dijo nada hasta tener la certeza de que estábamos solos, caminando por una callejuela a varias manzanas de los vehículos.

 

—Bueno, imagino que nuestro plan es encontrar a la vampira y avisarla antes de que la cojan. ¿Me equivoco?

 

Sentí una ternura tan inmensa hacia él que por un segundo olvidé dónde estábamos, el peligro al que nos enfrentábamos y los motivos que nos habían llevado hasta allí. Le cogí una mano con suavidad y él se volvió, primero sorprendido, pero luego con una sonrisa cómplice. Sentí una descarga eléctrica, la fuerza que me atraía hacia él. Louis me tapó los labios con una mano.

 

—No podemos distraernos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 

—Trabajo… —repetí rozándole los dedos con los labios—. Hagámoslo, pues.

 

Se apartó de mí y echó a andar con decisión.

 

—Al principio, ha ido hacia el norte —dijo.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—Veo lo que otros no ven. —Vaciló—. Mi visión nocturna está mejorando.

 

No hizo falta que me explicara el motivo. Yo sabía que era porque lo había mordido y había bebido su sangre dos veces. El primer mordisco no había surtido ningún efecto, pero el segundo le había conferido varios poderes vampíricos. Mientras el resto del grupo vagaba sin rumbo fijo, Louis apartó la rama de un arbusto y me enseñó varias ramas que alguien había quebrado sin querer al pasar. Además, encontró el rastro de una pisada en el suelo embarrado y vislumbró un cabello oscuro y rizado entre la maleza.

 

Aquello se lo debía en parte a sus poderes vampíricos, pero también a su destreza como rastreador. Para mí, fue una verdadera revelación. Durante todo aquel tiempo, había creído que la Cruz Negra solo le había enseñado a pelear, pero lo cierto es que le habían dotado de unos conocimientos que yo ni siquiera había imaginado. Eso, sumado a sus poderes vampíricos, era una combinación formidable.

 

Tampoco le faltaban armas. Cuando vi algo centelleándole en el cinturón, dije:

 

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

 

—Mi mejor puñal —respondió él con cariño. Se levantó el faldón de la chaqueta para enseñarme el puñal que llevaba en un costado. El filo era casi tan ancho como un cuchillo de carnicero—. Lo tengo desde los doce años.

 

—¿De veras es necesario?

 

Sus claros ojos azules se encontraron con los míos.

 

—Prefiero llevarlo y no necesitarlo que no llevarlo y necesitarlo. Esa chica puede no ser un problema, pero recuerda cómo se ha puesto cuando se ha visto acorralada.

 

Me acordaba. Quizá los vampiros no éramos los criminales asesinos que la Cruz Negra imaginaba, pero podíamos ser mortíferos si nos acorralaban.

 

Cuando salimos a una calle más comercial, Louis comenzó a relajarse.

 

—Es menos probable que haya venido aquí.

 

—No estoy seguro —dije. Él me miró y yo señalé el cartel iluminado que acababa de ver, una insignia de un escudo y una cruz que obviamente pertenecía a un hospital. La cruz me quemó en los ojos—. Los hospitales tienen bancos de sangre.

 

—Claro. Es como una barra libre. No puedo creer que no se nos haya ocurrido antes. —Louis me sonrió como si yo hubiera obrado un milagro—. Vamos.

 

Cuando llegamos al hospital, las puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente para dejarnos pasar. Un vigilante nos escrutó —dos adolescentes entrando tranquilamente antes de que amaneciera— y gritó.

 

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

 

—Es nuestra abuela —dijo Louis tan sincera y trágicamente que tuve que morderme el labio para contener la risa—. No… no le queda mucho tiempo.

 

El vigilante nos hizo una seña para que pasáramos y nosotros apretamos el paso. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo; los hospitales no cierran nunca, pero a aquellas horas había poca actividad. Unos cuantos enfermeros y celadores vestidos de azul nos adelantaron y algunos nos miraron con recelo, pero, siempre y cuando Louis y yo anduviéramos con determinación, nadie parecía cuestionarse nuestra presencia allí.

 

—Banco de sangre —masculló Louis—. ¿Dónde tendría un hospital un banco de sangre?

 

—Vamos a mirar en los ascensores. Normalmente, tienen carteles que indican lo que hay en cada planta. —Efectivamente, el panel colocado junto a los botones del ascensor nos informó de que las donaciones de sangre podían hacerse en la planta inferior, que estaba bajo tierra.

 

La planta subterránea no era muy distinta a la planta baja, pero en ella se respiraba otro ambiente. La iluminación era ligeramente más mortecina, quizá porque había uno o dos fluorescentes que habían empezado a fallar. El aire estaba impregnado de olor a desinfectante, lo bastante fuerte como para obligarme a arrugar la nariz. Y reinaba una calma incluso mayor. Parecía que no hubiera nadie aparte de nosotros dos.

 

—¿No es en el sótano donde la mayoría de los hospitales tienen el depósito de cadáveres? —susurré.

 

—No irás a decirme que tienes miedo a los muertos, ¿no? —Louis se puso a andar por el pasillo, asomándose a todas las habitaciones—. Vas a clase con ellos todos lo días.

 

—No es eso —repliqué mientras reflexionaba.

 

La sala donde se hacían las donaciones de sangre estaba cerrada, lo cual no era raro a esas horas de la mañana. Habían forzado la puerta contigua.

 

—Bingo. —Louis se llevó la mano instintivamente al puñal de su cinturón.

 

Entramos en el banco de sangre, que era básicamente una sala grande llena de congeladores. Había unos cuantos microscopios y diversos aparatos médicos en un lado, quizá para realizar análisis clínicos, pero estaba claro que aquel lugar era principalmente un almacén. En un rincón había dos grandes congeladores, la puerta de uno de los cuales estaba abierta; dentro vi un montón de bolsas de sangre, listas probablemente para utilizarse de inmediato en las transfusiones urgentes. Las bolsas estaban desordenadas, algunas tiradas en el suelo y varias abiertas y vacías. En el linóleo, había una brillante estela de gotas y manchas de sangre húmeda.

 

—Aún no está seca —dije—. Hace poco que ha estado aquí.

 

—Pues ya se ha ido —dijo Louis—. Maldita sea.

 

—Quizá no. A lo mejor ha querido descansar después.

 

—¿Descansar?

 

—Hasta los humanos disfrutáis echándoos una siesta después de daros un atracón. Además, cuando la he visto, estaba agotada. Como si llevara días huyendo. Si ha tenido ocasión de comer, estará más calmada y podremos hablar con ella.

 

Tenemos que estar completamente seguros de que es inofensiva antes de dejar que se vaya —dijo Louis—. No es que no me fíe de tu criterio, ¿vale? Solo deberíamos… asegurarnos.

 

—Por eso hablaremos con ella. —Estaba convencido de que Louis enseguida vería en ella lo que yo había visto: cuán extraviada y sola estaba—. Venga.

 

—Lo dices como si supiéramos dónde está.

 

—Creo que lo sabemos. Está en algún sitio donde pueda descansar sin que la molesten, algún sitio donde a nadie le sorprenda verla, si la encontrara. Piénsalo, Louis.

 

—Oh, no.

 

—Oh, sí.

 

 

Vale, puede que lleve casi toda la vida rodeado de muertos, incluyendo a mis padres, pero eso no quita que el depósito de cadáveres me pareciera tétrico. No me entró pánico ni nada por el estilo, pero esos sitios tienen algo tremendamente triste: todas esas vidas, emociones y esperanzas reducidas a etiquetas escritas en portezuelas de acero. Louis y yo nos quedamos unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta antes de entrar.

 

En tres mesas alargadas que ocupaban el centro del depósito, había tres bolsas para cadáveres. La primera era demasiado grande: la persona que había dentro debía de ser corpulenta. La última parecía demasiado corta. La del centro parecía la más probable.

 

Con vacilación, cogí la lengüeta de la cremallera, la cual pesaba más y estaba más fría de los que esperaba: el hospital mantenía el depósito de cadáveres bien fresquito. Louis se puso a mi lado, puñal en mano. Bajé la cremallera, notando una especie de corriente eléctrica en la muñeca con cada diente que iba separando.

 

Su mano salió disparada de la bolsa y agarró la mía con fuerza. No pude evitar chillar. Louis quiso abalanzarse sobre ella, pero yo lo detuve con el brazo.

 

La vampira se sentó, mirándonos. Estaba menos pálida que antes y la marca de nacimiento del cuello era menos evidente; alimentarse la había rejuvenecido. Se había soltado el pelo oscuro para dormir. Sin quitar el ojo de encima a Louis, se dirigió a mí:

 

—¿Por qué lo has traído aquí?

 

—Está conmigo. Solo queríamos encontrarte.

 

—Para matarme.

 

Negué con la cabeza.

 

—Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no representas ningún peligro.

 

—¿Cómo? —Ladeó la cabeza confundida, como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma—. Corres peligro.

 

—Louis jamás me haría daño.

 

—Más peligro del que imaginas —insistió—, y más del que imaginas tú, Louis.

 

—Acabas de alimentarte de sangre —dije más por Louis que pon mí—. Se nota que has comido. Nos cambia el color, y nos hace más fuertes.

 

—Ahora soy más fuerte —convino la vampira, que seguía fulminando a Louis con una mirada cargada de odio. Tenía que reducir la tensión. Y pronto.

 

—Louis es amigo mío. No está aquí para hacerte daño.

 

—Ya veo —dijo ella mirando el puñal de Louis.

 

Incómodo y a disgusto, Louis volvió a enfundar el puñal. Cuando habló, lo hizo en tono cortante.

 

—La familia Albion, ¿no tuviste nada que ver con eso? Nosotros creíamos que sí.

 

—La gente comete estupideces —dijo la vampira en un tono extrañamente soñador. Despacio, se deslizó de la bolsa apartándola con los pies, como una niña saliendo de un saco de dormir.

 

—Necesito saber quién lo hizo —dijo Louis—. Un ser mortífero anda suelto por ahí, haciendo mucho daño. Si sabes quién ha estado merodeando por Albion, si tienes alguna conexión con esa banda, dímelo. Yo puedo ocuparme, y tú puedes, bueno, tú puedes irte a hacer lo que haces.

 

En lugar de responder a Louis, me miró con sus grandes ojos:

 

—¿Sabe lo que eres?

 

—Lo sabe todo. Dinos lo que necesitamos saber y nos aseguraremos de que no corras peligro.

 

Los dedos se le relajaron lentamente y me soltó la mano. La lámpara que colgaba del techo estaba casi directamente detrás de ella, convirtiéndole el sedoso cabello en una especie de aureola. Pensé en los pocos años que debía de tener cuando murió, quizá solo catorce.

 

Justo cuando la vampira abría la boca para hablar, la puerta del depósito se abrió de golpe. Todos dimos un respingo y a mí se me encogió el corazón al ver a Perrie y a Jay en el umbral. Perrie tenía su ballesta preparada y Jay sostenía una estaca.

 

—¡Apartaos! —gritó Perrie—. Han llegado los refuerzos.

 

La vampira chilló, un sonido de otro mundo, como el grito de un halcón abatiéndose sobre su presa. Corrió a esconderse en un rincón, detrás de la mesa de autopsias.

 

—Una trampa —susurró—. Como siempre.

 

Yo quise decirle que no habíamos tenido intención de que ocurriera aquello, pero Louis me agarró por los brazos para que aguardara silencio. Empezó a retroceder, poniéndome fuera del alcance de la ballesta de Perrie.

 

Ni Jay ni Perrie hablaron con la vampira. Jay permaneció en el umbral de la puerta mientras Perrie avanzaba lentamente, con una expresión que ya no tenía nada de dulce. Yo percibía que era buena persona, pero estaba a punto de hacer algo horrible y tenía que detenerla.

 

Con una rapidez cegadora, la vampira extendió su brazo y yo vi un vertiginoso destello metálico una milésima de segundo antes de que Perrie gritara y retrocediera hasta la pared. Mientras Perrie se desplomaba, la vampira saltó hacia delante con una fuerza sobrehumana, arremetiendo contre Jay y cayendo al suelo del pasillo encima de ella.

 

—¡Mamá! —gritó Louis corriendo hacia Jay. Pero la vampira no tenía intención de matar y menos aún pelear. Salió huyendo y oímos el eco de sus viejos zapatos golpeando el suelo embaldosado.

 

Madre e hijo corrieron tras ella mientras Louis gritaba:

 

—¡Ocúpate de Perrie!

 

Yo sabía que intentaría ayudar a la vampira. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer yo por Perrie? No sabía nada de medicina. Sin embargo, cuando vi su cara de sufrimiento, fui inmediatamente a su lado.

 

—¿Es grave?

 

—Bastante. —Hizo una mueca de dolor—. Debía de ser un cuchillo para hacer autopsias. No creo que… el brazo esté roto… pero… ¿hay mucha sangre?

 

—Sí, pero no te ha dado en la arteria. —Sabía lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que, si tuviera la arteria seccionada, la sangre le estaría saliendo a borbotones de la herida; en cambio, una espesa sangre roja le estaba calando lentamente la camisa, llegándole ya hasta el codo—. No voy a sacarte el cuchillo. Esto es más de lo que podemos tratar con nuestro botiquín de primeros auxilios. Deberíamos ir al servicio de urgencias.

 

—¿Y cómo vamos a explicar exactamente esto a los médicos? —Perrie gimió apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Advertí que estaba a punto de desmayarse—. No, tenemos que salir de aquí.

 

—¡Necesitas atención médica!

 

—Hay más material en el cuarto de curas. Podemos… podemos resolverlo. Tú solo ayúdame a levantarme, ¿vale?

 

—Vale. —Le pasé el brazo sano por detrás de mi cuello y la saqué al pasillo. Allí había más luz, y por primera vez vi el rojo intenso de la mancha de sangre, de una belleza indescriptible.

 

Entonces sentí hambre.

 

No era la misma hambre que había sentido al besar a Louis. Era distinta, más básica, pero igual de fuerte. La sangre de Perrie olía a filete, a playa, a todas las cosas maravillosas que yo deseaba y llevaba tanto tiempo sin disfrutar. Cuando respiraba por la boca, casi podía notar su sabor a hierro y la mano que tenía en su hombro registraba todos los latidos de su pulso. Me dolía la mandíbula, como si estuvieran a punto de salirme los colmillos. No podía pensar, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada salvo desear beber.

 

«Basta.»

 

Volví la cabeza hacia el otro lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

 

—Aguanta. Sé que tiene mal aspecto —masculló Perrie.

 

—No hace falta que me consueles —dije sintiéndome avergonzadísimo—. La herida es tuya.

 

—Pero sé que… asusta, sobre todo si no… estás acostumbrado. —Tragaba saliva entre cada exhalación—. Nunca habías visto… nada… igual.

 

Recordé el aspecto que tenía Louis después de la primera vez que lo mordí y cómo se había desplomado como un fardo a mis pies.

 

—Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme.

 

 

Nos encontramos con el señor Watanabe en el aparcamiento y él nos llevó inmediatamente de regreso. Perrie resultó tener únicamente una herida superficial, pero siguió necesitando que le cogiera la mano mientras el señor Watanabe se la cosía. Louis y los demás regresaron dos horas después; no tuve que preguntar cómo había ido la cacería, porque Jay parecía abatida. Todo el mundo estaba exhausto y eso que el sol justo acababa de salir.

 

Cuando Louis me abrazó, le susurré al oído:

 

—¿Ha escapado?

 

Él me rozó la mejilla con el dedo pulgar mientras asentía.

 

—Siempre preocupándote de todo el mundo. —Me besó dulcemente en la frente delante de todo el grupo, lo cual hizo sonreír a Perrie por primera vez desde que salió del hospital.

 

Después la disciplina del grupo se rompió, o quizá sería más preciso decir que quedó en suspenso. Jay no dio ninguna otra orden y, al parecer, no había nada más que hacer hasta más tarde.

 

Varios miembros del grupo se dirigieron de forma cansina hasta una hilera de camastros de hierro colado. Jay encendió un hornillo y se dispuso a cocinar el desayuno para unos cuantos, mientras el señor Watanabe comenzó a catalogar metódicamente todas las armas. Louis y yo acompañamos a Perrie hasta el camastro del cuarto de curas.

 

—Lo siento —dijo cuando la ayudamos a acostarse.

 

—¿El qué? —pregunté—. No es culpa tuya.

 

—Ya, pero ahora estoy ocupando el único sitio donde tú y Louis podríais haber estado solos. Es un coñazo para vosotros.

 

—Por esta vez te perdono —dijo Louis—. ¿Quieres desayunar, Perrie?

 

—Manda a alguien con unas cuantas tortitas. Si no tienen, que se las inventen. —Exagerando el gesto, Perrie se puso perezosamente el brazo sano detrás de la cabeza—. ¿De que sirve que te apuñalen si no puedes utilizarlo para hacer chantaje emocional?

 

Mientras Louis iba a informar a Jay de que Perrie quería desayunar, intenté adecentarme en lo que pasaba por un baño. Era un cuartito de ladrillo gris próximo al cuarto de curas, más minúsculo y tosco que los aseos de la mayoría de las gasolineras. No había gran cosa que hacer conmigo, pero aún así me puse el collar. Cuando salí, Louis se alegró tanto de verlo que me sentí como si acabaran de peinarme y vestirme para una fiesta, o a lo mejor solo se había puesto así de contento por verme.

 

—Miraos. —El señor Watanabe se rió entre dientes. Afilaba un puñal pequeño con mucho cuidado, escrutando el filo a través de sus gafas bifocales. Era extraño pensar que alguien tan amable pudiera dedicarse a preparar armas para atacar vampiros—. Me alegro de verte con un chico, Louis. Un joven como tú se merece tener novio.

 

—Eso no voy a discutírselo. —Louis me abrazó por detrás—. Usted debía de tener que quitarse a las chicas de encima cuando tenía mi edad, ¿eh?

 

—Oh, no. Yo no. Ya había conocido a mi Noriko. —Los ojos se le dulcificaron al decir su nombre—. Después de la primera vez que la vi, todas las demás chicas del mundo fue como si no existieran para mí. Quería estar con Noriko a todas horas.

 

—Eso es muy romántico —dije. Quise preguntarle dónde estaba Noriko, pero entonces reparé en que, si pertenecía a la Cruz Negra, estaría allí. Puede que la razón de que un caballero como él se hubiera unido a un grupo de cazadores de vampiros fuera que su esposa se había topado con uno de esos vampiros criminales y asesinos. Si te pasaba una cosa así, era fácil que eso te cegara y te dejara con el único deseo de vengarte.

 

—El tiempo que pasas con tus seres queridos no es nunca suficiente —dijo el señor Watanabe mientras probaba el filo del puñal—. Salid a dar una vuelta. Explorad la ciudad. No os preocupéis por nosotros. Deberíais disfrutar el uno del otro.

 

—Es temprano —dijo Mark. Había rodeado la tela alquitranada que teníamos detrás cuando yo no estaba mirando—. No veo qué se puede hacer por ahí a estas horas. Es más seguro si os quedáis aquí.

 

—Las cafeterías estás abiertas. —Louis me cogió posesivamente la mano—. No estamos en aislamiento. Puedo ir si quiero. Esa es la regla.

 

Mark parecía querer discutir, pero, en cambio, dijo:

 

—Marchaos, pues.

 

Éramos libres, así que salimos afuera sin ningún propósito ni rumbo. Todo indicaba que iba a ser un magnífico día de otoño, la clase de día en que el sol transformaba todos los colores de las hojas en distintas tonalidades de dorado. Ahora que por fin volvíamos a estar solos, hubiera sido un buen momento para ponernos a hablar de los asuntos secretos que teníamos pendientes de comentar, pero hablamos de todo un poco menos de eso. Por extrañas que fueran nuestras vidas, lo que compartíamos en aquel momento era lo más parecido a la «normalidad» que podríamos tener jamás. Pasar un día juntos, sin nada de que preocuparnos, era todo lo que podíamos esperar compartir, y yo no tenía ninguna intención de desaprovecharlo.

 

En la cafetería discutimos sobre si las galletas de chocolate eran mejores que el bizcocho o viceversa, y nos turnamos para mojarlos en el café con leche.

 

Estuvimos sentados en un banco de la plaza de Amherst durante un par de horas, inventándonos historias sobre las personas que pasaban por delante: la mujer de la chaqueta roja era una agente secreta y el hombre canoso que estaba subiendo a un coche próximo tenía los documentos confidenciales que ella necesitaba para salvar al mundo. La anciana de la otra acera había sido cabaretera en los años cincuenta y había bailado en Las Vegas con un tocado de plumas y un biquini de lentejuelas. Sabíamos que nuestras vidas eran probablemente más extrañas que nada de lo que pudiéramos inventar sobre cualquier otra persona, pero eso no quitó diversión al juego.

 

En la librería comparamos notas sobre nuestras novelas de infancia preferidas. Resultó que a los dos nos había encantado ‘Las Crónicas de Narnia’.

 

—Nunca me di cuenta de que eran cristianos —confesé—. Ahora me parece tan evidente que me siento estúpido por no haberlo visto. Pero, ya sabes, no creo que mis padres me hablaran mucho de la Iglesia.

 

Lo había dicho para que Louis se riera. En cambio, me miró con expresión seria y me pareció detectar un atisbo de incertidumbre en sus ojos.

 

—¿Te afectan ahora? Las cosas religiosas, quiero decir.

 

—¿Si leo sobre ellas? No, ni probablemente lo harán nunca. Recuerdo a mi madre leyéndonos ‘La travesía del Viajero del Alba’. El problema son los símbolos visuales.

 

Estábamos sentados en el suelo en la sección de libros de texto del piso inferior, lejos de casi todos los clientes. Como las clases ya habían empezado, era poco probable que nos interrumpiera algún estudiante, por lo que me arriesgué a preguntarle:

 

—¿Has notado algún cambio? Ya sabes… ¿poderes?

 

—Me noto más fuerte y corro más deprisa. Uno o dos compañeros lo han comentado, pero no sospechan nada. Solo creen que estoy entrenando duro. Me refiero a que soy fuerte, pero no es que haga nada fuera de lo normal. La señora Bethany dijo que empezaría a notar algunos inconvenientes además de ventajas, pero de momento nada.

 

—Quizá de momento no, pero pronto lo harás. —En mi fuero interno se encendió una llama de esperanza—. Ya has dicho que te has planteado dejar la Cruz Negra.

 

—Sí, pero no sé qué podría hacer después de eso. ¿Podría simplemente… ponerme a trabajar? Esto es lo único que sé hacer, y no creo que lo mío tenga muchas salidas profesionales. —Suspiró—. Harry, ni siquiera he ido al instituto, a menos que cuentes el año en Medianoche. He leído y estudiado por mi cuenta, pero no es lo mismo. Todos estos manuales universitarios son como un mundo desconocido para mí al que nunca podré acceder.

 

—Hay formas de hacerlo sin ir al instituto. Podrías presentarte a un examen que equivale al grado de secundaria; es fácil.

 

—¿Y luego qué? No podría conseguir una beca, y mi madre jamás me pagaría los estudios. Cualquier dinero que tenga es para la Cruz Negra. Ese es el principio y el fin de la historia. Puede que lograra salir adelante, pero… no sé. —Tragó saliva y supe que había reflexionado mucho sobre aquello—. Supongo que no he renunciado a la idea, pero no me parece probable.

 

Nada de lo que dijera le ayudaría a sentirse menos atrapado de lo que se sentía; no tenía ninguna información que darle, ningún consuelo que brindarle, así que me limité a cogerle de la mano.

 

—¿Qué te gustaría estudiar en la universidad?

 

—Derecho, creo.

 

—¿Derecho? No te veo con un maletín y un traje elegante.

 

—Me lo pondría si eso me permitiera poner a los malos entre rejas. —Intentó sonreír—. En Medianoche llevé ese uniforme tan absurdo, ¿no?

 

—No te rías. Yo tengo que seguir llevándolo.

 

Me apartó los rizos de la cara.

 

—A mí no me hace falta preguntártelo. Tú estudiarías astronomía. —Asentí—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de la astronomía? Me has enseñado todas las constelaciones que hay, pero nunca me has dicho por qué observas las estrellas.

 

Me abracé las piernas y apoyé la barbilla en las rodillas, reflexionando. Aunque sabía la respuesta, era importante que se la dijera de un modo que él pudiera entender.

 

—Mis padres, en cuanto creyeron que podía guardar un secreto, me hablaron de cuál era realmente mi condición cuando era muy pequeño. Hicieron que pareciera algo especial. Una gran aventura. Yo creí que era como en los cuentos. Creí que mi secreto era mágico.

 

Louis pareció querer hacerme una pregunta, pero debió de ver que me estaba costando encontrar las palabras justas, porque me observó en silencio.

 

—La primera vez que me di cuenta de que no era ni mágico ni divertido, la primera vez que supe que había algo malo en ser… —Miré a mi alrededor. Aquella zona de la librería seguía vacía, pero, de todos modos, evité decir la palabra «vampiro»—… algo malo en ser eso, fue la primera vez que supe que yo no me moriría nunca, pero todos mis amigos de Holmes Chapel sin excepción sí lo harían. Se harían viejos y se irían, y yo me quedaría solo. Eso me asustó, porque me di cuenta de que, de todas las personas que quería en el mundo, serían poquísimas las que podría conservar.

 

Dulcemente, Louis me puso la mano en la mejilla. Tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo que me notaba en la garganta antes de continuar.

 

—De manera que intenté pensar en lo que sí podía conservar. En si había algo que estaría siempre conmigo.

 

—Las estrellas —dijo Louis—. Supiste que siempre te quedarían las estrellas.

 

Asentí y supe que Louis lo había entendido todo. Me tomó en sus brazos y me estrechó con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que él también estaría siempre conmigo.

 

 

Esa tarde, Louis me levó de regreso a la Academia Medianoche en la vieja camioneta de Jay. Llegamos cuando atardecía, aunque hacía tan mal tiempo que casi parecía de noche. La niebla se había cernido sobre las colinas, impidiendo ver más de unos metros de distancia y pintando el mundo de un gris blanquecino. No era que Louis pudiera llevarme hasta la misma puerta, pero paró en una carretera secundaria junto al bosque que bordeaba el internado. Desde allí, era fácil volver andando, a lo sumo un trayecto de diez minutos a pie. Yo sabía que pronto tendría que disimular para evitar que Zayn me hiciera preguntas, pero apuré en los brazos de Louis el mayor tiempo posible. Nos besamos y nos tocamos hasta que las ventanillas de la camioneta se empañaron por dentro y deseé que aquello no terminara nunca. Pero notaba la proximidad de Medianoche, como si la sombra del edificio estuviera proyectándose sobre nosotros.

 

—No puedo pasarme otros seis meses sin verte —murmuró Louis con la boca pegada a mi pelo—. Tenemos que vernos pronto.

 

—Cuando quieras, ya lo sabes. Envíame un correo electrónico. Puedo darte mi cuenta de Hotmail. No creo que la señora Bethany tenga la contraseña.

 

—No dará resultado. No nos dejan tener ordenadores portátiles ni nada parecido, no desde hace tres años, cuando nos sorprendieron un par de vampiros que habían aprendido a piratear la red. —Louis suspiró—. Podría intentar ir a la biblioteca de vez en cuando, pero nunca sé cuándo van a ponernos en aislamiento. Cuando eso ocurre, tenemos que quedarnos en la base y no podemos salir bajo ningún concepto.

 

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a vernos?

 

—Concertaremos cada cita sobre la marcha. Esta vez decidimos dónde nos vemos la próxima. La próxima, decidimos la siguiente. Y acudimos a la cita. Pase lo que pase. No podemos fallar.

 

—Sé que podemos hacerlo. Y el mes próximo nos viene que ni pintado —dije. Cuando Louis me miró sin comprender, le di un suave puñetazo en el hombro—. Riverton. Medianoche tiene programado un fin de semana en Riverton en noviembre. ¿Te acuerdas?

 

—Por supuesto; es perfecto. —Louis sonrió encantado con la idea y luego vaciló—. Va a haber mucha gente que puede reconocerme.

 

—No si nos citamos en un sitio apartado. ¿Qué te parece en la orilla del río? A nadie se le va a ocurrir pasearse por ahí salvo a Niall, y si Niall te ve, no va a ser el fin del mundo.

 

—Preferiría mantener a Niall al margen de todo esto por su propio bien, pero, sí, podemos hacerlo. Además, lo más probable es que se quede en el restaurante.

 

Encantado con nuestra solución, volví a besarlo. Louis me tuvo abrazado durante varios largos minutos. Ojalá pudiéramos pasar más tiempo a solas… ¿Habría algún sitio en Riverton? Tendría que pensar en algo.

 

La niebla se había espesado más y supe que la noche estaba al caer.

 

—Tengo que irme —dije—. Debería haberlo hecho hace un rato.

 

—Anda, date prisa. Esto no es una despedida, no por mucho tiempo.

 

Nos besamos una vez más y él me puso una mano en el corazón. Yo me estremecí, pero, no sé cómo, logré apartarme de él, bajar de la camioneta y echar a correr. A mis espaldas, oí el motor poniéndose en marcha, las ruedas alejándose.

 

«Se ha ido.» El corazón me dolía y dejé de correr para mirar mientras las luces traseras de la camioneta se perdían en la niebla.

 

Detrás de mí, una voz grave dijo:

 

—Supongo que no tengo que preguntarte quién era.

 

Di media vuelta y me encontré con Grimmy.


	8. Chapter 8

Me habían pillado.

 

Grimmy estaba delante de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

 

—Pu-puedo explicártelo.

 

—No hace falta. —Grimmy se fijó en el collar de piedra tallada que aún llevaba colgado al cuello. Estaba seguro de que había deducido que me lo había regalado Louis. Yo no me lo había quitado en todo el curso pasado—. ¿Habéis estado juntos todo este tiempo?

 

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —Respirando hondo, intenté mantener la calma—. Te prometo que no le he contado nada de nosotros que él no supiera. Ya no está haciendo de espía para la Cruz Negra.

 

—¿Cómo hizo el curso pasado?

 

Por desgracia, tenía razón.

 

—Tú no lo entiendes. Louis no quería mentirme. Lo enviaron aquí en una misión…

 

—Una misión que él llevó a cabo, y no le importó tener que utilizarte para conseguirlo. —Grimmy exhaló bruscamente, como si tuviera algún dolor físico—. No estoy enfadado contigo, Harry. Tú… tú estás enamorado por primera vez en tu vida y no ves con claridad.

 

—Grimmy, por favor, escúchame.

 

Él se irguió con la mirada abstraída y resoluta.

 

—Yo me ocuparé de esto. Todos nos ocuparemos.

 

Se me heló la sangre.

 

—¿A quién te refieres con «todos»?

 

—A las personas que te queremos de verdad.

 

Fue a darse la vuelta, pero yo lo agarré por el brazo para impedírselo.

 

—No se lo puedes decir a mis padres. No se lo puedes decir a nadie.

 

Grimmy me puso las manos en los hombros como si estuviera consolándome en lugar de destruyéndome.

 

—Algún día comprenderás que lo hice por tu bien.

 

¡Por mi bien! Cada vez que alguien me había dicho aquello no tenía ni idea de cuál era realmente «mi bien». Lo empujé con tanta fuerza que él retrocedió un par de pasos.

 

—Estás celoso, por eso lo haces.

 

Incluso antes de terminar, supe que era mentira. La única respuesta de Grimmy fue echar a andar hacia Medianoche.

 

Corrí a su lado respirando entrecortadamente. Las ramas se partieron a nuestro paso. Por encima de mí, oí pájaros alzando el vuelo alarmados, batiendo pesadamente las alas.

 

—No es lo que crees. Louis me quiere. Quiere estar conmigo y nos da igual ser… distintos. Eso no tiene que ser importante, no si nos queremos lo suficiente.

 

—Es la primera estupidez que te oigo decir desde que te conozco, y espero que sea la última. —Grimmy apartó una rama baja de pino para que yo pudiera pasar, aunque se negó a mirarme directamente a los ojos—. Si él fuera cualquier otro humano, algún alumno de Medianoche, ¿crees que me importaría?

 

—Sí. —Grimmy podía no estar haciendo aquello por celos, pero eso no significaba que no los tuviera.

 

Se detuvo. La niebla perfiló su silueta.

 

—Está bien. Me importaría fuera quien fuera. Pero no me entrometería, ni tampoco lo haría nadie más. Louis no es un chico cualquiera. Es un miembro de la Cruz Negra, lo cual significa que está loco por destruirnos. No se puede confiar en él.

 

—¡Tú no lo conoces! —grité. Ya no me importaba que me oyeran; no, estando con Grimmy a punto de contarlo todo. Quise darle un puñetazo en la cara. Quise llorar hasta que él me consolara. Deseé estar en clase de esgrima para tener una espada a mano. Todo estaba a punto de estropearse para siempre, y me sentía tan enfadado y asustado que no podía pensar con claridad—. ¡No sabes lo que hizo anoche!

 

Grimmy me miró de arriba abajo, y yo fui tremendamente consciente de mi ropa arrugada y mi pelo, aún despeinado después de haber estado besuqueándome con Louis.

 

—Me lo imagino.

 

—¡Me ayudo a salvar a una vampira! Salvarla, Grimmy. Los otros le habrían hecho daño, pero Louis no se lo hizo. Me escuchó. Era la vampira más joven que he visto en mi vida, casi una niña, pálida y andrajosa, era imposible que no te diera lástima, y a Louis le dio lástima, ¡sé que se la dio!

 

Grimmy se paró en seco. Se volvió lentamente hacia mí y la expresión de su cara estaba tan cambiada que al principio apenas lo reconocí.

 

—¿La más joven que has visto en tu vida?

 

«¿Por qué ha sido eso lo que le ha sorprendido de todo lo que he dicho?»

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Qué aspecto tenía?

 

—Hum, pelo oscuro, algo rizado, pero lo importante es que Louis la ayudó a huir de la Cruz Negra. Ahora lo comprende, ¿entiendes?

 

—Dime exactamente qué aspecto tenía la vampira.

 

—¡Acabo de hacerlo!

 

—Harry —dijo con la voz rota—. Por favor.

 

No pude obviar su desesperación. Despacio, cerré los ojos e intenté recordar el momento en que la vampira y yo cruzamos la plaza cogidos del brazo. Describí su joven rostro, sus ojos, y el color oscuro de sus cabellos. Grimmy no cambió de cara hasta que mencioné la mancha de nacimiento violácea que la vampira tenía en la garganta. En ese momento abrió ligeramente la boca y susurró:

 

—Ha vuelto.

 

—Un momento… ¿La conoces?

 

Él asintió y entonces ya no pudo seguir mirándome a los ojos. Parecía tan aturdido y triste que el enfado se me pasó de inmediato.

 

—Grimmy, ¿quién es?

 

—Charity.

 

El nombre me evocó instantáneamente un recuerdo: la Navidad pasada, Grimmy y yo caminando por la nieve entre los acebos mientras él me hablaba de la vida que había perdido hacía ya tanto tiempo. Me había mencionado a la persona que más añoraba.

 

—Charity. ¿Te refieres a tu hermana? —Pensaba que en aquel paseo por la nieve me había contado sus secretos más hondos, pero no me lo había dicho todo. No había dado a entender que su querida hermana había sido transformada en vampira junto con él—. ¿Era ella?

 

Grimmy no me respondió. Pensé que a lo mejor no podía. Cuando se puso a andar con paso lento y vacilante, dijo ásperamente:

 

—No se lo digas a nadie.

 

—Vale. Te lo prometo. —Con retraso, recordé que también yo tenía un secreto—. Tú tampoco lo contarás, ¿no?

 

Él no dijo ni que sí ni que no, pero supe que no contaría a nadie lo que ambos habíamos descubierto esa noche. Me quedé viéndolo alejarse durante mucho rato, demasiado aturdido por la sorpresa y el alivio para hacer nada más. Luego inspiré hondo y corrí hacia el internado, sin dejar de pensar en cómo describiría a Zayn una lluvia de meteoritos que en realidad no había visto.

 

 

Zayn se tragó mi historia de cabo a rabo. Ni siquiera me hizo muchas preguntas, lo cual fue un alivio, pero, extrañamente, un poco decepcionado. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de no haber dejado ningún cabo suelto hasta la cena del domingo por la noche con mis padres, cuando mi madre me preguntó distraídamente dónde me había metido el sábado por la tarde —me habían estado buscando—. Yo les di la primera excusa que se me ocurrió, que estaba remotamente relacionada con la verdad.

 

Resultó ser la peor excusa que se me podría haber ocurrido, porque a mis padres les encantó.

 

—Paseando por el bosque con Grimmy, ¿eh? —Mi padre ponía especial énfasis en todas sus preguntas, lo cual hacía reír a mi madre. Les ponía un poco de su acento inglés ya casi desaparecido, al estilo de Sherlock Holmes, para lograr un efecto cómico—. Y dime, ¿qué hacía un jovencito como tú hablando con Nicholas Grimshaw hasta las tantas?

 

—No estuvimos hasta las tantas. —Unté mi panecillo con mantequilla, sirviéndome ávidamente los alimentos que mis padres habían cocinado para mí. La sangre me sentó incluso mejor que la comida. Había tenido que pasarme medio fin de semana sin ella, por lo que me bebí un vaso detrás de otro—. Es personal, ¿vale? Por favor, no le preguntéis por eso ni por nada.

 

—Está bien —dijo mi madre con tono tranquilizador—. Nos alegramos de volver a tenerte en casa.

 

Cuando alcé la cabeza del plato para mirar a mis padres, los dos me estaban sonriendo con tanto cariño, tanto agradecimiento que apenas fui capaz de contenerme para no abrazarlos y disculparme por haberles mentido. Pero me quedé donde estaba. El recuerdo de Louis bastó para convencerme de que había secretos que valía la pena guardar.

 

Al cabo de unas semanas volvería a verlo. Ya había desgastado todos nuestros viejos recuerdos, imaginándome en ellos. Ahora tenía los recuerdos nuevos, besos y risas que podía recordar por primera vez, y me sentí como si me estuviera volviendo a enamorar. En los días siguientes, debería haber estado en el paraíso.

 

Pero una pregunta se cernía sobre mí amenazadora como un nubarrón de tormenta: ¿lo contaría a alguien Grimmy? Yo sabía que quería mantener a Charity en secreto. Pero la señora Bethany debía de haberla conocido cuando estuvo en la Academia Medianoche. ¿Hasta qué punto era su hermana un secreto? Si a eso se sumaba lo mucho que Grimmy odiaba a Louis, no estaba tan seguro de que nuestro pacto fuera a durar mucho.

 

Observaba la cara de Grimmy todos los días: en Literatura, mientras la señora Bethany describía las motivaciones de Macbeth; en Esgrima, mientras él se batía con el profesor para enseñarnos cómo se hacía; o en los pasillos, cuando nos cruzábamos. Jamás me devolvía la mirada, parecía haber dejado de fijarse en los demás. El mismo chico que antes siempre era el primero en saludar y abrir la puerta a los demás era el que ahora transitaba por los pasillos como un sonámbulo, con paso incierto y la mirada extraviada.

 

—Ese tío está colgadísimo —dijo un día Niall cuando nos cruzamos con Grimmy en el gran vestíbulo.

 

—No creo que esté tomando nada.

 

—No me refería a eso. Si se metiera algo, probablemente se lo estaría pasando mejor, ¿no? —Niall se encogió de hombros—. Grimmy no parece estar divirtiéndose nada. Parece que no sepa lo que es eso, a menos que la propia diversión se ponga a dar saltos en sus narices y a gritarle: «Yo soy la diversión».

 

Tardé un par de segundos en procesar sus palabras.

 

—Sí que parece triste, ¿verdad?

 

—No está bien, eso seguro. —Niall se retiró el flequillo rubio de la frente y chasqueó los dedos—. Oye, lo invitaré al próximo pase de DVD. Sería una sesión doble, Matrix y El club de la lucha, y hablaremos de cazadoras de cuero y de los males de la hegemonía corporativa. ¿Crees que le gustará?

 

—¿A quién no? —Me propuse buscar la palabra «hegemonía» en el diccionario. Durante un tiempo, había creído que Niall no era ninguna lumbrera, pero ahora sabía que no era así. Pese a la poca importancia que le daba a los detalles, sabía más de más temas que prácticamente cualquier otro de mis amigos.

 

Grimmy me importaba como amigo, y verlo así de triste me angustiaba. Pero mentiría si dijera que la principal razón de que estuviera angustiado era mi preocupación por él. Era demasiado egoísta para eso. Cada vez que lo veía tan perdido y tenso, no podía evitar pensar: «Va a contarlo».

 

La taciturna tristeza de Grimmy duró más de una semana, hasta la primera práctica de coche.

 

En la Academia Medianoche, había dos tipos de clases de conducción. Uno era para los alumnos humanos, quienes probablemente estaban familiarizados con los automóviles modernos y quizá conducían los coches de sus padres en casa, y otro para los vampiros, algunos de los cuales conducían regularmente desde que se inventaron los automóviles, otros que nunca se habían puesto al volante y cuyas experiencias enormemente desiguales era mejor ocultar a los humanos. Lo propio habría sido que me pusieran con los alumnos humanos, pero, en cambio, me colocaron con los vampiros, quizá por la preocupación de mis padres de que me estuviera relacionando con la «gente adecuada».

 

—No entiendo por qué ahora todos los coches necesitan ordenador —se quejó Courtney mientras buscaba a tientas la varilla del intermitente—. En serio, ¿qué sentido tiene? No estoy haciendo matemáticas mientras conduzco.

 

—Por favor, concéntrese en la carretera, señorita Briganti. —El señor Yee suspiró ruidosamente mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno. Conducíamos uno de los coches oficiales del internado, un sedán gris normal y corriente de varios años de antigüedad, por los caminos de grava que había en la parte trasera del campus—. Voy a pedirle que tome la próxima curva un poco más deprisa.

 

—Correr es peligroso —dijo Courtney sonriendo—. ¿Lo ve? Me he leído el librito.

 

—Me impresiona, señorita Briganti, pero ahora mismo está circulando a unos treinta kilómetros por hora. Me gustaría ver cómo maneja el coche a una velocidad normal de circulación vial.

 

Courtney agarró el volante con más fuerza. Había perdido la práctica y su nerviosismo tendía a manifestarse en forma de bruscas curvas que te dejaban las cervicales destrozadas. Palpé el asiento para asegurarme de que tenía el cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Me costó, porque estaba apretujado entre Liam y Grimmy. Liam observaba el interior del coche como si fuera el primero que veía en su vida y Grimmy miraba tristemente por la ventanilla.

 

—Estos automóviles se han popularizado en los últimos cien años —dijo Liam—. A lo mejor pasan de moda.

 

—¿Acaso insinúas que volveremos a ir a caballo y en calesa? —se burló Courtney mientras pisaba el acelerador y el coche daba un salto hacia delante. El señor Yee se sujetó al salpicadero—. Sigue soñando.

 

—Las innovaciones a menudo se olvidan —dijo melancólicamente Liam.

 

—No creo que los coches vayan a desaparecer. —Intenté parecer comprensivo y ocultar mi diversión. El pobre Liam siempre parecía perdidísimo.

 

—Me gustaban los caballos. Un caballo era un acompañante fiel. Esto es solo metal, y el campo pasa demasiado deprisa para verlo. —Era el comentario más largo que le había oído hacer desde que lo conocía.

 

—Me imagino que debía de ser agradable. —Pensé un segundo en ello, en que ya nadie tenía realmente caballos y carruajes, y en que muchos vampiros debieron de sentirse mucho más a gusto en aquellos tiempos, y entonces me erguí—. Oye, ¿por qué no montamos una colonia amish?

 

Grimmy se volvió hacia mí confundido.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Sí. Tenemos la Academia Medianoche, y estamos construyendo ese centro de rehabilitación en Arizona, dos sitios donde los vampiros estamos seguros, donde nadie más nos molesta y podemos controlar quién entra. Así que también podríamos montar una colonia amish. O una ciudad, o como lo llamen los amish. —Nadie parecía captar la idea. A lo mejor no me estaba explicando bien—. Los vampiros que todavía no se han modernizado del todo se sentirían más a gusto allí. Podrían tener caballos y carruajes, y faroles, y ropa y cosas de otra época, y a nadie le importaría. Venga, ¡es una buena idea!

 

Al parecer, el señor Yee no pudo resistirse a no hacer ningún comentario.

 

—Nuestros lugares de reunión están ideados para que la gente se integre en el mundo moderno, no para que se esconda en él. Una señal que indica giro a la izquierda, señorita Briganti.

 

—Podría ser una etapa intermedia. Después podrían venir a Medianoche o a donde fuera. —Estaba convencido de que era una propuesta genial—. Y cuando se pusieran nostálgicos, podrían irse a pasar unos días allí.

 

—Oooh, ¿sería como en la película ‘Último testigo’? —Courtney se rió, pero fue una risa más afable de lo habitual. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante, entusiasmada—. Porque esa película era superbuena.

 

—A mí también me lo pareció. —La había visto un par de veces en la televisión de cable; eso era prácticamente todo lo que sabía de los amish.

 

—Yo iría a esa ciudad de vampiros amish si fuera como en la película… Oh, mierda.

 

El coche dio un bandazo y se salió del camino. Todos nos agarramos a lo que pudimos y gritamos mientras caíamos a la cuneta. Aquello no tuvo mucho de accidente, así como tampoco la cuneta tenía mucho de cuneta.

 

—Eso nos lleva de vuelta a la primera clase —dijo el señor Yee—. Prestar atención a la carretera.

 

—¿Significa eso que estoy suspendida? —Courtney se volvió para fulminarme con la mirada—- ¡Me estabas distrayendo a propósito!

 

—¡No es verdad!

 

Courtney no se quedó para oírme negarlo. Abrió la puerta, dejó que se cerrara sola cuando salió y se alejó malhumoradamente del coche. El señor Yee abrió la puerta de su lado para llamarla.

 

—¡Señorita Briganti! ¡Tenemos que sacar el coche de la cuneta!

 

—¡Hágalo usted! —gritó ella. Su rubia coleta rebotaba, siguiendo el ritmo de sus pasos—. Ya estoy suspendida, ¿recuerda?

 

—Ahora sí que lo está —masculló el señor Yee.

 

—Tiene el orgullo herido —dijo Liam—. Por eso se ha ido.

 

—Guárdese su análisis de la señorita Briganti para la clase de Psicología —dijo el señor Yee con hastío—. Por ahora, tenemos un coche que empujar.

 

Nos turnamos para ponernos al volante y pisar a fondo el acelerador mientras el resto empujaba para intentar sacar el coche de la cuneta. Cuando por fin lo logramos, todos estábamos llenos de barro hasta las rodillas. Aún nos quedaba una media hora de clase, pero el señor Yee me dio permiso para volver al internado y limpiarme.

 

—Le acompañaré. Se está haciendo tarde —dijo Grimmy.

 

Pareció que el señor Yee quería objetar algo, pero no lo hizo. No necesitaba que me protegieran dentro del campus, pero le tocaba conducir a Liam, y Grimmy ya era bastante bueno al volante.

 

—Claro. Vaya.

 

Mientras el motor rugía a nuestras espaldas, Grimmy y yo echamos a andar. Era la primera vez que estábamos solos desde la noche que me pilló en el lindero del bosque. El silencio pesaba como una losa entre los dos y mi nerviosismo me inducía a querer llenarlo de trivialidades, pero me mordí la lengua.

 

—Vampiros amish. —La sonrisa torcida de Grimmy solo era una sombra de lo que era—. Solo se te podría haber ocurrido a ti.

 

—Te estás riendo de mí.

 

—No de ti. De ti nunca. —Grimmy respiró hondo—. No le has hablado a nadie de Charity.

 

—No. Te prometo que no lo he hecho.

 

—No era una pregunta. Si se lo hubieras contado a alguien, la señora Bethany ya me habría hecho un interrogatorio.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Y a qué te refieres con un interrogatorio?

 

—Charity y la señora Bethany nunca se llevaron bien.

 

—Eso me dijo Charity. —Lo miré con curiosidad—. Si tú y tu hermana estabais tan unidos, ¿por qué perdisteis el contacto?

 

—Ya nos hemos perdido la pista antes. Es complicado. —Grimmy se detuvo. Me dolió presenciar el profundo dolor de su rostro. Incómodo, miré al suelo. Estábamos pisando hierba otoñal seca—. Ella nunca me ha perdonado.

 

—¿Perdonado por qué?

 

Abrió la boca para responder, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

 

—Era algo entre los dos. Lo único que tienes que saber es que me necesita. Eso no cambia nunca; para los vampiros, nada cambia nunca. Siempre es lo mismo… Ella se aleja y todo se va al infierno, pero luego vuelvo a encontrarla, y estamos bien.

 

Recordé la ropa y el cuerpo sin lavar de Charity, su evidente soledad. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que necesitaba protección desesperadamente.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

 

—Hace treinta y cinco años que no nos vemos. —«Treinta y cinco años», pensé, recordando la conversación que él y yo habíamos tenido hacía casi un año, justo antes de Navidad, mientras paseábamos por la nieve. «Esa fue la última vez que “perdió el contacto” con la humanidad —advertí—. Perder a Charity es lo que le hizo desistir»—. Pero ella siempre vuelve a Massachusetts. Aquí es donde nos criamos; es nuestro hogar, Harry. Si ha vuelto, significa que lo echa de menos —continuó en un tono de voz más bajo aún—, antes tengo que encontrarla.

 

Ahora lo comprendía.

 

—Quieres que te lleve hasta ella. Quieres que utilice a la Cruz Negra para que averigüe dónde está y tú puedas ponerte en contacto con ella.

 

—Y que sigas alejando a la Cruz Negra de su rastro, si es posible. —Se irguió. El sol comenzó a ponerse, dejando en el cielo una estela anaranjada—. Sé que es mucho pedir, por lo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte mucho a cambio.

 

—Te refieres a que no le contarás a nadie lo de Louis.

 

—Guardaré tu secreto pase lo que pase. —Lo decía en serio. Por su tono, parecía una claudicación. Mi alivio se trocó en asombro cuando añadió—: Si me ayudas con esto, yo te ayudaré a salir del internado para que puedas verte con Louis.

 

—¿Lo dices enserio? ¿De veras? —La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas—. Pero ¿cómo?

 

—Fácil. —Su sonrisa era forzada—. Diremos una mentira. Diremos que estamos juntos. —¿Juntos? «Oh.» Pero le vi el sentido incluso antes de que Grimmy terminara de explicarse—. Los vampiros más viejos podemos entrar y salir de Medianoche si nos dan permiso, y la señora Bethany es bastante generosa con los permisos para los vampiros en los que confía, y confía en mí. Tus padres no han disimulado el hecho de que les gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos. Si tú y yo supuestamente somos una pareja…

 

Miró al suelo, apretando los labios. La palabra «supuestamente» le había costado decirla.

 

—… Yo podré pedir permiso para sacarte de vez en cuando. Si tus padres no ponen pegas, lo más probable es que tampoco las ponga la señora Bethany. Ellos creerán que estás estrechando lazos con un «verdadero» vampiro. Lo fomentarían. Nos dejarán salir.

 

Era un buen plan. Sin fisuras.

 

—Has estado dándole vueltas.

 

—Desde hace varios días. Si necesitas tiempo para pensártelo, lo entenderé.

 

—Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿por qué tiene Charity que seguir siendo un secreto? O sea, estuvo aquí hace muchos años, de manera que la señora Bethany lo sabe todo de ella, ¿no?

 

—Como he dicho, no se llevaban bien, y eso es quedarse corto. Si traigo a Charity al internado, la señora Bethany la acogerá, tiene que acoger a todos los vampiros que lo necesiten. Es la regla más sagrada de Medianoche. Pero la señora Bethany haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no la trajera. Intentaría asustarla, quizá incluso volver a separarnos. No puedo perder otros treinta y cinco años más.

 

—Comprendo. —Habría hecho lo que estuviera en mis manos para evitar aquel sufrimiento a Grimmy. Además, él a cambio haría posible que yo estuviera con Louis. No había prácticamente nada que yo no hiciera por eso.

 

—¿Trato hecho? —preguntó.

 

—Sí. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

 

—¿Por qué no ahora mismo? —Grimmy me tendió la mano.

 

Yo se la cogí y juntos nos dirigimos al internado. Seguíamos cogidos de la mano cuando entramos en el gran vestíbulo, donde había unos cuantos alumnos haciendo tiempo entre clases. Noté su mirada clavada en nosotros, hambrienta y ávida; estaban tan sedientos de chismes nuevos como de sangre. Al pie de las escaleras que conducían a mi zona de dormitorios, Grimmy se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Noté sus labios frescos al rozar mi piel.

 

Mientras subía las escaleras, intenté pensar en cómo iba a explicar aquello a Louis. «No estoy saliendo con Grimmy. Lo finjo, pero no es verdad. Pero eso significa que a veces tendremos que ir cogidos de la mano de verdad. Y puede que tengamos que darnos algún beso de verdad. Pero, de hecho, nada de eso es de verdad, ¿comprendes?»

 

Tantas explicaciones me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

Esa noche perpetré mi segundo allanamiento de morada. Tras salir la primera vez de la casa de la señora Bethany con las manos vacías, mi intención había sido seguir fisgando. Pero la directora no había vuelto a pasar ninguna noche fuera del internado, lo cual me había impedido volver a colarme en la cochera. ¿En qué otro lugar podía hallar respuestas?

 

Solo sabía un lugar posible: los archivos ubicados en la torre norte, pero, en un primer momento, los había descartado como posibilidad. Si la señora Bethany tenía algo allí que pareciera indicar la verdadera razón de que hubiera admitido alumnos humanos en la Academia Medianoche, seguro que Louis lo habría encontrado durante el curso pasado. Había tenido mucho tiempo para buscar.

 

Pero, mientras estaba en la cama esa noche, incapaz de conciliar el sueño y ávido de sangre, no pude dejar de pensar en cómo iba a explicar a Louis mi acuerdo con Grimmy. Probé con varias versiones —la cómica, la seductora, la breve y la extensa—, pero ninguna me pareció convincente. Sabía que Louis terminaría entendiéndolo, pero solo al cabo del tiempo.

 

Suspirando, me puse boca arriba y me tapé los oídos con la almohada, intentando acallar mi confusa voz interior. El estómago me rugía y me dolía la mandíbula. Quería sangre. Había conseguido beberme un vaso a la hora de comer y eso debería haberme bastado para el resto del día; al menos, así ocurría antes. Mi apetito voraz no cesaba de aumentar.

 

Tenía la cabeza llena de incertidumbres y supe que no iba a poder dormirme. Mientras me ponía las zapatillas y el pijama, lancé una mirada a Zayn, que estaba acostado boca abajo. Dormía profundamente. Frunciendo el entrecejo, recordé los somníferos que le había aconsejado que tomara el curso pasado. Confiaba en que no continuara utilizándolos y me dije que luego se lo preguntaría.

 

 

La sangre de mi termo estaba tibia, pero me sentó igual de bien. Bebí mientras bajaba las escaleras de la torre sur. Normalmente, llevaba el piloto automático puesto, andando como un autómata, pero, cuando llegué a la zona de las aulas —la planta que comunicaba con los dormitorios ubicados en la torre norte—, recordé ver a Louis en aquellos pasillos. Aquella había sido la única época en que me había sentido como en casa en Medianoche.

 

Si pudiera obtener respuestas para Louis, si pudiera contarle lo que me había visto obligado a hacer para que pudiéramos estar juntos —después de decirle que por fin conocía el secreto que la Cruz Negra estaba tan desesperada por saber—, todo sería mucho más fácil. Él podría restregar por la cara a Mark nuestro éxito y eso le encantaría. Después, contarle lo de Grimmy sería facilísimo.

 

Me metí el termo en el bolsillo del pijama y me dirigí sigilosamente a la torre norte. La nueva sangre que fluía por mis venas me aguzó el sentido del oído y me permitió oír los pasos del monitor —uno de los profesores paseándose, asegurándose de que ningún vampiro decidía hincarle el diente a un alumno humano—. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el sonido, esperando hasta que dejé de oírlo y el camino estuvo despejado.

 

Sin hacer ningún ruido, abrí la pesada puerta y la crucé. Era tentador soltarla y echar a correr, pero tuve que ser paciente y acompañarla para que se cerrase silenciosamente. Luego subí, captando cualquier leve sonido: un grifo goteando, alguien roncando, incluso el chasquido de un flexo al apagarse.

 

Al final de la escalera de caracol estaban los archivos. Abrí la puerta, esquivando una lluvia de telarañas y polvo. Fuera, la gárgola me miró suspicazmente a través de la ventana. Había cajas apiladas y baúles en todos los rincones, muchos de ellos con inscripciones o letras escritas con una caligrafía rígida y extraña que nadie utilizaba ya. Aquellas cajas contenían datos sobre los incontables alumnos que habían pasado por Medianoche, la mayoría vampiros.

 

«Piensa. Quieren saber por qué están aquí los alumnos humanos, no los vampiros. Pero si descubres algo sobre los vampiros de Medianoche, a lo mejor descubres algo sobre los humanos.»

 

Se me ocurrió una idea: ¿y si los alumnos humanos tenían alguna relación con los vampiros? ¿Y si eran sus parientes, o incluso sus descendientes?

 

Motivado, fui a abrir el baúl más próximo, pero vacilé. La última vez que había estado en aquella estancia, habíamos encontrado los restos de un vampiro muerto en uno de aquellos baúles. La señora Bethany no podía haber dejado allí el cráneo de Erich para que se pudriera, ¿no?

 

Abrí cautelosamente la tapa unos pocos centímetros y miré dentro. No había ningún cráneo. Suspirando aliviado, terminé de abrirla y saqué varias hojas de papel al azar. Iba a tener que leer muchísimo material para averiguar si mi teoría era correcta, y lo mismo me daba empezar por un sitio que por otro.

 

Entonces, en el rincón del baúl, atisbé un movimiento. Vi la oscura y diminuta cola de un ratón escondiéndose.

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cogí y lo mordí.

 

Solo chilló una vez. No supe si se había retorcido. Lo único que supe fue que la sangre me estaba llenando la boca, sangre auténtica, sangre fresca, saliendo a borbotones contra mi lengua. Fue como morder unas jugosas uvas en un sofocante día de estío, salvo que la sangre estaba más caliente y me supo más dulce e incluso mejor. Los últimos latidos del ratón me palpitaron en los labios mientras tomaba un segundo sorbo, un tercero, y finalmente cesaron.

 

Aparté el ratón, y tras observar su cadáver me entraron arcadas.

 

«¡Qué asco!» Escupí un par de veces, intentando quitarme de los labios cualquier pelo o bicho del ratón. Arrojé su pequeño cadáver a un rincón, donde cayó inerte. Aunque me limpié varias veces la boca con la manga, no pude olvidar el regusto a sangre… que seguía sabiéndome magníficamente bien.

 

«Al menos, no lo he hecho delante de Louis —pensé—. De ahora en adelante, voy a tomar mucha más sangre a la hora de comer. Tres litros, si es necesario.»

 

Mi pérdida de control me alteró tanto que tuve ganas de regresar a mi habitación y ocultarme bajo las sábanas. Pero no lo hice; subir hasta allí no había sido fácil, y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el viaje. Haciendo todo lo posible por olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir, comencé a leer: «Maxime O’Connor, fallecido en Filadelfia…».

 

El vaho de mi aliento era tan denso que por un momento apenas pude ver nada.

 

«No pensaba que hiciera tanto frío.» Tiritando, me abracé el cuerpo, notando el frío incluso a través del pijama. El papel, seco y amarillento, crujió entre mis dedos temblorosos. «No, estoy seguro de que hace unos segundos no hacía tanto frío.»

 

Las paredes comenzaron a llenarse de escarcha.

 

Hipnotizado, vi cómo cubría la piedra de espectrales vetas azules que crepitaron al entrecruzarse y dividirse en un millar de ramificaciones distintas. La escarcha fue trepando hasta el techo como una labor de encaje, recubriéndolo de algo escamoso y blanco. Unos cuantos cristales de nieve plateados se quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

 

El terror que sentía me impedía reaccionar; era incapaz de gritar, correr ni hacer nada salvo tiritar e intentar creerme lo que estaba sucediendo. Alargué las manos, sin apenas notar que tenía los dedos rojos y entumecidos debido al frío; quería tocar los cristales de nieve que flotaban en el aire para convencerme de que aquello era real.

 

«Ojalá estuviera aquí Louis… mamá… Grimmy… alguien, cualquiera. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando?» Respiraba entrecortadamente y casi me sentía mareado.

 

Pese al miedo, no pude evitar reparar en que la escena era hermosa, delicada y etérea, como si me encontrara dentro del palacio de cristal de una de esas bolas transparentes donde nieva cuando las agitan.

 

El hielo crepitó tan fuerte que di un respingo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, vi cómo la escarcha fue avanzando por la ventana hasta cubrirla por completo, tapando la gárgola e incluso impidiendo el paso de la luz de la luna. La estancia poseía ahora su propia luz. En la ventana, las numerosas vetas de escarcha tomaron direcciones distintas siguiendo una misteriosa pauta que dibujaba una forma reconocible.

 

Un rostro.

 

El hombre de escarcha estaba tan bien dibujado como cualquier ilustración de un libro. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, rodeándole el rostro como una nube. Me recordó a viejos dibujos que había visto de capitanes de barco del siglo XVIII. Su rostro esculpido en el hielo tenía tanto detalle que parecía que me estuviera mirando. Era la imagen más vívida que había visto jamás.

 

Entonces se me heló el corazón al darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando de verdad.

 

Sus labios se movieron, las vetas de escarcha redibujaron su boca para pronunciar algo que no pude descifrar. Mudo del susto, negué con la cabeza.

 

Él cerró los ojos. El aire que me rodeaba se volvió más frío aún… tan frío que dolía…

 

El hielo de la ventana estalló y los fragmentos vinieron hacia mí con la forma de su rostro, esta vez en tres dimensiones, acercándose y gritando con una voz hecha del sonido del cristal al romperse.

 

—¡Basta!

 

Luego los fragmentos de hielo cayeron sin apenas hacer ruido al suelo, esparciéndose a mi alrededor como confeti: eran tan diminutos que se derritieron al instante. Cuando la escarcha desapareció de las paredes y las ventanas y la estancia recobró su temperatura normal, comenzaron a caer sobre mí las gotas de agua que el hielo del techo formaba al fundirse.

 

Me senté en el suelo, tan aturdido que no me podía mover. Había estado demasiado asustado para gritar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar mi mente embotada era: «¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?»

 

En cuanto pude volver a moverme, salí de los archivos como pude, bajé rápidamente las escaleras y me alejé de la torre norte como una flecha, casi sin que me importara que me pillaran. No dejé de correr hasta entrar en mi habitación y meterme debajo de las mantas. Me quedé acostado, con el pelo húmedo y el corazón palpitándome desbocado, incapaz de dormirme, apretando el edredón contra mi pecho mientras intentaba comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 

¿Podía haber sido una alucinación? Como nunca había tenido ninguna, no podía estar seguro. Pero, dado que no tenía fiebre ni me había tomado nada, dudaba que la explicación fuera tan sencilla.

 

¿Me había quedado dormido sin darme cuenta y me había puesto a soñar? Imposible. Por muy vívidos que se hubieran vuelto últimamente mis sueños, jamás había soñado nada parecido a lo que había ocurrido en los archivos. Aún me notaba los pies fríos y húmedos debido al hielo que se había derretido a mi alrededor.

 

Se me ocurrió otra explicación que no quise aceptar. «No puede ser. Solo son viejos cuentos que me contaban mis padres. Ni cuando era pequeño creía que pudieran ser reales.»

 

 

Esa noche no dormí. En la ventana de nuestro dormitorio, el cielo fue palideciendo lentamente hasta que amaneció un día gris y nublado. No mucho después del alba, Zayn se removió, gruñó y se destapó con irritación.

 

—¿Zayn? —susurré.

 

Él me miró parpadeando. Tenía el pelo negro y corto de punta y su camisa blanca exageradamente grande le dejaba un hombro al descubierto.

 

—Te has despertado temprano.

 

—Sí, supongo. —Hice acopio de valor—. Oye, si te pregunto algo que parece un poco… bueno, un poco loco… me dejarás terminar de hablar, ¿vale?

 

—Por supuesto. —Bajó las piernas de la cama, como si se estuviera preparando para entrar en acción—. Tú me escuchaste el año pasado cuando estaba convencido de que había algo merodeando por el tejado, ¿te acuerdas?

 

De hecho, algo había estado merodeando por el tejado —un vampiro decidido a hacerle daño—, pero no me pareció buena idea mencionárselo ahora, ni nunca. Con cuidado, dije:

 

—¿Crees en… bueno, en…?

 

—¿Dios? No. —Por su sonrisa, supe que se lo estaba tomando a risa para hacérmelo más fácil—. ¿En Papá Noel? Tampoco.

 

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba. —Tragué saliva—. Te iba a preguntar si crees en fantasmas.

 

Estaba preparado para que Zayn se riera de mí. ¿Quién podía culparle? Estaba preparado para que me acribillara a preguntas sobre por qué decía eso. Creía que estaba preparado para cualquier reacción suya. Pero me equivocaba.

 

—Cállate. —Zayn volvió a tumbarse en la cama, poniendo cierta distancia entre los dos—. Haz el favor de callarte ahora mismo.

 

—Zayn… solo te he preguntado…

 

—¡He dicho que te calles! —Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y respiraba muy deprisa—. No quiero volver a oírte decir nada sobre eso nunca más. ¿Me entiendes?

 

Asentí, esperando que eso le tranquilizara. Sin embargo, él solo pareció más asustado aún. Se levantó de la cama, cogió la toalla de ducha y se dirigió a la puerta con paso airado, aunque todavía faltaban horas para la primera clase. Cerró de un portazo al salir. Desde el fondo del pasillo, oí a Courtney gritar con voz soñolienta:

 

—¿Qué narices le pasa a la gente?

 

Ojalá lo supiera. Lo único que sabía era que acababa de ver un hecho inexplicable, y que su sola mención había aterrorizado a Zayn incluso más de lo que la realidad me había asustado a mí.

 

 

La adrenalina que había empezado a correr por mis venas en los archivos de la torre norte terminó de hacerlo en mitad de mi clase matinal de Psicología. Estaba tomando notas sobre las teorías de Adler y, un momento después, me sentía como si estuviera a punto de desplomarme sobre el pupitre. Agotado, apoyé la cabeza en una mano e hice lo posible para seguir escribiendo. Cuando terminó la clase, supe que el resto del día se me iba a hacer eterno. Normalmente, habría corrido a mi habitación para dormir un rato, pero podía encontrarme con Zayn y, en ese momento, las cosas entre nosotros eran decididamente extrañas.

 

Mientras andaba con dificultad por el pasillo, recibiendo empujones por todos los costados de alumnos vestidos de uniforme, vislumbré un rostro amigo.

 

—Hola, Grimmy. —Mi intención era simplemente saludarlo sin detenerme.

 

Él me sonrió más afablemente que nunca.

 

—Hola —murmuró mientras se giraba hacia mí y me pasaba posesivamente un brazo por la espalda. Solo entonces recordé que Grimmy y yo estábamos fingiendo que salíamos juntos. Pegando los labios a mi oído, me susurró—: Al menos, intenta parecer contento.

 

—De hecho, me alegro de verte. ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar?

 

—Claro. Vamos.

 

Grimmy me condujo a la planta baja del internado. Varias personas se cruzaron con nosotros y me fijé en que algunas enarcaban las cejas y susurraban. Aunque nuestra relación solo era una farsa, no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de que me vieran con un chico como él, ni divertirme al imaginar la reacción de Courtney.

 

Pero, mientras cruzábamos el gran vestíbulo hacia la puerta principal, nos vio otra persona.

 

A Niall se le borró la perpetua sonrisa cuando me vio cogido de Grimmy, y a mí se me cayó el alma a los pies. Niall y Louis seguían siendo buenos amigos, y Niall se había arriesgado para hacerme llegar las cartas de Louis. Viéndome ahora, seguro que pensaba que estaba engañando a Louis, y yo no podía desmentírselo.

 

Niall no dijo una palabra. Solo bajó la mirada y fingió estar tremendamente interesado en los cordones de sus playeros de bota. Yo, por mi parte, crucé como si no viera a Niall ni a nadie que no fuera Grimmy.

 

Juntos, nos dirigimos al final del campus, cerca del bosque. Unas cuantas parejas más estaban sentadas a la sombra no muy lejos de allí. Grimmy se sentó en la gruesa alfombra de tonos rojizos de hojarasca y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un arce. Yo me senté junto a él y apoyé tímidamente la cabeza en su hombro; pensé que me sentiría incómodo, pero no fue así.

 

—No deberías tardar mucho en contarles lo nuestro a tus padres. —Grimmy me pasó un brazo por la cintura—. Cuanto antes se convenzan de que estamos juntos, antes podré pedir permiso para sacarte del campus.

 

—No hay prisa. Veré a Louis en Riverton el próximo mes y… y entonces podremos aclarar todo esto. Pero me aseguraré de que mis padres se enteren pronto.

 

Otra mentira. Ya estaba harto de mentiras y la única persona que podía oír toda la verdad estaba demasiado lejos.

 

—Pareces agotado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

—Anoche no dormí. Vi algo que me asustó, pero no sé ni si yo mismo me lo creo, pero aun así tengo que preguntártelo. —Respiré hondo—. ¿Los fantasmas existen?

 

—Pues claro —respondió él con la misma facilidad que si le hubiera preguntado si había estrellas en el cielo—. ¿No te han hablado tus padres de los espectros?

 

—Cuando era pequeño, me contaban cuentos de fantasmas y me decían que tuviera cuidado con ellos, pero pensaba que solo eran eso… cuentos de fantasmas.

 

Grimmy enarcó una ceja.

 

—¿Sabes?, para ser un vampiro, eres muy escéptico con lo sobrenatural.

 

—Visto así, me siento como un imbécil.

 

—Oye, aún eres nuevo en esto. Espera a que pasen un par de siglos y serás un experto como yo.

 

Me asaltaron nuevas preguntas.

 

—¿Qué más existe? ¿Los hombres lobo? ¿Las brujas? ¿Las momias?

 

—Los hombres lobo, no. Las brujas, tampoco. Las momias solo están en los museos, al menos que yo sepa. Hay otras fuerzas, pero no estoy seguro de que tengan nombre o cara. Quizá tampoco cuerpo. Son más siniestras y más profundas que eso. —Grimmy guardó silencio un momento y frunció el entrecejo—. Espera. Has dicho que anoche viste algo que te asustó.

 

—Un fantasma. Un espectro, supongo —dije probando la palabra que solo había oído a mis padres en contadas ocasiones.

 

—Eso no es posible. En la Academia Medianoche no puede haber espectros.

 

—¿Por qué no? Es lo bastante tétrica.

 

—El tipo de construcción del internado los mantiene alejados. Hay metales y minerales que repelen a los fantasmas de forma natural; los que contiene la sangre humana, como el hierro y el cobre, son los más eficaces, y están en todas las piedras de los cimientos. —Me pasó la yema del dedo por el nacimiento del pelo, una caricia tan íntima que me ruboricé. Al parecer, Grimmy podía concentrarse en nuestra conversación y fingir romanticismo al mismo tiempo—. Además, los fantasmas nos tienen miedo, al menos tanto como nosotros se lo tenemos a ellos. Sé de algunos que han dado problemas a los vampiros, encantando casas y cosas por el estilo, pero es poco frecuente. Normalmente, los fantasmas huyen de los vampiros.

 

—¿Por qué nos tienen miedo los fantasmas? Comprendo por qué nos temen los humanos, pero los vampiros no podemos beber la sangre de un fantasma. Los fantasmas ni siquiera tienen sangre, ¿no?

 

—La tienen cuando se manifiestan físicamente, pero, en su mayoría, existen como vapores, escarcha, puntos de frío, una imagen o sombra, quizá, pero no más.

 

La palabra «escarcha» me evocó tan vívidamente la aparición de la noche anterior que me estremecí. Grimmy me abrazó más fuerte, como si me estuviera protegiendo de la brisa otoñal.

 

—Vale, si los fantasmas nos tienen miedo, probablemente no se acercarían al internado. Y dices que las piedras y metales del edificio deberían mantenerlos alejados. Pero, si eso es así, dime entonces qué fue lo que vi anoche.

 

Se lo conté todo: los crujidos de hielo, el irreal resplandor verde azulado, el rostro del hombre de escarcha y su advertencia final cuando estalló en un sinfín de fragmentos de hielo. Grimmy me estuvo observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, olvidándose por completo de fingir cualquier gesto romántico. Cuando hube terminado, me miró unos momentos antes de poder decir:

 

—Eso solo ha podido ser un espectro.

 

—Ya te lo decía yo.

 

—Pero es la manifestación más espectacular de la que tengo noticia hasta ahora. ¿Y qué podía significar ese «basta»? ¿Basta de qué?

 

—Sabes tanto como yo. Oye, ¿hay alguna diferencia entre los espectros y los fantasmas? ¿Son los espectros fantasmas supermalos o algo así?

 

—No. Son dos nombres distintos para la misma cosa. —Grimmy me puso una mano en el brazo—. Se lo tenemos que contar a la señora Bethany.

 

—¿Qué? ¡No puedo! —Lo cogí por el jersey, y el blasón de Medianoche, formado por do cuervos flanqueando una espada, se arrugó bajo mis dedos, antes de darme cuenta de la impresión que se llevaría cualquiera que estuviera mirando. Rápidamente apoyé las palmas en su pecho, como haría cualquiera con su pareja—. Grimmy, si se lo decimos, va a preguntarme qué estaba haciendo yo de noche en los archivos.

 

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo?

 

—Intentando averiguar por qué admite Medianoche alumnos humanos.

 

Grimmy consideró esa cuestión. Luego, volvió a centrarse en nuestro asunto más inmediato.

 

—Podíamos fingir que habíamos quedado allí. Que lo viste justo antes de que yo llegara.

 

—Supongo que eso funcionaría —admití—. Louis y yo solíamos… Bueno, fuimos juntos una vez.

 

Grimmy entornó ligeramente sus ojos verdes ante la mención del nombre de Louis y supe que podía percibir mi reacción al recordar las horas que Louis y yo habíamos pasado en los archivos. Una ola de calor me recorrió el cuerpo por dentro cuando me recordé besándolo, yaciendo es sus brazos, mordiéndolo, sintiéndonos y bebiendo la sangre que él se prestó a darme. ¿Se me notaba realmente en la cara? Bueno, donde seguro que se me notaba era en la entrepierna. Fuera como fuere, Grimmy tenía la voz ronca cuando dijo:

 

—Bien. Eso hace más creíble la historia. Se lo contaré yo, no hace falta que estés presente. Le diré que estás demasiado avergonzado para ir tú.

 

—Esa parte es cierta.

 

—Después de eso, dará caza al fantasma y probablemente contará lo nuestro a tus padres. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

 

—Puede funcionar. —Agotado, volví a apoyarme en el hombro de Grimmy—. No he dormido nada, me estoy cayendo de sueño.

 

—Yo tampoco habría podido dormir. —Me acarició el brazo—. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

 

—Aún falta una hora para la clase de Cálculo, pero… no quiero volver a mi habitación.

 

Esperé a que me preguntara por qué, pero, en cambio, se dio una palmada en la pierna, ofreciéndomela como almohada. Al principio, me sentí incómodo mientras me tumbaba en el suelo y apoyaba la cabeza en su muslo, pero notar su mano en mi hombro me tranquilizó, y estaba tan cansado que el sueño no tardó en visitarme. Fue la primera vez en las últimas horas que me sentí seguro.

 

 

Durante los días siguientes, el rumor de mi nuevo «romance» corrió por todo el internado. Grimmy y yo nos reuníamos después de clase y nos íbamos a estudiar juntos a la biblioteca, todo lo cual ya habíamos hecho antes, pero el hecho de que fuéramos cogidos de la mano parecía haber convertido nuestra relación en un apasionado idilio. Yo era consciente de que casi todo el mundo se preguntaba qué hacía Grimmy conmigo, pero nadie parecía poner en duda nuestra relación. Courtney incluso intentó menospreciarme otra vez en clase, lo cual era demasiado ridículo para ser molesto.

 

No sabía si Zayn estaba enterado, pero no se lo podía preguntar. Aunque nos hablábamos con normalidad, desde la noche que vi el fantasma me evitaba siempre que podía. Cuando estaba en la habitación, se iba con alguna excusa, y cuando intentaba darle conversación, solo decía «sí», «no» o «vale», hasta que yo terminaba desistiendo. Era curioso, pero, hasta aquello, no me había dado cuenta de que Zayn llevaba mucho tiempo con esa actitud de enfurruñamiento. Sabía que no estaba bien, y algo de lo que yo había dicho había empeorado todavía más las cosas, pero no parecía que hubiera ningún modo de comunicarme con él.

 

La persona que más me había preocupado resultó no ser ningún problema en absoluto. Una noche, cuando entré en el gran vestíbulo, vi el habitual grupillo de gente charlando y pasando el rato. Entre ellos, sentados en una de las mesas más próximas a la puerta, estaban Niall y Liam, concentrados en un tablero de ajedrez. Niall estaba más serio de lo que yo le había visto nunca. Movió caballo, colocándolo enérgicamente en una nueva casilla.

 

—Qué, duele, ¿eh? Oh, sí, ya lo creo que duele.

 

—Cómo va a dolerme con lo mal que juegas. —Aquello era lo más que Liam sabía alardear. Cuando se inclinó sobre el tablero para reflexionar sobre su próximo movimiento, Niall se desperezó con relajada satisfacción y me vio. En ese momento me habría ido, pero él se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a mí.

 

—Hola —dijo cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra—. ¿Cómo va?

 

—Bastante bien. Supongo… supongo que tenemos que hablar. —Aquello era incluso más difícil de lo que yo había imaginado—. Sobre Grimmy.

 

—Solo quiero decirte una cosa, ¿vale? —Niall me puso una mano en el hombro—. Tú eres mi amigo, y quiero que seas feliz.

 

—Oh, Niall. —Demasiado conmovido para decir nada más, lo abracé con fuerza.

 

Con la voz amortiguada por mi hombro, Niall dijo:

 

—Grimmy me cae bien. Es majo.

 

—Sí que lo es.

 

—Se lo has dicho a Louis, ¿no? ¿O se lo vas a decir pronto? Porque no está bien no decírselo.

 

—Tenemos que vernos dentro de poco. —No le di más detalles sobre nuestro reencuentro en Riverton; hacerlo solo sería involucrarlo demasiado—. He pensado que sería mejor decírselo directamente, no por carta, correo electrónico ni nada de eso.

 

—Supongo que es duro estar siempre separados.

 

—Sí que lo es. Si Louis siguiera aquí, todo sería distinto.

 

La sonrisa de Niall se volvió presuntuosa.

 

—Sí, yo tendría un compañero de habitación que podría ganarme al ajedrez y no al revés.

 

Liam no apartó los ojos del tablero.

 

—Mi victoria acallará tus insultos.

 

—¡Sigue soñando! —gritó Niall.

 

Lo que Niall no sabía era que yo iba a contar a Louis toda la verdad sobre el juego al que estábamos jugando Grimmy y yo. Todo iría bien. Y ahora solo quedaba un obstáculo que superar, el más importante de todos: mis padres.


	10. Chapter 10

 

El temido encuentro que había estado esperando ocurrió al día siguiente, cuando salía de la biblioteca con retraso. Eché a correr por el pasillo cuando su voz me detuvo.

 

—Qué prisa tiene, señorito Styles. —La señora Bethany me escrutó de arriba abajo con su penetrante mirada. Llevaba un sobrio vestido de lana marrón oscuro que la hacía parecer como si estuviera cincelada en la mismísima madrea de Medianoche—. Actúa como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

 

¿Tenía que reírme? Me limité a mirarla.

 

Por suerte, no parecía esperar una respuesta.

 

—En algún momento deberíamos hablar de lo que vio arriba.

 

—Se lo he contado todo a Grimmy. Si ha hablado con usted, ya sabe tanto como yo.

 

—¿Ha mencionado este asunto a sus otros compañeros? ¿A sus padres?

 

—No. —Aquello no era del todo cierto. Se podía decir que se lo había mencionado a Zayn, o al menos lo había intentado, pero, dado que él se había negado a escucharme, suponía que había guardado el secreto bastante bien.

 

—Bien. Asegúrese de no hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que ha sido un acontecimiento aislado. La gente se comporta de un modo muy irracional cuando se le menciona lo sobrenatural.

 

Por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con la señora Bethany. Una simple pregunta sobre un fantasma había puesto de los nervios a Zayn. Lo último que necesitaba era que a mis padres les diera por sobreprotegerme.

 

—Sí, señora. No diré ni una palabra.

 

La señora Bethany me sonrió con complicidad.

 

—En reconocimiento a su discreción, no le castigaremos por haber infringido las reglas del internado colándose en los dormitorios de la zona que no le pertenece. Pese a su falta de control, me parece que va progresando. Al menos, esta vez sus inclinaciones amorosas han recaído en un candidato más merecedor.

 

Aquello era un ataque a Louis, pero mantuve la calma.

 

—Grimmy es genial. De hecho, tengo que reunirme con él en unos minutos para ir a cenar con mis padres.

 

—No quiero entretenerlo más. Y salude a sus padres de mi parte.

 

Asentí y me alejé a toda prisa. Aunque probablemente solo fueran imaginaciones mías, habría jurado que noté sus ojos clavados en la nuca hasta llegar a mi habitación.

 

Zayn no dijo nada cuando entré. Se limitó a volverse hacia la pared y siguió leyendo una de sus revistas. No me molesté en intentar darle conversación. Si quería comportarse como un imbécil conmigo por una sola pregunta estúpida, allá él.

 

Me puse a rebuscar en el cajón de mi cómoda donde guardaba los jerséis. «El jersey azul marino. No, lo llevé con Louis el año pasado y no me parece bien llevarlo con Grimmy. El de color naranja. Demasiado fino, porque a estas alturas del año allí arriba hace mucho frío. El jersey negro. Es aburridísimo, y al menos tiene que parecer que me he puesto guapo para Grimmy.»

 

—Normalmente, no te molestas en cambiarte de ropa para cenar con tus padres —dijo Zayn. Por el eco, supe que seguía de cara a la pared.

 

Dejé de rebuscar en el cajón, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que Zayn me daba conversación desde la mención de los fantasmas. Me sentí aliviado, pero también enfadado conmigo mismo por estarlo, porque Zayn era el que se había estado portando mal. ¿Por qué me sentía como si fuera yo el que debía estarle agradecido?

 

—Hoy voy a ir con Grimmy. —No miré hacia él mientras cogía el jersey azul marino.

 

—Os vi juntos el otro día. Pensé que a lo mejor había algo.

 

—Hay algo —dije parcamente. Al no añadir nada más, Zayn pareció volver a concentrarse en su revista de tatuajes. Me afané en arreglarme, poniéndome el jersey y un colgante. Incluso me puse unas gotas de una colonia que me habían regalado mis padres para mi cumpleaños.

 

Al meter el frasco de nuevo en el cajón de mi cómoda, rocé con los dedos la bufanda donde estaba envuelto el collar que me había regalado Louis. No lo recordé comprándomelo; recordé, en cambio, la vez en que nos habíamos visto obligados a empeñarlo, cuando nos habíamos fugado juntos, desesperados por estar unidos y sin un céntimo en el bolsillo. Cuánto peligro me había parecido que corríamos, pero si hubiera podido cambiarme por entonces y regresar a aquel momento, donde solo estábamos Louis y yo frente al mundo, lo habría hecho. Fue como si no pudiera entender por qué no se partía el universo por la mitad, por qué no reventaba por las costuras, para volver a unirnos.

 

—Me alegro de que los amores te vayan bien. —Zayn se volvió por fin, e incluso tenía una sonrisa en los labios, tímida y vacilante—. Aunque no era difícil que te fuera mejor que la última vez, ¿no?

 

Louis nunca le había caído bien, y oírle menospreciarlo como había hecho la señora Bethany fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

 

—No es asunto tuyo —espeté—. No puedes pasarte varios días sin dirigirme la palabra y ponerte luego a opinar sobre mis amoríos. Solo actúas como mi amigo cuando te apetece, y ya estoy harto.

 

—Perdóname por existir. —Zayn arrojó la revista al suelo y salió de la habitación enfurruñado. No pude imaginarme dónde se creía que iba en camiseta y pantalón corto, pero fingí que me daba igual.

 

Además, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de eso. Tenía que llevar a mi nuevo «novio» a cenar a casa de mis padres.

 

 

—¿Así que vais a ir otra vez juntos al Baile de Otoño de este año? —dijo mi madre mientras me servía un buen cucharón de puré de patata.

 

Grimmy y yo nos miramos. Ni siquiera habíamos pensado aún en el Baile de Otoño, pero la pregunta de mi madre era lógica.

 

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir él—. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca.

 

—El tiempo vuela. —Mi padre movió melancólicamente la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de sangre—. Parece que, cuanto mayor te haces, más rápido pasa.

 

—Dígamelo a mí —dijo Grimmy. Momentos como aquellos me recordaban que, aunque parecía tener veintipocos años, de hecho tenía más de trescientos y era un vampiro tan experimentado y poderoso como mis padres.

 

Naturalmente, yo ya sabía que era la excepción en la mesa. No es difícil no saberlo, cuando todos los demás están bebiendo sangre y tú eres el único con pavo y puré de patata en el plato.

 

—Tendremos que darnos prisa para elegir el traje, si voy a tener que arreglártelo.

 

Mi madre me sonrió radiante, como si yo le hubiera llevado un número de lotería en vez de un chico.

 

—Desde luego —dije—. Será genial.

 

Ella me dio un apretón en el hombro, ilusionada por mí, y yo volví a sentirme culpable. Eché de menos la época en que les podía explicar todo a mis padres.

 

El resto de la cena fue ligeramente menos embarazosa y, después, mi padre puso un disco de Dinah Waashington, una de mis cantantes favoritas. Parecía que él y mi madre estuvieran haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que me lo pasaba estupendamente. Cuando dije que quería acompañar a Grimmy abajo, se mostraron casi impacientes por dejarnos solos.

 

De camino a las escaleras de piedra, dije:

 

—Dentro de una semana, ya nos habrán encargado la tarta de boda.

 

—Solo quieren que seas feliz.

 

En el tono de Grimmy percibí cuánto seguía deseando ser la persona que me hiciera feliz.

 

—Grimmy, sé que es divertido pasar tiempo juntos, y eres genial, pero tú y yo no… —Incómodo, le di la vuelta a la tortilla—. ¿Qué puedes ver el alguien de mi edad?

 

—Yo no soy tan distinto a ti. Sé que debería serlo, pero no lo soy. —Me escrutó con curiosidad—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que aquí todos los alumnos actuamos como adolescentes? ¿Incluso los que son mayores que yo?

 

—Bueno, sí. Pensaba que era solo… por inseguridad. Por no tener un lugar en el mundo.

 

—En parte sí. Pero la madurez no es algo puramente emocional, Harry. También es física. Los que morimos jóvenes, jamás nos haremos adultos del todo. Por muchos siglos de experiencia que acumulemos, por muchas cosas que vivamos. No podemos cambiar. —Grimmy parecía distraído, casi melancólico, pero entonces se irguió y me sonrió afablemente—. Pero no te preocupes. Por nosotros, quiero decir. No estoy confundido.

 

—Bien —dije, pero no me quedé del todo convencido.

 

 

Cuando regresé a mi habitación era bastante tarde, pero Zayn no estaba. Al parecer, había encontrado un lugar estupendo donde esconderse. Me puse el pijama y aproveché la intimidad para beberme un termo entero de sangre antes de acostarme. Ya había bebido más que suficiente en casa de mis padres, pero estaba harto de despertarme con hambre a las tres de la madrugada. Al menos dormiría de un tirón por una vez, pensé.

 

No lo hice, pero por un motivo enteramente distinto. Un par de horas después de acostarme, me desperté cuando Zayn me tocó en el hombro y me susurró:

 

—¿Harry?

 

—¿Hummm? —me di la vuelta y le miré en la oscuridad. Al principio, estaba tan dormido que no me acordé de mi enfado con él—. ¿Qué pasa?

 

—Tenemos que hablar.

 

—Oh, vale. —Entonces recordé que estaba enfadado, pero me pareció importante. Zayn estaba pálido y en sus ojos vi el mismo miedo intangible que recordaba del año anterior, cuando Erich había estado acechándolo. Me senté en la cama y me aparté el pelo de la cara—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te asustaste tanto cuándo te hablé de fantasmas?

 

—Primero tienes que decirme la verdad. —Zayn inspiró tan fuerte que las ventanas de la nariz se le ensancharon—. ¿Has visto un fantasma aquí?

 

—No en nuestra habitación, pero vi uno arriba en la torre. Creo que era un fantasma. —No podía decirle que estaba seguro sin desvelarle porqué, lo cual me pareció una mala idea. Zayn estaba tan arborizado por los fantasmas que no creí que fuera a gustarle saber que también estaba rodeado de vampiros.

 

Para mi sorpresa, él pareció aliviado.

 

—Pero ¿no fue aquí? ¿No se acercó a mí?

 

—No. En absoluto.

 

—¿Cómo era?

 

Pensé que, si se lo describía todo, volvería a asustarlo, de manera que no entré en detalles.

 

—Era un hombre. De unos cincuenta años, diría yo. Tenía el pelo y la barba oscuros y muy largos, como en un cuadro antiguo. Tuve la impresión de que era de hace siglos. Y sé que no me lo imaginé. Era real.

 

—Estás seguro de que no era viejo. ¿Seguro que no era un viejo, un poco cheposo? —Cuando asentí, él se puso el puño en la boca mordiéndoselo. Me di cuenta de que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

 

—¿De qué va esto? —Al principio, Zayn no dijo nada, quizá porque no podía—. Zayn, me da la impresión de que sabes más de fantasmas de lo que dices.

 

Él dejó caer la mano. Había una pequeña medialuna de sangre en la piel de su dedo pulgar.

 

—Hay algo en casa de mis padres.

 

—Algo… ¿Te refieres a un fantasma?

 

—El viejo —dijo—. Delgado y huesudo. Calvo. Lo veo desde que era pequeño. Entonces no lo veía con mucha frecuencia, y casi siempre se me aparecía en sueños, por lo que a veces creía que me lo estaba imaginando.

 

Zayn parecía razonable, incluso calmado, pero empezó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

 

—Hace un par de años, cuando me hice mayor, empecé a verlo más a menudo, y entonces supe que no me lo había imaginado. Le gustaba asustarme. Si es que es un hombre. A lo mejor tiene ese aspecto, pero puede que no sea un hombre. A lo mejor solo es una cosa. Una cosa vieja y cruel cargada de odio. Porque me odia. Siempre me ha odiado.

 

—¿Qué dijeron tus padre? —Nada más decir aquellas palabras, quise retirarlas. Desde que le conocí, Zayn siempre me repetía que sus padres nunca hacían caso de sus miedos. Aquella era una de las cosas que habían ignorado, dejándole solo—. No te creyeron.

 

—Ni tampoco lo hizo mi mejor amigo. Ni mi profesor. Tuve que… cerrar la boca, sabiendo que estaba ahí. Que siempre iba a estarlo, esperándome. Mirándome. Tiene… unos ojos que se te comen. Hasta este verano, eso era todo lo que hacía. Mirar. Yo pensaba que eso sería lo más que haría nunca, y ya estaba acostumbrado a que me mirara, pero entonces… —Se estremeció con tanta violencia que le puse una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo—. Este verano… por las noches, a veces soñaba que… que estaba encima de mí, forzándome sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Me hacía daño, porque yo siempre me resistía, pero no me podía mover. A veces ocurría todas las noches.

 

—Oh, joder.

 

Zayn me miró por fin a los ojos y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.

 

—Harry, no sé si eran sueños. Llevo toda la vida diciéndome que solo eran imaginaciones mías. El año pasado, los ruidos del tejado, la misma maldad que percibía con esa cosa en mi casa, la percibo aquí. Siempre la he percibido aquí. Ahora tú también la ves, y sé que es real.

 

—Es real, de eso no te queda duda. —No estuve seguro de cuánto podía reconfortarlo eso—. Pero no es lo mismo que en tu casa. Lo que yo vi no se parecía en nada a eso. —Lo que había visto había sido aterrador, pero parecía ser algo completamente distinto.

 

—Quizá no. Pero me asusté muchísimo. Aún así, no tendría que haberla pagado contigo. —Zayn bajó la cabeza—. Lo siento.

 

—Soy yo quien debería disculparse. —Me sentí como un idiota. Zayn no se había comportado de un modo extraño únicamente durante aquella última semana; estaba nervioso y deprimido desde el principio de curso. Yo me había precipitado dando por sentado que solo era su personalidad enojadiza sin plantearme nunca si el problema podía ser algo más hondo. Vale, era imposible que hubiera podido adivinar que lo que le angustiaba era aquello, pero debería haber sabido que le ocurría algo grave. Había estado tan absorto en mis preocupaciones que me había olvidado de ser su amigo—. Debería haberme esforzado más por hablar contigo. No debería haber pasado de ti como lo he hecho. Lo siento mucho.

 

—Tranquilo. —Zayn sorbió por la nariz. Luego se rió a medias, no queriendo, como de costumbre, manifestar sus emociones—. Yo no quería ponerme borde contigo.

 

—Me lo puedes contar todo. Cuando quieras. Lo digo enserio.

 

—Lo mismo te digo, ¿vale?

 

Había tantas cosas que jamás podría contarle, pero asentí de todas formas.

 

Cuando Zayn se hubo acostado, me quedé despierto pensando en la terrorífica historia que me había contado. No dudé ni un momento de que hubiera dicho la verdad. Grimmy me había tranquilizado diciéndome que la mayoría de los fantasmas rehuían a los vampiros, pero ahora que sabía de lo que eran capaces, no me servía de mucho consuelo.

 

Lo que había arriba, fuera lo que fuese, era peligroso, al menos para los humanos y quizá para todos nosotros.

 


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Por qué el amor es un recurso dramático tan frecuente?

 

La señora Bethany se paseó por el aula, con sus botas de puntera estrecha resonando en el suelo de madera. Entrelazó las manos en la espalda. A aquellas alturas, ya habíamos aprendido que, cuando hablaba en aquel tono de voz, no quería que nadie ofreciera respuestas para sus preguntas. Prefería que mantuviéramos la boca cerrada y prestáramos atención.

 

—Naturalmente, porque el amor es persuasivo. Pese a lo transitorio que a menudo es, el amor lleva a criaturas totalmente racionales a comportarse de las formas más extrañas. —Miró un momento por la ventana, pero enseguida volvió a clavar sus ojos oscuros en nosotros—. Por tanto, es lógico que Shakespeare utilice el amor romántico como la motivación fundamental de los actos de ‘Romeo y Julieta’. Nos preguntamos si los jóvenes actuarían de ese modo. Sabemos que lo harían. De ese modo, la obra resultaría creíble.

 

Me moví nerviosamente en la silla y miré el reloj colgado sobre la puerta. Solo faltaban tres minutos para que terminara la clase.

 

—No obstante, Romeo y Julieta es mucho más que una descripción de las pasiones juveniles. —Deteniéndose justo al lado de mi pupitre, donde olí la fragancia a lavanda que siempre parecía envolverla, la señora Bethany dijo—: Su próximo trabajo, que deberán entregar dentro de una semana, es una redacción de tres páginas exponiendo su opinión sobre los fallos argumentales de ‘Romeo y Julieta’. No voy a dar clase para hablar de ellos; estoy más interesada en los que ustedes puedan definir y defender.

 

¿Había dicho «fallos»? ¿En ‘Romeo y Julieta’? ¿Mi obra de teatro favorita?

 

La señora Bethany se quedó callada, fulminando a toda la clase con la mirada, y, una vez más, tuve la sensación de que me había leído el pensamiento y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí. Pero, por una vez, su irritación no guardaba ninguna relación conmigo.

 

—Veo que muchos de los que van a Riverton el fin de semana ya han empezado a desconcentrarse. Esperemos que hayan recobrado sus facultades mentales cuando lleguen los exámenes. Pueden irse.

 

No fui el primero en salir por la puerta, pero estuve cerca de serlo. Mientras corría por el pasillo, noté que la cara se me iluminaba con una sonrisa. Aunque era consciente de que había una posibilidad de que Louis no pudiera acudir aquella noche, sabía que lo haría si había alguna manera. Y tenía que haberla.

 

Justo cuando me disponía a subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, vi a Grimmy poniéndose la mochila al hombro. Tuve un antojo que me hizo sonreír, y entonces pensé: «¿Por qué? Le irá bien a nuestra tapadera?». De manera que corrí hacia él y básicamente lo plaqué, saltando de tal forma que él tuvo que cogerme en brazos.

 

—¡Caramba! —Grimmy me cogió tan fuerte que los pies me quedaron colgando sin tocar el suelo. Me abracé a su cuello y me reí. ÉL también lo hizo.

 

—Estás de buen humor.

 

—Sí.

 

—Imagino por qué. —Suspiró, dejándome de nuevo en el suelo—. Nos vemos en el autobús.

 

Grimmy estaba infringiendo la regla tácita de que el «prototipo Medianoche» no se mezclaba con los alumnos humanos en las visitas de Riverton. Creo que la mayoría de los humanos pensaban que respondía a una especia de esnobismo: los pijos excluyendo a los que no lo eran, y en parte tenían razón. Pero, principalmente, los vampiros temían revelar su ignorancia del siglo XXI una vez fuera del entorno de la Academia Medianoche.

 

Grimmy rompería filas aquella noche. En parte, lo hacía para seguir con la farsa de que estábamos tan colados el uno por el otro que no podíamos pasar separados ni un solo segundo. Además, cuando llegara el momento de marcharme, me había prometido que cuidaría de Zayn, asegurándose de que se divertía.

 

Hasta entonces, Zayn y yo íbamos a permanecer juntos, le gustara o no.

 

—En Riverton no hay nada que hacer —refunfuñó Zayn cuando le cogí por el brazo y lo conduje hacia el autobús—. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, preferiría quedarme en la habitación.

 

—Eso ya lo has hecho demasiado a menudo últimamente. Venga, al menos es algo distinto, ¿no? Podemos comer en el restaurante, y sé que, para variar, tiene que apetecerte algo que no sean bocadillos de atún y membrillo.

 

—Bueno, visto así… —Echó un vistazo a mi indumentaria: una camisa blanca, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unos botines marrones—. Te has puesto guapo para Grimmy, ¿eh?

 

Me pregunté qué diría Louis cuando me viera vestido así y empecé a sonreír como un tonto. Zayn se rió, percibiendo mi alegría aunque la malinterpretara. Fuimos brincando hasta el autobús. Grimmy me sentó en su regazo para que Zayn pudiera sentarse con nosotros.

 

Nos pasamos todo el trayecto riéndonos y hablando, Grimmy esforzándose por ser encantador y conseguir que Zayn se abriera. Pronto, Zayn se puso a hablarle de ir en skate, su afición desde hacía unos años, y a reírse de lo poco que él sabía del tema. En todo el viaje, solo hubo un momento desagradable. Cuando el autobús giró para cruzar el río, noté que Grimmy se ponía rígido y me apretaba el hombro.

 

Los vampiros odian cruzar agua en movimiento. Pueden soportarlo, pero normalmente necesitan mucho tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Grimmy iba a tener que hacerlo en frío, e iba a costarle. Le cogí la mano como si estuviéramos coqueteando, para, realmente, darle apoyo. El autobús empezó a cruzar el río. Grimmy cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

Sentí náuseas. Me dio la impresión de que me quedaba sin aire y ya no supe si estaba cabeza arriba o cabeza abajo. Todo se volvió oscuro y se llenó de lucecitas, como a veces ocurre cuando uno se levanta demasiado deprisa. Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Grimmy; su palma estaba tan fría y sudada como se había puesto la mía.

 

Luego, con la misma rapidez con que había venido, la sensación de mareo se fue. Respirando hondo, miré a mi alrededor, intentando orientarme. El autobús acababa de cruzar el río.

 

La barrera que los vampiros sentían ante el agua en movimiento, ahora también la sentía yo.

 

Grimmy me miró con curiosidad y yo me pregunté si no habría percibido mi angustia. Me puse a mirar por la ventana, no queriendo reconocer lo que no estaba preparado para admitir ante mí mismo.

 

 

Cenamos todos juntos en el restaurante, sentados a la barra. Niall metió las patatas fritas dentro de su hamburguesa, entre la carne y el pan, lo cual nos hizo reír a todos, pero luego descubrimos que sabían bastante bien cuando lo hicimos nosotros. Fue extraño ver a Grimmy comiendo aros de cebolla y bebiendo batido de leche; masticaba lenta y pausadamente, quizá porque tenía que recordarse cómo hacerlo. Pero se las apañó. Nadie más notó nada raro en su modo de comer.

 

Después Grimmy sugirió que fuéramos a la librería. Cuando Niall y Zayn se apuntaron, dije con aire despreocupado:

 

—Os veo luego, ¿vale? Creo que voy a acercarme un momento al cine para saludar a mis padres. Siempre hacen de profesores acompañantes.

 

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

 

—Podríamos ir todos al cine.

 

«Oh, no», pensé, pero está vez fue Niall quien acudió en mi rescate.

 

—De ninguna manera. ¿Has visto lo que ponen? ‘Historias de Filadelfia’. Una versión profundamente misógina de las causas de la infidelidad conyugal.

 

Zayn parpadeó al oír a Niall utilizar tantas palabras difíciles juntas. Yo estaba dispuesto a defender cualquier película antigua, pero esta vez iba a tener que morderme la lengua.

 

—Así es. No os gustaría. Me paso por la librería después.

 

Ellos se fueron y yo me quedé solo. Me puse a andar hacia el cine, solo por si se volvían a mirar, y seguí caminando después de pasar por delante de las parpadeantes luces de la marquesina.

 

Ya casi había llegado. Los pies empezaban a dolerme, pero con cada paso que daba, notaba menos el dolor porque me acercaba más a Louis.

 

Llegué a la orilla del río en pocos minutos. Allí había casas en vez de tiendas, pero no muchas. Un paseo peatonal discurría junto al río, uno que habían pavimentado mucho tiempo atrás; el hormigón estaba resquebrajado y entre las grietas habían crecido malas hierbas. En algunos puntos, las raíces de los árboles habían levantado el pavimento, lo cual favorecía los traspiés.

 

Observé las luces del puente reflejándose en el agua. ¿Por qué me había alterado tanto cruzarlo hoy? Encontrarme tan cerca del agua no me afectaba lo más mínimo. El río estaba bonito, eso era todo.

 

Entonces oí pasos detrás de mí. «Louis». Me dio un vuelco al corazón y me volví rápidamente sonriendo, mientras una silueta se acercaba en la oscuridad.

 

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

 

—Hola —dijo Perrie emergiendo de las sombras—. Sé que no soy la persona que querrías ver esta noche. Lo siento.

 

Mi decepción se esfumó, dando paso al miedo.

 

—Louis no… Está bien, ¿no?

 

—Está bien. Está perfectamente. Pero, ahora mismo, su comando está en aislamiento en Boston. Se han dejado rodear por unos vampiros con muy malas pulgas. Tiene que quedarse aislado durante las próximas semanas. No puede salir. Yo estaba en otro sitio, de manera que, cuando me dijeron lo del aislamiento, me pidió que viniera a reunirme contigo. Tenemos que decidir cuándo vais a tener vuestra próxima cita secreta, lo cual, tengo que decírtelo, me hace sentir un poco cochina. —Aunque intenté reírme de la broma, me salió, en cambio, una especie de sollozo. Perrie, incómoda, me dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo—: Oye, oye. Tú sabes que él habría venido si hubiera podido, ¿no?

 

—Lo sé. Es solo… que tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo esta noche. Pero gracias por venir a decírmelo —dije en un tono forzado. Era mejor recibir la mala noticia enseguida que esperar toda la noche junto al río a que apareciera Louis. Por muy amable que hubiera sido Perrie, ahora quería que se marchara para poder llorar a solas.

 

—De nada. —Perrie dejó de sonreír y se irguió. En ese instante, viéndola adoptar una postura vigilante y lista para el combate, percibí la guerrera que había en ella—. Viene alguien. ¿Estás seguro de que esta vez no ha venido ningún vampiro?

 

—Solo uno, y no es peligroso. —Perrie me lanzó una mirada que claramente significaba «¿Estás chiflado?». Yo seguí hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada sobre vampiros amistosos—. O es alguien de Riverton o es un alumno, así que actuemos con naturalidad.

 

—Exacto.

 

Pero era yo quien iba a tener dificultades para actuar con naturalidad, porque la persona que venía por el paseo era Zayn.

 

—¡Hola! —dije alegremente—. ¡Creía que estabas en la librería!

 

—Me aburría. —Zayn sonrió—. Me he escabullido.

 

«Genial —pensé—. El pobre Grimmy va a pasarse el resto de la noche buscándole por toda la ciudad.»

 

—¿Y tú? Creía que ibas al cine a saludar a tus padres. —Miró a Perrie con recelo.

 

Pero Perrie sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

 

—Perrie Edwards. Me alegro de conocerte. Soy una vieja amiga de Harry y nos hemos encontrado en la calle. Vaya casualidad, ¿no?

 

—Ah, vale. —Zayn le estrechó la mano—. ¿Naciste donde Harry?

 

—Fuimos juntos al colegio en Holmes Chapel —me apresuré a decir, agradeciendo la rapidez mental de Perrie—. Sí, éramos inseparables. Por eso, al verla, he pasado de ir al cine.

 

Zayn sonrió, tragándose la historia.

 

—Guay. ¿Estáis dando un paseo?

 

—Básicamente, sí. —Al parecer, Zayn quería quedarse con nosotros. ¿Cómo íbamos a fingir una gran amistad? Solo nos habíamos visto dos veces.

 

Perrie no pareció preocupada.

 

—De hecho, iba a comer algo. Harry iba a acompañarme. ¿Quieres venirte?

 

—Bueno… acabo de comer… —Para mi sorpresa, vi que Zayn quería venir. La alegre personalidad de Perrie le había seducido—. Pero me he saltado el postre. La tarta parecía bastante buena.

 

—¡Tarta! —Perrie se rió alegremente—. ¿A quién no le gusta la tarta? Hecho.

 

La conversación fluyó durante toda la noche y nadie habría adivinado que Perrie y yo apenas nos conocíamos. Desde luego, Zayn no lo hizo, principalmente porque nos centramos en él, preguntándole por sus proyectos artísticos, su skate y todo lo demás. Cuando la conversación se desviaba de los intereses de Zayn, Perrie se ponía a hacerme preguntas absurdas sobre la historia que supuestamente compartíamos:

 

—¿Qué hace Hubert? ¡Dios mío, cómo tonteabais cuando erais críos! ¿De veras que nunca te importó que llevara aquellas gafas de culo de vaso? ¿Ni ir con él a aquellas conferencias tan aburridas?

 

—Oh, ya sabes —farfullé yo—. Antes era un intelectual.

 

—No lo dirías nunca si hubieras visto al tío con el que salió el año pasado —dijo Zayn.

 

—Me lo imagino. —Perrie sonrió satisfecha. Supe que no podría resistirse a tomarle el pelo a Louis con aquello.

 

—¿Y tú que, Perrie? —intervine yo—. ¿Sigues coleccionando muñecas recortables? Tenías un montón cuando me mudé.

 

Cuando Zayn se puso a reír, Perrie me lanzó una mirada asesina, pero se estaba riendo.

 

—Creo que ya lo he superado.

 

Más o menos a mitad de la cena, Zayn se disculpó para ir a fumar. En cuanto no pudo oírnos, Perrie dijo:

 

—Entonces, tú y Louis. ¿Dónde y cuándo?

 

—Es mejor que volvamos a quedar aquí, en Riverton, delante del cine, por ejemplo. Digamos que el sábado después del día de Acción de Gracias, a las ocho de la tarde. —Seguro que, para entonces, Grimmy tendría permiso para sacarme del campus—. Louis ya no estará en aislamiento, ¿no?

 

—Eso espero. —Perrie sonrió—. Ahora ya he contribuido a la felicidad de la parejita, me siento una mujer decente…

 

—¿Decente? ¿Por qué no te creo?

 

—Porque eras más listo que eso, por eso.

 

Entre fingir que Perrie y yo éramos amigos de toda la vida y reírme de sus bromas, no tuve tiempo para disgustarme demasiado por no haber visto a Louis. La tristeza no me invadió hasta después, cuando volvimos a subirnos al autobús. Grimmy me miró con expresión interrogativa, queriendo saber si él y Louis tenían un pacto; tuve que encogerme de hombros con disimulo y negar con la cabeza. Él pareció comprender que el encuentro no se había producido, pero no tuvimos ocasión de hablar de ello. Una vez más, nos vimos obligados a agarrarnos el uno al otro cuando el autobús cruzó el río.

 

 

Esa noche, a la hora de acostarnos, Zayn estaba más contento de lo que lo había visto en todo el curso. Perrie podía poner de buen humor a casi todo el mundo. En cambio, yo tenía la sensación de haber dejado una parte de mí junto a ese río, esperando a Louis. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando conciliar el sueño. Cuanto antes terminara aquel día, antes podría dejar de pensar en que debería haberlo visto. Y antes podría empezar a pensar que pronto estaríamos juntos. Así era como tenía que planteármelo o, de lo contrario, no iba a poder soportarlo.

 

Pero hasta mis sueños conspiraban en mi contra.

 

 

_—Tienes que esconderte —dijo Charity._

_Estábamos en el viejo centro cívico donde yo me había encontrado por primera vez con la Cruz Negra el año anterior. El frío que se colaba por las ventanas rotas me caló hasta los huesos y me hizo tiritar. Charity estaba aferrada al marco de una puerta, como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie sin ayuda._

_—No tenemos que escondernos —le dije—. Louis no nos hará daño._

_—No tienes que esconderte de Louis. —Ella se apartó los rizos de la cara. Aunque el color de su tez era muy distinto al de Grimmy, ahora vi el parecido: el cabello, la estatura y la intensidad de sus ojos—. Pero, aún así, tienes que esconderte._

_¿De qué estaba hablando? Entonces creí saberlo. La última vez que estuve en aquel centro cívico, el edificio había ardido hasta los cimientos. ¿Eran eso las extrañas sombras que nos rodeaban? ¿Era humo?_

_—Está ardiendo —dije._

_—No. Pero va a hacerlo. —Charity alargó una mano hacia mí. ¿Intentaba ponerme a salvo o quería arrastrarme al peligro? —. Louis no sabe que vas a morir quemado._

_—¡Él me salvará! ¡Vendrá a buscarme!_

_Charity negó con la cabeza y, a sus espaldas, vi el resplandor de las llamas._

_—No lo hará. Porque no puede._

 

 

Me desperté entre resuellos, sintiéndome más solo que nunca.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

—Romeo y Julieta no se conocen bien. —Las palabras me parecieron extrañas, aunque las hubiera escrito yo—. Se enfrentan a sus padres por amor, arriesgan su vida por amor y, finalmente, mueren por amor, aunque solo se han visto unas pocas veces. Es una gran historia de amor que se basa en el enamoramiento. Shakespeare quizá debería haber permitido que se conocieran durante más tiempo.

 

—Todo lo que dice, señorito Styles, es cierto, pero no estoy convencido de que eso sea un fallo argumental. —La señora Bethany estaba sentada a su mesa, tamborileando tan fuerte en la madera con su largas y combadas uñas que el golpeteo era audible—. Romeo y Julieta son prácticamente dos desconocidos, incluso al final de la obra. Pero ¿no es posible que sea eso lo que Shakespeare quiere decirnos? ¿Qué la clase de pasión loca y suicida que comparten Romeo y Julieta suele darse únicamente en la fase de enamoramiento? ¿Qué personas más maduras y expertas no deberían cometer sus errores?

 

Me hundí en la silla. Por suerte, la señora Bethany no quiso convertirme en el chivo expiatorio del día y miró a su alrededor.

 

—¿Quiere alguien más sugerir algún fallo que haya percibido en la obra?

 

Courtney alzó la mano, deseosa, como siempre, de ponerme en evidencia.

 

—Se comportaban como si acostarse sin estar casados fuera completamente imposible, y de eso nada.

 

La señora Bethany suspiró.

 

—Tenga presente que, pese a su humor impúdico, Shakespeare escribía por lo general para satisfacer la moralidad de su época. ¿Alguien más?

 

Por primera vez que yo recordara, Niall habló en clase.

 

—Si quiere mi opinión, el Bardo mete la pata haciendo que Tebaldo mate a Mercutio antes de que Romeo mate a Tebaldo. Se supone que son enemigos de sangre, ¿no? Y los Montesco no son mejores que los Capuleto, si ese príncipe del final está diciendo la verdad. De manera que habría sido más atrevido que Romeo y Tebaldo se pelearan solo porque se odian. Hacer que Tebaldo mate primero a Mercutio justifica que Romeo lo mate luego a él.

 

Esperé la inevitable confrontación, pero no ocurrió. La señora Bethany dijo:

 

—Es señorito Horan ha dado un argumento excelente. Formulando el asesinato de Tebaldo por parte de Romeo como lo hace, Shakespeare pierde cierta ambigüedad moral.

 

Mientras la señora Bethany escribía «ambigüedad moral» en la pizarra, mire a Niall, que se encogió de hombros, poniendo cara de: «No puedo evitar ser un genio».

 

Pese al divertimento que me produjo oír a Niall y la señora Bethany hablando de literatura, tuve una extraña sensación de vacío durante toda la clase y durante mucho tiempo después. En la biblioteca me senté solo en un rincón y me quedé mirando mis notas a la luz anaranjada y dorada que entraba por la vidriera. ¿Nos conocíamos realmente Louis y yo? Nos habíamos conocido hacía más de un año y yo sentí una conexión especial entre nosotros dos desde el principio. Pero nuestra cita fallida en Riverton me había recordado que casi no habíamos podido estar juntos ni decirnos toda la verdad sobre nosotros o sobre cualquier cosa importante de nuestras vidas.

 

¿Y si éramos como Romeo y Julieta, que lo arriesgaron todo demasiado pronto?

 

Entonces me recordé sentado en aquella misma biblioteca con Louis, cuyos cabellos bañados con la luz que se colaba por la vidriera parecían de bronce. Le recordé contándome cómo había huido de casa cuando solo tenía cinco años, llevando un paquete de Oreo y un tirachinas. Nos recordé probándonos anticuadas prendas en la tienda de ropa usada de Riverton y coqueteando en el cenador, y recordé la primera vez que nos besamos.

 

Lo recordé diciéndome que me quería aunque fuera un vampiro, aunque le hubieran enseñado a odiar a los vampiros desde que nació. Y lo recordé tendido debajo de mí, arqueando el cuello para que se lo pudiera morder, ofreciéndome generosamente su sangre.

  
Aquello no era enamoramiento, era amor. Si algo tenía claro, era eso.

 

Sonriendo, cerré el cuaderno y también los ojos, para poder perderme mejor en aquellos recuerdos. Aunque tuviera que seguir adelante fingiendo que no echaba de menos a Louis, podía continuar siendo fiel a él y a todo lo que teníamos. El tiempo que estábamos pasando separados no importaría, no si yo lograba mantenerme fuerte. No iba a entristecerme por todas las cosas que no podía ser nuestra relación, no teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas increíbles que ya era. Era hora de dejar de lamentarme y empezar a celebrarlo.

 

 

Mi madre no tuvo que hacer ningún arreglo al traje del Baile de Otoño de aquel curso. Ella fue la que me peinó. Ahora estaba sentado al borde de la cama en ropa interior.

 

—Cher estaría orgullosa si me viera esta noche.

 

—Deberías escribirle para contárselo. —Mi madre arrastró ligeramente las palabras—. Seguro que le encantaría tener noticias tuyas.

 

—Supongo. —Dudaba de que Cher dedicara tiempo a pensar en nadie más que no fuera ella. De todas formas, le debía como mínimo una postal.

 

—Pensaba que a lo mejor te habías abierto un poco más —dijo mi madre mientras me ponía un poco más de cera en el pelo—. Que te estabas relacionando más con los que son como nosotros. Ahora que Grimmy y tú sois pareja, quiero decir.

 

—Supongo —dije—. Aunque se me hace un poco raro. Él es mayor que yo. —Aquello era quedarme corto, teniendo en cuenta que Grimmy había sido prácticamente uno de los primeros colonizadores en celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias.

 

Mi madre se encogió de hombros.

 

—Tú padre me lleva casi seis siglos. Créeme, después de los primeros cien años más o menos, casi ni se nota.

 

Mis padres hacían que esa diferencia de edad pareciera fácil de salvar; yo había crecido sin darle ninguna importancia. Solo ahora que estaba pasando más tiempo con Grimmy me daba cuenta de que esos años sí eran importantes.

 

—Aun así, es extraño.

 

—Lo sé. Tienes que empezar a pensar a largo plazo, como aprenden a hacer todos los vampiros, si son inteligentes. Eso es algo que Grimmy puede darte y que… Louis no podía.

 

Me puse rígido y ella dejó de peinarme. Nos estábamos adentrando en un terreno peligroso, y los dos lo sabíamos. Mis padres y yo hablábamos de casi todo, menos de Louis.

 

—No estoy con Grimmy para aprender —dije en voz baja—. De igual modo que no estuve con Louis para rebelarme.

 

—Cariño, nunca pensamos eso. Nunca te culpamos por lo que sucedió con ese chico. Eso lo sabes, ¿no?

 

No me di la vuelta. Por algún motivo, me resultaba más fácil tener aquella conversación sin mirarnos.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Mi madre parecía más nerviosa que yo.

 

—Harry, puede que haya un tema del que deberíamos hablar esta noche.

 

—¿Qué? —¿Había adivinado que tenía un secreto sobre Louis? ¿Incluso que lo estaba viendo a escondidas?

 

Imaginé un montón de posibilidades distintas antes de que ella dijera:

 

—¿Necesitamos tener otra conversación sobre sexo?

 

«Oh, Dios mío.»

 

—Ya sé que te sabes la teoría. —Mi madre siguió adelante, aunque estaba seguro de que acababa de ponerme como un tomate—. Cuando estás intimando con alguien, sobre todo con alguien que tiene más experiencia, como Grimmy, todo pasa a un plano mucho más real. A lo mejor tienes otras preguntas.

 

—Es un poco pronto para pensar en eso —me apresuré a decir. Tenía que ser mi madre quien me diera la única información que no quería oír—. Acabamos de empezar a salir.

 

—Si tú lo dices… —Parecía divertida, pero me dio una palmada en el hombro y, gracias a Dios, no volvió a sacar el tema mientras terminábamos de prepararme para el baile.

 

Acababa de ponerme unos zapatos de vestir negros cuando oímos llamar a la puerta y, luego mi padre y Grimmy saludándose en voz muy alta y dándose una palmada en la espalda, que era como habían empezado a comportarse últimamente entre ellos. Mi padre y Louis también habían actuado de ese modo el año pasado. Mi madre me quitó una pestaña de la mejilla y me abrazó.

 

—Sal ahí fuera ¡y túmbalos!

 

Cuando entré en el salón, tanto mi padre como Grimmy se quedaron callados. Mi padre sonrió y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, claramente orgulloso de mí. Grimmy no cambió de cara, pero hubo un destello de aprecio en sus ojos que me hizo estremecedoramente consciente de mi poder.

 

El traje gris se me ceñía al cuerpo y llevaba una camisa con el mismo estampado que la corbata. Mi madre me había peinado el pelo con el flequillo hacia atrás. Si el curso pasado me había sentido guapo, en este era distinto. Por primera vez me sentía un hombre, no un adolescente.

 

 

Mis padres nos despacharon enseguida y Grimmy me ofreció su brazo mientras bajábamos. Cuando mi zapato nuevo resbaló en uno de los desgastados escalones de piedra y yo me tambaleé, él me cogió por la cintura.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí. —Lo miré y advertí lo próximo que estaba su rostro al mío. Seguía sujetándome muy cerca de él. Yo sabía que debía separarme, pero también sabía que él me deseaba, y no podía evitar que eso me gustara. Era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía que ser hombre me confería una clase única de poder.

 

—El pelo te queda muy bien así —dijo Grimmy escrutándome con sus ojos verdes—. Antes, los hombres se peinaban así más a menudo. Siempre me gustó.

 

Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios.

 

—¿Así que te  traigo recuerdos?

 

Por alguna razón, aquello rompió el hechizo y Grimmy se irguió.

 

—Estoy contento con el presente. Venga, bailemos.

 

Una vez más, el gran vestíbulo había sido transformado para la ocasión completamente distinto. Las velas seguían encendidas junto a los espejos de latón batido, bañando la estancia con una vacilante luz dorada; pero ese año las paredes y las mesas estaban decoradas con millones de flores, de todas las clases, pero todas de un níveo color blanco. Hasta los oscuros suelos de piedra estaban salpicados de pétalos, lo cual suavizaba la totalidad del vestíbulo y le confería luminosidad.

 

Mientras Grimmy, alto y sofisticado con su traje azul, me conducía a la pista de baile al son de la orquesta, vi que varias chicas le lanzaban miradas de admiración. En cierto modo, pensar en que Grimmy las ponía a cien, también me puso a mí. Es posible que a todos nos guste provocar celos de vez en cuando. Entonces vi a una persona que, desde luego, no estaba nada impresionada.

 

—Ese traje. —Courtney enarcó una ceja mientras miraba mi conjunto. Su vestido era dorado, escotado e impresionante—. Que atrevido eres llevándolo. Se arruga como una bolsa de basura en cuanto te sientas.

 

—Entonces tendré que asegurarme de que no paramos de bailar —dije alegremente—. Así no nos sentaremos en toda la noche. —Seguimos nuestro camino mientras ella intentaba sin éxito pensar en una réplica.

 

El año anterior había disfrutado en el baile, pero este año me lo estaba pasando en grande. Ya no tenía el corazón roto por Louis; confiaba plenamente en nuestro amor. Aunque lo habría preferido como acompañante, también era consciente de que, probablemente, él no lo habría disfrutado tanto como yo. No, este año podía relajarme por completo y experimentar la emoción de bailar con Grimmy todas aquellas danzas de otra época. A nuestro alrededor sonaban violines, pianos y arpas, y los coloridos vestidos de las chicas se fundían y mezclaban con cada vuelta que dábamos; era como estar dentro de un caleidoscopio que no dejaba de girar.

 

 

—Bailas mejor el vals —dijo Grimmy cuando ya casi había pasado la mitad de la velada—. ¿Has practicado?

 

—He estado probando en mi habitación. Y soportando las risas de Zayn.

 

—Ha valido la pena. —Se acercó más a mí hasta casi rozarme la oreja con los labios y susurró—: ¿Ahora?

 

Eché un vistazo a las esquinas del gran vestíbulo; la mayoría de los profesores acompañantes no estaban; seguro que habían salido a vigilar los jardines, donde se escabullían la mayoría de las parejas para estar solas.

 

Nos desplazamos hasta el borde de la pista de baile y salimos del gran vestíbulo, riéndonos como si fuéramos a regresar enseguida. Cuando empezamos a subir las escaleras de la torre norte, nos cruzamos con un par de chicas que se quedaron mirándonos durante lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Cuando se hubieron ido, dije:

 

—¿Crees que sospechan algo?

 

—¿Por cómo te han mirado? Creo que me estaban envidiando, —Grimmy suspiró—. Si ellas supieran… Venga.

 

No nos cruzamos con nadie más cuando llegamos a la planta de los dormitorios y seguimos subiendo. Conseguimos llegar a la puerta de los archivos. Vacilé, y luego llamé. Louis y yo no podíamos ser los únicos que habían descubierto que aquel lugar era un buen sitio para estar solos, y lo último que quería era sorprender a una pareja besuqueándose o haciendo otro tipo de cosas. Viendo que nadie respondía, Grimmy dijo:

 

—No hay moros en la costa.

 

Entramos rápidamente en los archivos. Era evidente que alguien había estado allí después que yo viera la aparición, probablemente la señora Bethany. Habían cambiado de sitio cajas y baúles, y, por primera vez que yo recordara, habían limpiado la estancia de arriba abajo. Las ventanas estaban tan limpias que eran invisibles y parecía que la gárgola del exterior fuera a entrar de un salto en cualquier momento. Habían quitado las telarañas de todos los rincones.

 

—¿Qué buscamos? —dijo Grimmy.

 

—Cualquier cosa que explique por qué ha empezado la Academia Medianoche a admitir alumnos humanos. Louis necesita saberlo. Si se lo podemos decir cuando le expliquemos lo de Charity y… lo demás, la cosa irá mejor. Además, ¿no quieres saberlo?

 

—Siempre he pensado que la señora Bethany lo hacía por dinero. La gente hace muchas cosas por dinero.

 

—Si quisiera dinero, podría haber empezado a admitir alumnos humanos hace años. Como tú dijiste, la señora Bethany detesta cambiar las reglas. ¿Por qué ha cambiado esta? Además, si solo se tratara de ganar dinero para la Academia Medianoche, no ofrecería becas a alumnos humanos como hace. Zayn tiene una beca, y no es el único.

 

Grimmy asintió, reconociendo que le había proporcionado un buen argumento, pero no pareció mucho más entusiasmado de estar allí.

 

—La última vez que subiste despertaste a un fantasma.

 

—Si quieres volver abajo…

 

—No pienso dejarte aquí solo… —dijo con tanta firmeza que sentí vergüenza de haber bromeado siquiera sobre el hecho de que pudiera estar asustado.

 

—Creo que, hasta ahora, he visto fantasmas tres veces en tres sitios distintos: el gran vestíbulo, las escaleras y aquí. No creo que tenga nada que ver con esta habitación en concreto.

 

Era obvio que Grimmy no estaba convencido, pero solo dijo:

 

—¿Qué buscamos?

 

—Cualquier relación entre vampiros que estudiaron aquí hace tiempo y alumnos humanos actuales.

 

—Eso no reduce mucho la búsqueda, Harry. —Aquello era quedarse muy corto: pese a la limpieza de la señora Bethany, la estancia seguía atestada de pilas de cajas con documentos que se remontaban a hacía más de dos siglos—. Supongo que más nos vale empezar.

 

Abrimos dos cajas y nos pusimos a hojear las viejas páginas que contenían. Los frágiles documentos soltaban polvo y tuve que sacudirme continuamente el traje; no podíamos volver abajo hechos un desastre.

 

Grimmy recitó una lista de nombres mientras yo leía otra mentalmente: Tobias Earnshaw, Agatha Browning, Dhiram Patel, Li Xiaoting, Tabitha Isaacs, Noor Al-Eyaf, Jonathan Donohue, Sky Kahurangi, Sumiko Takahara. Los nombres que encontramos pertenecían a países y siglos distintos; lo único que tenían en común era que no nos sugerían nada. La Academia Medianoche era un centro relativamente pequeño, por lo que, entre Grimmy y yo, nos sabíamos los nombres y apellidos de casi todos los alumnos humanos. Ninguno de ellos guardaba relación aparente con los vampiros que encontramos en los archivos.

 

—Parecía buena idea —refunfuñe sacudiéndome las manos.

 

—No hemos demostrado tu teoría, pero tampoco la hemos refutado. El problema es que hay demasiados documentos. No podremos encontrar nada sin tener más información sobre lo que buscamos. —Grimmy se sacó un reloj del bolsillo de la chaqueta y frunció el entrecejo—. Necesitamos volver pronto. Advertirán nuestra ausencia, pero si volvemos supondrán…

 

—Vale. —Pensar en lo que supondría la gente me hizo sentir vergüenza y no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—Seguiremos investigando, te lo prometo.

 

—Gracias.

 

 

Bajamos sin que nadie nos viera y Grimmy pareció aliviado.

 

—Bien. No quiero darte fama de escandaloso.

 

—¿Se puede escandalizar a los vampiros?

 

—Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. —Me cogió de la mano y volvimos a la pista de baile—. Venga, escandalicémonos.

 

Esta vez, cuando empezamos a bailar, no fue solo por diversión. Grimmy me abrazaba más fuerte que antes, más fuerte de lo que nadie salvo Louis me había abrazado nunca, de modo que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados. No formábamos parte de la procesión de bailarines que giraban a nuestro alrededor. Nos movíamos despacio, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo y estuviéramos completamente solos. En realidad, yo era más consciente que nunca de que nos estaban observando. Percibía la diversión de los profesores acompañantes, el interés de los alumnos y los celos de Courtney.

 

«Todo es un juego —me dije—. No significa nada para ninguno de los dos. No pasa nada por divertirse.»

 

En un momento dado, Grimmy rozó el vestido de una chica con la mano e hizo una mueca de dolor.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

Dejamos de bailar y nos dirigimos a un lado de la pista. Le cogí la mano y vi una gotita de sangre en su dedo índice.

 

—Debía de tener el vestido prendido con alfileres.

 

Grimmy empezó a agitar la mano, pero paró. Despacio me acercó el dedo a los labios, ofreciéndome su sangre.

 

Los vampiros que nos rodeaban lo interpretarían como un coqueteo. Beber uno la sangre de otro era un acto muy íntimo para los vampiros. El que la bebía podía sentir los deseos y emociones más secretos del otro. ¿Me había ofrecido Grimmy su sangre solo para seguir con la ilusión de que estábamos juntos, o lo hacía en serio?

 

En ambos casos, no podía negarme.

 

Me metí la punta del dedo en la boca y le rocé la yema con la lengua. Me supo a sal. Aunque solo era una gota de sangre, me bastó para percibir un destello de lo que sentía, una imagen congelada de lo que ocurría; yo bailando con el traje gris, más moreno y mayor y un millar de veces más guapo de lo que era en realidad.

 

Tragué, y fue como si el mundo regresara de golpe.

 

—Mucho mejor —dijo Grimmy en voz baja, mientras retiraba lentamente el dedo. Advertí que yo había cerrado los ojos.

 

Aturdido, intenté recomponerme.

 

—Bien… bueno… o sea, bien. —Él me sonrió y casi pareció orgulloso de sí mismo. Volviéndome hacia la pista de baile, dije demasiado alegremente—: Bailemos, ¿vale?

 

—Vale. —Grimmy me cogió de la mano y, en el momento perfecto, justo al compás, se incorporó a la pista de baile. El remolino de gente girando a nuestro alrededor me atrapó, como si pudiera sentir el ritmo de la música en mi propio pulso. El embriagante sabor de la sangre me había mareado. «Nunca más —pensé—. A Louis no le gustaría nada.»

 

Di un resbalón y fui a disculparme, pero volví a resbalar. Cuando me agarré al hombro de Grimmy para afianzarme, él frunció el entrecejo y advertí que también estaba teniendo dificultades para no caerse. Al mirar al suelo, vimos que estábamos pisando hielo.

 

En todo el vestíbulo, la gente comenzó a murmurar y a dar gritos de horror cuando la fina capa de hielo se convirtió en una gruesa superficie irregular de color blanco azulado. Una o dos personas se cayeron al suelo y una chica gritó. Me fijé en un ramo de flores blancas colgado de la pared: todos los pétalos estaban cubiertos de escarcha, relucientes y totalmente congelados.

 

—¿Es este…? —musitó Grimmy.

 

—Ajá.

 

El mismo viento frío que yo recordaba barrió el gran vestíbulo y varias velas se apagaron. La orquesta dejó de tocar, instrumento a instrumento, pasando de la melodía a un estruendo que dio paso al silencio. Algunos de los profesores acompañantes habían empezado a guiar a los alumnos hacia las puertas, pero, por muy asustados que estuviéramos todos, ninguno quería dejar de mirar. El hielo azulado cubrió paredes y ventanas. En las vigas del techo se formaron carámbanos tan gruesos como estalactitas, cada vez más largos. En cuestión de segundos pasaron de tener medio metro a alcanzar los tres metros de longitud, haciéndose más gruesos que yo. Noté el frío en la piel, pero no en forma de copos blandos y esponjosos como la otra vez, sino como un aguanieve que pinchaba.

 

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —Me aferré a la chaqueta de Grimmy—. ¿Hemos despertado a un fantasma?

 

—¿Un fantasma? —Al parecer, Courtney había oído la última palabra que no queríamos que nadie oyera—. ¿Es esto un fantasma?

 

Comenzó a cundir el pánico. Todo el mundo echó a correr en tropel hacia las salidas, pero la gente resbalaba en el hielo y chillaba, arrastrando a otros en su caída y creando un tumulto. Grimmy me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me tapó la cabeza con el otro para protegerme. El viento frío volvió a azotar el vestíbulo, apagando las velas que quedaban. A cada segundo, había más oscuridad; a cada segundo, yo tenía más miedo.

 

«Ellos sabrán qué hacer —pensé, aunque ahora estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies—. Seguro que la señora Bethany, mis padres o alguien sabe cómo parar esto, porque, oh, Dios mío, alguien tiene que pararlo…»

 

La escarcha que cubría la única ventana del vestíbulo que no tenía vidrieras comenzó a derretirse en algunos puntos, trazando unas letras que formaron una palabra: NUESTRO.

 

Luego el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse por todas partes: paredes, techo, suelo. Mientras nos desplazábamos hacia un lado, desequilibrados por el hielo que se estaba agrietando bajo nuestros pies, oí un fuerte crujido. Al alzar la vista, vi que las estalactitas temblaban y se desprendían, cayendo sobre nosotros como afilados cuchillos de hielo de tres metros de longitud.

 

Todo el mundo gritó. Grimmy me arrojó al suelo y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo. Mientras contenía el aliento por la impresión del frío en la piel y el peso de Grimmy sobre mí, vi una estalactita estrellándose contra el suelo a poco más de un palmo de nosotros. Fragmentos de hielo salieron despedidos en todas direcciones, clavándoseme en las manos; oí que Grimmy maldecía y supe que había sufrido mayor impacto que yo. El pesado bloque de hielo se volcó junto a nosotros; por unos pocos milímetros no aplasta a Grimmy.

 

Entonces el cristal de la ventana se hizo añicos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

 

Todo terminó tan deprisa como había empezado. A nuestro alrededor, oí llantos y gritos aislados. Grimmy se puso boca arriba, cogiéndose la espalda y haciendo una mueca de dolor, y yo miré los destrozos. Todo estaba empapado de agua y el suelo estaba sembrado de adornos caídos, zapatos de satén y enormes pedazos de hielo derritiéndose.

 

—Grims, ¿estás bien?

 

—Sí. —Había sido más convincente si no hubiera seguido tendido en el suelo—. ¿Y tú?

 

—Sí. —Por primera vez, caí en la cuenta de que podría haber muerto; era posible que Grimmy me hubiera salvado la vida—. Gracias por…

 

—Tranquilo.

 

Miré la ventana, donde la espectral palabra ya casi había desaparecido. ¿Qué estaban reclamando los fantasmas? ¿La estancia de los archivos? ¿La torre norte?

 

¿O la misma Academia Medianoche?


	13. Chapter 13

—¿Diría usted que los acontecimientos de anoche guardan alguna semejanza con los que ya experimentó anteriormente?

 

Sentada a su mesa,  la señora Bethany tomaba notas sin lanzar una sola mirada a lo que estaba escribiendo. En vez de eso, no despegaba sus oscuros ojos de mí.

 

—Lo que vi en los archivos me dio menos miedo. —Comprendí la futilidad de mi comentario cuando ella frunció el entrecejo—. Hacía frío, y hubo una imagen en la escarcha, la cara de un hombre, pero ninguna palabra. Y él me habó. Dijo: «Basta».

 

—¿«Basta»? —Mi padre estaba de pie a un lado de mi silla; al otro lado, tenía sentada a mi madre. Me habían acompañado a la reunión y parecían más asustados por la aparición del gran vestíbulo que yo, lo cual era muy revelador. Mi padre se agarraba tan fuere al brazo de mi silla que se le marcaban todas las venas de la mano—. ¿Qué significa «basta»?

 

—No lo sé —dije—. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

 

La señora Bethany se llevó el bolígrafo a los labios en una actitud pensativa.

 

—Usted no estaba haciendo nada raro ahí arriba. Solo esperaba al señor Grimshaw, ¿no?

 

Iba a tener que decir parte de la verdad, de ello dependía la seguridad de otras personas.

 

—Estuve leyendo algunas cartas mientras esperaba.

 

—¿Cartas? —La señora Bethany entornó los ojos.

 

—Solo para pasar el rato. —¿Sonaba convincente? Iba a tener que confiar en que lo fuera—. Y… Grimmy y yo hemos vuelto a subir esta noche.

 

Por suerte, nadie me preguntó por qué lo habíamos hecho. Supongo que les pareció evidente; o eso, o no estaban pensando con claridad. Mis padres estaban más nerviosos de lo que yo habría imaginado.

 

—¿Qué cartas, cariño? —Mi madre me puso una mano en el hombro—. Cuéntanos todos los detalles. Todo lo que recuerdes. Podría ser importante.

 

—¡No hay mucho que recordar! Solo, miré unas cartas. Ninguna me llamó la atención. No sé por qué iban a enfadarse los fantasmas.

 

—La cuestión es qué los ha provocado —comentó mi padre apretando los dientes. Tenemos que averiguarlo, y cuanto antes mejor.

 

—Disculpa, Des, pero esa no es la cuestión. —La señora Bethany dejó en bolígrafo sobre la mesa—. La cuestión es cómo deshacernos de este fantasma. Hay, como tú sabes, formas constructivas de abordar este problema.

 

Mi madre me apretó el hombro, la mano temblándole. La miré con curiosidad, pero su expresión era impenetrable.

 

Mi padre no pareció haber oído lo que la señora Bethany acababa de decir.

 

—Los fantasmas odian a los vampiros. Son hostiles y peligrosos. Los hechos de ayer por la noche lo demuestran más allá de toda duda.

 

—No te he discutido eso —dijo la señora Bethany—. Solo me refería a que debemos seguir centrándonos en nuestros objetivos en vez de preocuparnos excesivamente por los fantasmas.

 

Las palabras de mi padre me recordaron una pregunta que me hacía desde que hablé por primera vez de fantasmas con Grimmy.

 

—¿Por qué odian los fantasmas a los vampiros?

 

Mis padres se miraron, preguntándose claramente qué decir. La señora Bethany se cruzó de brazos y fue ella quien respondió.

 

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente de dónde proviene, sea vampiro, humano o fantasma. Las versiones varían, y la ciencia tiene muy poco que decir a los que hemos sobrevivido a nuestra vida mortal. Pero hay leyendas que llevan el sello de autenticidad.

 

—¿Leyendas?

 

—Hubo una época en que solo existieron los humanos —dijo la señora Bethany—. Eso ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo. Antes de que existiera la historia, antes incluso de que el hombre desarrollara la conciencia. Por consiguiente, también fue una época anterior a… la moralidad. Los propósitos. Las emociones. El hombre vivía como un animal, tan unido a los placeres de la carne como alejado estaba del conocimiento del alma. Lo que la humanidad atribuye hoy a lo sobrenatural (la precognición, la telepatía y la interpretación de los sueños, facultades que trascienden las de la carne), todo eso formaba parte del mundo natural, tan simple y evidente como la gravedad. Pero el hombre evolucionó. Desarrolló la conciencia. Y la conciencia trajo consigo la facultad de pecar.

 

No podía despegar los ojos de la señora Bethany. Jamás había oído hablar de nada de aquello hasta ese momento y, a juzgar por el mudo interés de mis padres, quizá tampoco ellos.

 

La señora Bethany continuó, por una vez su voz desprovista de frialdad o desdén.

 

—Llegó el día en que el ser humano asesinó por primera vez con premeditación, a propósito, sabiendo el significado de quitarle la vida a un semejante. Cuando se asestó ese golpe, los lazos entre los mundos natural y sobrenatural se rompieron. Aunque la vida de esa primera víctima se segó, su existencia no lo hizo. La parte sobrenatural del primer hombre asesinado se dividió en dos: cuerpo y espíritu. Los vampiros somos el cuerpo no muerto. Los fantasmas son el espíritu no muerto. Nuestros poderes no son los mismos. Nuestras conciencias son distintas. Y los vampiros estamos separados de ellos y de la humanidad desde entonces.

 

La cabeza me daba vueltas con tanta información nueva.

 

—No puedo demostrarlo, pero muchos de nosotros lo creemos desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo la señora Bethany—. Yo misma me inclino a creerlo.

 

—¿Se refiere a que, cada vez que se crea un vampiro, también se crea un fantasma?

 

—No. Nuestro árbol genealógico se dividió con aquel primer asesinato. Los vampiros somos capaces de crear más de los de nuestra especie. Los fantasmas tienen que ser más creativos. —Una extraña sonrisa le asomó a los labios—. Pero también pueden crearse fantasmas de forma espontánea. Determinados asesinatos, sobre todo los que entrañan una traición o promesas rotas, tienden a crear fantasmas. Es poco frecuente, pero puede suceder.

 

—Si los vampiros y los fantasmas ya no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, ¿por qué nos odian?

 

La señora Bethany me escrutó atentamente antes de decir:

 

—La mayoría de los fantasmas ya no pueden mantener ninguna forma física. Debe de irritarles muchísimo ser testigos del mundo sin poder participar en él. Así es como reaccionaría usted, señorito Styles, si se sintiera así de atrapado e impotente y viera a otra criatura no muerta que aún puede sentir, actuar y disfrutar de su tiempo en la tierra. Piense en cuánto más cerca estamos de experimentar la vida. ¿Lo ve más claro ahora?

 

—Sí, supongo que sí.

 

—Si presencia alguna otra cosa, naturalmente, infórmeme de inmediato. Des, Anne, gracias por traérmelo con tanta rapidez.

 

—¿Ya está? —Mi madre negó con la cabeza—. ¿No podemos hacer nada más para proteger… para que los alumnos estén seguros?

 

—Los alumnos deberían simplemente asegurarse de no pasar demasiado tiempo solos. —La señora Bethany enarcó una ceja—. Sobre todo en habitaciones aisladas lejos de los profesores con la esperanza de que sus amantes lleguen enseguida.

 

—La próxima vez iré con Grimmy —prometí. La señora Bethany frunció el ceño, pero vi que a mis padres les hacía gracia.

 

Salimos de la cochera y nos pusimos a caminar hacia el internado. Era un día nublado, exageradamente frío para ser otoño, y deseé haber traído un abrigo más grueso. Mi padre me rodeó con el brazo.

 

—¿No estás preocupado?

 

—No. ¿Y vosotros?

 

—No —dijo mi madre. Cuando vio mi expresión, suspiró—. Está bien, sí, pero sin motivo. Solo porque somos tus padres y te queremos.

 

—¿A qué se refería la señora Bethany con «formas constructivas» de hacerse fantasmas? —pregunté.

 

—Esperemos que ese dichoso fantasma se haya ido ya —dijo mi padre, lo cual no fue exactamente una respuesta. Antes de que pudiera preguntarles nada más, mi padre sonrió y saludó—. Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

 

Grimmy venía hacia nosotros por el jardín, con un abrigo largo y una bufanda de color azul oscuro enrollada alrededor del cuello.

 

—¿Cómo ha ido la inquisición?

 

—Tan divertida como te puedes imaginar —dije.

 

—Bueno, mientras este sitio siga embrujado, creo que podríamos probar a hacer algo distinto. —Grimmy hizo uso de su sonrisa más encantadora, que era para morirse, la verdad—. Con su permiso, claro, señores Styles.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mi madre.

 

—Si les parece bien, esperaba poder sacar a Harry del campus de vez en cuando. A partir de este fin de semana, quizá. Podríamos ir a Riverton, o a donde sea, y él podría enseñarme algo sobre cómo se vive en el siglo XXI. Yo podría contarle más cosas de los sitios en los que he estado. —Grimmy lo planteó como si se le acabara de ocurrir, no como si lleváramos semanas planeándolo—. Sé que es demasiado joven para salir del campus con su novio, pero mientras ese fantasma ronde por aquí, yo me sentiría más seguro en otro sitio. Seguro que Harry también.

 

—Desde luego que sí —dije.

 

Mis padres no se olieron nada. De hecho, parecieron entusiasmados, demasiado, la verdad. Sabía que Grimmy les caía bien. ¿A quién no? Pero parecían demasiado impacientes por emparejarnos. Aun así, mientras eso nos favoreciera, yo no iba a protestar. Mi padre se dirigió primero a Grimmy.

 

—Lo traerás de vuelta a una hora decente.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

—Y nos mantendrás informados de lo que hacéis y de dónde estáis —dijo mi madre levantando los talones del suelo.

 

—En todo momento —prometió Grimmy—. También le pediré permiso a la señora Bethany.

 

—Yo me ocupo de eso —dijo mi madre— Es más probable que diga que sí si se lo pedimos nosotros.

 

—Esto es una gran responsabilidad —me dijo mi padre—. ¿Seguro que estás preparado?

 

Yo solo estaba pensando en que pronto volvería a estar con Louis.

 

—Estoy preparadísimo.

 

Ellos sonrieron, tan contentos y confiados que me sentí mal por mentirles, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y no iba a echarme atrás.

 

 

En el período inmediatamente posterior al Baile de Otoño, la gente estuvo bastante histérica. Zayn comenzó a hacer el equipaje para fugarse del internado en tres ocasiones distintas y, en cada una, yo tardé más de media hora en tranquilizarle. Nos pasamos una semana durmiendo con las luces encendidas, y no fuimos los únicos. Se sumaron más profesores para hacer guardia en los pasillos durante la noche. En una ocasión incluso vi a la mismísima señora Bethany caminando resueltamente por un pasillo con una vela en la mano, tan alerta que casi parecía impaciente.

 

Nadie se acercaba al gran vestíbulo para estudiar, pasar el rato o hacer cualquier cosa. La lona alquitranada que cubría la ventana rota mientras no llegaban los cristales nuevos no era la mejor solución, y dejaba entrar frías ráfagas de aire invernal, pero esa no era la razón de que la gente se mantuviera alejada de ella. Cuando llegó el fin de semana, yo estaba más que preparado para pasar unas horas fuera del internado por otros motivos aparte de ver a Louis, aunque, por supuesto, él continuaba siendo la razón más importante de todas.

 

—¿Estoy bien? —Me di varias veces la vuelta delante del espejo, intentando ignorar la leve borrosidad de mi reflejo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sangre; tendría que beber un poco de camino a la ciudad.

 

—Por enésima vez, estás estupendo —dijo Zayn sin alzar la vista de su último proyecto artístico. Se había refugiado en el arte para rehuir sus miedos—. Grimmy te ve todos los días, no puede decirse qué no sepa que pinta tienes.

 

—Eso ya lo sé. —me había vestido bastante informal por ese motivo, con vaqueros negros ajustados y una sudadera negra sin capucha, pero, naturalmente, era a Louis a quien iba a ver.

 

Zayn dejó sus tijeras y revistas.

 

—Está claro que la señora Bethany hace favoritismos. Me alegro de que puedas pasar la tarde fuera del internado, pero ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo todos.

 

—Sé que no es justo, pero de momento no se lo voy a comentar. Además, sabes mejor que nadie que yo no estoy en su lista de alumnos favoritos. Solo tengo suerte de que Grimmy sí lo esté.

 

—Grimmy está loco por ti, se ve a la legua.

 

Fingí que me retocaba el pelo frente al espejo para que no pudiera ver la incertidumbre de mis ojos.

 

—Es estupendo.

 

—Lo principal es que estáis enamorados y sois felices. —Era la afirmación más romántica que le había oído decir nunca. Tanto era así que habría creído que estaba bromeando de no ser por su tono de voz—. Lo demás no importa, ¿no?

 

Zayn se había acercado más a la verdad de lo que imaginaba.

 

—Así es.

 

—Bien. —Nos sonreímos y entonces Zayn puso los ojos en blanco—. No te creas que te voy a abrazar ni nada de eso.

 

—¡Gracias a Dios!

 

Me arrojó una bola de papel que esquivé.

 

 

Grimmy había pedido prestado el sedán gris del internado para ir a Riverton. Escuchamos música en la radio, yo intentando sintonizar una emisora que pusiera música decente, mientras Grimmy insistía en que buscara una emisora donde pusieran música carroza.

 

—Tienes que ponerte al día —insistí—. ¿No es por eso por lo que estás en la Academia Medianoche?

 

—A lo mejor estoy por la compañía —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

 

El buen humor nos acompañó hasta que estuvimos cerca de Riverton y nos aproximamos al puente que cruzaba el río. Grimmy paró en el arcén en un intento por tranquilizarse.

 

—Lo odio —dijo—. Profundamente.

 

—¿Cómo conseguiste viajar a Europa, el Caribe y todos esos sitios? Si cruzar un río es malo, ¿no es imposible cruzar el océano?

 

—De hecho, las masas de agua grandes son más fáciles en algunos aspectos. Siempre que estamos demasiado estresados, si tenemos que hacer un viaje transoceánico o nos quedamos atrapados en suelo sagrado, básicamente nos sumimos en un largo letargo. Es como hibernar, creo. El estado de trance nos protege. De lo que hay que tener cuidado es de que los humanos no te encuentren mientras estás inconsciente. Nosotros no tenemos pulso, y no nos despertamos fácilmente; es un buen modo de que terminen dándote por muerto, por realmente muerto, quiero decir. Una vez te entierran en suelo sagrado, se acabó.

 

—O te incineran.

 

—Exactamente. Pero, si estás en un barco, puedes esconderte durante unas cuantas semanas. Te despiertas muerto de hambre, pero eso tiene remedio. En un avión, suponen que estás dormido y normalmente recobras el sentido poco después de que el avión haya vuelto a sobrevolar tierra firme. No me malinterpretes, no es divertido. Pero al menos de esa forma pasas lo peor durmiendo. Esto… esto no es nada salvo la impresión.

 

Pensé que todas las absurdas películas de vampiros que había visto en la tele, donde condes rumanos vestidos con capas negras viajaban por mar a Inglaterra dormidos en sus ataúdes. Ahora me daba cuenta de que aquellas leyendas estaban basadas en hechos reales. La forma más segura de cerciorarte de que llegabas a tu destino era embarcarte como cadáver. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que las películas de terror podían enseñar algo?

 

El río relució ligeramente a la luz de la luna y yo sentí la tenaza del miedo.

 

—¿No podemos hacerlo ya? El fin de semana pasado no fue tan malo, porque lo hicimos deprisa. Quizá sea lo mejor.

 

—¿Tú también lo sentiste la última vez?

 

—Oh. Hum, sí.

 

—Estás empezando a sentir más de lo que sentimos nosotros. Cada vez eres más vampiro.

 

Parecía bastante entusiasmado con la idea.

 

—También necesito sangre más a menudo —confesé—. Y he empezado a pensar en… bueno, matar cosas. Ardillas.

 

—¿Has matado algo?

 

Se me cayó la cara de vergüenza.

 

—Un ratón, una vez. —Aún recordaba su lastimoso grito.

 

—Tranquilo. Todos necesitamos sangre fresca de vez en cuando.

 

—No dejo de repetirme que en realidad no es peor que comerse una hamburguesa de lo que antes había sido una vaca.

 

—No lo es. —Grimmy se quedó un momento callado antes de preguntar—: ¿Se lo has contado a Louis?

 

—Sí —mentí. No le había contado nada, porque apenas había tenido ocasión; así como tampoco pensaba contarle a él nada sobre los poderes vampíricos que había adquirido Louis.

 

—¿Sabe que pronto serás un vampiro completo? ¿Está listo para afrontar eso?

 

—No seré un vampiro completo hasta que mate a un ser humano, y va a pasar bastante tiempo antes de que eso suceda, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—No he conocido a nadie como tú, Harry. A nadie que haya nacido para ser vampiro. Pero, tal como yo los veo, no puedes posponerlo eternamente. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que matar.

 

—Tengo que poder elegir —insistí—. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si no matara nunca a nadie?

 

—No. —No dudé de que estuviera diciendo la verdad—. ¿Lo sabes tú?

 

—Lo único que sé es que Louis me ama sin que le importe lo que soy.

 

Grimmy apretó los labios y puso la primera.

 

—Terminemos de una vez con esto —masculló, y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

 

 

Cuando aparcamos delante del cine, Louis ya estaba allí, con las manos en los bolsillos. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió, pero entonces vio a Grimmy. Se quedó inmóvil, instantáneamente en guardia. Yo sonreí para mostrarle que no sucedía nada, pero él no pareció tranquilizarse.

 

—Hola —dije mientras corría hacia él—. Tranquilo, Grimmy nos está ayudando.

 

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —Louis entornó los ojos.

 

Grimmy se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No hay de qué.

 

—Haced el favor de parar —dije. Las luces de la marquesina parpadeaban rítmicamente y en la cartelera aparecían Bogart y Bacall en ‘Tener y no tener’. Besé a Louis en la mejilla, lo cual consiguió que por fin dejara de mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Grimmy—. Louis y yo nos vamos un segundo a hablar, ¿vale, Grimmy?

 

A Louis no pareció entusiasmarle que yo acabara de pedir permiso a Grimmy. Lo cogí rápidamente del brazo y me lo llevé a un lado del cine. Grimmy se apoyó en el coche, enarcando una ceja. Cuando doblamos la esquina, susurré a Louis:

 

—Te lo puedo explicar.

 

—De todas las personas del mundo a quien podías contarles esto…

 

—No se lo conté, lo descubrió. Básicamente, me pilló cuando volvía al internado la última vez que nos vimos. Pero no nos delatará, Louis. Incluso está dispuesto a ayudarnos a vernos siempre que nosotros lo ayudemos con Charity.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando?

 

Había olvidado que Louis no sabía cómo se llamaba la vampira.

 

—La vampira de Amherst.

 

—Un momento… ¿Charity? ¿Se llama así? Has averiguado quién es. —Sonrío con tanto orgullo que toda la tensión del momento desaparece al instante—. Estoy enamorado de un genio.

 

—No exactamente. Solo sé cómo se llama porque resulta que Grimmy es su hermano.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Le conté la parte de la historia que creía que comprendería: que habían vivido en la Nueva Inglaterra colonial, que habían sido diezmados por unos vampiros y que Grimmy insistía en que necesitaba encontrar a Charity para poder cuidar de ella y sacarla del peligro.

 

—¿Sacarla del peligro? —preguntó Louis—. ¿No habría que hacer eso con los seres humanos que la rodean?

 

—Por supuesto que no. Ya te dije que no era una asesina.

 

—Y confío en tu palabra. Pero esa chica, Charity, anda con unos vampiros que sí son un problema.

 

—Bueno, si se ha juntado con gente poco recomendable, Grimmy puede sacarla de allí, o al menos eso cree. Si lo ayudamos, él está dispuesto a ayudarnos a nosotros. Nos dirá todo lo que sabe sobre vampiros y fantasmas…

 

—Oye, oye, para el carro. ¿Fantasmas? ¿Qué pintan los fantasmas en todo esto?

 

—Hay un fantasma en la Academia Medianoche. —La expresión de Louis me hizo sonreír en contra de mi voluntad—. Sí, justo cuando parecía que no podía pasar nada más.

 

—Vaya mierda.

 

—Te lo cuento luego, ¿vale? El caso es que Grimmy puede darnos información que no podríamos obtener de ninguna otra forma. Incluso está dispuesto a ayudarme a salir del internado para verte. Lo único que quiere es una oportunidad para encontrar a su hermana. Podemos ayudarlo a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

 

Louis guardó silencio durante varios segundos antes de decir:

 

—Creía que ese tío me odiaba a muerte.

 

—No le caes bien, pero mantendrá su palabra.

 

—¿Y cómo te está ayudando a salir de Medianoche? ¿Conoce algún pasadizo secreto o qué?

 

Ahora venía la parte difícil.

 

—Bueno, como él es mayor y bastante responsable, hemos hecho que parezca que me está enseñando a ser un vampiro, y mis padres y la señora Bethany le dejan hacerlo. —Respiré hondo y dije—: Les hemos convencido de que salimos juntos.

 

Silencio. Louis me miró con recelo.

 

—No salimos juntos para nada. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Porque desde luego yo sí, y él también. —Al menos, esperaba que Grimmy lo entendiera.

 

—Sí, lo entiendo. —Louis no parecía convencido—. Pero tú siempre le has gustado. Me acuerdo de cómo estuvo contigo la noche del Baile de Otoño. Posesivo. Muy posesivo.

 

—De hecho, mi acompañante era el, ¿recuerdas? Porque tú perdiste los estribos en Riverton y yo me asusté.

 

—Llevo toda la vida resolviendo las cosas a puñetazos, Harry. Cuando te dedicas a cazar vampiros, es el mejor modo de sobrevivir.

 

Me acerqué más a él, y percibí el olor de su piel.

 

—Lo entiendo. Así que, por favor, intenta entender esto tú. Es la única forma que se nos ocurrió.

 

Louis respira de forma entrecortada.

 

—No quiero montar un numerito, te lo juro. Lo siento, Harry, es solo que te hecho muchísimo de menos y nunca tenemos oportunidad de hablar de todas estas cosas, y de lo último que esperaba enterarme esta noche era de que otro tío se pasa un montón de tiempo contigo cuando yo no puedo.

 

—Tú eres el único que me importa. —Le cogí la cara entre las manos y lo besé dulcemente—. ¿De acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo. —Se puso muy derecho—. Bien, haré las paces con Grimmy y luego podremos irnos los dos, ¿vale?

 

—Vale.

 

Regresamos a la entrada del cine, cogidos del brazo. Grimmy no se había movido del coche. No obstante, cuando nos vio se irguió y vino hacia nosotros con aire arrogante. Yo no me habría reído disimuladamente de él si Louis no hubiera estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

 

—Grimmy —dijo Louis, arrastrando las palabras—, la última vez que te vi, me diste un puñetazo en las tripas.

 

—La última vez que te vi yo, casi me rompiste la nariz. Es una suerte que estemos juntos en esto.

 

—¿Una suerte para ti o para mí? —Por el engreimiento con que le sonrió, quedó claro que, para Louis, era Grimmy quien salía ganando si no se peleaban—. Por cierto, bonito coche. Es ideal para ir del banco a una reunión de padres de alumnos. Deja perfectamente claro que tienes más de un siglo.

 

—Es el coche de prácticas. —Grimmy tenía la mandíbula tensa, como si se estuviera tragando muchas otras cosas que habría preferido decir.

 

Lancé a Louis una mirada de advertencia para que lo dejara, pero él siguió actuando como si tuviera que demostrar algo.

 

—¿Qué, no has tenido un coche de motor desde que se te estropeó el Studebaker?

 

Grimmy sonrió satisfecho.

 

—De hecho, el último coche que tuve fue un Mustang rojo GT Fastback 390 del año 1968.

 

La expresión desdeñosa de Louis dio paso a la envidia y, luego, muy a su pesar, al respeto.

 

—Caramba.

 

—Sí. —Grimmy suspiró, abandonando por un momento su actitud hostil.

 

—Bueno —dije esperando poner fin a aquello antes de que empezaran otra vez a lanzarse pullas—. Volveremos dentro de… ¿qué?, ¿dos horas?

 

—Todavía no. —Grimmy había vuelto a centrar su atención en Louis—. Primero, dime lo que sabes de mi hermana y prométeme que la Cruz Negra va a dejar de perseguirla.

 

—Yo no estoy al mando de la Cruz Negra, ¿vale? Ellos no hacen lo que yo digo. Vamos a seguir persiguiendo a esa banda y, mientras Charity anda con esos vampiros, estará en la línea de fuego, así que tenemos que conseguir separarla de ellos de un modo u otro.

 

—Solo hay un modo de hacerlo. El mío. —Grimmy se acercó irguiéndose cuanto pudo ante Louis—. Charity es una persona como tú y como yo.

 

—Tú y yo no somos iguales.

 

Grimmy ladeó la cabeza.

 

—Entonces, digamos que como Harry. ¿De este modo me escucharás?

 

—¡Harry no es un asesino! No ha tenido elección.

 

—Chicos, no hagáis esto —supliqué, pero no me prestaron atención.

 

—¿Elección? ¿Crees que la hemos tenido los demás? —Aunque Grimmy no hablara alto, lo estaba haciendo en un tono ronco que yo desconocía y que me dio escalofríos—. Prueba tú a que te persigan por la noche. Prueba a correr lo más deprisa y lejos posible y a descubrir que ellos son más rápidos. Prueba a recobrar el sentido en un establo, con los cadáveres de tus padres en el suelo delante de ti, con las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza y un montón de vampiros hambrientos peleándose por quién te muerde primero. Ahí tienes la elección.

 

Louis solo lo miró. Obviamente, jamás había imaginado nada parecido; ni yo tampoco.

 

—Prueba a ver cómo muere tu hermana pequeña y entonces dime que no te pasarías toda la eternidad intentando compensar eso. Cuando hayas hecho todo eso, Louis, entonces me podrás hablar de elecciones. Hasta entonces, dime lo que necesito saber y cierra el pico.

 

—Déjame en paz —dijo Louis más calmado—. Lo entiendo, ¿vale? Todos tenemos que hacer lo que debemos, y lo veo bien. —Se sacó un cuadernito del bolsillo del abrigo y se lo dio—. Hay información sobre Charity. Solo son notas de las batidas que hemos llevado a cabo últimamente. Esos «amigos» con los que va, ¿tienes idea de quiénes pueden ser?

 

—No. —Grimmy ya estaba hojeando el cuaderno, escrutando sus páginas en busca de pistas.

 

—Probablemente la mayor parte de los detalles no te sirvan de nada, pero puede que haya algo. Y la próxima vez juntaré todo lo que tenga de ella, intentaré ponértelo de una forma que te haga más fácil encontrar alguna pauta. —Tras unos segundos, añadió—: Espero que te sea útil.

 

—Gracias. —Grimmy parecía sincero.

 

En el tenso silencio que siguió, intenté pensar en algo que decir después de lo que acababa de saber sobre el pasado de Grimmy, pero las palabras no me parecieron apropiadas, de manera que le di un rápido abrazo.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí. Me voy al cine. —Él también me abrazó, justo durante el tiempo suficiente para darme perfecta cuenta de que Louis nos estaba observando—. ¿Nos vemos dentro de dos horas?

 

 

Mientras Louis y yo nos alejábamos en la camioneta de su madre, él me preguntó:

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí, claro, pero estoy preocupado por Grimmy. No sabía que le había pasado eso. No puedo ni imaginarme lo horrible que debió de ser.

 

—A mí me han perseguido vampiros desde que nací, no necesito imaginármelo.

 

—Sé que algunos de los nuestros son asesinos —dije en voz baja—. Lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero no todos lo somos.

 

—Vale, eso lo veo. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es qué hay de verdad en las consignas que nos han enseñado nuestros padres, dónde está en equilibrio.

 

Suspiré.

 

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto, ¿vale?

 

—Me parece bien.

 

—Oye, ¿adónde vamos? —Los faros de la camioneta iluminaban la carretera por delante de nosotros, pero no era ningún lugar de Riverton que yo conociera. Estábamos subiendo por una fuerte pendiente.

 

—No te preocupes, precioso. —Louis sonrió—. Estarás de vuelta antes del toque de queda. Nuestro destino final es una sorpresa.

 

Pese al clima de tensión que se había creado antes, no pude evitar sonreír.

 

—¿Una pista?

 

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

 

Y así fue.

 

El observatorio era un silo de madera viejo y pequeño con un tejado verde de cobre por cuyo centro asomaba el objetivo de un telescopio. Cuando empecé a sonreír, Louis dijo:

 

—Aquí hubo un pequeño colegio universitario. Lleva cerrado varias décadas, pero la cuidad ha mantenido abierto el observatorio para que los alumnos de secundaria puedan venir de cuando en cuando.

 

—¿Está abierto esta noche? —pregunté con impaciencia.

 

—Esta noche será nuestro observatorio privado. Tendremos que abrirlo nosotros mismos.

 

Lo cual significaba que había que forzar la cerradura, cosa que Louis hizo que pareciera fácil. Cuando entramos, nos encontramos en un espacio circular, no muy ancho pero de unos nueve metros de altura. Una escalera de caracol metálica conducía al telescopio. Debido al techo abierto, hacía en mismo frío dentro que fuera, pero me daba igual. Louis me cogió de la mano cuando subimos las escaleras y nuestros pasos resonaron ligeramente en los peldaños.

 

Visto desde abajo, el telescopio no parecía tan grande, pero, una vez arriba, sus numerosas ruedas y palancas hicieron silbar a Louis.

 

—¿Sabes manejar esto?

 

—Creo que me las arreglaré. —Nunca había manejado un telescopio tan inmenso, no solo al menos, pero había visitado un observatorio cuando iba a sexto y  leído suficientes libros para tener una idea. Orientándome (norte, sur, este, oeste), apunté la constelación más próxima con el objetivo. Una nebulosa que habitualmente había visto como una estrella ligeramente menos definida, se veía ahora con toda claridad y detalle, casi como en los libros. Pero aquello era mejor, porque era real.

 

—Oh, caramba.

 

—¿Me dejas?

 

—La nebulosa de Orión. Mira. —Me aparté para que Louis pudiera mirar por el ocular y lo rodeé con los brazos, conmovido y emocionado por el detalle que había tenido conmigo. Por un momento, me acordé de Grimmy, a quien había enseñado aquella constelación el año pasado, pero sin la ayuda de un telescopio. Esperaba que estuviera bien, solo en el cine.

 

—Es bastante espectacular.

 

—Ajá. —Qué calentito estaba, y noté que su atención ya estaba pasando de las estrellas a mí. Quería disfrutar aquella oportunidad de verlo todo en tantísimo detalle, pero me estaba costando pensar en nada que no fuera lo cerca que estábamos. Ojalá pudiéramos haber estado siempre así de cerca. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para que eso fuera posible, seguro que Louis también.

 

Se volvió y me besó en los labios. Le cogí la cara entre las manos y volví a besarlo, está vez con lengua. No tuve suficiente. Seguí besándolo cada vez más apasionadamente, hasta que la respiración empezó a entrecortárseme.

 

—Te he echado de menos —susurró Louis enterrando la cara en el hueco de mi cuello—. Todas las noches me acuesto pensando en ti, menos las noches que no puedo dormirme de lo mucho que te deseo.

 

—Lo sé. —Me abrí el abrigo, le cogí las manos y se las metí por debajo de mi camiseta, estremeciéndome—. Yo también.

 

Louis se puso a acariciarme la piel, rozándome con las yemas de los dedos, y entonces ya no pude esperar más. Me senté en el suelo metálico y lo atraje hacia mí. Él se tumbó a mi lado. Me miró sorprendido un instante, antes de abrirse el abrigo y colocarse sobre mí, protegiéndome, abrigándome.

 

Nuestros besos se tornaron más enfebrecidos, casi desesperados. Lo que estaba sintiendo no se podía expresar en palabras. Mareado y extasiado, eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Las estrellas parecieron inclinarse y girar por encima del techo abierto. Hundí los dedos en el pelo de Louis para poder mantenerlo pegado a mí mientras me hiciera sentirme de aquella forma.

 

<<Él desea esto tanto como yo —pensé—. Louis sabe cómo va a acabar esto, y no quiere parar.>>

 

Louis volvió a besarme en la boca y los dos empezamos a respirar entrecortadamente, enloquecidos. Louis me metió un muslo entre las piernas. Yo le cogí la cara entre las manos.

 

—Tú y yo… ¿Quieres que yo…? ¿Va a pasar?

 

—¿El qué? —Louis pareció volver a mí desde muy lejos—. Oh. Oh. No creía que… esta noche…

 

—Ni yo, pero siento que también tú lo deseas. —Lo besé; él estaba temblando, quizá de excitación. Era exactamente igual que el año pasado en la torre norte, igual de irrefrenable y apremiante—. Entonces estaremos juntos de verdad para siempre.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—Esto lo cambia todo… para los dos… pero sí… lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

 

 Louis me sonrió de ese modo sensual que siempre lograba ponerme a cien.

 

—Del todo. —Cuando volvió a besarme, lo hizo con una intensidad distinta. Con resolución. Con apremio. Luego susurró con los  labios pegados a mi mejilla—: ¿Has traído… ya sabes, protección o… lubricante?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Ya sabes. —Yo no lo había hecho—. Bueno, yo no he traído condones ni nada. Porque soy… eso… idiota —Louis se dio un cabezazo contra mi hombro—. No pensé que tú… que llegaríamos a esto. Tendría que haberlo previsto. Cada vez que te toco…

 

—Un momento, ¿creías que estaba hablando de sexo?

 

Louis me miró. De inmediato supe que él si había estado hablando de sexo; lo tenía encima de mí, estaba medio desnudo y los dos teníamos una erección. No era que yo no hubiera pensado también en hacerlo —puede que incluso más tarde aquella misma noche—, pero yo hablaba de atarnos para siempre.

 

—Harry, ¿estás…? ¿Te referías…? ¿Estabas hablando de beber mi sangre?

 

—Sí.

 

—Pero no solo de beberla —se había puesto blanco como el papel—, ¿no?

 

—Creía que querías que… te transformara en vampiro. —El regalo definitivo. Le puse una mano en la mejilla, deleitándome con el tacto de su piel. Recordé viejos sueños que creía olvidados y, por un instante, me atreví a desear—. Hacer eso también me transformaría a mí. Y entonces, Lou, no tendríamos que volver a separarnos nunca.

 

Louis se quedó completamente inmóvil.

 

—Antes me moriría y me quedaría muerto. Harry, no vuelvas a pedirme eso nunca más. Porque es la única cosa del mundo que no haré por ti. Jamás seré un vampiro. Jamás.

 

Cada palabra fue como un golpe. Louis había progresado tanto en su actitud hacia nosotros que creía que su antigua resistencia a la idea podría haberse disuelto. Pero allí estaba, tan fuerte como siempre. Me sentí confundido; peor, me sentí rechazado. Louis no quería lo que yo le había ofrecido, ni lo que era.

 

No parecía haber nada más que decir y la enardecida pasión que antes nos había dominado se había apagado como si jamás hubiera existido. Nos sentamos, apartándonos ligeramente el uno del otro. Louis me pasó dulcemente un brazo por la espalda, pero, ahora, el abrazo nos resultó incómodo. Jamás habría imaginado que estar entre sus brazos se me pudiera hacer extraño, pero así fue.


	14. Chapter 14

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Louis por vigésima vez mientras me llevaba de regreso a Riverton.

 

—Estoy bien, de verás. —En mi fuero interno, estaba deshecho y confundido, pero no quería admitirlo, ni ante Louis ni ante mí mismo.

 

Nos habíamos calmado, habíamos observado las estrellas y habíamos hablado, pero ya nada había sido lo mismo. Las únicas palabras que oía eran las de Louis resonándome en la memoria: «Jamás seré un vampiro».

 

Ya me lo había dicho antes, y yo le había creído. Pero esta vez comprendí el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Sucediera lo que sucediese, por mucho que nos quisiéramos, siempre habría una barrera entre nosotros. Yo había soportado nuestra separación de aquel año porque creía que no sería permanente. ¿Cómo iba a serlo, si nos queríamos tanto?

 

Pero entonces me descubrí preguntándome si aquello era todo lo que podríamos tener: encuentros furtivos y cartas entregadas a escondidas, unos momentos robados de pasión entre contables semanas de soledad.

 

Y un día Louis envejecería, incluso moriría, y me dejaría en este mundo, eternamente solo.

 

Louis paró delante del cine justo cuando la gente estaba empezando a salir. Entre las parejas mayores y unos cuantos adolescentes que se estaban riendo, una figura destacaba del resto: Grimmy, alto y delgado, con su largo abrigo negro.

 

—Debería irme. —Miré a Louis—. ¿Cuándo y dónde nos vemos la próxima vez?

 

—En enero, creo. Hay un pueblo, Albion. Charity va mucho allí. Al menos, eso dicen nuestros informadores. Supongo que es donde Grimmy estaría dispuesto a llevarte.

 

—Lo hará, seguro. ¿El segundo sábado de enero? ¿A las ocho de la tarde? —Él asintió—. ¿Dónde?

 

—En el centro del pueblo. Créeme, es un pueblo pequeño. Es imposible que no nos veamos. —Me puso una mano en la mejilla—. Te quiero.

 

Asentí, demasiado compungido para hablar.

 

Louis me atrajo hacia sí y me besó en la frente.

 

—Eh, nada de llantos.

 

—No voy a llorar. —Inspiré su olor. Ojalá pudiera tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo, a todas horas así de cerca—. El día de Navidad por la mañana, estés donde estés, piensa en mí. Yo estaré pensando en ti. —Nos besamos tiernamente antes de que yo abriera a regañadientes la puerta de la camioneta y me bajara.

 

 

De camino a casa, Grimmy y yo no nos dijimos nada hasta que casi hubimos llegado a la Academia Medianoche. No fue un silencio incómodo, exactamente; yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos y notaba que él también lo estaba. Por fin aventuré:

 

—¿Has sacado mucha información? De las notas de Louis quiero decir.

 

—Ni de lejos la suficiente. Pero sé que Charity está volviendo a visitar las poblaciones de esta zona, los lugares que recuerda. Lo hace a veces, pero eso nunca la alegra. Es como si odiara esos sitios por haber cambiado mientras ella sigue igual.

 

—Entonces puedes encontrarla —comenté. Me froté las manos, que todavía tenía frías—. Puedes deducir adónde irá a continuación.

 

Grimmy no despegó los ojos de la carretera mientras ponía la calefacción del coche.

 

—Puedo intentarlo, pero no hay ninguna pauta. Con Charity, no la ha habido nunca.

 

—Aun así, es un punto de partida.

 

—Tú siempre viendo el lado bueno. —La comisura de la boca se le torció en una sonrisa involuntaria—. Tienes razón. Es un punto de partida.

 

 

Cuando hubimos aparcado al final del campus, abrí la puerta para salir, pero Grimmy no se movió al principio. Vacilé.

 

—Gracias —le dije—, por esta noche. Ha significado mucho para mí.

 

Grimmy alargó la mano hacia mi cara. No me tocó, pero tenía las yemas de los dedos cerca de mis labios.

 

—Tienes los labios hinchados.

 

—¿Qué? —Ahora que lo mencionaba, me notaba la boca hinchada y dolorida. Me di cuenta que era por los enardecidos besos que nos habíamos dado Louis y yo—. Oh… ¿Está demasiado…?

 

—Está bien —dijo Grimmy en tono alegre. Tenía la mirada triste—. Cualquiera que se dé cuenta supondrá que me has estado besando a mí.

 

 

 

Afortunadamente, no tuve mucho tiempo para ponerme melancólico por la separación entre Louis y yo. La semana de los exámenes trimestrales estaba cerca y había que entregar trabajos y estudiar. En cierto modo, enfrascarme en los estudios fue un consuelo.

 

Mi humor taciturno persistió, por muchas redacciones que escribiera para la señora Bethany o muchas prácticas de exámenes de cálculo que hiciera. No obstante, nadie se dio cuenta, porque todo el internado seguía con los nervios de punta. Aunque habían reparado la ventana del gran vestíbulo, colocando una vez más cristales transparentes en vez de vidrieras, este seguía desierto, incluso en los días lluviosos, cuando la única alternativa era encerrarse en la habitación. Comenzaron a correr rumores cada día más absurdos.

 

—He oído que el fantasma del internado forma parte de una maldición vudú —proclamó Courtney un día desde el pasillo. Yo me estaba atando los cordones de las Converse—. El vudú es una práctica totalmente real y algún pringado del año pasado que ya no ha vuelto decidió maldecir este sitio amargándonos la mejor fiesta del año a toda la gente guay.

 

Me habría gustado decirle lo estúpida que estaba siendo, pero tampoco tenía una explicación mejor.

 

 

Cuando empezó la semana de los exámenes trimestrales, advertí un elemento curioso en las reacciones que el fantasma provocaba en el internado, algo que no habría imaginado: los vampiros eran los que más miedo le tenían. Los alumnos humanos también estaban nerviosos, pero, en su mayoría, parecían tomárselo con bastante calma.

 

Aquello no me pareció lógico. De acuerdo que era más probable que los vampiros supieran que los fantasmas existían y apreciaran el posible peligro. Pero yo no había oído a ningún alumno humano mofándose de la idea de que los fantasmas existían; aunque, después de lo sucedido en el Baile de Otoño, nadie podía dudar de que estuviera ocurriendo algo sobrenatural.

 

—¿No es un poco raro… —aventuré un día mientras Niall y yo estudiábamos juntos en la biblioteca— …que no haya más gente muerta de miedo?

 

—¿Por los exámenes? Créeme, yo lo estoy.

 

—No, por los exámenes no. Por… esa cosa. Ya sabes.

 

—¿El fantasma? —Niall ni siquiera alzó la vista del libro de anatomía.

 

—Sí, el fantasma. Te tomas con mucha tranquilidad esto de vivir en una casa embrujada.

 

—Yo siempre he vivido en una casa embrujada. —Niall se encogió de hombros—. Superé el miedo hace mucho tiempo.

 

—Un momento, ¿qué? —Jamás se me abría ocurrido que precisamente Niall pudiera saber más de fantasmas que cualquier vampiro de Medianoche—. ¿Tu casa está embrujada?

 

—Sí, en un punto del desván donde te mueres de frío. Actividad espectral clásica: descenso de la temperatura, sonidos raros y la sensación de que alguien te está observando aunque no haya nadie. En mi familia, siempre lo hemos sabido todos. Mis amigos se quedaban a dormir en casa todas las noches de Halloween y esa fiesta era, modestia aparte, la más sonada del año. Todos los años. —Mientras lo miraba boquiabierto, Niall comenzó a reírse—. Aquí hay muchas personas que han visto lo mismo.

 

—¿El fantasma de tu casa?

 

—Los fantasmas de sus casas. O de sus escuelas… ¿sabes esa chica nueva, Clementine? Jura que su abuela tenía un coche embrujado. Como en ‘Christine’ de Stephen King, ¿sabes? Me encantaría probar a conducir esa cosa.

 

—¿Cómo te has enterado de todo esto?

 

Niall suspiró.

 

—¿Sabes?, mientras tú te dedicas a hacértelo con Grimmy, y Zayn se queda encerrado con sus proyectos artísticos, y Liam está otra vez estudiando sus viejos mitos nórdicos, yo hago otra cosa. Un disparate. Una excentricidad. Yo lo llamo «hablar con otras personas». Mediante ese milagroso proceso, a veces puedo enterarme de cosas sobre otros dos o tres seres humanos en un solo día. Los científicos se han propuesto estudiar mi método.

 

—Cállate. —Le di juguetonamente un empujón y él se volvió a reír, pero en mi fuero interno estaba intentando asimilar todo aquello. Claro que Niall sabía más que nadie de los alumnos humanos; era el chico más extrovertido de todo el internado. Incluso algunos de los vampiros que lo miraban por encima del hombro terminaban hablando con él alguna que otra vez—. ¿Los fantasmas, han… bueno… hecho alguna vez daño a alguien?

 

—No, que yo sepa. A mí, nuestro fantasma del desván siempre me ha caído bastante bien. De niño solía subir a leerle cuentos. Le enseñaba mis juguetes nuevos. Cuando crecí, subía allí a tocar la guitarra. No es más que un viejo espíritu atrapado entre dos mundos, ¿no? ¿De qué hay que tener miedo?

 

—¿De que te atraviese un carámbano de hielo?

 

—Nadie resultó herido en el Baile de Otoño. Imagino que el fantasma solo estaba asustando, divirtiéndose viéndonos correr y chillar.

 

—Tal vez.

 

Podría haberme quedado más tranquilo si no hubiera conocido la historia de Zayn.

 

 

 

Casi todas las noches, antes de acostarme, pensaba en Louis, algunas veces recordando el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, otras fantaseando o simplemente preguntándome dónde estaría y esperando que estuviera bien y feliz. La noche después de nuestro último examen trimestral fue diferente. Estaba agotado y deprimido porque aún faltaba un mes entero para nuestra próxima cita.

 

No, esa noche no quería pensar en Louis. No quería pensar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté quedarme dormido lo antes posible.

 

 

_La tormenta rugía fuera del internado y el viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles. Yo estaba delante de la ventana rota, procurando no pisar cristales rotos. Gotas de lluvia me salpicaban en la piel._

 

_—¿No quieres quedarte? —dijo Charity. Llevaba una vieja tea en la mano sacada de una película de terror. La llama anaranjada vaciló próxima a su rostro, pero Charity no se apartó. Era el único vampiro que yo había visto que no tenía miedo al fuego—. Aquí hace calor y no llueve. Puede hacer incluso más calor._

 

_—No puedo quedarme._

_¿No puedes? A lo mejor es que no quieres._

_No sabía si Charity tenía o no razón. Solo sabía que tenía que alejarme de ella y de Medianoche._

 

_—¡Harry! —Era la voz de Louis. Me esforcé por determinar de dónde venía y descubrí que Louis estaba fuera, bajo la lluvia—. ¡Harry, no te muevas!_

_—Lo siento, Harry. —Los ojos de muñeca de Charity eran tan candorosos como los de un niño. Me acercó la tea y yo noté el calor quemándome la piel—. Pero tiene que arder._

_Salté por la ventana. Los cristales que aún seguían adheridos al marco me hicieron cortes en las piernas y los brazos antes de que me estampara contra la hierba mojada. Llovía tanto y tan fuerte que tuve la sensación de que me estaban apedreando. Pero eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas, notando la hierba congelada bajo los pies descalzos. ¿Dónde estaba Louis?_

_Entonces el seto cambió, espesándose y creciendo de un modo que reconocí, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo había visto ocurrir aquello? No lo supe hasta ver las extrañas flores rojas comenzando a ennegrecerse._

_Mi sueño… esto es un sueño… no es solo un sueño…_

_—¿Louis?_

 

 

Me senté en la cama respirando con dificultad. Zayn estaba apoyado en los codos, mirándome con cara de sueño.

 

—¿Has dicho algo?

 

—Estaba soñando. —Me costaba respirar—. Eso es todo.

 

—¿Estás totalmente seguro?

 

—Sí, te lo prometo. —Tardé otros dos segundos en reponerme lo bastante como para tranquilizarle—. Probablemente solo estoy preocupado por cómo me han ido los exámenes.

 

Zayn me observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, recordando viejos terrores nocturnos suyos.

 

Volví a intentarlo.

 

—No tiene nada que ver con ningún fantasma. De veras.

 

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo con absoluta seguridad?

 

—Tú lo sabías, ¿no?

 

—Supongo que sí. —Zayn se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la mía, sus pies descalzos sin apenas hacer ruido al pisar el rígido suelo de madera. Me apartó de la cara unos cuantos rizos empapados de sudor—. ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?

 

—Eso me vendría bien, la verdad. Gracias.

 

En cuanto estuve solo, volví a pensar en el sueño y en las flores que ya había visto, las flores con las que había soñado la noche antes de conocer a Louis. Había pensado que fue una coincidencia cuando encontramos el colgante con la misma forma de aquellas extrañas flores.

 

O eso había creído siempre. Pero, por primera vez, me pregunté si mis sueños no significarían algo más.

 

 

 

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Medianoche estuvo más vacío que el año anterior, cuando se habían quedado algunos vampiros que carecían de hogar al que regresar. Este año casi todos habían huido del internado embrujado y me pregunté cuántos de ellos regresarían.

 

También fue un invierno desagradable, sin nieve: solo cielos grises, aguanieve y hielo que hizo intransitables las carreteras la mayoría de los días. Las frecuentes salidas de Grimmy para ir en busca de su hermana tuvieron que interrumpirse momentáneamente. Yo me daba cuenta de que lamentaba no haber salido más a menudo de Medianoche mientras aún era posible, de manera que hacía cuanto podía para animarlo. La víspera de Navidad, estuvimos pasando el rato en el aula de Tecnología Moderna mientras intentaba echarle una mano con el trabajo de enero.

 

—Tienes que hacerlo más deprisa —dije.

 

—Se tarda tiempo en interpretar el significado de las flechas —protestó Grimmy desde la plataforma de baile, haciendo rígidamente los pasos del nivel para principiante de un video juego que enseñaba a bailar.

 

—Tienes que interiorizarlo para que tu cuerpo sepa qué hacer en cuanto veas la flecha. No tendrías ni que pensarlo. —Yo estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas junto a la plataforma de baile, mirándolo consternado—. Tú bailas bien, Grimmy. ¿Cómo se te puede dar tan mal esto?

 

—Esto no es bailar. Hoy día… basta con retorcerse espasmódicamente.

 

—Pues más te vale acostumbrarte, porque este juego no tiene fox-trot.

 

Grimmy me fulminó con la mirada, pero había humor en sus ojos. También dejó de jugar, y se tomó con calma mi victoria.

 

Después subimos al apartamento de mis padres, donde yo estaba pasando aquellos crudos días de invierno. Cuando mi madre abrió la puerta, nos recibió una cegadora fragancia a canela y manzana.

 

—Ya era hora. —Dio un apretón en el hombro a Grimmy y me besó en la mejilla—. Os estábamos esperando.

 

—Vaya árbol, —Grimmy sonrió al ver el abeto de más de dos metros que mis padres habían colocado en un rincón. Salpicado de oropeles y decorado con los torpes adornos navideños que había ido confeccionando con el paso de los años, el árbol tenía un aspecto apropiadamente festivo, pero a mí no me pareció distinto al de cualquier otra Navidad. Grimmy estaba más impresionado—. Hace mucho que no abro regalos junto a un árbol.

 

—¿Desde que estabas vivo? —pregunté.

 

—En aquella época no teníamos árboles de Navidad —dijo mientras mi madre le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta—. Esa fue una tradición alemana que no se difundió por todo el mundo hasta… oh, doscientos años después de que yo muriera. Pero es una buena costumbre. Creo que durará mucho tiempo.

 

—Yo también. —Mi padre se había asomado a la puerta de la cocina y el delantal que llevaba atado a la cintura estaba prometedoramente manchado de chocolate—. Pero me tranquiliza que la gente ya no lo decore con velas.

 

—¿Con velas de verdad? ¿Con fuego? —No me lo podía creer.

 

Mi madre fingió que se estremecía.

 

—Fuego de verdad, cerca de árboles de verdad que se estaban extinguiendo rápidamente. No te creerías lo peligrosa que era la Navidad.

 

 

Fue una velada acogedora. El chocolate del delantal de mi padre resultó ser el baño de un pastel que había hecho para mí. Bebimos sidra en jarras y sangre en vasos, un ritual navideño. Por primera vez en mi vida, la yuxtaposición se me antojó extraña, pero, con mis padres y Grimmy pasándoselo tan bien, no le di muchas vueltas. En el tocadiscos de mi padre sonaban villancicos, con ese chasquido peculiarmente agradable que solo hacen los discos de vinilo. Durante un rato me olvidé de mi melancolía.

 

 

Más tarde Grimmy se arrodilló para inspeccionar los paquetes que había bajo el árbol. Me había prometido que traería mi regalo al día siguiente. Yo le había comprado un jersey, un regalo no muy inspirado, lo sé, pero él necesitaba modernizar su vestuario y, además, el cálido color marrón de la lana me había recordado a él de un modo que era difícil definir. No obstante, cuando Grimmy cogió el primer regalo que llevaba su nombre, fruncí el entrecejo: no era el mío.

 

—Un momento —dijo—. Hay unos cuantos para mí. Varios. Harry, no te habrás gastado todo este dinero, ¿no? —Yo negué con la cabeza.

 

—Nos confesamos culpables —dijo mi padre, rodeando a mi sonriente madre con el brazo—. Ya eres casi de la familia, Grimmy. Queríamos que te sintieras igual de incluido que el resto de nosotros.

 

—Gracias. —Grimmy parecía profundamente conmovido, no porque fuera a abrir un montón de regalos el día de Navidad, sino porque mis padres lo hubieran acogido de aquella forma. Viendo lo mucho que significaba para él, quizá yo debería haber sentido lo mismo, pero no lo hice.

 

En cambio, volví a pensar en que a mis padres Grimmy les gustaba demasiado. Aunque era una bellísima persona, no reaccionaban así por eso. En absoluto. Grimmy les gustaba porque era mi novio vampiro, es decir, la persona que iba a convertir a su hijo en el vampiro perfecto que ellos siempre habían querido que fuera.

 

Yo siempre había querido satisfacerlos. Pero ver cuánto lo deseaban —la desesperación que se atisbaba en sus sonrisas— me hizo preguntarme qué era lo que tanto temían.

 

Después, cuando empezó a oscurecer, mis padres no solo me permitieron llevarme a Grimmy a mi dormitorio, sino que además mi madre incluso cerró la puerta al salir, algo que ninguno de los dos había hecho en las dos ocasiones en que habían dejado entrar a Louis.

 

—Los tienes en el bote —dije—. Tú también lo notas, ¿no?

 

—No estarían tan entusiasmados si supieran dónde te llevo y por qué. No los desilusiones todavía. —Grimmy fue hasta la ventana y miró la gárgola. Tenía carámbanos en las alas—. Parece helada de frío.

 

—Debería ponerle una bufanda o algo así. —Me senté en el banquito que había delante de la ventana y toqué el frío cristal con las yemas de los dedos.

 

—Hasta las criaturas de piedra te dan lástima. —Grimmy se sentó a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por la espalda y pegando su pierna a la mía.

 

Lo miré con inseguridad.

 

—Si tus padres entran… —dijo él.

 

—Lo sé. Deberíamos parecer… cómodos.

 

—Exacto. —Grimmy me observó mientras vacilaba con una sonrisa en los labios—. Te parece que me estoy aprovechando de la situación.

 

—No es eso. Sé que no lo harías.

 

—Te equivocas. Lo haría. —Se acercó más a mí hasta que nuestros rostros casi se tocaron—. Estás más enamorado de Louis Tomlinson que nunca, y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Eso no significa que no disfrute estando tan cerca de ti.

 

Yo no podía concentrarme. Por alguna razón, no podía despegar los ojos de su boca.

 

—Solo me parece arriesgado, supongo.

 

—El único que se arriesga aquí soy yo, si me encariño demasiado contigo. Para ti no es arriesgado, siempre y cuando no te confundas.

 

—No me confundo.

 

—Por supuesto que no. —Una sonrisita asomó a sus labios.

 

Me levanté del banquito. Me noté las rodillas flojas. Grimmy se quedó donde estaba, con la sonrisa en los labios.

 

—Veo que… hum… estás de buen humor últimamente —farfullé—. Haces bromas, no en plan graciosillo ni nada, pero pareces animado.

 

—Sí, estoy bien.

 

Me senté en el borde de la cama, a más de un metro de él. Entonces pude concentrarme.

 

—Lo pasaste mal después de Riverton —dije—. ¿Has hecho más progresos de los que me has contado?

 

—No. Cuando encuentre a Charity, te lo diré de inmediato. Cuanto antes terminemos con la Cruz Negra, mejor. —Se recostó en el marco de la ventana. La gárgola era visible como una sombra detrás de él, como un diablo en su hombro—. Pero estoy aprendiendo a aceptar que no va a pasar de la noche a la mañana. Llevo treinta y cinco años sin ella; podré aguantarlo durante otro par de meses.

 

—Lo dices como si fueras tú quien la necesitara y no al revés.

 

Grimmy pensó un momento en aquello.

 

—Supongo que siempre necesito tener alguien a quien cuidar.

 

La conversación estaba tomando un derrotero peligroso. Zanjé rápidamente el tema planteándole algo que llevaba tiempo considerando si comentarle o no.

 

—Si te cuento una confidencia que me han hecho, algo muy personal, muy íntimo, porque creo sinceramente que puedes saber algo útil, ¿me prometes que guardarás el secreto? ¿Y que nunca dirás que lo sabes?

 

—Por supuesto. —Suspiró profundamente—. ¿Es sobre Louis?

 

—No. Es sobre Zayn. —Allí, en Nochebuena, susurrando para que mis padres no oyeran ni una palabra, le conté lo que Zayn, me había explicado sobre el fantasma que llevaba tanto tiempo aterrorizándolo.

 

Él no se asombro tanto como yo.

 

—¿Cómo creías que eran los fantasmas, Harry? ¿Dulces y simpáticos, como Casper y sus amigos? —Frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Aún hacen esos dibujos animados?

 

—Hicieron una película —dije distraídamente—. Pero no es eso… es decir, ese fantasma no se limita a volver las cosas azules o hacer hielo. Es un… bueno, es un violador.

 

—Hasta la mitología humana está familiarizada con los íncubos, Harry. Algunos fantasmas atacan sexualmente a personas mientras duermen; se llaman súcubos. Los fantasmas no tienen cuerpo, de manera que tienen mil formas de violar los cuerpos de otros. Posesión, acoso sexual, visitaciones, todo responde a lo mismo.

 

Me estremecí.

 

—Es aterrador. Hay tantos fantasmas en el mundo… Tiene que haberlos a millones, Grimmy. Si son capaces de eso…

 

—Espera un segundo. No hay millones de fantasmas. Son bastante poco frecuentes. Menos frecuentes que los vampiros, eso seguro.

 

—No es posible. Casi todos los alumnos humanos de Medianoche se han criado en casas embrujadas.

 

—¿Qué? No lo dices en serio.

 

—Niall lo ha averiguado. Hay fantasmas en casi todos sus hogares. Para que eso sea cierto, tendría que haber cientos de miles de casas encantadas… —Me interrumpí al darme cuenta de que aquella no era la única posibilidad.

 

O había montones de casas embrujadas en el mundo, con lo que cualquier grupo de personas de mi edad podría haberse criado en ellas, o solo era una coincidencia que muchas de ellas hubieran terminado en el internado, o esa era la razón de que la señora Bethany admitiera alumnos humanos en la Academia Medianoche. No podía venir cualquier alumno humano; solo los que estuvieran vinculados a fantasmas franqueaban sus puertas.

 

—La señora Bethany está buscando fantasmas —susurré.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Me expliqué lo mejor que supe, trabándome de la emoción.

 

—Tiene que ser eso. Una vez que los alumnos vienen al internado, ella mantiene vínculos con las casas y las familias durante años. De ese modo, si necesita entrar en alguna de esas casas podría hacerlo.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo en que esto no puede ser casualidad —dijo Grimmy sonriendo despacio—. Esto no es una coincidencia. Pero ¿por qué iba a buscar fantasmas la señora Bethany? Ellos nos odian, nosotros los odiamos a ellos. Normalmente se mantienen a distancia, y nosotros les devolvemos el favor.

 

—Últimamente, no. Algo ha cambiado. Esa vieja tregua se ha roto. —Me estremecí y pegué las rodillas al pecho, abrazándome al pie de la cama—. Vienen a por nosotros. Los fantasmas se han fijado como objetivo este internado o a los vampiros en general. La señora Bethany debía de saber que iba a pasar esto. Por eso ha permitido que vengan humanos, para… para localizar a los fantasmas o acceder a ellos, quizá.

 

Grimmy repiqueteó con los dedos en el alféizar de la ventana.

 

—Has dado con algo. Piénsalo, Harry. Durante siglos, ni un solo fantasma se atreve a entrar en Medianoche y, luego, ¿se aparecen a montones en cuanto empiezan a venir alumnos humanos?

 

—¿A montones? —Pensé en la chica que había visto hacía unos meses, después el hombre de escarcha se me había aparecido en la torre norte y, por último, en lo que fuera que hubiera interrumpido el Baile de Otoño: no parecía tener ninguna forma física—. Sí, ha sido más de uno. Pero no ha sido inmediato. Han tardado un año en empezar a aparecerse.

 

—Dado que los incidentes han comenzado siendo poco llamativos, es posible que estén aquí desde el año pasado sin que nos hayamos enterado.

 

Por fin había hecho un avance importante. Por fin lo comprendía. Los fantasmas habían venido a Medianoche y lo habíamos visto hasta ahora solo era el principio.

 

 

 

—Oh, cariño, me encanta. —Mi madre se puso su nueva pulsera y besó a mi padre en la mejilla. Teniendo en cuenta que mi padre llevaba más de trescientos años haciéndole regalos, me pareció todo un mérito que aún fuera capaz de encontrar cosas que le complacieran. O quizá fuera ese el secreto de su larga relación de pareja, el hecho de que siguiera complaciéndoles prácticamente cualquier regalo, detalle o palabra.

 

Mi padre me despeinó.

 

—Guardaremos el resto de tus regalos para que los desenvuelvas cuando venga Grimmy, pero abre solo este, ¿vale?

 

Yo cogí obedientemente una bolsa en la que había un colgante con forma de lágrima unido a una cadena antigua de cobre viejo.

 

—Es bonito —dije sopesándolo—. ¿Qué es?

 

—Obsidiana —dijo mi madre—. Póntelo, a ver cómo te queda.

 

Me sonrieron satisfechos cuando me lo puse en el cuello. Me extrañó que hubieran elegido la obsidiana, pero el brillo de la piedra era precioso.

 

¿Cómo sería para Louis el día de Navidad? No me podía imaginar a Jay ni a Mark explicándole cuentos sobre Papá Noel cuando era pequeño, ni que la Cruz Negra se quedara en el mismo sitio durante el tiempo suficiente para que él hubiera tenido alguna vez un árbol de Navidad. Lo imaginé como el niño que debió de ser, castaño y de ojos grandes, deseando juguetes pero no teniendo nunca ninguno. Y jamás se habría quejado. En aquel momento, quizá estaba durmiendo en un camastro en algún otro sórdido aparcamiento, sin regalos, ni dulces ni villancicos. La imagen pareció desoladora y volví a recordar lo que él me había dicho en una ocasión sobre carecer de cualquier clase de vida normal.

 

Pensar en la solitaria mañana de Navidad de Louis me dejó vacío por dentro.

 

Hasta nuestro lamentable desacuerdo en el observatorio, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto costaba con poder cambiar algún día el hecho de que Louis y yo estuviéramos en mundos distintos. Él necesitaba romper sus ataduras con la Cruz Negra en algún momento. Yo abrigaba la esperanza de que se uniera a mí como vampiro, una posibilidad que él acababa de rechazar para siempre.

 

Si aquello no estaba en nuestro futuro, ¿cómo podría Louis ser alguna vez libre? ¿Y cómo podíamos nosotros estar alguna vez juntos?


	15. Chapter 15

La reanudación de las clases fue un alivio para mí. Me había sumido en un estado de ánimo melancólico que solo se agravaba con tiempo y silencio para pensar. Al menos, cuando los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos y los trabajos comenzaron a acumulárseme, tuve bastante que hacer. Pude dejar de pensar en mis problemas por un tiempo.

 

Al parecer, casi todos los alumnos de Medianoche habían dedicado gran parte de sus vacaciones a pensar en sus problemas, concretamente en el problema de ir a un colegio embrujado. Varios vampiros no habían regresado; los que lo habían hecho murmuraban sobre la necesidad de aportar centinelas en los pasillos y dormir únicamente por turnos mientras el otro compañero de habitación permanecía despierto. Incluso oí que alguien especulaba sobre qué haría falta para realizar un exorcismo. «Sí —pensé—, estoy seguro que un sacerdote con un crucifijo y una Biblia sería muy bien recibido aquí.»

 

Los alumnos humanos seguían estando relativamente tranquilos con el asunto del fantasma. Hasta Zayn lo estaba llevando bien.

 

—No es el mismo fantasma —razonó mientras deshacía su baúl, que contenía sobre todo comida: latas de sopa, paquetes de galletas saladas y tarros de mantequilla—. Si fuera a… bueno, si yo estuviera en peligro, a estas alturas ya lo sabría. Prefiero vérmelas con esto que con lo que sea que hay en casa de mis padres.

 

—¿Cómo soportas vivir allí?

 

—Esta Navidad la he pasado con mi hermana. Mis padres piensan que lo hago por llevarles la contraria, pero también opinan que mi hermana es una «buena influencia».

 

Pensé en todas las cosas que mis padres me dejarían hacer siempre que estuviera con Grimmy.

 

—Si vas con una buena influencia, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, ¿no?

 

Nos echamos a reír y luego nos partimos una barrita de dulce.

 

 

Pronto me quedó claro que al menos un vampiro se había pasado las vacaciones preocupándose por algo más aparte de los fantasmas, y que yo tenía ahora un problema completamente nuevo.

 

—He conseguido pasarme casi treinta años sin cambiar una rueda pinchada —rezongó Courtney mientras utilizaba el gato—. Si eres joven, sexy y rubia, créeme, puedes librarte. Siempre hay algún imbécil que está encantado de ayudarte. Por supuesto, comprendo que tú sí necesites aprender a hacerlo.

 

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de pasarme la llave? No vamos a terminar nunca si sigues quejándote.

 

—Qué genio. —Courtney sonrió furtivamente, curvando sus carnosos labios en las comisuras—. ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿Estás… oh, no sé, teniendo algún problema en tu relación?

 

—Las cosas entre Grimmy y yo van tan bien como siempre. —Técnicamente, aquello era cierto. Cuando me arrodillé en el frío asfalto, manchándome los guantes de grasa, intenté prestar atención a la rueda pinchada.

 

—Creo que piensas que me estás diciendo la verdad —dijo Courtney—. Creo que ni tan siquiera sabes dónde va Grimmy sin ti.

 

—¿De qué me hablas?

 

—Resulta que, poco antes de Nochevieja, vi a Grimmy en Amherst. Sin ti.

 

—¿Qué hacías tú en Amherst?

 

—Resulta que conozco esa ciudad, ¿vale? Voy de vez en cuando. Grimmy también, pero, por lo visto, para ver a alguien que no es su novio. Yo que tú sospecharía.

 

Grimmy debía de haber estado buscando a Charity. Se me ensombreció la expresión y Courtney sonrió satisfecha. No podía saber qué me había entristecido, pero eso le daba igual. Ahora que había detectado una debilidad, seguro que la explotaba.

 

—Grimmy va a un montón de sitios —me apresuré a decir—. Para mí no significa nada. No estamos metidos uno dentro del otro.

 

—Qué lástima. De hecho, lo de meter es la idea, ¿no? —Courtney me guiñó un ojo mientras me arrojaba la llave por el suelo. Yo la cogí y esperé que hubiera tenido suficiente burlándose de mí por la presunta infidelidad de mi presunto novio. Tanto Grimmy como yo necesitábamos que nuestra farsa continuase en pie y no podíamos permitirnos que nadie nos vigilara demasiado estrechamente.

 

 

 

Estaba decidido a que aquel viaje fuera distinto para mí y Louis, pero no sabía lo distinto que iba a ser.

 

—No sé exactamente dónde tenemos que encontrarnos con él —dije a Grimmy cuando el sedán gris del internado dejó atrás un cartelito blanco que anunciaba el pueblo de Albion—. Dijo que sabríamos dónde cuando lo viéramos, signifique lo que signifique eso.

 

—No te preocupes. Louis tiene razón. Créeme, no hay muchos sitios a donde podría ir.

 

Pronto supe a qué se refería. Albion era diminuto: solo un puñado de casas apelotonadas, alumbradas por una única farola situada en el centro. Las casas parecían viejas y, salvo por un colmado, una gasolinera y la estafeta de correos, no se veía nada que se asemejara a una tienda.

 

—Bastante aburrido, ¿no?

 

—Era más bonito hace ciento cincuenta años, cuando vivimos aquí.

 

Grimmy se refería a él y a Charity. Le observé atentamente el rostro, pero él no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción.

 

Grimmy aparcó en una calle próxima a la única farola de Albion. Había nevado ese mismo día, y la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo crepitó bajo nuestras botas mientras nos dirigíamos al centro del pueblo. Escruté ávidamente la oscuridad, intentando divisar a Louis. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver a verlo, abrazarlo, y hablar durante mucho rato con él para poder volver a conectar. La intimidad entre nosotros se resentía mientras estábamos separados, y era eso lo que quería reconstruir.

 

Justo cuando doblamos la esquina oí:

 

—Aquí estáis.

 

Me volví sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

—¿Louis?

 

Louis se acercó corriendo hasta nosotros, vestido con un grueso anorak y un gorro de lana que casi lo volvía irreconocible. Abrió los brazos y yo corrí a su encuentro. Noté su nariz fría en mi mejilla.

 

—Hola, ángel —murmuró.

 

—Siempre me ves tú primero. Apareces por detrás de mí todas las veces.

 

—Ya ti te encanta.

 

—Ajá, me encanta. —Lo besé en la mejilla y luego en la boca—. Pero algún día voy a sorprenderte.

 

—Te deseo suerte en el intento. —Louis me abrazó con más fuerza si cabe. Pese a las capas de ropa que había entre nosotros, el abrazo bastó para encenderme por dentro.

 

—Tengo que contarte un secreto. —El corazón me dio un vuelco al imaginar su reacción; deseaba tanto que aquella noticia lo alegrara—. Sé por qué ha admitido la señora Bethany alumnos humanos en Medianoche.

 

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

 

Le expliqué la deducción que Grimmy y yo habíamos hecho sobre el intento de la señora Bethany de localizar fantasmas, esperando que compartiera mi satisfacción. En cambio, la sonrisa se le fue borrando poco a poco. Confundido, dije:

 

—Venga, Louis. Esto es un auténtico bombazo. ¡Es lo que llevas intentando averiguar desde hace casi dos años! ¿No puedes utilizarlo para poner en evidencia a Mark? ¿O crees que me equivoco?

 

—No, me apostaría un riñón a que aciertas. Cuando hice la solicitud para entrar en la Academia Medianoche, utilizamos la dirección de Providence de la vieja profesora Ravenwood, y ella siempre hablaba del fantasma del sótano. Aunque estaba bastante senil antes de morir, por lo que nunca le dimos mucha importancia. Supongo que le debo una disculpa póstuma.

 

—Entonces ya está. Puedes volver a la Cruz Negra y decirles lo que has descubierto. Has cumplido tu misión. Eso te quitará a Mark de encima, ¿no?

 

Louis suspiró.

 

—El caso es que a Mark no va a gustarle. Algunos comandos de la Cruz Negra cazan fantasmas con bastante regularidad, pero nosotros no lo hacemos casi nunca. De manera que lo más probable es que otro comando de cazadores se encargue de nuestra investigación.

 

—Pero sigues teniendo la respuesta, y ahora sabes que no hay ningún humano en peligro.

 

—No conoces a Mark. A ese tío le da igual lo bien defendido que esté el internado o que sea el único sitio donde los vampiros nunca atacan a los humanos. Lo odia. Quiere borrarlo del mapa. Esta parecía su excusa. Ahora va a tener que ceder la misión a otros.

 

—Eso significa que tú no tendrás tantos motivos para volver a esta zona. Vernos va a ser incluso más difícil. —Todos mis esfuerzos solo habían hecho empeorar las cosas.

 

Louis me cogió la cara entre las manos. La basta lana de sus guantes me raspó las mejillas.

 

—Encontraremos la forma. Siempre la encontraremos. Tienes que creer eso.

 

El nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta solo me permitió responderle asintiendo. Louis me besó con vehemencia, como si eso bastara para unirnos para siempre.

 

Grimmy se aclaró la garganta.

 

Retrocedí un paso, reparando, demasiado tarde, en lo incómodo que debía de resultarle aquello. Louis lo aprovecharía para ponerse sarcástico, pensé, pero me sorprendió.

 

—Muy bien, pasando a otro tema. Grimmy, creo que tu hermana está aquí en Albion en este momento.

 

—Has visto a Charity. —Grimmy also el mentón.

 

—Hoy mismo. En la parte oeste del pueblo. De camino aquí, la he visto andando junto a la carretera, cerca del bosque. He dado inmediatamente la vuelta, pero es como si se hubiera esfumado.

 

Grimmy asintió.

 

—Creo que sé dónde buscarla.

 

Louis me apretó la mano.

 

—Lo siento, pero sabes que tenemos que hacer esto.

 

—Lo sé. —De hecho, estaba entusiasmado. Si por fin podíamos reunir a Grimmy y a Charity, cuánto se alegrarían los dos. El tiempo que pasaba con Louis solo podía ser incluso más agradable si cabe si sabía que habíamos logrado nuestro objetivo y ayudado a alguien más.

 

Terminamos cogiendo la camioneta de Louis, aunque apenas cabíamos los tres en le asiento delantero. Me sentí un poco incómodo entre Louis y Grimmy, en más de un sentido. Grimmy tenía la misma actitud que yo reconocía en Louis, la clase de determinación que exigía actuar, no reflexionar. Fue extraño ver aquella similitud entre ellos: una resolución inquebrantable que era a la vez fascinante e intimidante.

 

Pero también vi las diferencias entre ellos.

 

—No saques un arma a menos que yo lo diga —dijo Grimmy mientras traqueteábamos por una tortuosa carretera secundaria que conducía a un campo de labranza—. Si está en Albion, lo más posible es que esté sola.

 

Louis asía el volante como si fuera un escudo con el que se estuviera protegiendo.

 

—Me llevo una estaca. Lo siento, tío, pero no voy a salir desarmado.

 

Percibí el enfado en los ojos de Grimmy y me apresuré a preguntar:

 

—¿Deberíamos siquiera ir Louis y yo? ¿No te irá mejor si hablas con ella  asolas?

 

—Tal vez. Aun así, quiero que te vea, para que sepa que somos amigos. Puede ser útil más adelante.

 

Grimmy nos condujo a una vieja casita situada a las afueras del pueblo, por no decir en pleno campo. Apenas parecía lo bastante grande para tener dos habitaciones y a la chimenea que había en el centro le faltaban varios ladrillos en la parte de arriba. Louis apagó los faros un par de minutos antes de parar la camioneta a unos cien metros de distancia. Fue a la parte de atrás y cogió dos estacas, ofreciéndome una de ellas. Grimmy no dijo nada. Aunque se me hacía extrañísimo tener una de aquellas cosas en la mano, la cogí. Las advertencias de Louis sobre la banda de Charity me habían calado hondo.

 

A aquella distancia del pueblo, el silencio era casi total. El fuerte viento levantó pequeños copos de nieve y el hielo se nos clavó en la cara. Las nubes ocultaban la luna y las estrellas, y la noche era tan oscura que pensé que, si el tejado no hubiera estado cubierto de resplandeciente nieve blanca, ni siquiera habría visto la casita.

 

—No hay huellas —susurró Louis en una voz tan baja que el viento y los crujidos de nuestros pasos en la nieve casi la ahogaron—. O no ha venido, o lo ha hecho justo después de que yo la viera…

 

—… y sigue dentro. —Grimmy escrutó las ventanas sin luz, pero dudé de que incluso su visión de vampiro le permitiera ver algo—. Lo averiguaremos.

 

Nos detuvimos un momento en las escaleras de la entrada. Grimmy las subió solo y puso una mano en el picaporte. Durante varios largos segundos se quedó completamente inmóvil y yo advertí que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

 

Luego abrió la puerta y, al cabo de un momento, dijo:

 

—No está.

 

—Un callejón sin salida.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió Grimmy—. Mirad. —Se agachó hacia un lado, haciendo algo que no puse ver, y entonces brilló la luz de una vela.

 

Cuando Louis y yo entramos, vimos que alguien había estado en la casa hacía poco, alguien con una noción muy extraña de cómo acondicionar un hogar. Una colcha de encaje antaño bonita, manchada de suciedad y sangre, cubría un colchón colocado en el suelo. Apoyada en la pared, había una cabecera de cama hecha de latón con hermosos adornos de volutas; las arañas habían tejido su tela en los espacios vacíos. La vela que Grimmy había encendido estaba en un candelero en una mesita cubierta de cera de varios colores; enormes cantidades de ella habían goteado por toda su superficie, resbalado por las patas y formado charcos en el suelo. Un óvalo de cera morada rodeaba un zapato de mujer, un delicado zapato de tacón de aguja incrustado de diamantes de imitación con largas tiras que habían quedado atrapadas en la cera al solidificarse. Había botellas de ginebra vacías diseminadas por el suelo y amontonadas en los rincones y la chimenea estaba llena no de madera, sino de cristales rotos, formando un montón tan alto que parecían puestos allí a propósito. El montón brillaba a la luz de la vela, los colores del cristal —marrón, azul, verde— ardiendo con una irreal llama propia.

 

—No me malinterpretes, Grimmy —dijo Louis—, pero tu hermana, ¿ha estado siempre chiflada?

 

—Tan diplomático como siempre. —Grimmy se arrodilló junto al montón de cristales rotos—. Aunque, sinceramente, Charity siempre tuvo algo… distinto. No está loca, ni lo ha estado nunca, pero tampoco se ha sentido satisfecha. Nunca ha estado enraizada a la tierra. Una vez que se disgustaba por algo, o con alguien, no lo olvidaba nunca. Era como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa, no mientras eso la fastidiara. Yo era el único que podía hablar con ella cuando se ponía así.

 

—Lo que a tu hermana le pasa ahora, sea lo que sea, no es una simple pataleta —dijo Louis—. Este sitio me dice que no está en su sano juicio. Además, se ha juntado con la gente equivocada, por no decir algo peor.

 

Pensé en todos los extraños cambios que ya había notado en mí y en cuán desconcertantes podían ser. ¿Cuánto más atemorizante sería cambiar por completo, ser arrancado de la vida y transformado en un no muerto? Y yo llevaba preparándome para aquello desde que nací y sabía que probablemente podría escoger el momento. Charity había estado atada en un establo, viendo cómo torturaban a su hermano, sabiendo que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Eso sería más que suficiente para enfadar o desequilibrar a cualquiera para siempre.

 

«¿Es así como ocurre para la mayoría de los vampiros?» Me estremecí.

 

—No te estoy pidiendo que disculpes a la gente con la que se está relacionando Charity. —Grimmy no despegó los ojos del montón de cristales rotos.

 

—Pero estoy seguro de que quieres que no los castigue —comentó Louis.

 

—No pretendas ser juez y parte. Tú solo eres el verdugo y decides quién es culpable en virtud de lo que somos, no de lo que hacemos.

 

—¿Por qué razón estamos hablando de mí y no de Charity y sus amigos de mierda?

 

Al principio, quise interrumpir su discusión, pero luego pensé que quizá fuera mejor que se desahogaran. Cuanto antes terminaran de discutir, mejor. Una de las manchas de la sucia colcha tenía forma de mano.

 

—Tú no tienes hermanos, ¿no, Louis? Si los tuvieras, a lo mejor no te costaría tanto entenderme.

 

—Si tuviera un hermano que anduviera con la familia Manson, creo que estaría cabreado con él, no con los polis que están intentando cogerlos.

 

—¿aún pretendes que eres un poli?

 

Puse la mano sobre la mancha de sangre. Cuando Charity y yo habíamos caminado juntos, ella me había entrelazado su brazo con el mío. Pese a su estatura, sus manos eran pequeñas, más pequeñas que las mías por lo menos. Aquella mancha de sangre era más grande, tanto que mis dedos parecían los de un niño en comparación.

 

—No está sola. —Cuando dije aquello, Louis y Grimmy dejaron de discutir y me miraron, como si se hubieran olvidado de que estaba allí con ellos—. Fijaos en esto. Alguien más ha estado aquí recientemente. Alguien mucho más grande. Un hombre, probablemente.

 

Grimmy no parecía convencido, pero Louis sonrió.

 

—Hacías falta tú para verlo.

 

Orgulloso de mí mismo, miré alrededor, buscando ávidamente alguna otra prueba del segundo vampiro, pero no vi nada. No obstante, aquel extraño desorden me resultó entonces más desconcertante aún si cabe. Charity era rara, pero cualquiera pensaría que otra persona, cualquier otra persona, tendría más sentido común. Que impondría un poco de orden. En cambio, vivía allí en aquellas condiciones infrahumanas.

 

—No está sola —dijo lentamente Grimmy.

 

—Dime, Grimmy, ¿qué te fastidia más? —Louis empezó a mirar en los cajones, que parecían estar vacíos—. ¿Qué tu hermana pequeña tenga vida sexual o que, al parecer, su amante beba sangre?

 

—Piensa en lo que acabas de decir. —Grimmy se irguió—. Si Charity ha traído a alguien aquí, los habrá traído a todos. A la banda entera. A su tribu.

 

—¿La tribu? —Yo había leído referencias indirectas a las tribus de vampiros. No sabía mucho de ellas, pero no tenían buena pinta. Debería haber relacionado antes a la banda con la idea que tenía de lo que era una tribu—. ¿Quiere decir eso que están todos en el pueblo? ¿En este momento? ¿Y… que vana volver aquí?

 

Louis y Grimmy se miraron y al cabo de unos instantes Louis me cogió del brazo.

 

—Tú vuelve a Albion —dijo—. Grimmy y yo podemos encargarnos de esto.

 

—¿Qué? No quiero dejaros.

 

—Louis tiene razón —dijo Grimmy—. Esto va a ser más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Tú no sabes combatir, Harry.

 

—He aprendido mucho. —Me resistí cuando Louis tiró de mí.

 

Grimmy negó con la cabeza.

 

—Las clases de esgrima no cuentan.

 

—Harry, piensa —dijo Louis—. ¿Cuántas veces estamos de acuerdo en algo Grimmy y yo?

 

No me gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Mis poderes no podían compararse con los de un vampiro completo. Los de Louis tampoco, pero a él lo habían entrenado para luchar desde que aprendió a andar. Si aquello se convertía en una batalla en toda regla con un grupo de vampiros, yo no estaría en mi terreno. En ese momento decidí aprender tanto como pudiera, hacerme más fuerte: no quería que nadie volviera a pedirme nunca más que me fuera por mi propia seguridad.

 

Pero aquello sería en un futuro. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era marcharme.

 

—¿Queréis que me lleve la camioneta al pueblo? —«Al menos», pensé con amargura, «sé conducir.»—. O podría esperaros en la carretera.

 

—El pueblo es el único lugar seguro —dijo Louis.

 

Grimmy asintió.

 

—Louis debería llevarte y luego volver. Y será mejor que ocultemos nuestra presencia aquí. —Se agachó y apagó la vela. La habitación quedó a oscuras.

 

Fue entonces cuando advertí que fuera había luz.

 

—¿Qué…? —Me callé al instante. No hacía falta que también me oyera lo que fuera que llevara la luz (¿otra vela?, ¿una linterna?). Nadie se movió y yo me esforcé tanto por oír algún sonido que noté cómo se me tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo. Louis me cogió con más fuerza. Él y Grimmy se miraron. Grimmy puso una mano en el picaporte y se preparó visiblemente; en la penumbra, percibí en su rostro tanto miedo como esperanza.

 

Abrió la puerta. En vez de veinte asesinos enloquecidos abalanzándose sobre nosotros, solo fuimos recibidos por una ráfaga de aire helado. Forzando la vista, vislumbré a Charity en la oscuridad.

 

Llevaba una bota de cada y un largo abrigo de lana gris remendado y recosido en decenas de sitios. El pelo, que llevaba suelto, le revoloteaba en la cara. En una mano sostenía una linterna, solo unos finos mitones le protegían las manos del frío.

 

—¿Grimmy? —dijo con un hilo de voz en un tono más infantil que nunca.

 

—Charity. —Pese a llevar tanto tiempo buscándola, Grimmy pareció incapaz de acercarse y decir algo—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Ella se encogió de hombros. Clavó sus ojos en Louis.

 

—Veo que andas con malas compañías.

 

—No estoy de servicio —dijo Louis con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No me pareció que bromear fuera muy apropiado y le di un golpe en el brazo. Él me fulminó con la mirada, pero se calló.

 

—Al chico le entiendo —dijo Charity—. Se parece muchísimo al pobre Jake.

 

Grimmy palideció.

 

—No digas ese nombre.

 

«¿Quién era Jake?»

 

—Has estado siguiéndome. —Charity retrocedió un paso y bajó el brazo de la linterna; ahora la luz solo iluminaba sus pies y la nieve del suelo—. Quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

 

—Dejaré de hacerlo si vienes a casa.

 

—¿A casa? Vivimos aquí una vez, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. —Charity se apartó el pelo de la cara, la clase de gesto confundido que hacen las personas cuando están intentando contener las lágrimas—. Ni se te ocurra pedirme que vuelva a Medianoche. Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa mujer.

 

Grimmy bajó a la nieve y Charity retrocedió otros dos pasos. De no haber conocido a Grimmy, habría creído que su hermana le tenía miedo.

 

—Podríamos encontrar algún otro sitio —dijo Grimmy—. Alguna otra cosa que pudiéramos hacer tú y yo. Lo único que importa es que estemos juntos. Charity, te echo de menos.

 

Ella se quedó mirando el suelo nevado.

 

—Yo no.

 

Aquello fue un golpe tan duro para Grimmy que se estremeció. Le puse una mano en el hombro; era el único consuelo que podía ofrecerle. Louis me observó, pero no dijo nada.

 

Me recuerdas demasiadas cosas —dijo Charity—. Me recuerdas cómo era estar viva. Pensar en la luz del sol como algo que podías disfrutar, no solo algo que solo puedes soportar. Respirar y que eso te cambiara, te refrescara, te despertara, en vez de inhalar y exhalar aire de forma mecánica, una vieja costumbre que te recrimina continuamente lo que eres. Suspirar y notar alivio. Llorar y que se te pasara la tristeza, en vez de tenerla reprimida dentro de ti eternamente, confundiéndote cada vez más hasta que ya no sabes quién eres.

 

—Yo sé quién soy —dijo Grimmy.

 

Ella negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, Grimmy. No lo sabes.

 

—Al menos, prométeme que dejarás la tribu. —La desesperación le rompió la voz y a mí se me encogió el corazón—. Mientras andes con ellos, no estarás a salvo de la Cruz Negra.

 

Charity fulminó a Louis con la mirada.

 

—Mientras tú andes con la Cruz Negra, no estarás a salvo de mi tribu. Así que prueba a seguir un consejo antes de darlo, Grimmy. Y vete ahora mismo de aquí, ya.

 

—Charity, no podemos dejarlo así.

 

Sentí tanto miedo que casi me tambaleé.

 

—Ha dicho ya.

 

Louis y Grimmy me miraron.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Louis.

 

Lo supe antes de confirmarlo, lo presentí más hondamente que nada de lo que había sentido hasta entonces.

 

—Están aquí vigilándonos. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

 

Charity me sonrió.

 

—Eres demasiado listo para andar con un cazador de vampiros. Probablemente, saldrás con vida.

 

Louis entornó los ojos y miró el bosquecillo que había a unos doscientos metros de la casa.

 

—A la camioneta.

 

—Aún no. —Grimmy miró a su hermana con consternación cuando ella se puso a andar hacia el bosquecillo—. Dadme una última oportunidad para hacerla entra en razón.

 

—A la camioneta —repitió Louis. Me di cuenta de cuánto deseaba pelear, pero continúo centrado en protegerme—. Ahora.

 

El instinto me dijo que echara a correr, si bien mis otros instintos de vampiro me dijeron que una presa huyendo resultaba aún más apetecible. Me obligué a caminar despacio hacia la camioneta y cogí a Grimmy por el brazo para tirar de él. Louis tenía su estaca lista mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta del conductor.

 

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando vislumbré, detrás de Charity, las pisadas de al menos una media docena de personas. Supe que estaban cerca, observándonos. Imaginé que notaba sus ojos clavados en mí, me pareció oír risas distantes.

 

Grimmy apretó el paso.

 

—No va a pasarnos nada —dijo.

 

—No estoy seguro —dije, pero pudimos subirnos a la camioneta. Grimmy y Louis cerraron las puertas y bajaron los seguros al mismo tiempo—. Démonos prisa, ¿vale?

 

Louis encendió el motor y dio rápidamente la vuelta. Al hacerlo, los faros alumbraron a Charity, que estaba parada en el campo de labranza, viendo cómo nos íbamos. La luz le dio de lleno en los ojos, que la reflejaron como los de un gato.

 

 

 

—Cree que me he vuelto contra ella. —Grimmy se estaba agarrando al salpicadero con sus grandes manos.

 

—Tendrás otra oportunidad de hablar con ella —dije—. Sabes que la tendrás. Cuando lo hagas, ella lo entenderá.

 

—¿Charity entenderá por qué ando con un cazador de la Cruz Negra? Entonces, entiende más cosas que yo.

 

—Todo irá bien —volví a prometerle. Louis nos lanzó una mirada de soslayo y luego miró resueltamente la carretera.

 

Nevaba más copiosamente. Cuando llegamos al centro de Albion, la nieve había comenzado a amontonarse alrededor de los neumáticos de los coches aparcados.

 

—Quizá sea mejor que no volváis esta noche —dijo Louis—. Llama a tus padres. Diles que no podéis circular con las carreteras así.

 

—Tenemos más o menos para otra hora si sigue nevando así. Eso nos basta para volver —Grimmy se subió el cuello del abrigo como si ya notara el frío.

 

Yo sabía que, si le pedía que se quedara, él lo haría, y quería quedarme más tiempo para que Louis y yo pudiéramos pasar unos minutos a solas. Si conseguíamos convencer a mis padres de que no debíamos circular hasta que limpiaran las carreteras por la mañana, entonces tendríamos horas… mientras el pobre Grimmy esperaba cerca. Eso sería incómodo para mí y peor para él, cuyos ánimos estaban por los suelos. Grimmy necesitaba regresar pronto a la Academia Medianoche.

 

—Nos iremos ahora —dije a Louis—. Es mejor así.

 

Louis se quedó mirándome; su expresión decepcionada dio paso a otra más difícil de interpretar.

 

—Tal vez.

 

Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir después de aquello.

 

Grimmy, que parecía demasiado aturdido para percibir la tensión entre Louis y yo, abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Una gélida corriente de aire azotó la cabina, metiéndome el flequillo en los ojos. Louis ya había vuelto a concentrarse en la carretera como un chico que está urdiendo una fuga. Cuando Grimmy alargó la mano para que no resbalara en la nieve, se la cogí.

 

—Adiós, Louis —dije con un hilillo de voz.

 

Louis se inclinó para cerrar la puerta de la camioneta.

 

—Nos vemos dentro de un mes. En Amherst. En la plaza mayor. A la hora de siempre, ¿vale? —Luego suspiró y me sonrió, torciendo la boca—. Te quiero.

 

—Yo también te quiero. —Pero, por una vez, aquellas palabras no lograron arreglarlo todo.

 

 

 

Grimmy y yo estuvimos de tan mal humor en los días siguientes que le sugerí fingir que habíamos discutido. Andar juntos por ahí haciéndonos pasar por una pareja feliz era algo que ninguno de los dos podía hacer. Pero, después de una semana, podríamos serenarnos y fingir que hacíamos las paces.

 

No obstante, aquello me dejó solo durante más tiempo y mis preocupaciones ocuparon todos los segundos que pasaba sin compañía. Pensar en cómo nos habíamos despedido Louis y yo me producía una especie de vértigo interno, como si el suelo que pisaba se moviera bajo mis pies.

 

Niall advirtió mi desasosiego e intentó tranquilizarme enseñándome a jugar al ajedrez, pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso y distraído para recordar las reglas, y mucho menos para pensar en una estrategia.

 

—Últimamente estás fatal —me dijo una tarde mientras los dos rebuscábamos entre el envío semanal de alimentos. Al parecer, los alumnos humanos no habían advertido que muchos de sus compañeros ni tan solo se pasaban a recogerlos. Estaban demasiado ocupados en coger felizmente las cosas que habían perdido: cajas de pasta, paquetes de galletas. Niall se metió dos botellas de Coca-Cola en su bolsa de lona—. Y es imposible no ver que Grimmy también se pasea como un alma en pena.

 

—Sí, supongo. —Sintiéndome incómodo, me quedé mirando la lista de Zayn. Me había ofrecido a recoger sus cosas junto con las mías.

 

—Grims vino a nuestro último pase de películas clásicas, ‘ Seven’ y ‘Sospechosos habituales’. El tema era Kevin Spacey: 3 días. Una doble sesión formidable, ¿no crees? Pero Grimmy no miró la pantalla ni una sola vez.

 

—Niall, sé que tienes buena intención, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

 

Él se encogió de hombros mientras seleccionaba unas cuantas latas de sopa.

 

—Solo me preguntaba si esto tiene algo que ver con Louis.

 

—Tal vez. En cierto modo. Es complicado.

 

—Supongo que Louis es de esos tíos que dejan huella. Apasionado, temperamental, rebelde y todo eso. Yo no puedo hacer de chico malo —dijo Niall—. Yo tengo un estilo más meloso. Louis, en cambio…

 

—Él no está haciendo nada. Él es como es.

 

—Lo sé —dijo Niall con calma—. Y sé que no habéis terminado. Es duro para Grimmy, pero a mí me gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

 

Deseé que tuviera razón y esa esperanza me animó.

 

—Eres un pésimo alcahuete, Niall.

 

—No tan malo como tú. En serio, ¿Zayn y yo?

 

—¡De eso ya hace más de un año! —Cuando terminamos de reírnos, volvimos a concentrarnos en la «compra» y cogimos lo que nos faltaba. Cuando regresé a mi habitación con las bolsas, no estaba exactamente de buen humor, pero me sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo.

 

Zayn resultó estar en mitad de uno de sus proyectos artísticos más grandes y sucios. Aquel collage ocupaba casi la mitad del suelo de nuestra habitación y olía a pegamento y pintura.

 

—¿Qué es? —dije sorteando periódicos húmedos y pinceles.

 

—Yo lo llamo ‘Oda a la anarquía’. ¿Ves que los colores están en un constante estado de colisión?

 

—Sí, es imposible no verlo.

 

Mi débil elogio no melló el entusiasmo de Zayn. Tenía pintura en los antebrazos y hasta se había manchado el pelo de naranja, pero no dejaba de sonreír a su obra inconclusa mientras se comía una galleta.

 

—Puedes moverte por la habitación sin pisarlo, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí, pero creo que esta noche será mejor que duerma con mis padres.

 

—¿Te dejan?

 

—No continuamente, pero no creo que vaya a importarles por una noche.

 

Resultó que mis padres estuvieron entusiasmados de verme. Anteriormente, había tenido mucho cuidado con la cantidad de tiempo que me dejaban pasar con ellos, dado lo preocupados que estaban por mi negativa a querer relacionarme con los otros vampiros de la Academia Medianoche. Ahora tenían la certeza de que estaba madurando como ellos querían, y sus puertas estaban abiertas siempre que me apeteciera.

 

Antes, aquello me había parecido algo natural, pero ahora ya no.

 

—¿Papá? —pregunté mientras cambiábamos las sábanas de mi cama—. ¿Siempre habéis sabido que yo terminaría siendo un vampiro? Un vampiro completo, quiero decir.

 

—Por supuesto. —Mi padre siguió concentrado en remeter pulcramente la sábana en una esquina de la cama—. Cuando te hagas adulto y le quites la vida a alguien, y ya sabes que podemos encontrar una forma decente de que lo hagas, habrás completado el cambio.

 

—Yo no estoy tan seguro.

 

—Cariño, todo va a ir bien. —Me puso una mano en el hombro nada pudo disimular la dulzura de su expresión—. Eso te preocupa, lo sé. Pero si encontramos a alguien que ya se esté muriendo, que ya ni siquiera esté consciente, le estarías haciendo un favor. Su último acto será darte la inmortalidad. ¿No crees que querría hacer eso por ti?

 

—No lo sabré, porque no lo conoceré, ¿no? —¿Cómo podía haber llegado a reconfortarme aquella idea? Por primera vez, caí en la cuenta de lo presuntuoso e insensible que era suponer que yo tenía derecho a poner fin a una vida, incluso a una que estuviera terminando, solo para mi provecho—. Pero no me refiero a eso. Tú siempre dices cuando mate. «Cuando» mate. ¿Qué ocurre si no lo hago?

 

—Lo harás.

 

—Pero, ¿qué pasará si no lo hago? —Nunca hasta entonces le había insistido para que me respondiera a aquello. Jamás había sentido la necesidad. Ahora, de repente, todas aquellas preguntas inexpresadas me pesaban como una losa cada vez más grande—. Solo quiero saber qué alternativa tengo. ¿No lo sabe nadie? ¿La señora Bethany, quizá?

 

—La señora Bethany te dirá exactamente lo mismo que voy a decirte yo, que es que no tienes ninguna otra opción. No quiero volver a oírte hablar de esta forma nunca más. Y no le digas nada a tu madre. La disgustarías. —Mi padre respiró hondo, en un intento por tranquilizarse—. Además, Harry, ¿cuánto puede faltar? Tu sed de sangre ya era bastante fuerte el año pasado.

 

Aquello era lo más cerca que mi padre había estado de mencionar a Louis desde hacía meses. Noté que me ruborizaba.

 

—No soy un ingenuo. Sé que Grimmy y tú ya debéis de haber bebido la sangre el uno del otro. —Lo dijo con cierta rapidez. Quizá estuviera tan incómodo como yo—. Ya no puede faltarte mucho para que te sientas preparado para beber y matar de verdad. Sé que cada vez tienes más hambre solo por tu apetito de los domingos. Si esto te preocupa, no te culpo. Pero no dejes que tu preocupación te haga decir estas locuras. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

 

Fui capaz de hablar, así que solo asentí.

 

Poco después apagué las luces de mi habitación e intenté convencerme para quedarme dormido. Pero no solo estaba confundido por mi conversación con mi padre. También me moría de hambre.

 

«El poder de la sugestión en acción», pensé. Mi padre había mencionado mi apetito y ahora tenía más hambre que en mucho tiempo, eso pese al hecho de haberme bebido casi medio litro de sangre durante la cena.

 

Bueno, al menos no iba a tener que coger disimuladamente un termo de debajo de la cama. El frigorífico de mis padres contenía toda la sangre que necesitaba.

 

Recorrí el pasillo de puntillas, pasando por delante del dormitorio de mis padres y entrando en la cocina. Iba descalzo y apenas hice ruido al pisar las baldosas. En vez de encender la lámpara, confié en mi visión nocturna y en la brizna de luz que se ensanchó cuando abrí la puerta del frigorífico. Aunque había comida para mí en el estante inferior, el frigorífico estaba repleto de botellas, jarras y bolsas de sangre. Con cuidado, cogí una de las bolsas: normalmente no las tomaba, porque eran difíciles de conseguir: lujos que mis padres necesitaban más que yo. Contenían sangre humana.

 

Puede que mi padre tuviera razón. Puede que mi sed de sangre se hubiera agudizado tanto por el tiempo que llevaba sin beber sangre humana. Puede que fuera eso lo que ahora necesitaba. Si mi padre intentaba regañarme por beberme su reserva de sangre, yo le señalaría que, en cierto modo, me lo había sugerido él.

 

Vacié la bolsa en una taza y la metí en el horno microondas. Aunque el reloj automático hizo tanto ruido al dispararse que me sobresalté, mis padres no se despertaron y yo regresé rápidamente a mi habitación.

 

La taza calentada me quemó los dedos, pero el fuerte olor a carne de la sangre borró mi malestar, mis preocupaciones y casi todo lo demás. Rápidamente me llevé la taza a los labios y bebí.

 

«Sí.» Eso era lo que necesitaba en lo más profundo de mi ser. Noté el calor bajándome hasta las entrañas, calentándome por dentro. La sangre humana surtía un efecto en mí que nunca sentía con la sangre animal: me hacía sentirme eufórico, enchufado y fuerte. Cogí la taza con ambas mano, bebiéndome la sangre tan deprisa que apenas pude respirar. Me sentía como si estuviera flotando en su calor. El resto del mundo estaba frío en comparación.

 

Un momento.

 

Bajé la taza y me limpié los labios con la lengua mientras evaluaba la situación. De pronto hacía mucho frío en mi habitación. ¿Había abierto el viento alguna de las ventanas? No, seguían cerradas, y estaban cubiertas de escarcha. Ero ¿lo habían estado hacía un momento? Justo antes de levantarme para ir a buscar la sangre, había visto la silueta de la gárgola perfilada fuera, pero entonces quedaba oculta tras un vaporoso manto blanco.

 

Cuando exhalé, el aire se llenó del vaho de mi respiración. Comencé a tiritar. Vi un resplandor azulado parpadeando al otro lado de la ventana y oí unos golpecitos en el cristal. Como los arañazos de unas uñas. El miedo se apoderó de mí, pero no pude irme.

 

Me acerqué a la ventana y empecé a quitar la escarcha con la mano. El frío me heló la piel, pero la escarcha se evaporó, permitiéndome ver a través del cristal empañado. Una chica me estaba mirando. Era más o menos de mi edad, con el pelo corto y casi negro y los ojos hundidos. Parecía completamente normal, salvo por el hecho de ser casi transparente y estar flotando fuera de mi ventana.

 

Los fantasmas habían vuelto a visitarme.

**Adicción - Capítulo 15:**

La reanudación de las clases fue un alivio para mí. Me había sumido en un estado de ánimo melancólico que solo se agravaba con tiempo y silencio para pensar. Al menos, cuando los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos y los trabajos comenzaron a acumulárseme, tuve bastante que hacer. Pude dejar de pensar en mis problemas por un tiempo.

 

Al parecer, casi todos los alumnos de Medianoche habían dedicado gran parte de sus vacaciones a pensar en sus problemas, concretamente en el problema de ir a un colegio embrujado. Varios vampiros no habían regresado; los que lo habían hecho murmuraban sobre la necesidad de aportar centinelas en los pasillos y dormir únicamente por turnos mientras el otro compañero de habitación permanecía despierto. Incluso oí que alguien especulaba sobre qué haría falta para realizar un exorcismo. «Sí —pensé—, estoy seguro que un sacerdote con un crucifijo y una Biblia sería muy bien recibido aquí.»

 

Los alumnos humanos seguían estando relativamente tranquilos con el asunto del fantasma. Hasta Zayn lo estaba llevando bien.

 

—No es el mismo fantasma —razonó mientras deshacía su baúl, que contenía sobre todo comida: latas de sopa, paquetes de galletas saladas y tarros de mantequilla—. Si fuera a… bueno, si yo estuviera en peligro, a estas alturas ya lo sabría. Prefiero vérmelas con esto que con lo que sea que hay en casa de mis padres.

 

—¿Cómo soportas vivir allí?

 

—Esta Navidad la he pasado con mi hermana. Mis padres piensan que lo hago por llevarles la contraria, pero también opinan que mi hermana es una «buena influencia».

 

Pensé en todas las cosas que mis padres me dejarían hacer siempre que estuviera con Grimmy.

 

—Si vas con una buena influencia, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, ¿no?

 

Nos echamos a reír y luego nos partimos una barrita de dulce.

 

 

Pronto me quedó claro que al menos un vampiro se había pasado las vacaciones preocupándose por algo más aparte de los fantasmas, y que yo tenía ahora un problema completamente nuevo.

 

—He conseguido pasarme casi treinta años sin cambiar una rueda pinchada —rezongó Courtney mientras utilizaba el gato—. Si eres joven, sexy y rubia, créeme, puedes librarte. Siempre hay algún imbécil que está encantado de ayudarte. Por supuesto, comprendo que tú sí necesites aprender a hacerlo.

 

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de pasarme la llave? No vamos a terminar nunca si sigues quejándote.

 

—Qué genio. —Courtney sonrió furtivamente, curvando sus carnosos labios en las comisuras—. ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿Estás… oh, no sé, teniendo algún problema en tu relación?

 

—Las cosas entre Grimmy y yo van tan bien como siempre. —Técnicamente, aquello era cierto. Cuando me arrodillé en el frío asfalto, manchándome los guantes de grasa, intenté prestar atención a la rueda pinchada.

 

—Creo que piensas que me estás diciendo la verdad —dijo Courtney—. Creo que ni tan siquiera sabes dónde va Grimmy sin ti.

 

—¿De qué me hablas?

 

—Resulta que, poco antes de Nochevieja, vi a Grimmy en Amherst. Sin ti.

 

—¿Qué hacías tú en Amherst?

 

—Resulta que conozco esa ciudad, ¿vale? Voy de vez en cuando. Grimmy también, pero, por lo visto, para ver a alguien que no es su novio. Yo que tú sospecharía.

 

Grimmy debía de haber estado buscando a Charity. Se me ensombreció la expresión y Courtney sonrió satisfecha. No podía saber qué me había entristecido, pero eso le daba igual. Ahora que había detectado una debilidad, seguro que la explotaba.

 

—Grimmy va a un montón de sitios —me apresuré a decir—. Para mí no significa nada. No estamos metidos uno dentro del otro.

 

—Qué lástima. De hecho, lo de meter es la idea, ¿no? —Courtney me guiñó un ojo mientras me arrojaba la llave por el suelo. Yo la cogí y esperé que hubiera tenido suficiente burlándose de mí por la presunta infidelidad de mi presunto novio. Tanto Grimmy como yo necesitábamos que nuestra farsa continuase en pie y no podíamos permitirnos que nadie nos vigilara demasiado estrechamente.

 

 

 

Estaba decidido a que aquel viaje fuera distinto para mí y Louis, pero no sabía lo distinto que iba a ser.

 

—No sé exactamente dónde tenemos que encontrarnos con él —dije a Grimmy cuando el sedán gris del internado dejó atrás un cartelito blanco que anunciaba el pueblo de Albion—. Dijo que sabríamos dónde cuando lo viéramos, signifique lo que signifique eso.

 

—No te preocupes. Louis tiene razón. Créeme, no hay muchos sitios a donde podría ir.

 

Pronto supe a qué se refería. Albion era diminuto: solo un puñado de casas apelotonadas, alumbradas por una única farola situada en el centro. Las casas parecían viejas y, salvo por un colmado, una gasolinera y la estafeta de correos, no se veía nada que se asemejara a una tienda.

 

—Bastante aburrido, ¿no?

 

—Era más bonito hace ciento cincuenta años, cuando vivimos aquí.

 

Grimmy se refería a él y a Charity. Le observé atentamente el rostro, pero él no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción.

 

Grimmy aparcó en una calle próxima a la única farola de Albion. Había nevado ese mismo día, y la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo crepitó bajo nuestras botas mientras nos dirigíamos al centro del pueblo. Escruté ávidamente la oscuridad, intentando divisar a Louis. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver a verlo, abrazarlo, y hablar durante mucho rato con él para poder volver a conectar. La intimidad entre nosotros se resentía mientras estábamos separados, y era eso lo que quería reconstruir.

 

Justo cuando doblamos la esquina oí:

 

—Aquí estáis.

 

Me volví sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

—¿Louis?

 

Louis se acercó corriendo hasta nosotros, vestido con un grueso anorak y un gorro de lana que casi lo volvía irreconocible. Abrió los brazos y yo corrí a su encuentro. Noté su nariz fría en mi mejilla.

 

—Hola, ángel —murmuró.

 

—Siempre me ves tú primero. Apareces por detrás de mí todas las veces.

 

—Ya ti te encanta.

 

—Ajá, me encanta. —Lo besé en la mejilla y luego en la boca—. Pero algún día voy a sorprenderte.

 

—Te deseo suerte en el intento. —Louis me abrazó con más fuerza si cabe. Pese a las capas de ropa que había entre nosotros, el abrazo bastó para encenderme por dentro.

 

—Tengo que contarte un secreto. —El corazón me dio un vuelco al imaginar su reacción; deseaba tanto que aquella noticia lo alegrara—. Sé por qué ha admitido la señora Bethany alumnos humanos en Medianoche.

 

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

 

Le expliqué la deducción que Grimmy y yo habíamos hecho sobre el intento de la señora Bethany de localizar fantasmas, esperando que compartiera mi satisfacción. En cambio, la sonrisa se le fue borrando poco a poco. Confundido, dije:

 

—Venga, Louis. Esto es un auténtico bombazo. ¡Es lo que llevas intentando averiguar desde hace casi dos años! ¿No puedes utilizarlo para poner en evidencia a Mark? ¿O crees que me equivoco?

 

—No, me apostaría un riñón a que aciertas. Cuando hice la solicitud para entrar en la Academia Medianoche, utilizamos la dirección de Providence de la vieja profesora Ravenwood, y ella siempre hablaba del fantasma del sótano. Aunque estaba bastante senil antes de morir, por lo que nunca le dimos mucha importancia. Supongo que le debo una disculpa póstuma.

 

—Entonces ya está. Puedes volver a la Cruz Negra y decirles lo que has descubierto. Has cumplido tu misión. Eso te quitará a Mark de encima, ¿no?

 

Louis suspiró.

 

—El caso es que a Mark no va a gustarle. Algunos comandos de la Cruz Negra cazan fantasmas con bastante regularidad, pero nosotros no lo hacemos casi nunca. De manera que lo más probable es que otro comando de cazadores se encargue de nuestra investigación.

 

—Pero sigues teniendo la respuesta, y ahora sabes que no hay ningún humano en peligro.

 

—No conoces a Mark. A ese tío le da igual lo bien defendido que esté el internado o que sea el único sitio donde los vampiros nunca atacan a los humanos. Lo odia. Quiere borrarlo del mapa. Esta parecía su excusa. Ahora va a tener que ceder la misión a otros.

 

—Eso significa que tú no tendrás tantos motivos para volver a esta zona. Vernos va a ser incluso más difícil. —Todos mis esfuerzos solo habían hecho empeorar las cosas.

 

Louis me cogió la cara entre las manos. La basta lana de sus guantes me raspó las mejillas.

 

—Encontraremos la forma. Siempre la encontraremos. Tienes que creer eso.

 

El nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta solo me permitió responderle asintiendo. Louis me besó con vehemencia, como si eso bastara para unirnos para siempre.

 

Grimmy se aclaró la garganta.

 

Retrocedí un paso, reparando, demasiado tarde, en lo incómodo que debía de resultarle aquello. Louis lo aprovecharía para ponerse sarcástico, pensé, pero me sorprendió.

 

—Muy bien, pasando a otro tema. Grimmy, creo que tu hermana está aquí en Albion en este momento.

 

—Has visto a Charity. —Grimmy also el mentón.

 

—Hoy mismo. En la parte oeste del pueblo. De camino aquí, la he visto andando junto a la carretera, cerca del bosque. He dado inmediatamente la vuelta, pero es como si se hubiera esfumado.

 

Grimmy asintió.

 

—Creo que sé dónde buscarla.

 

Louis me apretó la mano.

 

—Lo siento, pero sabes que tenemos que hacer esto.

 

—Lo sé. —De hecho, estaba entusiasmado. Si por fin podíamos reunir a Grimmy y a Charity, cuánto se alegrarían los dos. El tiempo que pasaba con Louis solo podía ser incluso más agradable si cabe si sabía que habíamos logrado nuestro objetivo y ayudado a alguien más.

 

Terminamos cogiendo la camioneta de Louis, aunque apenas cabíamos los tres en le asiento delantero. Me sentí un poco incómodo entre Louis y Grimmy, en más de un sentido. Grimmy tenía la misma actitud que yo reconocía en Louis, la clase de determinación que exigía actuar, no reflexionar. Fue extraño ver aquella similitud entre ellos: una resolución inquebrantable que era a la vez fascinante e intimidante.

 

Pero también vi las diferencias entre ellos.

 

—No saques un arma a menos que yo lo diga —dijo Grimmy mientras traqueteábamos por una tortuosa carretera secundaria que conducía a un campo de labranza—. Si está en Albion, lo más posible es que esté sola.

 

Louis asía el volante como si fuera un escudo con el que se estuviera protegiendo.

 

—Me llevo una estaca. Lo siento, tío, pero no voy a salir desarmado.

 

Percibí el enfado en los ojos de Grimmy y me apresuré a preguntar:

 

—¿Deberíamos siquiera ir Louis y yo? ¿No te irá mejor si hablas con ella  asolas?

 

—Tal vez. Aun así, quiero que te vea, para que sepa que somos amigos. Puede ser útil más adelante.

 

Grimmy nos condujo a una vieja casita situada a las afueras del pueblo, por no decir en pleno campo. Apenas parecía lo bastante grande para tener dos habitaciones y a la chimenea que había en el centro le faltaban varios ladrillos en la parte de arriba. Louis apagó los faros un par de minutos antes de parar la camioneta a unos cien metros de distancia. Fue a la parte de atrás y cogió dos estacas, ofreciéndome una de ellas. Grimmy no dijo nada. Aunque se me hacía extrañísimo tener una de aquellas cosas en la mano, la cogí. Las advertencias de Louis sobre la banda de Charity me habían calado hondo.

 

A aquella distancia del pueblo, el silencio era casi total. El fuerte viento levantó pequeños copos de nieve y el hielo se nos clavó en la cara. Las nubes ocultaban la luna y las estrellas, y la noche era tan oscura que pensé que, si el tejado no hubiera estado cubierto de resplandeciente nieve blanca, ni siquiera habría visto la casita.

 

—No hay huellas —susurró Louis en una voz tan baja que el viento y los crujidos de nuestros pasos en la nieve casi la ahogaron—. O no ha venido, o lo ha hecho justo después de que yo la viera…

 

—… y sigue dentro. —Grimmy escrutó las ventanas sin luz, pero dudé de que incluso su visión de vampiro le permitiera ver algo—. Lo averiguaremos.

 

Nos detuvimos un momento en las escaleras de la entrada. Grimmy las subió solo y puso una mano en el picaporte. Durante varios largos segundos se quedó completamente inmóvil y yo advertí que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

 

Luego abrió la puerta y, al cabo de un momento, dijo:

 

—No está.

 

—Un callejón sin salida.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió Grimmy—. Mirad. —Se agachó hacia un lado, haciendo algo que no puse ver, y entonces brilló la luz de una vela.

 

Cuando Louis y yo entramos, vimos que alguien había estado en la casa hacía poco, alguien con una noción muy extraña de cómo acondicionar un hogar. Una colcha de encaje antaño bonita, manchada de suciedad y sangre, cubría un colchón colocado en el suelo. Apoyada en la pared, había una cabecera de cama hecha de latón con hermosos adornos de volutas; las arañas habían tejido su tela en los espacios vacíos. La vela que Grimmy había encendido estaba en un candelero en una mesita cubierta de cera de varios colores; enormes cantidades de ella habían goteado por toda su superficie, resbalado por las patas y formado charcos en el suelo. Un óvalo de cera morada rodeaba un zapato de mujer, un delicado zapato de tacón de aguja incrustado de diamantes de imitación con largas tiras que habían quedado atrapadas en la cera al solidificarse. Había botellas de ginebra vacías diseminadas por el suelo y amontonadas en los rincones y la chimenea estaba llena no de madera, sino de cristales rotos, formando un montón tan alto que parecían puestos allí a propósito. El montón brillaba a la luz de la vela, los colores del cristal —marrón, azul, verde— ardiendo con una irreal llama propia.

 

—No me malinterpretes, Grimmy —dijo Louis—, pero tu hermana, ¿ha estado siempre chiflada?

 

—Tan diplomático como siempre. —Grimmy se arrodilló junto al montón de cristales rotos—. Aunque, sinceramente, Charity siempre tuvo algo… distinto. No está loca, ni lo ha estado nunca, pero tampoco se ha sentido satisfecha. Nunca ha estado enraizada a la tierra. Una vez que se disgustaba por algo, o con alguien, no lo olvidaba nunca. Era como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa, no mientras eso la fastidiara. Yo era el único que podía hablar con ella cuando se ponía así.

 

—Lo que a tu hermana le pasa ahora, sea lo que sea, no es una simple pataleta —dijo Louis—. Este sitio me dice que no está en su sano juicio. Además, se ha juntado con la gente equivocada, por no decir algo peor.

 

Pensé en todos los extraños cambios que ya había notado en mí y en cuán desconcertantes podían ser. ¿Cuánto más atemorizante sería cambiar por completo, ser arrancado de la vida y transformado en un no muerto? Y yo llevaba preparándome para aquello desde que nací y sabía que probablemente podría escoger el momento. Charity había estado atada en un establo, viendo cómo torturaban a su hermano, sabiendo que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Eso sería más que suficiente para enfadar o desequilibrar a cualquiera para siempre.

 

«¿Es así como ocurre para la mayoría de los vampiros?» Me estremecí.

 

—No te estoy pidiendo que disculpes a la gente con la que se está relacionando Charity. —Grimmy no despegó los ojos del montón de cristales rotos.

 

—Pero estoy seguro de que quieres que no los castigue —comentó Louis.

 

—No pretendas ser juez y parte. Tú solo eres el verdugo y decides quién es culpable en virtud de lo que somos, no de lo que hacemos.

 

—¿Por qué razón estamos hablando de mí y no de Charity y sus amigos de mierda?

 

Al principio, quise interrumpir su discusión, pero luego pensé que quizá fuera mejor que se desahogaran. Cuanto antes terminaran de discutir, mejor. Una de las manchas de la sucia colcha tenía forma de mano.

 

—Tú no tienes hermanos, ¿no, Louis? Si los tuvieras, a lo mejor no te costaría tanto entenderme.

 

—Si tuviera un hermano que anduviera con la familia Manson, creo que estaría cabreado con él, no con los polis que están intentando cogerlos.

 

—¿aún pretendes que eres un poli?

 

Puse la mano sobre la mancha de sangre. Cuando Charity y yo habíamos caminado juntos, ella me había entrelazado su brazo con el mío. Pese a su estatura, sus manos eran pequeñas, más pequeñas que las mías por lo menos. Aquella mancha de sangre era más grande, tanto que mis dedos parecían los de un niño en comparación.

 

—No está sola. —Cuando dije aquello, Louis y Grimmy dejaron de discutir y me miraron, como si se hubieran olvidado de que estaba allí con ellos—. Fijaos en esto. Alguien más ha estado aquí recientemente. Alguien mucho más grande. Un hombre, probablemente.

 

Grimmy no parecía convencido, pero Louis sonrió.

 

—Hacías falta tú para verlo.

 

Orgulloso de mí mismo, miré alrededor, buscando ávidamente alguna otra prueba del segundo vampiro, pero no vi nada. No obstante, aquel extraño desorden me resultó entonces más desconcertante aún si cabe. Charity era rara, pero cualquiera pensaría que otra persona, cualquier otra persona, tendría más sentido común. Que impondría un poco de orden. En cambio, vivía allí en aquellas condiciones infrahumanas.

 

—No está sola —dijo lentamente Grimmy.

 

—Dime, Grimmy, ¿qué te fastidia más? —Louis empezó a mirar en los cajones, que parecían estar vacíos—. ¿Qué tu hermana pequeña tenga vida sexual o que, al parecer, su amante beba sangre?

 

—Piensa en lo que acabas de decir. —Grimmy se irguió—. Si Charity ha traído a alguien aquí, los habrá traído a todos. A la banda entera. A su tribu.

 

—¿La tribu? —Yo había leído referencias indirectas a las tribus de vampiros. No sabía mucho de ellas, pero no tenían buena pinta. Debería haber relacionado antes a la banda con la idea que tenía de lo que era una tribu—. ¿Quiere decir eso que están todos en el pueblo? ¿En este momento? ¿Y… que vana volver aquí?

 

Louis y Grimmy se miraron y al cabo de unos instantes Louis me cogió del brazo.

 

—Tú vuelve a Albion —dijo—. Grimmy y yo podemos encargarnos de esto.

 

—¿Qué? No quiero dejaros.

 

—Louis tiene razón —dijo Grimmy—. Esto va a ser más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Tú no sabes combatir, Harry.

 

—He aprendido mucho. —Me resistí cuando Louis tiró de mí.

 

Grimmy negó con la cabeza.

 

—Las clases de esgrima no cuentan.

 

—Harry, piensa —dijo Louis—. ¿Cuántas veces estamos de acuerdo en algo Grimmy y yo?

 

No me gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Mis poderes no podían compararse con los de un vampiro completo. Los de Louis tampoco, pero a él lo habían entrenado para luchar desde que aprendió a andar. Si aquello se convertía en una batalla en toda regla con un grupo de vampiros, yo no estaría en mi terreno. En ese momento decidí aprender tanto como pudiera, hacerme más fuerte: no quería que nadie volviera a pedirme nunca más que me fuera por mi propia seguridad.

 

Pero aquello sería en un futuro. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era marcharme.

 

—¿Queréis que me lleve la camioneta al pueblo? —«Al menos», pensé con amargura, «sé conducir.»—. O podría esperaros en la carretera.

 

—El pueblo es el único lugar seguro —dijo Louis.

 

Grimmy asintió.

 

—Louis debería llevarte y luego volver. Y será mejor que ocultemos nuestra presencia aquí. —Se agachó y apagó la vela. La habitación quedó a oscuras.

 

Fue entonces cuando advertí que fuera había luz.

 

—¿Qué…? —Me callé al instante. No hacía falta que también me oyera lo que fuera que llevara la luz (¿otra vela?, ¿una linterna?). Nadie se movió y yo me esforcé tanto por oír algún sonido que noté cómo se me tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo. Louis me cogió con más fuerza. Él y Grimmy se miraron. Grimmy puso una mano en el picaporte y se preparó visiblemente; en la penumbra, percibí en su rostro tanto miedo como esperanza.

 

Abrió la puerta. En vez de veinte asesinos enloquecidos abalanzándose sobre nosotros, solo fuimos recibidos por una ráfaga de aire helado. Forzando la vista, vislumbré a Charity en la oscuridad.

 

Llevaba una bota de cada y un largo abrigo de lana gris remendado y recosido en decenas de sitios. El pelo, que llevaba suelto, le revoloteaba en la cara. En una mano sostenía una linterna, solo unos finos mitones le protegían las manos del frío.

 

—¿Grimmy? —dijo con un hilo de voz en un tono más infantil que nunca.

 

—Charity. —Pese a llevar tanto tiempo buscándola, Grimmy pareció incapaz de acercarse y decir algo—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Ella se encogió de hombros. Clavó sus ojos en Louis.

 

—Veo que andas con malas compañías.

 

—No estoy de servicio —dijo Louis con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No me pareció que bromear fuera muy apropiado y le di un golpe en el brazo. Él me fulminó con la mirada, pero se calló.

 

—Al chico le entiendo —dijo Charity—. Se parece muchísimo al pobre Jake.

 

Grimmy palideció.

 

—No digas ese nombre.

 

«¿Quién era Jake?»

 

—Has estado siguiéndome. —Charity retrocedió un paso y bajó el brazo de la linterna; ahora la luz solo iluminaba sus pies y la nieve del suelo—. Quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

 

—Dejaré de hacerlo si vienes a casa.

 

—¿A casa? Vivimos aquí una vez, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. —Charity se apartó el pelo de la cara, la clase de gesto confundido que hacen las personas cuando están intentando contener las lágrimas—. Ni se te ocurra pedirme que vuelva a Medianoche. Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa mujer.

 

Grimmy bajó a la nieve y Charity retrocedió otros dos pasos. De no haber conocido a Grimmy, habría creído que su hermana le tenía miedo.

 

—Podríamos encontrar algún otro sitio —dijo Grimmy—. Alguna otra cosa que pudiéramos hacer tú y yo. Lo único que importa es que estemos juntos. Charity, te echo de menos.

 

Ella se quedó mirando el suelo nevado.

 

—Yo no.

 

Aquello fue un golpe tan duro para Grimmy que se estremeció. Le puse una mano en el hombro; era el único consuelo que podía ofrecerle. Louis me observó, pero no dijo nada.

 

Me recuerdas demasiadas cosas —dijo Charity—. Me recuerdas cómo era estar viva. Pensar en la luz del sol como algo que podías disfrutar, no solo algo que solo puedes soportar. Respirar y que eso te cambiara, te refrescara, te despertara, en vez de inhalar y exhalar aire de forma mecánica, una vieja costumbre que te recrimina continuamente lo que eres. Suspirar y notar alivio. Llorar y que se te pasara la tristeza, en vez de tenerla reprimida dentro de ti eternamente, confundiéndote cada vez más hasta que ya no sabes quién eres.

 

—Yo sé quién soy —dijo Grimmy.

 

Ella negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, Grimmy. No lo sabes.

 

—Al menos, prométeme que dejarás la tribu. —La desesperación le rompió la voz y a mí se me encogió el corazón—. Mientras andes con ellos, no estarás a salvo de la Cruz Negra.

 

Charity fulminó a Louis con la mirada.

 

—Mientras tú andes con la Cruz Negra, no estarás a salvo de mi tribu. Así que prueba a seguir un consejo antes de darlo, Grimmy. Y vete ahora mismo de aquí, ya.

 

—Charity, no podemos dejarlo así.

 

Sentí tanto miedo que casi me tambaleé.

 

—Ha dicho ya.

 

Louis y Grimmy me miraron.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Louis.

 

Lo supe antes de confirmarlo, lo presentí más hondamente que nada de lo que había sentido hasta entonces.

 

—Están aquí vigilándonos. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

 

Charity me sonrió.

 

—Eres demasiado listo para andar con un cazador de vampiros. Probablemente, saldrás con vida.

 

Louis entornó los ojos y miró el bosquecillo que había a unos doscientos metros de la casa.

 

—A la camioneta.

 

—Aún no. —Grimmy miró a su hermana con consternación cuando ella se puso a andar hacia el bosquecillo—. Dadme una última oportunidad para hacerla entra en razón.

 

—A la camioneta —repitió Louis. Me di cuenta de cuánto deseaba pelear, pero continúo centrado en protegerme—. Ahora.

 

El instinto me dijo que echara a correr, si bien mis otros instintos de vampiro me dijeron que una presa huyendo resultaba aún más apetecible. Me obligué a caminar despacio hacia la camioneta y cogí a Grimmy por el brazo para tirar de él. Louis tenía su estaca lista mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta del conductor.

 

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando vislumbré, detrás de Charity, las pisadas de al menos una media docena de personas. Supe que estaban cerca, observándonos. Imaginé que notaba sus ojos clavados en mí, me pareció oír risas distantes.

 

Grimmy apretó el paso.

 

—No va a pasarnos nada —dijo.

 

—No estoy seguro —dije, pero pudimos subirnos a la camioneta. Grimmy y Louis cerraron las puertas y bajaron los seguros al mismo tiempo—. Démonos prisa, ¿vale?

 

Louis encendió el motor y dio rápidamente la vuelta. Al hacerlo, los faros alumbraron a Charity, que estaba parada en el campo de labranza, viendo cómo nos íbamos. La luz le dio de lleno en los ojos, que la reflejaron como los de un gato.

 

 

 

—Cree que me he vuelto contra ella. —Grimmy se estaba agarrando al salpicadero con sus grandes manos.

 

—Tendrás otra oportunidad de hablar con ella —dije—. Sabes que la tendrás. Cuando lo hagas, ella lo entenderá.

 

—¿Charity entenderá por qué ando con un cazador de la Cruz Negra? Entonces, entiende más cosas que yo.

 

—Todo irá bien —volví a prometerle. Louis nos lanzó una mirada de soslayo y luego miró resueltamente la carretera.

 

Nevaba más copiosamente. Cuando llegamos al centro de Albion, la nieve había comenzado a amontonarse alrededor de los neumáticos de los coches aparcados.

 

—Quizá sea mejor que no volváis esta noche —dijo Louis—. Llama a tus padres. Diles que no podéis circular con las carreteras así.

 

—Tenemos más o menos para otra hora si sigue nevando así. Eso nos basta para volver —Grimmy se subió el cuello del abrigo como si ya notara el frío.

 

Yo sabía que, si le pedía que se quedara, él lo haría, y quería quedarme más tiempo para que Louis y yo pudiéramos pasar unos minutos a solas. Si conseguíamos convencer a mis padres de que no debíamos circular hasta que limpiaran las carreteras por la mañana, entonces tendríamos horas… mientras el pobre Grimmy esperaba cerca. Eso sería incómodo para mí y peor para él, cuyos ánimos estaban por los suelos. Grimmy necesitaba regresar pronto a la Academia Medianoche.

 

—Nos iremos ahora —dije a Louis—. Es mejor así.

 

Louis se quedó mirándome; su expresión decepcionada dio paso a otra más difícil de interpretar.

 

—Tal vez.

 

Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir después de aquello.

 

Grimmy, que parecía demasiado aturdido para percibir la tensión entre Louis y yo, abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Una gélida corriente de aire azotó la cabina, metiéndome el flequillo en los ojos. Louis ya había vuelto a concentrarse en la carretera como un chico que está urdiendo una fuga. Cuando Grimmy alargó la mano para que no resbalara en la nieve, se la cogí.

 

—Adiós, Louis —dije con un hilillo de voz.

 

Louis se inclinó para cerrar la puerta de la camioneta.

 

—Nos vemos dentro de un mes. En Amherst. En la plaza mayor. A la hora de siempre, ¿vale? —Luego suspiró y me sonrió, torciendo la boca—. Te quiero.

 

—Yo también te quiero. —Pero, por una vez, aquellas palabras no lograron arreglarlo todo.

 

 

 

Grimmy y yo estuvimos de tan mal humor en los días siguientes que le sugerí fingir que habíamos discutido. Andar juntos por ahí haciéndonos pasar por una pareja feliz era algo que ninguno de los dos podía hacer. Pero, después de una semana, podríamos serenarnos y fingir que hacíamos las paces.

 

No obstante, aquello me dejó solo durante más tiempo y mis preocupaciones ocuparon todos los segundos que pasaba sin compañía. Pensar en cómo nos habíamos despedido Louis y yo me producía una especie de vértigo interno, como si el suelo que pisaba se moviera bajo mis pies.

 

Niall advirtió mi desasosiego e intentó tranquilizarme enseñándome a jugar al ajedrez, pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso y distraído para recordar las reglas, y mucho menos para pensar en una estrategia.

 

—Últimamente estás fatal —me dijo una tarde mientras los dos rebuscábamos entre el envío semanal de alimentos. Al parecer, los alumnos humanos no habían advertido que muchos de sus compañeros ni tan solo se pasaban a recogerlos. Estaban demasiado ocupados en coger felizmente las cosas que habían perdido: cajas de pasta, paquetes de galletas. Niall se metió dos botellas de Coca-Cola en su bolsa de lona—. Y es imposible no ver que Grimmy también se pasea como un alma en pena.

 

—Sí, supongo. —Sintiéndome incómodo, me quedé mirando la lista de Zayn. Me había ofrecido a recoger sus cosas junto con las mías.

 

—Grims vino a nuestro último pase de películas clásicas, ‘ Seven’ y ‘Sospechosos habituales’. El tema era Kevin Spacey: 3 días. Una doble sesión formidable, ¿no crees? Pero Grimmy no miró la pantalla ni una sola vez.

 

—Niall, sé que tienes buena intención, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

 

Él se encogió de hombros mientras seleccionaba unas cuantas latas de sopa.

 

—Solo me preguntaba si esto tiene algo que ver con Louis.

 

—Tal vez. En cierto modo. Es complicado.

 

—Supongo que Louis es de esos tíos que dejan huella. Apasionado, temperamental, rebelde y todo eso. Yo no puedo hacer de chico malo —dijo Niall—. Yo tengo un estilo más meloso. Louis, en cambio…

 

—Él no está haciendo nada. Él es como es.

 

—Lo sé —dijo Niall con calma—. Y sé que no habéis terminado. Es duro para Grimmy, pero a mí me gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

 

Deseé que tuviera razón y esa esperanza me animó.

 

—Eres un pésimo alcahuete, Niall.

 

—No tan malo como tú. En serio, ¿Zayn y yo?

 

—¡De eso ya hace más de un año! —Cuando terminamos de reírnos, volvimos a concentrarnos en la «compra» y cogimos lo que nos faltaba. Cuando regresé a mi habitación con las bolsas, no estaba exactamente de buen humor, pero me sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo.

 

Zayn resultó estar en mitad de uno de sus proyectos artísticos más grandes y sucios. Aquel collage ocupaba casi la mitad del suelo de nuestra habitación y olía a pegamento y pintura.

 

—¿Qué es? —dije sorteando periódicos húmedos y pinceles.

 

—Yo lo llamo ‘Oda a la anarquía’. ¿Ves que los colores están en un constante estado de colisión?

 

—Sí, es imposible no verlo.

 

Mi débil elogio no melló el entusiasmo de Zayn. Tenía pintura en los antebrazos y hasta se había manchado el pelo de naranja, pero no dejaba de sonreír a su obra inconclusa mientras se comía una galleta.

 

—Puedes moverte por la habitación sin pisarlo, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí, pero creo que esta noche será mejor que duerma con mis padres.

 

—¿Te dejan?

 

—No continuamente, pero no creo que vaya a importarles por una noche.

 

Resultó que mis padres estuvieron entusiasmados de verme. Anteriormente, había tenido mucho cuidado con la cantidad de tiempo que me dejaban pasar con ellos, dado lo preocupados que estaban por mi negativa a querer relacionarme con los otros vampiros de la Academia Medianoche. Ahora tenían la certeza de que estaba madurando como ellos querían, y sus puertas estaban abiertas siempre que me apeteciera.

 

Antes, aquello me había parecido algo natural, pero ahora ya no.

 

—¿Papá? —pregunté mientras cambiábamos las sábanas de mi cama—. ¿Siempre habéis sabido que yo terminaría siendo un vampiro? Un vampiro completo, quiero decir.

 

—Por supuesto. —Mi padre siguió concentrado en remeter pulcramente la sábana en una esquina de la cama—. Cuando te hagas adulto y le quites la vida a alguien, y ya sabes que podemos encontrar una forma decente de que lo hagas, habrás completado el cambio.

 

—Yo no estoy tan seguro.

 

—Cariño, todo va a ir bien. —Me puso una mano en el hombro nada pudo disimular la dulzura de su expresión—. Eso te preocupa, lo sé. Pero si encontramos a alguien que ya se esté muriendo, que ya ni siquiera esté consciente, le estarías haciendo un favor. Su último acto será darte la inmortalidad. ¿No crees que querría hacer eso por ti?

 

—No lo sabré, porque no lo conoceré, ¿no? —¿Cómo podía haber llegado a reconfortarme aquella idea? Por primera vez, caí en la cuenta de lo presuntuoso e insensible que era suponer que yo tenía derecho a poner fin a una vida, incluso a una que estuviera terminando, solo para mi provecho—. Pero no me refiero a eso. Tú siempre dices cuando mate. «Cuando» mate. ¿Qué ocurre si no lo hago?

 

—Lo harás.

 

—Pero, ¿qué pasará si no lo hago? —Nunca hasta entonces le había insistido para que me respondiera a aquello. Jamás había sentido la necesidad. Ahora, de repente, todas aquellas preguntas inexpresadas me pesaban como una losa cada vez más grande—. Solo quiero saber qué alternativa tengo. ¿No lo sabe nadie? ¿La señora Bethany, quizá?

 

—La señora Bethany te dirá exactamente lo mismo que voy a decirte yo, que es que no tienes ninguna otra opción. No quiero volver a oírte hablar de esta forma nunca más. Y no le digas nada a tu madre. La disgustarías. —Mi padre respiró hondo, en un intento por tranquilizarse—. Además, Harry, ¿cuánto puede faltar? Tu sed de sangre ya era bastante fuerte el año pasado.

 

Aquello era lo más cerca que mi padre había estado de mencionar a Louis desde hacía meses. Noté que me ruborizaba.

 

—No soy un ingenuo. Sé que Grimmy y tú ya debéis de haber bebido la sangre el uno del otro. —Lo dijo con cierta rapidez. Quizá estuviera tan incómodo como yo—. Ya no puede faltarte mucho para que te sientas preparado para beber y matar de verdad. Sé que cada vez tienes más hambre solo por tu apetito de los domingos. Si esto te preocupa, no te culpo. Pero no dejes que tu preocupación te haga decir estas locuras. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

 

Fui capaz de hablar, así que solo asentí.

 

Poco después apagué las luces de mi habitación e intenté convencerme para quedarme dormido. Pero no solo estaba confundido por mi conversación con mi padre. También me moría de hambre.

 

«El poder de la sugestión en acción», pensé. Mi padre había mencionado mi apetito y ahora tenía más hambre que en mucho tiempo, eso pese al hecho de haberme bebido casi medio litro de sangre durante la cena.

 

Bueno, al menos no iba a tener que coger disimuladamente un termo de debajo de la cama. El frigorífico de mis padres contenía toda la sangre que necesitaba.

 

Recorrí el pasillo de puntillas, pasando por delante del dormitorio de mis padres y entrando en la cocina. Iba descalzo y apenas hice ruido al pisar las baldosas. En vez de encender la lámpara, confié en mi visión nocturna y en la brizna de luz que se ensanchó cuando abrí la puerta del frigorífico. Aunque había comida para mí en el estante inferior, el frigorífico estaba repleto de botellas, jarras y bolsas de sangre. Con cuidado, cogí una de las bolsas: normalmente no las tomaba, porque eran difíciles de conseguir: lujos que mis padres necesitaban más que yo. Contenían sangre humana.

 

Puede que mi padre tuviera razón. Puede que mi sed de sangre se hubiera agudizado tanto por el tiempo que llevaba sin beber sangre humana. Puede que fuera eso lo que ahora necesitaba. Si mi padre intentaba regañarme por beberme su reserva de sangre, yo le señalaría que, en cierto modo, me lo había sugerido él.

 

Vacié la bolsa en una taza y la metí en el horno microondas. Aunque el reloj automático hizo tanto ruido al dispararse que me sobresalté, mis padres no se despertaron y yo regresé rápidamente a mi habitación.

 

La taza calentada me quemó los dedos, pero el fuerte olor a carne de la sangre borró mi malestar, mis preocupaciones y casi todo lo demás. Rápidamente me llevé la taza a los labios y bebí.

 

«Sí.» Eso era lo que necesitaba en lo más profundo de mi ser. Noté el calor bajándome hasta las entrañas, calentándome por dentro. La sangre humana surtía un efecto en mí que nunca sentía con la sangre animal: me hacía sentirme eufórico, enchufado y fuerte. Cogí la taza con ambas mano, bebiéndome la sangre tan deprisa que apenas pude respirar. Me sentía como si estuviera flotando en su calor. El resto del mundo estaba frío en comparación.

 

Un momento.

 

Bajé la taza y me limpié los labios con la lengua mientras evaluaba la situación. De pronto hacía mucho frío en mi habitación. ¿Había abierto el viento alguna de las ventanas? No, seguían cerradas, y estaban cubiertas de escarcha. Ero ¿lo habían estado hacía un momento? Justo antes de levantarme para ir a buscar la sangre, había visto la silueta de la gárgola perfilada fuera, pero entonces quedaba oculta tras un vaporoso manto blanco.

 

Cuando exhalé, el aire se llenó del vaho de mi respiración. Comencé a tiritar. Vi un resplandor azulado parpadeando al otro lado de la ventana y oí unos golpecitos en el cristal. Como los arañazos de unas uñas. El miedo se apoderó de mí, pero no pude irme.

 

Me acerqué a la ventana y empecé a quitar la escarcha con la mano. El frío me heló la piel, pero la escarcha se evaporó, permitiéndome ver a través del cristal empañado. Una chica me estaba mirando. Era más o menos de mi edad, con el pelo corto y casi negro y los ojos hundidos. Parecía completamente normal, salvo por el hecho de ser casi transparente y estar flotando fuera de mi ventana.

 

Los fantasmas habían vuelto a visitarme.


	16. Chapter 16

La fantasma estaba flotando entre acuosas sombras de color verde azulado, su pelo y su tez eran casi tan transparentes como el agua. Aunque podía ver a través de ella, era tan real como cualquier persona que hubiera conocido. Sus ojos perforaban los míos, no con enfado sino con una emoción que no lograba interpretar.

 

Movió la boca y vi pequeños destellos de luz en sus labios y mejillas: fragmentos de hielo, advertí. Pero seguía sin oír ningún sonido.

 

Temblando, me acerqué más al cristal. Pese a mi miedo, quería entender qué estaba sucediendo. La fantasma hizo un movimiento brusco y yo exhalé el aire de golpe. Mi aliento caliente dejó un círculo de vaho en el cristal.

 

En él aparecieron unas letras finas e inseguras.

 

«Queremos lo que es justo.»

 

—¿Justo? —Aquella palabra no tenía sentido para mí, pero ¿acaso lo tenía algo de aquello? Al menos, quizá tuviera por fin ocasión de averiguar qué habían estado intentando decirnos. Advertí que no tenía miedo, bueno, al menos no tanto como curiosidad—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos oscuros adquirieron una expresión casi burlona. El círculo de vaho desapareció lentamente, llevándose consigo las palabras.

 

Tras un largo momento, durante el cual me pareció que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho, reparé en qué esperaba que hiciera. Temblando, me acerqué al cristal y volví a soplar en él.

 

En el círculo de vaho aparecieron las palabras: «Tú no les perteneces».

 

—¿Qué? —No tenía la menor idea de qué podía significar aquello. Principalmente, quería dar media vuelta y correr en busca de mis padres. En cambio, volví a soplar en el cristal para que la fantasma pudiera hablar.

 

«Tú no eres como ellos».

 

—No, no lo soy. —Aquello era lo único que yo sabía realmente de mí, que había sabido siempre. La fantasma era la primera en admitir la verdad—. ¿Cómo quién soy?

 

Volví a soplar en el cristal. Esta vez, la fantasma sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 

«Eres como yo.»

 

Entonces oí un horrible grito ahogado detrás de mí y, al volverme, vi a mi madre en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba más blanca que la escarcha.

 

—¡Harry! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Apártate de eso!

 

—Me parece… —La palabra se me atragantó; tenía la garganta demasiado seca para hablar. Tragué saliva—. Me parece que no hay peligro.

 

—¡Des! —Mi madre estaba llamando a mi padre, huyendo. Oí el eco de sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

 

La fantasma se alejó de la ventana.

 

—Espera, ¡no te vayas! —Puse las manos en el cristal mientras la escarcha volvía a cubrirlo, borrando las últimas palabras escritas. Lo froté rápidamente para ver si la fantasma seguía en la ventana. Pero tenía las manos heladas, y la escarcha no se derritió con tanta rapidez. Cuando pude ver a través del cristal, la fantasma había desaparecido.

 

Mis padres irrumpieron en la habitación, en pijama y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 

—¿Dónde está?

 

—Se ha ido. Creo que no hay peligro.

 

Mi madre me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

 

—¿Qué no hay peligro? Eso ha venido a hacerte daño, Harry. —Tenía los ojos desorbitados—. Hace unos meses ni siquiera sabías que los fantasmas existían. ¿Ahora eres un experto?

 

Mi padre me apretó los hombros.

 

—Se ha ido —dijo. Nunca había apreciado más su temple—. Anne, ya ha pasado todo.

 

—No es verdad. —Mi madre habló con un hilillo de voz y advertí que estaba llorando—. Sabes que no es verdad. Quieren arrebatarnos a Harry.

 

Alargué temblorosamente la mano para tocarla.

 

—Mamá, eso… No es… Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué significa? —Entonces pensé en las letras escritas en la escarcha: «Nuestro».

 

—Cariño… —Mi madre fue a cogerme la mano, pero lanzó una mirada a mi padre. No pude verle la cara, de manera que no supe qué se habían dicho con la mirada. Solo supe que mi madre suspiró y me cogió la mano—. Lo siento. La fantasma me ha asustado. Eso es todo.

 

Aquello no era todo, y los tres lo sabíamos. Quizá debería haberles insistido en aquel momento, pero mi madre parecía completamente destrozada.

 

—Estoy bien —dije—. Todos estamos bien. Esta vez no ha sido tan malo.

 

—Quizá se vaya —dijo mi madre—. Quizá hayan desistido.

 

—A lo mejor. —Mi padre no dio la impresión de creérselo, sino de querer hacerlo—. Harry, ¿te ha dicho algo la fantasma?

 

Abrí la boca para responder sinceramente, pero me sorprendí diciendo:

 

—No, no ha habido tiempo. Todo ha sido muy rápido.

 

—Por favor, dejémoslo —susurró mi madre. Si no hubiera sido un vampiro, habría tenido la certeza de que estaba rezando. La abracé con fuerza, y mi padre nos rodeó a los dos con los brazos. Nuestras desavenencias se fundieron con el abrazo.

 

 

 

Al principio, me propuse mantener en secreto la extraña visita de la fantasma, pero estaba demasiado afectado para pasar aquello completamente solo.

 

—Viste un fantasma delante de tu ventana —me repitió Zayn al oído en un rincón del gran vestíbulo. Poco a poco, los alumnos habían vuelto a estudiar y pasar el rato en él, aunque nunca solos—. Y dices que estás seguro de que era una chica.

 

—Era tan real como tú y como yo. Y habló… bueno, escribió palabras en la escarcha para que yo las leyera.

 

—¿Qué te dijo?

 

Había mentido a Zayn desde el día que nos conocimos; tendría que seguir mintiéndole siempre. Pero nunca se me hacía más fácil.

 

—Solo… «Ten cuidado».

 

—¿«Ten cuidado»? ¡Ella es la fantasma! ¿De qué más se supone que debemos de tener miedo? —Zayn jugueteó nerviosamente con la pulsera de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca—. Esto me da mala espina.

 

—Todo va ir bien. Tenemos que creer eso. —Sabía que no le había convencido, y ni yo mismo estaba muy seguro.

 

«Dijo que éramos iguales», pensé. ¿Qué podía significar eso? Yo no era ningún fantasma. En primer lugar, estaba vivo y, en segundo lugar, cuando muriera, me transformaría en un vampiro. ¿A qué se había referido entonces?

 

Grimmy entró en el gran vestíbulo. Cuando me vio, sonrió esperanzado.

 

—Parece que alguien quiere hacer las paces contigo —dijo Zayn.

 

Casi había olvidado que Grimmy y yo estábamos fingiendo ser una pareja que había discutido, no una que estaba bien avenida.

 

—Debería hablar con él.

 

—Sí, hazlo. —Zayn recogió sus cosas—. Voy a fumar un cigarro y después a conectarme para ver si hay alguna página web nueva sobre cómo echar a un fantasma de una casa o algo parecido.

 

—¿Alguna página web nueva?

 

—¿Crees que es la primera búsqueda que hago? Pero, hasta ahora, no sirven para nada. Solo son chiflados inventándose cosas. La verdad es más delirante que nada de lo que se puedan imaginar.

 

—Te creo —dije débilmente.

 

Grimmy me esperó en la entrada del gran vestíbulo, y advertí que llevaba al hombro tanto su bolsa de gimnasia como la mía.

 

—¿Las has traído de los vestuarios? —pregunté.

 

—He pensado que podríamos practicar un poco de esgrima.

 

Subimos, nos cambiamos y entramos en la sala de esgrima. La clase había progresado despacio, o eso me parecía a mí; solo recientemente habíamos empezado a utilizar espadas en vez de palos, y nuestros combates se reducían normalmente a cruzar unas dos veces las espadas antes de que el instructor lo parara todo para explicarnos lo que estábamos haciendo mal. No obstante, me notaba los músculos del brazo más fuertes —me dolían menos, de cualquier modo— y mi equilibrio estaba mejorando. Cuando Grimmy y yo nos colocamos el uno frente al otro en la sala de esgrima vacía, vestidos de blanco, con las caretas de acero puestas, advertí que estaba saboreando la oportunidad de ponerme a prueba. No era que tuviera ninguna posibilidad con Grimmy, pero esta vez sentí la precisión de mis movimientos, mis músculos reaccionando al movimiento, como si hubieran sabido hacer aquello desde siempre y hubieran estado esperando a que yo me entrenara.

 

Durante mucho rato no se oyó nada en la sala salvo mis jadeos, nuestras pisadas amortiguadas por la estera y el chirrido de los aceros. No obstante, cuando Grimmy me hubo desarmado por tercera vez, paramos los dos, en parte porque yo estaba cansado, pero, sobre todo, porque presentí que Grimmy estaba listo para hablar.

 

Me limpié el sudor de la cara con una toalla.

 

—Se te ve mejor —dije—. No en esgrima. Eso también, quizá, pero yo quería decir en general.

 

—Charity quizá me odie ahora. —Grimmy dijo aquello en tono mesurado, como si se lo hubiera repetido muy a menudo. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que bordeaban la sala y se quitó la careta—. Eso solo aumenta la importancia de que vuelva a encontrarla. Quizá tardé en conseguir que me escuche, pero soy capaz de hacerlo.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Has pensado en lo que significa si nos equivocamos? —Recordar el rostro dulce e inocente de Charity me hizo sentir absurdo por haberlo siquiera sugerido, pero quería estar del todo seguro—. Si la tribu de Charity está matando gente… y ella va con ellos…

 

—Estoy seguro de que Charity no es peligrosa y sé que tú en el fondo también lo estás. Pero la Cruz Negra solo se quedará tranquila si la mata junto a su tribu —dijo Grimmy—. Su muerte cuenta tanto como cualquier otra. Puede que Louis no crea en su inocencia, pero sé que tú sí.

 

No sé qué me afectó más, la fe absoluta de Grimmy en su hermana o mi incertidumbre con respecto a lo que yo creía. Me senté a su lado, advirtiendo distraídamente que mi reflejo estaba nítido en el espejo de la pared, mientras que el suyo estaba borroso.

 

—Grimmy, llevas más de treinta y cinco años sin verla. Se ha unido a una nueva banda de vampiros, peligrosa por lo que parece. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no ha cambiado?

 

Se le ensombreció la mirada.

 

—Nosotros no cambiamos, Harry. Esa es la tragedia de lo que somos. Eso es parte de lo que entraña estar muerto.

 

Me tranquilizó notarme el corazón latiéndome fuerte y rápido. «Estoy vivo —pensé—. No soy como los demás. Aún estoy vivo.»

 


	17. Chapter 17

Otelo no debería matarla, aunque crea que lo está engañando. —No me podía creer que tuviera que argumentar aquello. ¿Se tomaban todos los vampiros tan a la ligera el acto de matar?—. No hace mal porque Desdémona sea inocente. Hace mal porque cree que tiene derecho a matar a su esposa.

 

—Eso no es lo que habría pensado Shakespeare. —Courtney se apartó el pelo rubio de la cara—. En aquella época, las mujeres no tenían derechos, ¿no es así?

 

Por una vez, la señora Bethany no tomó partido. Ese día no estaba paseándose por el aula. En vez de eso, nos observaba desde su mesa, distante pero divertida.

 

—La posición de las mujeres ha cambiado con el paso de los siglos, señorita Briganti, pero el asesinato de una esposa rara vez se ha tomado a la ligera. —Señaló la página—. Los dos parecen dar por sentado que el asesinato de Desdémona es frío y calculado. Antes de nuestra próxima clase, espero que revisen las partes de la obra que tratan sobre la irascibilidad de Otelo. También veremos cómo se relaciona esa con la cuestión racial en la obra. Pueden marcharse.

 

Todos miramos a nuestro alrededor, asegurándome de que habíamos oído bien. ¿La señora Bethany dejándonos salir de clase antes de que fuera la hora? Sí, solo faltaban diez minutos para que sonara el timbre, pero, para ella, eso era lo mismo que cinco horas. Despacio, la gente empezó a recoger sus libros, como si estuviera esperando que la señora Bethany cambiara de opinión, pero no lo hizo.

 

Cerré mi cuaderno y me lo metí en la mochila, con tantas ganas de escapar como cualquiera, hasta que la señora Bethany dijo:

 

—Señor Styles, quédese un momento, por favor. —Cerró la puerta cuando el último alumno hubo salido—. Sus padres me han informado de que este fin de semana va a volver a salir de Medianoche con el señor Grimshaw.

 

—Así es.

 

—He permitido estas salidas creyendo que el señor Grimshaw le estaba ayudando a integrarse en nuestro mundo. —Se dirigió a su mesa con las manos entrelazadas. Sus uñas me parecieron más combadas que de costumbre—. Dado su reciente comportamiento con la fantasma, que sus padres me han referido, dudo que sus salidas estén surtiendo el efecto deseado.

 

¿Mis padres le habían contado a la señora Bethany mi encuentro con la fantasma? Y parecía que también le habían dicho que había hablado con ella, lo cual significaba que sabían que les había mentido y no me habían dicho nada a mí, sino a la señora Bethany. Debería de haberlo supuesto, pero, de todas formas, su traición a nuestra confianza me dolió. Mantuve la cabeza alta.

 

—No veo por qué hacerme vampiro significa que tengo automáticamente que hacer daño a cosas que no conozco.

 

Ella ladeó la cabeza, escrutándome con sus vivos ojos de pájaro.

 

—Hacerse vampiro significa aceptar que debe observar ciertas reglas. Nosotros somos más fuertes que los humanos, pero tenemos vulnerabilidades. Tenemos enemigos. Las reglas que lo protegen de esos enemigos se hallan entre las más importantes que tendrá que aprender jamás.

 

—¿Cómo sabe que la fantasma es mi enemiga?

 

—¿Cómo sabe usted que no lo es?

 

No me podía creer que fuera a terminar contándole aquello a la señora Bethany, pero, por otra parte, ella ya lo sabía casi todo y probablemente era la única que tenía respuestas.

 

—Intentó comunicarse conmigo. Dijo que éramos iguales, ella y yo.

 

—Qué curioso.

 

—¿Qué significa? ¿Lo sabe?

 

—Cuando he hablado de curiosidad, señor Styles, me referí a que es extraño que un muchacho como usted no reconozca que muchos adversarios inician sus ataques siendo amables. ¿Qué mejor modo de conseguir que un inocente baje la guardia? Tras su experiencia con Louis Tomlinson, había imaginado que no sería tan ingenuo. —Miré mi pupitre, intentando disimular mi malestar, pero, por su tono de voz divertido, supe que no lo había logrado—. También imaginaba que su relación con el señor Grimshaw le ayudaría a olvidar por completo al señor Tomlinson. Quizá estaba equivocada.

 

—Louis no forma parte de mi vida. —Qué terminantes parecían aquellas palabras—. Grimmy se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

 

—Qué poco aprecia lo que tiene. —La señora Bethany se alejó de mí, sus tacones resonando en el suelo—. Puede irse.

 

—Grimmy y yo seguimos pudiendo salir este fin de semana, ¿verdad?

 

Ella me miró severamente.

 

—No veo motivo alguno para cambiar de opinión —dijo—. Por ahora.

 

A partir de ese momento, supe que cada vez que saliera de Medianoche podía ser la última.

 

 

 

Amherst estaba inusitadamente tranquilo. Los exámenes parciales, supuse, o solo el frío, relegando a los estudiantes universitarios a sus dormitorios.

 

La primera vez que había venido a la plaza mayor, las calles habían estado atestadas de chicos y chicas que salían de fiesta; la música y las luces, flecos del júbilo que yo había sentido sabiendo que Louis estaba cerca. Entonces las calles estaban vacías y oscuras y la incertidumbre ensombrecía mi estado de ánimo.

 

—Charity… ¿te abordó justo aquí? —Grimmy iba a mi lado, los largos faldones de su abrigo ondeando ligeramente al viento—. ¿Te eligió entre tanta gente?

 

—Supo que era un vampiro, por supuesto.

 

—Contigo no es tan fácil saberlo, no aún.

 

Lo miré. Con las farolas alumbrándolo a contraluz, me resultó difícil interpretar su expresión.

 

—¿Significa eso que me estoy haciendo… bueno, más «vampiro»?

 

—Puede significar que Charity se está volviendo más perceptiva. Que los sentidos se le han aguzado. —Tras una pausa, añadió—: Eso pasa a veces, cuando consumimos más cantidades de sangre humana.

 

—Crees que puede haber… que…

 

—Es posible beber sangre sin matar. Tú lo sabes tan bien como cualquiera. —Evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Entonces se paró y se dio la vuelta. Cuando yo hice lo mismo, advertí que nos habían seguido.

 

—¿Louis? —Avancé dos pasos hacia él. Louis estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos, llevando un viejo abrigo de lona demasiado fino para el frío que hacía. Sus ojos parecían a la vez distantes y algo tristes, como solía mirarme al principio en Medianoche, antes de estar dispuesto a exponerse a que estuviéramos juntos. Se me había olvidado que al principio había intentado no sucumbir a nuestra atracción—. ¿Cuánto rato llevas siguiéndonos?

 

—Lo bastante para recordarle a Grimmy de qué soy capaz. —Louis sonrió, pero sus ojos siguieron serios.

 

Grimmy no sonrió lo más mínimo.

 

—Deberíamos dividirnos. Si Charity vuelve a vernos juntos, jamás tendré otra oportunidad de hablar con ella.

 

Supe que Louis habría querido protestar.

 

—Nos dividiremos —me apresuré a decir—. Grimmy puede ir a los barrios donde la has visto, yo me quedaré en la plaza y tú puedes vigilar las carreteras que salen de la ciudad.

 

—Esta noche estoy solo, ¿verdad? —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Claro. ¿Por qué no? Parece un buen plan.

 

Se alejó sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera nos habíamos tocado.

 

—Está disgustado —dijo Grimmy en voz baja—. Tal vez deberías ir tras él.

 

Yo quería ir. Algo dentro de mí me empujaba hacia Louis, pero me contuve.

 

—Tenemos un plan. Nos ceñiremos a él. Si no encontramos algún indicio de su tribu en un par de horas, tal vez podamos ir a una de las otras poblaciones cercanas.

 

Grimmy se subió el cuello del abrigo.

 

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco. —Unos segundos después, también él se había ido.

 

En esas me quedé solo. No esperaba que Charity volviera a buscarme, no cuando tanto su hermano como su enemigo estaban accesibles. Así que, mientras iba y venía por la calle, tiritando de frío y lanzando alguna que otra mirada melancólica a una cafetería cercana, tuve tiempo para evaluar lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Louis estaba enfadado conmigo. No podía ser por Grimmy, ¿no? No había ningún motivo para que estuviera celoso. Nada más pensarlo, me acordé de lo juntos que habíamos estado caminando Grimmy y yo cuando Louis nos había visto. Me ruboricé y me lo quité de la cabeza. No, no podía ser eso, decidí. Últimamente, Louis había estado incluso más irascible que de costumbre. De manera que, ¿quién sabía por qué se disgustaba? Podría ser cualquier cosa. Y a lo mejor ya me había hartado de que pagara su mal genio conmigo.

 

Justo cuando me estaba poniendo hecho una furia, algo captó mi atención. Unos cabellos largos, algo familiar en su forma de andar…

 

«Charity»

 

Pero no era ella. Era Courtney.

 

Iba andando por el otro extremo de la plaza, en dirección al acogedor barrio residencial que yo había visto en mi última visita. La ropa que llevaba parecía muy peculiar para ella: unos vaqueros viejos, un holgado jersey negro y una trenca gris. Recordé mi absurda forma de vestirme para mis inexpertos intentos de allanamiento de morada justo antes de que comenzara el curso.

 

Entonces reparé en que Courtney estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo: había salido a hurtadillas del internado. Con qué mala idea me había informado de que Grimmy me engañaba. ¿Nos había seguido aquella noche? ¿Se olía la verdad? No podíamos permitir que nos descubriera, sobre todo, no con Louis tan cerca. Si Courtney lo veía, todo se habría acabado.

 

Me apresuré a seguirla cuando salió de la plaza. Ella no se volvió ni una sola vez, por lo que no me molesté en intentar esconderme. Obviamente, no me había visto, pero ¿podía estar siguiendo a Grimmy? Aquella era la zona por donde él estaba buscando a su hermana. Me fijé en si lo veía mientras pasábamos por delante de viejas casas de madera, con sus patios llenos de indicios de vida: una bicicleta infantil volcada a un lado, un columpio o una pila blanca para pájaros en un pedestal. Courtney no pareció prestar atención a nada de aquello ni estar siquiera buscando a Grimmy o a alguna otra persona. Por lo visto, sabía exactamente adónde se dirigía.

 

Aminoró el paso conforme se acercaba a una casa de color azul celeste que tenía luz en todas las ventanas. Incluso a media manzana de distancia, oí música y voces saliendo por ellas y, cuando estuve cerca, vi que la casa estaba llena de personas que llevaban bandejas de comida o botellas de cerveza. Unos cuantos globos habían flotado hasta el techo.

 

Courtney se escondió entre los matorrales próximos a una de las grandes ventanas, mirando el interior de la casa. No pude acercarme tanto como para estar del todo seguro de lo que hacía, aparte de mirar.

 

«¿Está acechando a alguien?» Tiempo atrás habría pensado que ni tan siquiera alguien tan mezquino como Courtney mataría a un ser humano. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro con respecto a los vampiros. El miedo me puso la carne de gallina.

 

Me acerqué más. Dentro de la casa oí que la gente comenzaba a cantar, felicitando a alguien que se llamaba Nicole. Courtney no se movió; se quedó totalmente quieta, con la cara alzada teñida de dorado por la luz de la ventana. Yo estaba solo a tres metros de ella.

 

Al principio, no presté atención a la pequeña habitación que estaba más próxima a mí: se había vaciado cuando la gente se había puesto a cantar. Pero luego, desde el interior de la casa, una sonrisa conocida captó mi atención. La sonrisa de Courtney.

 

Pegué la cara al cristal y advertí que, entre las fotografías colocadas en lo alto de un piano vertical, había una de Courtney, retratada con un uniforme de animadora granate y blanco. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta a un lado de la cabeza, la clase de peinado y maquillaje que se había puesto de moda en los años ochenta, cuando Courtney estaba viva.

 

«Esta es su familia y este es su hogar.»

 

La canción terminó y todo el mundo gritó y aplaudió. Volví a mirar a Courtney, que juntó las manos como si estuviera aplaudiendo, pero sin hacer ruido. Los ojos húmedos le brillaron a la luz de la ventana.

 

La gente empezó a regresar a la habitación más próxima a mí y yo me agaché. Al volver a asomarme al alféizar, vislumbré a una mujer que debía tener unos cuarenta años, con el pelo rubio recogido en un sobrio moño y una afable sonrisa; fue una sorpresa darme cuenta de que aquella mujer era, en esencia, una versión madura de Courtney. Su hermana, quizá.

 

—¡Tú!

 

Di un respingo. Courtney se había dado la vuelta para seguir la fiesta probablemente, y me había descubierto.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Maldito chivato! —Tenía la cara crispada de rabia, pese al hecho de seguir con lágrimas en las mejillas—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a seguirme?

 

—No… no quería… —Pero la había estado siguiendo, y a propósito, y no tenía forma de explicarle por qué sin decir más de la cuenta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Para salir del internado hay que pedir permiso a la señora Bethany!

 

—Hay un camión del servicio de lavandería que te trae, en el que tú a lo mejor te habrías fijado si no fueras tan rematadamente imbécil. —Agarrándome por el codo, tiró de mí para alejarse de la casa. Reparé en que no quería que nos vieran. Las personas de la fiesta solo sabían que Courtney había muerto hacía un cuarto de siglo, nada más. Si la veían resucitada, transformada en vampiro, no podía ni imaginarme cómo reaccionarían. Probablemente, tampoco Courtney.

 

—Lo siento —dije más calmado—. De haberlo sabido, no te habría seguido.

 

—¿Saber qué? ¿Qué es lo que crees que sabes? —Me sonrió con sorna, aunque su falsa sonrisa la hizo parecer más triste que sus lágrimas—. Yo solo sé que deberías estar con Grimmy esta noche, y no lo estás.

 

«Mierda.» Debería haber sabido que el radar de Courtney para enterarse de los chismes no podía dejar de funcionar durante mucho tiempo.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza, de nuevo la reina de la escuela, pisando fuerte—. ¿Os habéis peleado? ¿Por segunda vez?

 

—Si no es asunto mío que tú estés aquí, tampoco es asunto tuyo que lo esté yo. Así que déjame en paz y yo haré lo mismo contigo.

 

Aunque era evidente que Courtney quería restregarme por las narices el supuesto fracaso de mi supuesta relación, al parecer quería taparme la boca incluso más.

 

—Si dices una sola palabra de esto, una palabra a quien sea, lo sabré.

 

—Sé guardar un secreto.

 

—¡Yo no tengo secretos!

 

Seguíamos oyendo las risas de la fiesta. La miré y el rostro se le ensombreció. Se volvió para marcharse, y se quedó paralizada. Cuando oí las voces, también yo me quedé de piedra. «¡No, no, ahora no!»

 

—No sabemos si Harry tiene problemas —dijo Louis.

 

Grimmy caminaba a su lado, al mismo tiempo que él.

 

—No está en la plaza donde deberíamos encontrarnos. ¿No te hace eso pensar que a lo mejor está en apuros?

 

—Harry suele ingeniárselas para no estar donde debería. Si le conocieras mejor, lo sabrías —dijo Louis. Entonces se paró en seco. Supe que nos había visto, lo cual significaba que Courtney lo había visto a él. A Louis. Al cazador de la Cruz Negra.

 

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo en voz baja—. Tú eres… Louis Tomlinson… esto es…

 

—Courtney, escúchame. —Grimmy vino rápidamente hacia nosotros, ofreciéndole las manos. Era la mayor atención que le había prestado nunca, pero ella retrocedió, como si se sintiera repelida—. Puedo explicártelo.

 

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás con un cazador de la Cruz Negra? Me encantaría oírlo.

 

Louis había apretado la mandíbula.

 

—Esta noche no muerdo.

 

—Oh, caramba, es un gran alivio. Esta noche no vas a matarnos ni a mis amigos ni a mí. Cielos, hagámonos amiguitos hasta mañana, cuando cambies de idea. —Courtney se arrebujó más en su trenca—. Te tengo calado, Louis. Eres un asesino psicópata, ese es tu verdadero móvil. También te tengo calado a ti, Harry. Sigues enamorado del psicópata de tu ex. Es patético y, si quieres que te diga la verdad, lo debería haber esperado de un pringado como tú. Pero, ¿tú, Grimmy? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿En qué estás pensando?

 

—Te lo puedo explicar si me escuchas. —Grimmy parecía desconcertado, incluso asustado. Nunca lo había visto asustado hasta entonces, ni siquiera en el Baile de Otoño. Él sabía, como sabía yo, que Courtney nos delataría a la señora Bethany casi con toda seguridad.

 

Courtney no quiso escucharlo. Se marchó con paso airado sin decir nada más.

 

Louis señaló.

 

—¿Qué…? ¿Dejáis que se vaya así como así?

 

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —protesté—. ¿Qué le clavemos una estaca?

 

Courtney, que al parecer no supo captar mi sarcasmo, echó a correr. Grimmy corrió tras ella y Louis y yo los seguimos. Yo sabía que tanto Grimmy como yo estábamos intentando alcanzarla para tranquilizarla y explicarnos, pero Louis… no estaba seguro con respecto a él.

 

Detestaba no saberlo.

 

—Courtney, ¡espera! —grité.

 

Ella solo corrió más aprisa. Pero Grimmy era más rápido y consiguió agarrarla por el hombro y obligarla a volverse. Ella chilló, pero Grimmy le suplicó:

 

—No vamos a hacerte daño.

 

—¿No vais a hacerme daño? ¿Qué opina de eso el cruz negra?

 

Louis suspiró ruidosamente.

 

—No te haré nada.

 

Courtney ladeó la cabeza, como si Louis le hubiera hablado en un idioma que ella no entendía.

 

—No sé qué os lleváis entre manos, pero es un disparate.

 

—A veces estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Grimmy—. El caso es que ni tú ni ningún otro vampiro corréis peligro, y te agradeceríamos mucho que nos guardaras el secreto.

 

Pobre Grimmy, iba a intentar mantener la calma y ser razonable con un toro desbocado.

 

—Si estás con la Cruz Negra, no puedo quedarme callada. —Courtney retrocedió. Chocó con una furgoneta aparcada y comenzó a rodearla, pegando las palmas de las manos al metal como si fuera un ciego tanteando el camino—. Esto es peligroso. Deberías ser más listo, Grimmy. Es a ti a quien va a echar las culpas la señora Bethany.

 

De pronto, Courtney chilló y se agarró el pecho, con la punta de una estaca sobresaliéndole entre los dedos.

 

Se me escapó un grito. Por un terrible segundo, pensé que Louis había arrojado la estaca contra ella, pero no, se la habían clavado por la espalda. Courtney se tambaleó, dio dos pasos y cayó al suelo de bruces, con la estaca clavada en la espalda. Detrás estaba Charity.

 

Grimmy se quedó mirando a su hermana, no horrorizado, sino asombrado. Charity llevaba unos descoloridos vaqueros rotos y agujereados por media docena de sitios con unas mallas negras debajo. Su sucio jersey tenía el cuello deshilachado. Sonrió tristemente a su hermano.

 

—Te habría hecho daño —dijo tocando el cuerpo inerte de Courtney con una de sus zapatillas plateadas—. No podía permitírselo, ¿no?

 

—Charity. No deberías… pero querías ayudarme y te doy las gracias por eso. —Grimmy alargó una mano, pero Charity retrocedió varios pasos.

 

—Pero la chica ha hecho preguntas interesantes. —Clavó sus ojos en Louis—. ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con la Cruz Negra? ¿Sobre todo mientras me persiguen?

 

Me volví hacia Louis.

 

—¡Dijiste que ya no ibais tras ella! ¡Lo prometiste!

 

—¡No lo hacemos! ¡Que yo sepa, no lo hacemos! —protestó Louis. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si decir «que yo sepa» no sería únicamente una forma de escurrir el bulto, si Louis no habría sencillamente optado por no saber nada que no le conviniera. Todo el miedo y disgusto que había sentido en los últimos minutos se estaba arremolinando dentro de mí, buscando desesperadamente una salida, y ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia Louis.

 

—Están intentando matarme —dijo Charity—. Mi hermano los ayuda. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si fueras yo?

 

Grimmy negó con la cabeza.

 

—Louis prometió que dejarían de perseguirte si te encontraba.

 

—¿Así que solo intentas ser un buen hermano mayor? ¿Volver a llevarme a Medianoche a rastras?

 

—Charity, por favor. —La voz de Grimmy solo era un ronco susurro—. Hace treinta y cinco años que no estamos juntos.

 

—Que no vivimos juntos quizá. Pero yo ya te había visto mucho antes de esto, mucho antes de Albion. He estado pendiente de ti. —Charity se abrazó el cuerpo—. Quiero las armas del cazador.

 

Louis tensó la mandíbula.

 

—Oh, mierda, no.

 

—Louis —susurré—, venga. No confía en ti.

 

—¡Yo tampoco en ella!

 

—Nos desharemos todos de cualquier arma que llevemos —dijo Grimmy, intentando ser razonable.

 

—Vosotros sois vampiros —dijo Louis—. Sois vuestras propias armas.

 

Charity alargó las manos.

 

—Entonces quédate con todas las armas menos una. Dame solo una. Ese puñal tan grande con que me amenazaste en el hospital. Así me sentiré más segura.

 

—Pero yo no… —dijo Louis.

 

—No pasará nada —le prometí. Charity parecía tan joven y aterida… Estaba tiritando, con las manitas extendidas y suplicando—. Louis, por favor.

 

Louis me lanzó la mirada más asesina que había visto nunca, pero metió la mano debajo del abrigo y sacó su puñal. En vez de dárselo a Charity, lo arrojó al suelo. Ninguno de los dos le quitó ojo mientras ella se agachaba para recogerlo, y él se llevó la mano al cinturón, donde yo sabía que llevaba una estaca.

 

Quizá deberíamos haber prestado atención a Courtney antes de que nada de aquello sucediera, pero todos sabíamos que un vampiro no muere cuando le atraviesan el corazón con una estaca, al menos no de forma permanente. Si le quitan la estaca, revive, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Yo ya estaba pensando en que, al final, tendríamos que arrancarle la estaca a Courtney y afrontar el hecho de que estuviera todavía más enfadada cuando recobrara el sentido.

 

—¿Satisfecha? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Sí. —Charity le sonrió extrañamente—. Al menos por esta noche, cazador, no te haré daño.

 

Por algún motivo, Louis interpretó aquello como una señal de que él era la mejor persona para entenderse con ella.

 

—Tienes que hacer caso a tu hermano. Yo no estoy al mando de la Cruz Negra, ni de lejos. Si no quieres que te cacen, es mejor que obedezcas sus reglas.

 

—Yo ya sé que reglas obedecer —dijo Charity—. Y sois vosotros los que deberíais preocuparos por vuestra seguridad.

 

—¿Qué has hecho, Charity? —Grimmy la cogió por los brazos, no como si fuera a abrazarla, sino más bien como si quisiera zarandearla—. Respóndeme.

 

—He hecho nuevos amigos. Ellos me han enseñado el camino. Deberías venir con nosotros, Grimmy. Serías mucho más feliz mirando hacia el futuro en vez de seguir anclado en el pasado.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí.

 

Charity forcejeó para zafarse de su hermano.

 

—Me refiero a que solo hay una forma de ser un verdadero vampiro y no consiste en añorar cosas que no tienes ni en relacionarte con personas que conocías cuando estabas vivo, ni en planchar tu uniforme de la Academia Medianoche todas las mañanas. Consiste en querer lo que tienes. En coger lo que puedas. En aceptar lo que eres.

 

—En matar —dijo Louis—. Te refieres a que la única forma de ser un verdadero vampiro es matando.

 

Charity le sonrió mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo inerte de Courtney.

 

—Tú lo sabes todo sobre matar, ¿no?

 

Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

—Lo que yo hago no es lo mismo.

 

—Ah, ¿no? Veamos para qué sirven tus armas. —Charity hizo girar el puñal de Louis en la mano. Luego cercenó el cuello a Courtney con una fuerza increíble, decapitándola.

 

La decapitación mata a un vampiro para siempre.

 

A Courtney se le puso el cuerpo rígido. La piel se le tornó instantáneamente gris y reseca, arrugándosele en torno a los huesos conforme la carne se le consumía. Su cabeza separada del cuerpo osciló de un lado a otro. La parte de cara que yo veía ya no era una cara, sino únicamente algo apergaminado de color terroso que recubría el cráneo. Cuando los vampiros mueren, sus cuerpos se deterioran hasta el punto que habían alcanzado tras su primera muerte. Los más viejos se convierten en polvo. Courtney solo llevaba muerta veinticinco años, por lo que aún quedaba mucho de ella. Demasiado.

 

Se me escapó un grito. Grimmy apartó la mirada. Charity sonrió a Louis.

 

—Me debes una, cazador. Ahora, tu secreto está seguro, Grimmy. No digas nunca que no te quiero.

 

Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y echó  a correr, perdiéndose casi al instante entre la maleza. Grimmy dio dos vacilantes pasos tras ella antes de detenerse.

 

«Charity ha matado a Courtney. Charity ha matado. La he visto hacerlo.» Y yo que la creía tan indefensa y asustada, tan débil… ¿Podía haberme equivocado tanto? Recordé la desconfianza de Louis en Charity, y también mi insistencia en protegerla, y sentí tanta vergüenza como horror, preguntándome en qué grado era yo responsable de todo aquello.

 

Por unos momentos, ninguno pudo hablar.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dije por fin.

 

—¿Qué? —Grimmy seguía mirando el lugar donde Charity había desaparecido.

 

—Se refiere al cadáver. —Louis hizo una mueca al verlo mejor—. Cuando los vecinos salgan por la mañana y se encuentren con esto, van a ponerse histéricos. Le harán pruebas. El hecho de que sea un cadáver de hace veinticinco años solo les plantearía más incógnitas.

 

¿Podían identificar el ADN de Courtney? ¿Su dentadura? Me horrorizó pensar en aquella familia tan agradable enterándose de que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Courtney, descompuesto y abandonado en su propia calle durante una fiesta de cumpleaños. Era casi lo peor que podía imaginarme.

 

—Tenemos que sacarla de aquí —dije— Deberíamos enterrarla en algún sitio.

 

—Cuesta cavar en la tierra helada —dijo Louis—. Es mejor quemarla.

 

No lo dijo con maldad, sino únicamente por pragmatismo. Pero él no tenía el pavor de un vampiro al fuego y no podía saber lo espantoso que me parecía quemar a alguien en vez de enterrarlo como es debido.

 

Quizá fuera la repugnancia hacia la idea de la incineración. Quizá fueran mis sentimientos confusos tras ver morir a Courtney, nunca me había caído bien, pero jamás habría deseado su muerte. Quizá fuera la tensión de que hubieran estado a punto de descubrir nuestra tapadera y luego lo hubieran solucionado de la peor forma posible. Quizá fuera ver a Grimmy tan perdido. Quizá fuera mi enfado conmigo mismo por haber cometido la estupidez de creer en la bondad de Charity. Quizá fueran los meses de separación, pasando finalmente factura.

 

Fuera lo que fuese, en ese momento algo estalló dentro de mí.

 

—Quémala. Quémala. —Me volví rápidamente hacia Louis tan enfadado que temblaba—. Ni siquiera piensas que sea una persona, ¿no? ¡Porque los vampiros no son personas! ¡No para ti!

 

—Para el carro… eso no es lo que he dicho. —Louis alzó las manos—. Es solo una incineración, Harry.

 

—No es solo una incineración, no para ti. Tú crees que los vampiros no son como las demás personas, así que no pasa nada por tratarlos como te apetezca. Hasta podrías haber matado tú a Courtney. Podrías haber matado a Grimmy. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido en Medianoche, algún día hasta podrías haberme matado a mí. No te lo habrías pensado dos veces, ¿verdad?

 

Louis no soportaba que le gritaran de aquella forma. Vi cómo se consumían los últimos vestigios de su autocontrol conforme la rabia se apoderaba de él.

 

—Y tú crees que los vampiros no le hacen nunca daño a nadie, ¡aunque todos estéis programados para beber sangre y matar! ¡Incluso después de Erich! ¡Incluso después de eso! ¿De qué demonios va esto, Harry? He intentado hacerte ver la verdad, pero tú no vas a ver nada que no quieras ver.

 

En voz baja, detrás de nosotros, Grimmy dijo:

 

—Voy a buscar el coche y traerlo hasta aquí. —Lo ignoramos.

 

—Tú aún sigues en la Cruz Negra —dije temblando de rabia—. Más de un año después de descubrir que yo también soy un vampiro. Hablaste de dejarla, pero eso es todo, ¿verdad? ¡Solo palabras! ¿Soy yo el que tengo que cambiar? ¿El que tiene que renunciar a todo?

 

—¿A qué has renunciado, Harry? No te has ido de Medianoche. No has dejado de contar con transformarte en vampiro. Eres un hijo ideal para tus padres y un novio ideal para Grimmy y me apartas cuando te conviene.

 

—¿Cuando me conviene? ¿Crees que algo de esto me conviene?

 

—Hace un rato parecías bastante cómodo con la situación.

 

Se refería al momento en que me había visto caminando junto a Grimmy. Algo tan simple como un paseo se había convertido en un arma arrojadiza contra mí. Las lágrimas me estaban escociendo en los ojos.

 

—Tendría que haberlo sabido. Nunca has dejado de odiar a los vampiros. Eso hacía inevitable que un día… que un día me odiaras a mí.

 

Louis dio la impresión de haber recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

 

—Harry… por Dios, tú sabes que no te odio.

 

—Puede que ahora no, pero lo harás. —Se me hizo tal nudo en la garganta que me dolía hablar—. No sé por qué he llegado a pensar que esto funcionaría.

 

—Harry…

 

—Vete. Márchate.

 

—No voy a dejarte aquí solo.

 

—Grimmy llegará enseguida con el coche.

 

A Louis se le endureció la expresión.

 

—Supongo que Grimmy cuida bien de ti. Ya no necesitas mi ayuda.

 

—No. —La voz se me quebró, pero él me creyó de todos modos.

 

—Está bien.

 

Louis se alejó en la oscuridad. Tomó la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Charity, por lo que deduje que no iba a perseguirla, pero se perdió en la oscuridad tan rápidamente como ella. Estaba solo.

 

«¿Acabamos de romper? ¿Acabo de dejar a Louis?»

 

Eso creía, pero no estaba seguro. Por algún motivo, no saberlo con absoluta certeza empeoraba aún más las cosas. Pero no habíamos decidido dónde ni cómo volveríamos a vernos, lo cual significaba que quizá no podría volver a encontrarlo nunca más. Si él no venía, no volveríamos a vernos después de aquella noche. Me apoyé en la furgoneta y empecé a llorar. Luego pensé en que era inmensamente mezquino por mi parte llorar por mi ruptura mientras Courtney yacía muerta a mis pies, pero eso solo me hizo sollozar con más amargura.

Cuando Grimmy llegó con el coche, me pareció que había pasado una eternidad, aunque en realidad no podían haber transcurrido ni diez minutos. Me vio llorando y dijo:

 

—No ha terminado bien, supongo. —Negué con la cabeza—. Tranquilo. Sube al coche, Harry. Yo me encargo de Courtney.

 

Grimmy envolvió el cadáver en una vieja manta que debía de estar en el maletero, que fue donde lo metió. Yo no miré; me quedé en el asiento del copiloto y lloré a lágrima viva. Cuando Grimmy terminó de limpiar la zona y cerró el maletero, mis sollozos habían cesado. Las lágrimas seguían rodándome por las mejillas, pero me sentía anestesiado por dentro.

 

Cuando Grimmy subió al coche, le susurré:

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 

—Tendremos que buscar un sitio apartado y encender una hoguera. —Me miró con inseguridad—. Louis tenía razón con lo del suelo helado.

 

—Oh, vale.

 

Grimmy arrancó el coche. Me volví para mirar la casa donde la familia de Courtney seguía celebrando una fiesta de cumpleaños. Al alejarnos, vi sus siluetas en las ventanas. Estaban bailando.


	18. Chapter 18

—Gracias a Dios, por fin ha llegado la primavera —dijo Zayn abriendo la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa—. Si me hubiera despertado una mañana más y hubiera visto carámbanos, te juro que habría apuñalado a alguien con uno.

 

—¿Podemos no hablar de apuñalar a la gente, por favor? —Yo estaba enroscado en mi cama, con el mismo pijama que había llevado durante todo el fin de semana, hojeando una de las revistas viejas de Zayn. No era muy fácil de leer; en aquel punto, él ya había mutilado casi todas las fotografías para sus proyectos artísticos, aunque, por otra parte, yo tampoco estaba muy concentrado.

 

Zayn bajó la revista para poder mirarme a la cara.

 

—¿Recuerdas hace unos meses? —preguntó en voz un poco más baja—. ¿Cuándo era yo el que se escondía en esta habitación y fuiste tú el que me sacó del pozo? Pues ahora es lo mismo, pero al revés.

 

—Yo no necesito que me saquen de ningún pozo.

 

—Harry, baja de las nubes. Desde hace un mes, eres una especie de zombi.

 

«Vampiro, no zombi», pensé. Ese comentario me hizo sonreír un poco.

 

—Solo necesito tiempo para… ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿De acuerdo?

 

—Un par de días, tiene un pase, y hasta un par de semanas. Pero ¿esto? Ya llevas así casi un mes. Hasta tus pensamientos deberían estar ordenados ya. —Se levantó de  la cama y me destapó—. Levántate y dúchate, que hueles a perro muerto.

 

—Solo me he saltado un día —protesté.

 

—Me da igual lo que haya tardado esta peste a atufar mi habitación. Solo sé que aquí hace peste y que tiene que desaparecer.

 

De hecho, yo no creía que oliera mal: Zayn solo estaba desesperado por conseguir que yo me moviera. De manera que me moví, dándome obedientemente mi ducha y regresando a la habitación para encontrarme con Zayn haciéndome la cama, aunque casi nunca se hacía la suya. Había escondido las revistas.

 

—He preparado una ensalada de atún —dijo mientras alisaba una de las sábanas—. Para el almuerzo; nos la podemos comer al aire libre. Se lo podemos decir a Grimmy, a Niall y a Liam. ¿Qué me dices?

 

—¿Quieres comer al aire libre? —Él se encogió de hombros—. Pareces otro.

 

—Y tú —señaló—. Mientras las cosas no vuelvan a la normalidad, no me queda más remedio que ser el más animado de los dos. Eso me fastidia bastante, así que ya puedes espabilar y venirte.

 

—Vale. —Iba a tener que comer en algún momento. Aunque la sangre cada vez era una parte más importante de mi dieta, aún necesitaba comer.

 

—¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas qué mosca te ha picado?

 

—Probablemente, no. —¿Cómo iba a contarle que estaba disgustado por perder a Louis? Que él supiera, lo había perdido hace casi un año, no el mes pasado—. Zayn, no es que no confíe en ti. Es solo que… no quiero decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera quiero oírme diciendo las palabras.

 

—Tranquilo —dijo—. Vamos a sacarte fuera.

 

Comimos los cinco (Grimmy y Liam masticando con mucho cuidado) en los jardines del internado. Hablamos principalmente de exámenes parciales y chismes. Grimmy estuvo sentado cerca de mí, nuestros brazos rozándose a veces, y su presencia me tranquilizó.

 

Solo en una ocasión tomó la conversación un derrotero peligroso. Mientras se ponía más patatas fritas en el plato, Niall dijo:

 

—Oye, ¿no se ha sabido nada más de Courtney?

 

—Dicen que ha vuelto a casa —se apresuró a decir Grimmy. Se estaba ciñendo a la versión oficial de Medianoche para cualquier alumno vampiro desaparecido, lo cual era habitualmente la verdad, aunque no esta vez—. Cada curso lo dejan unos cuantos alumnos.

 

—Es rarísimo —dijo Zayn después de encender un cigarro—. El curso pasado, Erich; este, Courtney. Es decir, entiendo que alguien quiera largarse de este infierno, sobre todo teniendo fantasmas rondando por aquí, pero da la impresión de que a la dirección le traiga sin cuidado. ¿Y cómo es que los que se van son los alumnos más populares? El resto conseguimos aguantar.

 

—Courtney no estaba contenta —dijo Liam—. Se sentía sola. Se le notaba.

 

Aunque nunca lo había pensado, me di cuenta de que Liam tenía razón. Sabía que no podía permitir que nadie me viera conmovido por Courtney, por lo que apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Grimmy. Él me dio una palmada en la espalda.

 

—No sé por qué iba a estar más sola que el resto de nosotros la niña mona del internado.

 

—Todo el mundo se siente solo —dijo Liam, y sonrió—. Debemos recordar que la vida hay que vivirla día a día. No podemos preocuparnos ni por el pasado ni por el futuro. La felicidad reside en el presente.

 

Zayn se rió.

 

—Niall te ha lavado el cerebro a fondo.

 

Ahora que me fijaba, Liam parecía mucho más relajado y, sí, lo que llevaba en los pies eran unas deportivas de bota negras. Ahora, en vez de parecer un mártir cristiano sacado de algún texto medieval, Liam se vestía y movía casi como un chico normal. Aún hablaba de un modo extraño, pero no tanto como para llamar la atención. Y, lo que era más importante, por primera vez parecía feliz. Un año compartiendo habitación con Niall le había hecho mucho más bien del que jamás podría haberle hecho una década de instrucción en la Academia Medianoche.

 

—Tendrías que hacerles caso, Grims —dijo Niall empujando el zapato de Grimmy con el suyo—. Carpe diem.

 

—Lo intento. —Grimmy se esforzó por parecer animado, pero no fue muy convincente. Aquel mes no había estado mucho más contento que yo; el enfrentamiento con Charity le había afectado mucho, como a mí. Yo me sentía un estúpido por haber confiado en ella solo porque parecía inocente e indefensa. ¿Cuánto peor debía sentirse Grimmy? No solo había preferido su hermana a la tribu en vez de a él, sino que se había convertido en uno de ellos, en un ser violento, despiadado y cruel. De una sola cuchillada, había puesto fin a la existencia de Courtney, además de mi relación con Louis.

 

Puede que Zayn percibiera cierta melancolía en mis ojos, porque se apresuró a decir:

 

—El cielo está despejadísimo. Esta noche deberíamos salir a observar las estrellas. ¿Qué os parece?

 

—Esta noche no —dije—. He prometido ayudar a Grimmy con un trabajo de clase.

 

—Está bien —dijo Zayn—. Pero lo haremos pronto.

 

Recordé cuánto le aburría la astronomía y quise abrazarlo por el empeño que estaba poniendo.

 

 

 

De hecho, el «trabajo de clase» consistía en jugar con la Play 3, una pura diversión para mí, pero una asignatura difícil para Grimmy en el área de Tecnología Moderna.

 

—Esto debería dársete mejor —dije mientras mi guerrero apuñalaba fácilmente al suyo en la pantalla por duodécima vez—. Has combatido en varias guerras, ¿no?

 

—En muchas. —Grimmy fulminó los mandos con la mirada—. Para mí no tiene ningún sentido pensar en una batalla como en un juego.

 

—Entonces piensa que es como la esgrima —sugerí—. Ya sabes, movimientos que practicas para hacerlo bien. Un papel que encarnas.

 

—Eso tiene lógica. —Sonrió y se recostó en el sofá del aula de Tecnología Moderna, y yo me sentí muy orgulloso de mí mismo. Entonces, su sonrisa cambió, haciéndose a la vez más dulce e intensa—. Harry, ¿por qué seguimos haciendo esto?

 

—¿Haciendo qué?

 

—Estar juntos todo el tiempo. Mentir a nuestros amigos. —Me miró con sus ojos verdes—. Fingir que estamos juntos.

 

—Bueno, porque… —Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me había hecho esa pregunta. Miré al suelo sin saber qué decir—. Tú sigues buscando a Charity. Eso significa que necesitas una excusa para salir del internado.

 

—Yo no necesito ninguna excusa para salir del internado. Puedo ir y venir cuando me plazca. Nuestra… lo que sea esto, no lo necesito para eso.

 

—Supongo que podemos dejarlo si tú quieres.

 

—Yo no quiero dejarlo especialmente —dijo Grimmy. Había bajado la voz.

 

—Voy… voy a buscar un poco de sangre, ¿vale? —Me puse en pie y, con paso vacilante, fui al rincón del aula donde había una cocina americana del siglo XXI. Varios vampiros guardaban un poco de sangre allí para tomarse un refrigerio entre clase y clase, dado que aquella era el único aula que ningún humano utilizaba, y me pareció que un poco de sangre me vendría bien para darme fuerzas.

 

No podía fingir que no sabía a qué se refería Grimmy, ni que me hubiera sorprendido. Louis y yo ya no estábamos juntos y parecía imposible que alguna vez volviéramos a estarlo. Grimmy me había dado tiempo para asimilar su pérdida y ahora quería saber si las cosas podían ser distintas entre los dos.

 

Yo siempre me había dicho que Grimmy no era más que un amigo. Sabía que no lo amaba como seguía amando a Louis; no sabía si alguna vez podría volver a amar de aquel modo tan apasionado.

 

Pero también sabía que durante aquel año había llegado a depender de Grimmy. Confiaba en él. En aquel momento, era probablemente uno de mis mejores amigos. Y nunca había fingido que no me pareciera atractivo, lo cual habría sido imposible.

 

No, nunca había sentido por Grimmy nada que se acercara a la pasión arrebatada que Louis despertaba en mí. Pero si le daba una oportunidad…

 

Recordé a Louis besándome bajo las estrellas en el observatorio, mi deseo de él tan lacerante que me dolió. El recuerdo se adueñaba de mí justo cuando sacaba un vaso del armario. Distraído, me resbaló de la mano y se hizo añicos contra en suelo. Noté algo afilado clavándoseme en un dedo.

 

—¡Ay! —gemí sacándome un cristal de mi dedo ensangrentado.

 

Grimmy estuvo a mi lado al momento.

 

—No tiene mala pinta. —Se apresuró a recoger los cristales rotos y los tiró a la basura.

 

—No, solo necesito vendármelo.

 

Luego pensé: «Un momento».

 

Estábamos muy cerca, tanto que casi nos tocábamos. En vez de abrir el grifo y poner el dedo debajo del chorro de agua, alcé inseguramente la mano hasta casi rozarle la cara.

 

Lo cogí por sorpresa; pareció tardar un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Luego me cogió por la muñeca y se metió mi dedo en la boca, saboreando mi sangre. Cerró los ojos. Al notar el roce de su lengua en mi piel, el estómago me dio un vuelco y se me cortó la respiración.

 

Al cabo de un segundo, Grimmy apartó mi mano de sus labios. Ahora, el corte era únicamente una delgada línea rosa.

 

—¿Estás bien? —dijo.

 

—Sí. —Me sentía terriblemente expuesto. Mi sangre había permitido que Grimmy se introdujera fugazmente en mi mente; él acababa de sentir algunas de las emociones que yo sentía ahora. Me pregunté si no serían menos confusas para él de lo que eran para mí—. ¿Qué has visto?

 

Grimmy seguía con mi mano entre las suyas, rodeándome la muñeca con sus dedos.

 

—Solo curiosidades, nada más. No he probado suficiente sangre para conocerte bien. —Tenía la voz extrañamente ronca—. Cuando por fin compartas sangre con alguien, entenderás la diferencia.

 

Recordé que solo había sentido un atisbo de las emociones de Grimmy al lamerle el dedo la noche del Baile de Otoño. Había más, tanto, que yo apenas me lo podía imaginar: los verdaderos misterios de ser un vampiro.

 

«Esto es lo que significa ser un vampiro.»

 

Había tenido momentos en que me había cuestionado si tenía que acabar convirtiéndome en un vampiro, incluso si era eso lo que yo quería. Ahora que había perdido a Louis, no quería volver a plantearme aquellas cuestiones nunca más. Estaba harto de no saber lo que era exactamente, cómo comportarme, qué pensar. Si pudiera comprender qué significaba ser un vampiro, puede que dejara de hacerme todas aquellas preguntas.

 

Miré a Grimmy y susurré:

 

—Bebe mi sangre.

 

No se movió, pero percibí el cambio que se produjo en él, una especie de tensión que electrizó el aire de alrededor.

 

—¿Ahora?

 

—Esta noche no va a venir nadie más. Estamos solos. Podemos hacer lo que nos apetezca.

 

—No me refería a eso. —El deseo de sus ojos me hizo sentirme débil, ligeramente asustado, pero de un modo agradable, como el momento antes de bajar una cuesta en una montaña rusa. Me pasó los dedos por la mejilla—. ¿Estás seguro?

 

—Ya te lo he dicho. Sí. —Pero entonces me pareció que mi audacia se disolvía, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo—. ¿Nos…? ¿Te…?

 

«¿Tengo que destaparme el hombro y dejar simplemente que me muerda? ¿Me morderá primero en la mano?» Me sentí estúpido por no saberlo.

 

—Es mejor que te tumbes. A veces marea. —Grimmy me apretó la mano—. ¿El sofá?

 

—Vale —dije apartándome el flequillo de la cara como si aquello no fuera gran cosa. Lo cual fue una estupidez, porque sí lo era, y Grimmy y yo lo sabíamos, pero yo parecía incapaz de controlarme.

 

Las piernas me flaquearon cuando fuimos al sofá cogidos de la mano. Grimmy rebuscó en uno de los armarios y sacó un par de toallas oscuras. La pantalla del ordenador se había apagado, con lo que había más oscuridad en el aula, pero yo no encendí ninguna luz. Sería más fácil, pensé, si estábamos envueltos en sombras.

 

—Quizá quieras… No quiero estropearte la camisa —dijo Grimmy con voz tensa. Él ya se estaba desabrochando los puños de la suya.

 

—Oh, vale. —Me di la vuelta mientras me la desabrochaba y la dejaba en una silla cercana. Aunque llevaba los pantalones, me sentí enormemente desnudo.

 

Cuando me volví, Grimmy se había quitado la camisa. Jamás le había visto el cuerpo hasta entonces, y el mero hecho de mirarlo —pecho ancho, hombros esculturales, cintura musculosa— despertó mi deseo de tocarlo.

 

No lo toqué; no hice nada. Grimmy extendió las toallas en el sofá.

 

—Ven. Túmbate. —Yo lo hice, colocando el cuello de tal modo que la sangre que pudiera derramarse cayera en las toallas, pero tuve la sensación de que me movía a cámara lenta. Entonces Grimmy se tendió a mi lado, colocando su cuerpo junto al mío. El corazón me latía tan violentamente que parecía que iba a estallarme.

 

Grimmy me pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió dulcemente. Parecía más relajado cuando dijo:

 

—¿Estás nervioso?

 

—Un poco —admití.

 

—No lo estés. Cuidaré bien de ti, te lo prometo.

 

—Cuanto más esperamos, más nervioso me pongo.

 

—Chss… —Grimmy me besó en la frente. Luego, casi sin despegar los labios de mi cara, bajó hasta el hueco de mi cuello. Al notar el roce de su boca en mi piel, me puse tenso de arriba abajo. Él me acarició el brazo y no hizo nada. Advertí que estaba esperando a que yo me relajara y me habituara a tenerlo tan cerca.

 

Jamás me habituaría a aquello. El techo me pareció más bajo, como si todo se estuviera haciendo más pequeño a mi alrededor. Sabía que aquello no me transformaría en vampiro —solo beber sangre humana hasta que el humano muriera podía hacerlo—, pero, de todos modos, sabía que estaba cruzando una línea.

 

Obligué a mis músculos a que se relajaran. Grimmy respiró hondo y me mordió.

 

«Oh, oh, qué daño, ¡qué daño!» Lo agarré por los hombros, disponiéndome a apartarlo, pero entonces ya no me dolió tanto, y sentí una sacudida profundísima. Era la corriente de mi sangre fluyendo hacia él. Aunque mi cuerpo no se movía, tuve la sensación de estar meciéndome lentamente, relajado y mareado, y deseoso de más.

 

El mundo pareció desintegrarse debajo de mí. Fue como desmayarme, pero maravilloso en lugar de atemorizante. El cuerpo de Grimmy junto al mío era todo a lo que podía aferrarme, la única cosa que conocía.

 

Su lengua me lamió el cuello, la succión haciéndome cosquillas, hasta que se apartó.

 

—Bebe —me susurró—. Harry, bebe mi sangre.

 

Yo lo atraje hacia mí, enterré mi cara en su hombro y sentí el familiar dolor en la mandíbula debido a mis colmillos. Grimmy olía bien y tenía la piel suave y, en una milésima de segundo, pasé de no saber si podría morderlo a saber que tenía que hacerlo. Le hinqué los colmillos.

 

La sangre me llenó la boca, tan caliente que quemaba, y, de inmediato, me inundó todo lo que Grimmy sentía, todo lo que veía. Grimmy sabía a nostalgia, a soledad y a una infinita necesidad de consuelo. Toda la parte de mi ser que conocía la soledad se inclinó hacia él, acoplándonos. Las imágenes que me cruzaron por la mente eran de mí —no, no de mí, sino de alguien tan parecido a mí que hasta podía confundirme—; era castaño y rizoso, y corría por el bosque otoñal, riéndose, girando sobre sí mismo en la hojarasca.

 

Él lo amaba y quería que yo fuera él. Yo quería ser él. Yo quería ser cualquier persona menos yo.

 

Y también percibí su deseo: necesidad física, contundente, en estado puro. La cabeza se me llenó de imágenes y sensaciones veladas, del conocimiento del sexo que él poseía y del que yo carecía, o había carecido hasta entonces. Mi cuerpo respondió a su deseo y noté que me mordía con más fuerza al percibir mi excitación. Eso aumentó mi deseo de él, y su deseo de mí, la sensación multiplicándose interminablemente hasta que ya no pude soportarlo ni un segundo más…

 

Grimmy se separó de mi cuello, lo suficiente para que también yo tuviera que dejar de morderlo. Entonces me besó, no una vez, sino media docena, cada beso frenético y con un agradable sabor a sangre. Yo también lo besé, respirando el aire a bocanadas cada vez que nuestros labios se separaban.

 

—Harry, di que sí —jadeó él entre ardientes besos—. Di que sí, por favor, di que sí.

 

Yo quería decir que sí. Iba a hacerlo.

 

Pero al mirarlo, exhalé entrecortadamente, y advertí que podía ver el vaho de mi respiración. Los dos sentimos el frío al mismo tiempo y Grimmy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

 

Las ventanas y el techo comenzaron a cubrirse de escarcha y el resplandor verde azulado inundó el aula de tanto brillo que apenas pude ver nada. Lo único que oía era el sonido del hielo crepitando. Pero nada era comparable a lo que sentía.

 

«Me odia —había dicho Zayn—. Me odia. Quiere hacerme daño.» No había entendido a qué se refería hasta aquel momento.

 

Los fantasmas estaban enfadados y habían venido a por mí.


	19. Chapter 19

—¡Harry, venga!

 

Grimmy me levantó del sofá de un tirón, agarrándome firmemente por el brazo. Yo lo seguí tropezándome, pero me volví para ver la alarmante transformación. La escarcha y el hielo habían dejado el aula completamente blanca y hacía más frío que en ningún lugar donde yo hubiera estado jamás, más incluso que en el Baile de Otoño. Estábamos resbalando en el hielo, a punto de caernos con cada paso que dábamos, y Grimmy se dio fuertemente de bruces contra una pared, manchándola con la sangre que le había dejado mi mordedura. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero había que seguir: a cada segundo, aquello se volvía más extraño y peligroso.

 

Llegamos a la puerta y Grimmy intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. La cerradura estaba congelada y se había trabado. Tiró con fuerza, maldijo y luego embistió la puerta con el hombro. La madera crujió y, juntos, le dimos patadas hasta que comenzó a ceder. Se me clavaron astillas mientras destrozábamos la puerta, mientras el aula se enfriaba cada vez más. A nuestro alrededor, se estaban formando cristales de hielo en el aire, espesándolo tanto que costaba respirar.

 

Y yo seguía notando aquella ira honda e implacable, arremolinándose a nuestro alrededor, tan real como el frío.

 

Por fin, Grimmy reventó la puerta. Tenía trozos de hielo en el pecho desnudo.

 

—¡Id a buscar a la señora Bethany! —gritó al pasillo mientras regresaba para sacarme—. ¡Que alguien nos ayude!

 

Yo saqué un pie del aula… y me quedé congelado.

 

Literalmente, quiero decir. El otro pie se me había congelado, quedándoseme pegado al suelo. Tiré para despegarlo, pero, mientras lo hacía, la capa de hielo se volvió más gruesa, cubriéndome el zapato. Me agaché, intentando despegarme, pero, de pronto, me costaba incluso moverme.

 

—¡Que alguien nos ayude! —gritó Grimmy. Estaba tirando de mi otro brazo con tanta fuerza que el hombro me dolía, pero yo no me movía ni un ápice. Ni siquiera oscilaba hacia atrás cuando él tiraba de mí. Estaba completamente paralizado, completamente atrapado. Por dentro, tenía la sensación de estar gritando, pero no habría podido emitir ni un solo sonido.

 

Dentro del aula de Tecnología Moderna, las leyes de la gravedad habían dejado de aplicarse. Mis rizos flotaban a mi alrededor, como si estuviera bajo el agua, y todos los libros y pupitres se estaban desplazando lentamente, como si los arrastraran corrientes invisibles. Todo tenía la misma brillante tonalidad verde mar. Yo reconocía que hacía frío, pero estaba tan frío como el aula, con lo que ya no me dolía. Los gritos de Grimmy parecían venir de muy lejos.

 

Los relucientes copos de nieve que llenaban el aula se combinaron tomando forma. Para mi sorpresa, reconocí el rostro de la chica que se había aparecido en mi habitación. En vez de ser una persona de carne y hueso, solo era una imagen hecha de nieve.

 

«Tienes que quedarte.» Era mi propia voz, dentro de mi cabeza, diciendo palabras que no eran mías. Aquello era lo que debías de sentir cuando te volvías loco, pero yo sabía que no estaba hablando solo: era ella, la fantasma, hablando a través de mí. «Corres peligro.»

 

«—¡Sí, contigo! —Al menos, podía seguir pensando—. ¡Déjame ir!»

 

Sus sobrenaturales ojos verde mar se agrandaron. «Pronto morirás congelado. Es la única forma de salvarte.»

 

¿Iban a matarme para salvarme? ¿Se habían vuelto locos los fantasmas? ¿Era aquella su forma de pensar? Yo no podía pactar con ellos, no podía hacerles razonar. Estaba atrapado allí, con ella en mi cabeza.

 

La nieve se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor, formando manos de color verde azulado que me tocaron las mejillas. Todo su cuerpo se solidificó y se tornó tangible: sus uñas me arañaron ligeramente la piel. Yo no podía apartarme. Sus pensamientos volvieron a penetrarme la mente: «Esto fue lo prometido».

 

«¿Prometido? ¿Qué promesa?»

 

Instantáneamente, el aula cambió, crujiendo con el sonido del hielo resquebrajándose, parecido al metal partiéndose en dos. La chica gritó, un sonido agudo y metálico que pareció atravesar el aire. Los colores cambiaron, el verde mar transformándose súbitamente en añil, mientras la chica se agarraba el vientre, por el cual sobresalía un pincho de hierro. Se lo habían lanzado como un puñal de caza. En un instante, la chica se disolvió y desapareció. El pincho de hierro cayó al suelo.

 

—¡Harry! —Grimmy me sacó del aula mientras el hielo crujía bajo mis pies. El sonido y la sensación retornaron y advertí que el pasillo estaba lleno de gente, incluidos alumnos, profesores y mis horrorizados padres. La señora Bethany estaba junto a mí, con la mano que había lanzado el pincho de hierro aún alzada, mirando con amargura cómo el hielo del aula comenzaba a derretirse.

 

Mi madre corrió hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Solo después de sentir su calor advertí cuán frío estaba yo, y empecé a tiritar.

 

—Usted lo sabía… es de hierro… el hierro los mata… po-porque el hierro está en la sangre…

 

—Veo que sabe más del tema de lo que había dado a entender. Con suerte, esta noche también ha aprendido que no debe confiar en los fantasmas —dijo la señora Bethany arreglándose los almidonados puños de encaje de su blusa. Clavó su penetrante mirada en mi padre—. Des, basta de fingir. Tu hijo no se puede quedar aquí durante mucho más tiempo.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo una voz en el pasillo. Vi a Zayn mirándome entre el gentío, claramente aterrorizado. Era imposible que no viera que yo estaba medio congelado y tenía manchas de sangre en la garganta y en el brazo. Quise gritarle algo para tranquilizarlo, aunque fuera una mentira, pero los dientes me castañeaban tanto que me costaba hablar.

 

La señora Bethany dio una palmada.

 

—Ya es suficiente. Todo el mundo a su habitación.

 

Los alumnos obedecieron, aunque oí murmullos y susurros sobre «fantasmas» y «otra vez».

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Grimmy.

 

—Está bien —dijo tajantemente mi padre. Por primera vez, advertí que Grimmy y yo seguíamos medio desnudos. Aunque mis padres habían sido tremendamente permisivos con los dos, y sin duda habían supuesto que aquello ya lo habíamos hecho hacía mucho tiempo, era evidente que a mi padre no le gustaba tener la prueba delante de sus narices—. Grimmy, gracias por tu ayuda, pero puedes irte.

 

—Tienen que irse todos —dijo la señora Bethany, evaluando el estado del laboratorio de Tecnología Moderna, que ahora estaba empapado de hielo derritiéndose—. Anne, Des, hablaremos de esto mañana. —Dicho aquello, se alejó con paso airado sin decir una palabra más.

 

—Cariño, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? —dijo mi padre.

 

—Estoy bien —mascullé—. Solo quiero irme a mi habitación, ¿vale?

 

Grimmy me sonrió torciendo la boca. Tenía la piel del pecho enrojecida y cuarteada a causa del frío y advertí que no solamente lo había lastimado.

 

—Puedes saltarte las clases mañana, supongo. El ataque de un fantasma debería servir al menos para eso.

 

—Quiero ir a clase. Estaré bien. Solo quiero meterme en la cama.

 

Por fin me creyeron y dejaron que me marchara.

 

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, Zayn estaba paseándose de arriba abajo. Abrió la boca para empezar a hacerme preguntas, pero, al parecer, verme la cara le bastó para cambiar de opinión. En vez de hablar, fue a mi cómoda, sacó mi chándal y lo arrojó a mi cama.

 

Mi sudadera y mis pantalones abrigaban, pero yo seguía congelado hasta los tuétanos. Zayn se metió en la cama conmigo y me abrazó por detrás.

 

—Duérmete —dijo—. Tú solo duérmete.

 

Pero fue él el que primero se durmió. Yo me quedé mucho rato despierto, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, no solo aquella tarde, o incluso durante aquel curso, sino en muchos otros aspectos a lo largo de toda mi vida. Y lo vi todo de un modo distinto a antes. Por primera vez, creí comprender la horrible verdad.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo estuvo lanzándose miradas y susurrando a mis espaldas en las clases, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarme directamente qué sucedía. Los obvié. Los pequeños contratiempos de la Academia Medianoche nunca me habían molestado menos. En las prácticas de coche, el señor Yee vaciló antes de dejarme sentarme al volante, pero me lo permitió; por primera vez aparqué en batería sin ningún problema.

 

—Bien hecho —dijo Grimmy mientras regresábamos al internado después de clase. Aquellas eran las primeras palabras que habíamos cruzado desde la noche anterior.

 

—Gracias. —Hasta aquel segundo de silencio se nos hizo largo y tenso. Nuestra incomodidad solo empeoraría si no abordábamos el tema—. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

 

—Sí.

 

Los alumnos habían ocupado prácticamente cada rincón de los jardines para disfrutar de la primavera. Hasta los vampiros que rehuían la luz del sol estaban tendidos a la sombra bajo los árboles reverdecidos. Para tener algo de intimidad, Grimmy y yo tuvimos que retirarnos a la biblioteca. Estaba casi desierta. Fuimos al rincón más apartado y nos sentamos juntos en el ancho alféizar de madera de una de las ventanas con vidrieras.

 

—Vas a decirme que lo de anoche no debería haber pasado —dijo Grimmy.

 

—No. Me alegro de que pasara. Durante demasiado tiempo, me he estado diciendo que podía pasar todo este tiempo contigo y coquetear sin que significara nada. Pero no ha sido así. Tú significas algo para mí, pero no estoy enamorado de ti.

 

Esperaba que aquellas le dolieran. En vez de eso, sonrió tristemente.

 

—Yo he estado intentando convertir esto en algo que no es. Convertirte a ti en alguien que no eres.

 

Recordé la imagen que había visto de un chico rizoso de otra época, riéndose en el bosque otoñal y mirando a Grimmy con infinita adoración.

 

—Charity mencionó a alguien que se llamaba…

 

—No remuevas el pasado. Solo es pasado.

 

—Sí… anoche hubiéramos… no creo que lo hubiera lamentado. —Tenía la noche anterior demasiado fresca para negar mi atracción hacia él—. Pero no puede volver a pasar.

 

—No. —Grimmy suspiró—. Tú nunca te conformas con menos de lo que realmente quieres, Harry. Nunca estarás con nadie a quien no ames de verdad.

 

Ojalá pudiera amarlo a él. Toda mi vida sería mucho más fácil si lo hiciera. Él siempre me protegería.

 

Pero había empezado a darme cuenta de que estar protegido tenía un precio.

 

 

 

Cuando me quité el uniforme aquella noche, me puse mis vaqueros más viejos y una de mis camisetas favoritas. Me resultaban tan familiares que eran como una parte de mí, como una armadura en un sentido que no sabía definir. Luego subí a encaramarme con mis padres y tener una conversación que ya debería de haber tenido hace mucho tiempo.

 

Mi madre sonrió al abrirme la puerta.

 

—Aquí estás. Teníamos la esperanza de que te pasaras esta noche, ¿verdad, Des? —Cuando entré, murmuró—: Tu padre está raro, y es posible que después tú y yo tengamos que hablar de Grimmy en privado, ¿vale?

 

Ignorando aquello, me dirigí al centro del salón y pregunté:

 

—¿Por qué me persiguen los fantasmas?

 

Mis padres se quedaron mirándome sin decir nada durante varios segundos. Luego mi madre comenzó a decir:

 

—Cielo, a lo mejor solo están… Este internado es probablemente un objetivo…

 

—El internado no es el objetivo, soy yo. Yo soy el único que los ha visto todas las veces que se han aparecido, y es a mí a quien quieren. Todas las apariciones han pasado justo después de que bebiera sangre. No creo que eso sea una coincidencia.

 

—Tú bebes sangre continuamente —dijo mi padre, esforzándose demasiado por parecer razonable—. Has bebido sangre desde el día en que naciste.

 

—Ahora las cosas son distintas. Cada una de esas veces ha sido distinta, porque yo tenía más hambre, o porque la sangre era de un ser vivo o… —Bueno, no iba a entrar en por qué era distinto con Grimmy—. Cada vez tengo más parte de vampiro. Y la fantasma dijo que corría peligro.

 

—¿Qué? —Aquello había confundido sinceramente a mi madre, me daba cuenta, pero eso solo sirvió para demostrar lo mucho que sabía de aquello pero no decía—. ¡Los fantasmas son los que quieren hacerte daño!

 

—Creo que se refería a que cada vez estoy más cerca de transformarme en un vampiro. Para los fantasmas, creo, ser un vampiro es incluso peor que estar muerto. —Me crucé de brazos—. Luego dijo que yo no podía romper la promesa. Que lo que hacen los fantasmas es lo que les han prometido. ¿A qué promesa se refieren?

 

Mis padres se quedaron mudos. Se miraron horrorizados y con cara de culpa, y yo sentí un pavor que casi me dio náuseas. Aunque sabía que tenía que oír aquella respuesta, mi impulso era salir huyendo. La verdad iba a dolerme, lo presentía.

 

—Lo habéis sabido desde el principio —dije—. ¿No es así? Que los fantasmas venían a por mí, pero no me habéis dicho por qué.

 

—Lo sabíamos —respondió mi madre—. Y sí, no te lo hemos dicho.

 

Fue como si algo se me hubiera roto por dentro. Mis padres, las personas que más quería en el mundo, las personas a las que siempre había confiado todos mis secretos, las personas con las que había querido esconderme lejos del resto del mundo, me habían mentido y yo no alcanzaba a imaginar por qué, por muy importante que fuera.

 

—Cielo… —Mi madre dio unos pasos hacía mí, pero, al verme la cara, se detuvo—. No queríamos asustarte.

 

—Dime por qué. —La voz me tembló—. Dímelo ahora mismo.

 

Ella se retorció las manos.

 

—Tú sabes que creíamos que nunca podríamos tenerte.

 

—Por favor, ¡no volváis otra vez con el discursito de que mi concepción fue un milagro!

 

—Creíamos que nunca podríamos tenerte —repitió mi padre—. Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

 

En mi frustración, podría haberle arrojado algo.

 

—Salvo dos o tres veces en todo un siglo, lo sé. Lo entiendo, ¿vale?

 

Mi madre estaba muy seria.

 

—Los vampiros nunca pueden tener hijos, Harry. No tenemos vida que dar. Solo… media vida. La vida del cuerpo.

 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Se me ocurrió algo horrible y creí que iba a vomitar—. ¿No soy vuestro?

 

Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

 

—Eres totalmente nuestro. Pero, para tenerte, nos hizo falta ayuda.

 

Confundido, en lo primero que pensé fue en clínicas de fecundación. No creía que admitieran pacientes vampiro. Pero entonces reparé en las últimas palabras de mi madre: «Media vida. La vida en el cuerpo». La señora Bethany ya había mencionado aquello, cuando habló por primera vez de los fantasmas. Los vampiros representaban el cuerpo. Los fantasmas representaban el espíritu.

 

—Hicisteis un trato con los fantasmas —dije despacio—. Ellos… ellos hicieron posible que vosotros me concibierais.

 

De hecho, mis padres parecieron aliviados de que lo hubiera dicho, aunque el alivio estaba a mil años luz de cómo me sentía yo.

 

—Los encontramos —dijo mi madre—. Les pedimos ayuda. No sabíamos lo que nos pedirían. La mayoría de los vampiros no saben esto, y nosotros solo habíamos oído cuchicheos, rumores…

 

Mi padre la interrumpió.

 

—Los espíritus… nos poseyeron, supongo. Solo por un instante.

 

Hice una mueca.

 

—¿Mientras estabais…?

 

—¡No, cielo, no! —Mi madre cruzó varias veces las manos delante de ella como si intentara borrar aquellas palabras de la faz de la Tierra—. ¡No fue así! No sé qué hicieron, pero, efectivamente, unos meses después, tú estabas en camino. Volvimos para darles las gracias. —Repitió amargamente—: Para darles las gracias.

 

—Y ellos dijeron que tú les pertenecías. —Mi padre tenía la expresión grave—. Dijeron que, cuando te hicieras mayor, tendríamos que dejar que te transformaras en fantasma en vez de en vampiro. Ahora están intentando matarte, asesinarte, porque el asesinato crea fantasmas. Están intentando robarte, Harry. Pero no debes tener miedo, no se lo permitiremos.

 

Durante toda mi vida me había sentido tremendamente especial y querido, porque mis padres me habían dicho que era su niño milagro. Siempre me había sentido seguro con ellos.

 

Pero ya no era ningún milagro. Yo era el fruto de un sucio trato que ninguna de las dos partes había cumplido. Y los padres en quienes yo siempre había confiado con toda mi alma me habían mentido desde que nací.

 

—Me voy —dije. Mi voz me pareció extraña. Me arranqué el colgante que me habían regalado y lo arrojé al suelo.

 

—Harry —dijo mi padre—, necesitas quedarte y asimilar esto.

 

Eché a correr, obligándome a no llorar hasta haber bajado al menos las escaleras.


	20. Chapter 20

Creía que nada podía ser peor que perder a Louis, pero me equivocaba. Lo peor fue darme cuenta de que lo había perdido por nada, porque él había tenido razón desde el principio con respecto a los vampiros, a mis padres y a todo.

 

Me había dicho que mis padres mentían. Yo le había levantado la voz por eso. Él me había perdonado.

 

Me había dicho que los vampiros eran asesinos. Yo lo había negado, incluso después de que uno acechara a Zayn.

 

Me había dicho que Charity era  peligrosa. Yo no le había hecho caso, y ella había matado a Courtney.

 

Me había dicho que los vampiros eran traicioneros y ¿había captado yo el mensaje? No hasta que la confesión de mis padres destrozara todas mis ilusiones.

 

Decidí que el único vampiro que jamás me había mentido era Grimmy, pero, después de ver de qué era capaz Charity, pensé que probablemente lo que él hacía era mentirse a sí mismo. Todos los demás vampiros, incluidos mis padres, eran falsos y manipuladores.

 

Bueno, quizá Liam no. Pero el resto, sí.

 

¿Y Louis? Louis solo me había mentido una vez; había guardado el secreto de la Cruz Negra porque no le atañía únicamente a él. En todos los demás aspectos, había sido sincero conmigo y no me había ocultado la cruda verdad que nadie más pensaba que merecía saber.

 

Por supuesto, no solo estaba lamentando su pérdida. Demasiadas cosas habían salido mal. Pero el dolor era más hondo ahora que sabía que, de haberle hecho caso, todo podría haber sido distinto. Mejor. Feliz. En vez de cómo era ahora.

 

Abril fue el peor mes de mi vida. Mis padres intentaron hablar conmigo un par de veces, pero yo no quise saber nada; al cabo de una semana más o menos, desistieron. Probablemente pensaban que estaba enfurruñado, que simplemente «superaría» el hecho de haberme enterado de que toda mi vida era una mentira y un domingo volvería a aparecer en su casa con el rabo entre las piernas para cenar con ellos. Yo sabía que no volvería a hacer eso jamás, y lo iban a descubrir pronto.

 

El segundo domingo que no fui, Zayn dijo:

 

—¿No vas?

 

—No.

 

—La semana pasada pensé… ya sabes, que a lo mejor os estabais tomando una semana de descanso.

 

—No pienso ir.

 

—Pensaba que tus padres eran mejores que los mío —dijo él en voz baja.

 

¿Cuántas veces habían intentado mis padres disuadirme de que me relacionara con Zayn solo porque era humano? Él les había reconocido más méritos de los que ellos le habían reconocido a él. Podría haberle abrazado, pero a Zayn no le habría gustado.

 

—A lo mejor prefiero quedarme contigo.

 

—Tengo deberes.

 

—Pues haremos deberes.

 

A mí me iba bien. Hasta documentarnos para un trabajo de Psicología leyendo artículos aburridos era preferible a volver a encararme con mis padres.

 

Grimmy y yo habíamos «roto» oficialmente, que el alumnado supiera. Niall había hecho algunos desmañados intentos de mediar para que nos hiciéramos amigos y volviéramos a relacionarnos; yo no había tenido valor para desalentarlo, pero, tras su brusca retirada, advertí que Grimmy no se había tomado bien la sugerencia. No estaba enfadado conmigo, exactamente, sino con el mundo en general, y quería que lo dejaran tranquilo.

 

Probablemente nos convenía pasar algún tiempo separados. Yo lo entendía, pero durante aquel curso había pasado más tiempo con él que con cualquier otra persona, incluido Zayn. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto había llegado a depender de él para que me levantara el ánimo después de un mal día o simplemente me sonriera cuando yo salía de clase, hasta que ya no estuvo.

 

Aún tenía a Niall y a Zayn, pero, si la señora Bethany se salía con la suya, ni tan siquiera a ellos iba a tenerlos durante mucho más tiempo.

 

—Su lamentable negativa a hablar de esto con sus padres me obliga a tratar personalmente el asunto con usted —dijo la señora Bethany, regando las macetas de violetas que tenía en su alféizar. Yo estaba sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de respaldo alto de su cochera—. Se habrá dado cuenta de que es usted el objetivo de los fantasmas.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Sabe la razón? —Casi parecía alegrarse de que mis ilusiones estuvieran rotas.

 

Apreté los dientes.

 

—Sí.

 

—El hecho de que sea un objetivo, a su vez, pone en peligro a los demás alumnos. Hasta ahora, hemos conseguido mantener a los fantasmas a raya con las piedras, pero tenemos limitaciones. Ellos están más decididos de lo que yo pensaba.

 

—Eso me halaga.

 

La señora Bethany dejó la regadera.

 

—Por favor, resérvese el sarcasmo para sus amigos, señor Styles. Hoy está aquí para que hablemos de cómo abordar su situación. No soy tan cruel como para obligarle a abandonar la Academia Medianoche. En el mundo exterior, carecería por completo de protección.

 

—Durante este curso he salido muchas veces del internado con Grimmy, pero los fantasmas nunca me han buscado en ningún otro sitio.

 

—Supongo que, sencillamente, no sabían dónde estaba. Con el tiempo, terminarían encontrándole en cualquier parte del mundo.

 

Nunca lo había pensado.

 

—¿Por qué insisten tanto? ¿No hay suficientes fantasmas en el mundo?

 

—Imagino que la promesa rota les importa más que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando se creen traicionados, son implacables. —Los tacones de la señora Bethany resonaron en el suelo de madera cuando vino hacia mí con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda—. Hay muchos apartamentos de profesores vacíos en Medianoche. Me trasladaré a uno durante lo que queda de curso. Usted puede venir aquí.

 

—¿Aquí? —No podía haberlo entendido bien—. ¿A su casa?

 

—Sí. Creo que podrá seguir asistiendo a las clases, si se pone esto. —Me entregó un colgante, el colgante de obsidiana que mis padres me habían regalado en Navidad, el que yo había arrojado a sus pies—. Es una protección para usted, aunque no debe de haberse dado cuenta. Su protección no es infalible, por lo que estará más seguro en mi casa por las noches.

 

—Un momento, no lo comprendo. Si corro peligro en el internado, ¿por qué aquí no?

 

—Quizá se haya fijado en que el tejado es de cobre —dijo la señora Bethany—. Como parece que ya sabe, los fantasmas son especialmente vulnerables a los metales y minerales que contiene la sangre humana, tales como el hierro y el cobre. Mi residencia no puede ser embrujada. Ningún fantasma puede entrar.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hace lo mismo con el internado para que sea totalmente seguro?

 

Fue una pregunta automática; imaginaba que la señora Bethany tendría una buena respuesta. El cobre es caro, quizá. En cambio, ladeó la cabeza poniéndose en guardia.

 

—Hay razones para no hacerlo —dijo, como si aquello fuera una respuesta.

 

Pero supe la respuesta casi al instante. Quizá fuera porque me encontraba en la misma habitación donde había perpetrado mi primer allanamiento de morada en un intento de entender por qué había admitido la señora Bethany alumnos humanos en Medianoche. Recordé haberlo resuelto con Grimmy: los humanos estaban vinculados a los fantasmas. Había pensado que ella quería saber más sobre los enemigos de los vampiros. Desde entonces, la había visto atacar a una fantasma, destruyéndola casi al instante. Había visto que sabía cómo cerrarles la puerta para siempre y, no obstante, no lo había hecho. La señora Bethany quería otra cosa.

 

—Está cazando fantasmas —dije—. Necesita que vengan a Medianoche para poder capturarlos.

 

Extrañamente, la mirada se le iluminó, como si casi le entusiasmara que alguien hubiera caído en la cuenta. Pero solo dijo:

 

—Sus teorías son irrelevantes, señor Styles. Los fantasmas son un peligro para usted y para quienes son como usted. Estará mejor protegido aquí.

 

—No va a decirme por qué los caza. —Advertí que tampoco lo había negado.

 

—¿Acepta mi ofrecimiento?

 

—¿Tengo opción?

 

—En verdad, no.

 

Me habría gustado decirle dónde podía meterse su ofrecimiento. Pero tenía razón en que yo era un peligro para los demás alumnos. Por su seguridad, además de por la mía, iba a tener que trasladarme al campamento enemigo.

 

 

 

La cochera de la señora Bethany era, de hecho, bastante bonita cuando te habituabas a ella, pero vivir allí me desconcertaba. Por muchas veces que abriera las ventanas, la casa siempre olía a lavanda, recordándome a su verdadera dueña.

 

Me fijé en que había vaciado todos los cajones y armarios antes de que yo me mudara. No me había dejado ninguna oportunidad más para fisgar.

 

Mis amigos humanos no entendían por qué la casa de la señora Bethany era más segura que la Academia Medianoche, pero, después de hacerles una descripción (censurada) del ataque de la fantasma, no pusieron en duda que había que hacer algo al respecto. Zayn me ayudó a hacer las maletas y Niall me ayudó a llevarlas a la cochera mientras el primero cargaba con el telescopio. No lo cogí todo; de nada servía fingir siquiera que podía llegar a sentirme cómodo allí. No obstante, conseguí llevarme el colgante que Louis me había regalado el año anterior. Para mí, era mi piedra mágica, mi talismán, mi protección contra la lobreguez de aquel lugar.

 

A altas horas de la noche, acostado en la inmensa cama de dosel de la señora Bethany, imaginaba que las sombras del rincón del dormitorio comenzaban a moverse, o que el aire estaba más frío de lo que debía, o cualquier otro disparate. Entonces cogía el colgante de la mesilla y lo apretaba en el puño, ahuyentando todo mi miedo y soledad. No importaba que hubiera perdido a Louis. Recordarlo siempre me daría fuerzas.

 

A finales de abril, Medianoche se quedó muy tranquilo. Tras mi encontronazo con la fantasma, incluso más alumnos habían huido del internado; probablemente, solo quedaban dos tercios de los estudiantes. Los vampiros habían sido mucho más propensos a marcharse, lo cual significaba que los humanos representaban ahora casi la mitad del alumnado. En conjunto, el clima era más cordial y, como muchos de los alumnos  humanos no daban demasiada importancia al asunto de los fantasmas, el ambiente se tornó casi relajado. Yo podría haberlo disfrutado, de no haber sido un exiliado.

 

No obstante, la penúltima noche de abril me ofreció un pequeño regalo: una luna azul.

 

No es que una luna azul sea un evento astronómico extraordinario o increíble. Lo único que significa es que hay una segunda luna llena en un mismo mes. Pero a mí siempre me gustaba celebrarlo, observar el cielo y recordar que noches como aquella no sucedían a menudo.

 

Esperé a que fuera noche cerrada para salir sigilosamente fuera en vaqueros y camiseta. Quería estar solo. El cielo estaba demasiado encapotado para ver bien las estrellas, pero la luna pronto brilló con intensidad, tiñendo las nubes cercanas de su pálida luz.

 

Crucé rápidamente los jardines de camino al cenador, donde podría sentarme a ver la luna a través de la celosía de hierro colado. Tenía recuerdos de Louis en el cenador. Aquel era el primer sitio donde nos habíamos besado.

 

—Sigue gustándote la luna azul.

 

Giré mis talones y vi a Louis, detrás de mí.

 

Al principio, creí que me lo estaba imaginando. Pero Louis subió al cenador, haciendo crujir el suelo bajo el peso de sus desgastadas Vans, y me di cuenta de que tenía que ser real.

 

—¿Louis? ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí? —Me apresuré a mirar a mi alrededor—. Es peligroso. Si te encuentran…

 

—No van a encontrarme.

 

—¡Lo harán si te quedas! —Ahora que por fin había aceptado que Louis había regresado a Medianoche, estaba incluso más asombrado que antes; aquello era temerario hasta un punto rayano en el suicidio—. ¡Puede venir alguien en cualquier momento!

 

—No voy a quedarme mucho más. —Louis se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros. Llevaba una chaqueta vaquera y una camiseta debajo y estaba encorvado y tenso, alerta y listo para pelear. Pero nada de aquella feroz energía iba dirigida a mí. Cuando Louis me miró, su mirada era triste—. He pensado que esta noche tendría posibilidad de encontrarte fuera del internado viendo la luna azul.

 

—Sí. Me has encontrado. —No se me ocurrió qué decir. Era incapaz de expresar en palabras cuánto lo había echado de menos y estaba demasiado sorprendido para saber qué hacer—. ¿Cuánto llevas esperando?

 

—Desde que se ha puesto el sol.

 

Era casi medianoche. Louis llevaba horas en los jardines del internado y podría haberlo visto cualquiera. Si la señora Bethany se hubiera enterado, ahora podría estar prisionero, o incluso muerto. Había sido tan temerario como siempre, pero esta vez no pude enfadarme.

 

—¿Por qué has venido?

 

—Porque no podía dejar las cosas así entre nosotros.

 

—Fui desagradable contigo —susurré—. Louis, lo siento muchísimo.

 

—Estabas enfadado, y tenías derecho a estarlo.

 

—Al final, terminamos incinerando a Courtney.

 

—Vale, por eso no tenías derecho a enfadarte. —Esbozó una breve sonrisa. Le había crecido el pelo y volvía a llevarlo descolocado. Me pareció que había adelgazado e iba sin afeitar. ¿Había dejado de cuidarse? Parecía más mayor, aunque lo cierto era que yo también había crecido y cambiado en ese último año—. Dijiste que no aceptaba que fueras un vampiro, Harry. Creo que… a lo mejor  tenías razón.

 

Aunque ya lo sabía, me dolió oírselo decir.

 

—Una vez dijiste que me querías fuera lo que fuese.

 

—Así es —dijo Louis, inspirando entrecortadamente—. Pero cuando lo dije… fue como si lo que sentía por ti lo sintiera a pesar de que fueras un vampiro. En el fondo, fue como… si te estuviera perdonando por ser lo que eres. Eso es probablemente lo más chungo que le he hecho nunca a nadie, no darme cuenta de lo burro que soy. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, podría haber sido para ti… lo que debería haber sido para ti. Lo que quería ser.

 

—Louis…

 

—Déjame terminar, ¿vale? Ya sabes que se me da fatal hablar de sentimientos. Solo quería decir que… —Arrastró un pie por el suelo del cenador—. Sea lo que sea lo que te convierte en la persona que eres… eso es lo que me gusta. Todo ello, incluido el hecho de que seas vampiro. No deberías haber tenido que defender eso nunca; yo debería haberlo aceptado hace mucho tiempo. De haberlo hecho, a lo mejor no te habría perdido. Es culpa mía, y lo sé.

 

Se estaba mirando las Vans. Pensé que, si en ese instante me hubiera estado mirando a la cara, se habría dado perfecta cuenta de que no me había perdido.

 

—Lo de Grimmy lo vi venir —continuó con más calma—. Me volvió loco. Pero… ¿sabes?, para ser un… para ser lo que sea, es un tío decente y supongo que nunca te ha pedido que finjas no ser la persona que en verdad eres. Así que a lo mejor has elegido bien. Solo quería decir… Harry, si tú eres feliz, me alegro. Deberías ser feliz, te lo mereces.

 

—No estoy con Grimmy.

 

Louis alzó la cabeza con expresión incrédula.

 

—¿No?

 

—No. Nunca hemos estado juntos, no de verdad.

 

—Oh, vale. —Louis cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, debatiéndose claramente entre la esperanza y la incertidumbre—. Oye… sé que la he cagado, pero si pudiera…

 

Me levanté de un salto y le eché los brazos al cuello. Louis me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo enterraba la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Al principio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada; no creo que pudiéramos hablar. Era tan agradable volver a abrazarlo, sentirlo junto a mí, cuando creía haberlo perdido para siempre… ¿No le había dicho que tuviera fe en que siempre volveríamos a encontrarnos? Debería haber hecho más caso a mis propios consejos.

 

—Te quiero tanto —susurré por fin.

 

—Yo también te quiero. Juro por Dios que no volveré a cagarla nunca más.

 

—Pero tenías razón en todo.

 

Louis me pasó la mano por el pelo.

 

—Qué va.

 

—Louis, lo digo enserio. Tú sabías que mis padres me estaban mintiendo. Tú sabías cómo eran realmente los vampiros. Si te hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto habría pasado.

 

—Joder. —Louis me cogió las manos y me sentó en el banco del cenador. La luna azul nos alumbraba a través de las hojas de hiedra—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

 

Se lo conté todo: la verdad sobre mi nacimiento, sobre qué querían los fantasmas de mí, sobre cómo era ser un peón en una guerra entre fantasmas y vampiros donde ambos bandos eran malvados. Ni siquiera me salté lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir entre Grimmy y yo, porque estaba harto de secretos. Esa parte obligó a Louis a apretar los labios, pero me escuchó sin decir una palabra.

 

Cuando hube terminado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sus brazos rodeándome, se limitó a decir:

 

—Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

 

—¿Me estás volviendo a pedir que me fugue contigo?

 

—Sí, pero esta vez para siempre.

 

—Los fantasmas seguirán persiguiéndome.

 

—Hay personas en la Cruz Negra que saben más de fantasmas. Deberíamos poder ayudarte, aunque no vengas conmigo, pero ojalá lo hagas.

 

—Iré contigo. —Sabía que podía hacerlo. Para mí no había futuro en el mundo de los vampiros—. Solo me gustaría saber en qué voy a convertirme.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—No quiero convertirme en un vampiro completo. Nunca. —Volví mi rostro hacia el suyo—. Pero, si no voy a ser un vampiro, ¿en qué se convierte alguien como yo?

 

Louis me sonrió torciendo la boca.

 

—No lo sé, Harry. Pero me imagino que será en lo que tú quieras.

 

Nos besamos tiernamente y, luego, por un momento, simplemente nos miramos. Hubo veces durante el curso en que no tocarnos nos había resultado casi imposible, pero aquella noche era distinta, más tranquila. Creo que los dos sabíamos lo importante que iba a ser aquel momento.

 

—El último viernes de mayo —dije por fin.

 

—¿Es el día que terminan los exámenes?

 

—Sí. Eso significa que también es el día que vendrán montones de coches a llevarse a los alumnos a casa. Podré escabullirme fácilmente entre tanta gente. Mis padres supondrán que me he ido con Zayn o alguien. Eso nos dará unos días antes de que se pongan a buscarme. —Pese a todo, no dudé que me buscarían—. Podría irme esta noche, ojalá pudiera, pero ellos se darían cuenta de inmediato. Si esperamos al último viernes de mayo, jugaremos con ventaja.

 

—Solo queda un mes, entonces.

 

—Para poder estar siempre juntos.

 

—Me refería a que solo queda un mes para decidir qué hacemos después —dijo Louis—. Pero lo arreglaré. Te lo prometo, Harry. Cuidaré de ti.

 

Le aparté el alborotado flequillo de la cara.

 

—Yo también cuidare de ti.

 

A lo lejos se oyó un fuerte chasquido de algo quebrándose. Louis y yo nos erguimos al instante, pero, para mi alivio, resultó no ser nada, una rama, probablemente. Aun así, el ruido nos había recordado el peligro que Louis corría estando allí.

 

—Tienes que irte —dije—. Ya.

 

—Me voy. Te quiero. —Louis me besó bruscamente, lastimándome la boca. Me agarró por la cadera y yo deseé poder quedarme pegado a él. Pero, cuando se separó, no lo retuve. Él corrió hacia los matorrales sin volver la cabeza hacia atrás. Supe qué le había dado fuerzas para hacerlo. Despedirse costaba menos cuando no era para mucho tiempo.

 

 

 

Mayo fue casi el mejor mes de toda mi vida; al menos, al principio.

 

Cada día era solo una casilla del calendario que yo podía tachar de rojo y que me acercaba más a Louis y a la libertad. Me pasaba las clases soñando despierto y recibiendo reprimendas, no solo de la señora Bethany sino también de mis otros profesores. ¿Qué más me daba? Si suspendía todos los exámenes, no estaría para recoger el boletín de las notas. Me resultaba más fácil mirar por la ventana y fantasear con Louis, juguetear con el colgante de obsidiana que llevaba en el cuello, que concentrarme en Enrique V.

 

A veces me invadía una rara incertidumbre: «Ya no iré a la universidad. ¿Cómo me mantendré en contacto con Niall y Zayn? ¿Volveré alguna vez a ver a Grimmy? ¿Cómo me protegeré de los fantasmas? ¿Podré llevarme el telescopio?». Pero nada era tan importante como escapar de Medianoche o del «destino» que mis padres y profesores habían decidido para mí. Solo tenía una oportunidad de ser libre y estar con el chico que amaba. Y pensaba aprovecharla.

 

Hasta comencé a meter en mi bolsa la poca ropa que tenía en la cochera de la señora Bethany. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo una noche a mediados de mayo cuando llamaron inesperadamente a la puerta.

 

¿Quién podía ser? Metí rápidamente mi bolsa a medio llenar debajo de la cama, corrí al salón y dije:

 

—¡Adelante!

 

Entró la señora Bethany, imponente con una larga falda negra y una blusa gris de cuello alto.

 

—Qué lata —dijo, al parecer, para sí—. Tener que llamar a la puerta de tu propia casa.

 

—Hola, señora Bethany. ¿Necesita algo? —Si me mostraba servicial, razoné, ella se iría antes.

 

La señora Bethany pasó por delante de mí y entró en su dormitorio.

 

—Necesito algunas de mis cosas y quería asegurarme de que no se había olvidado de regarme las violetas.

 

—Están crecidísimas, de hecho.

 

—Ya veo. —La señora Bethany se quedó paralizada, mirando fijamente la pared—. ¿Se puede saber qué es esa monstruosidad?

 

—Oh, ¿se refiere al mural? Es uno de los collages de Zayn. Él lo llama ‘Esos labios te mentirán’. —Era un mural enorme con unos enormes labios rojos en el centro y unas alas a cada lado. Zayn me había dicho que le gustaría tatuárselo en el pecho—. ¿Le gusta?

 

La señora Bethany se llevó una mano a la garganta.

 

—Piensa quitarlo cuando se vaya, ¿no?

 

No me lo había planteado, pero entonces decidí dejárselo como recuerdo.

 

—¿Cuándo cree que podré volver a vivir en el internado, señora Bethany? —pregunté, como si no fuera a fugarme.

 

—Le informaremos a su debido tiempo.

 

Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta. De pronto estaba solicitadísimo. Fui a abrir, diciendo:

 

—¿Hola?

 

Mientras abría, reparé en el peligro. «¿Y si es Louis? ¿Y si ha vuelto y la señora Bethany lo ve?» Pero no era Louis.

 

Charity estaba en el umbral, con el pelo recogido en un moño y envuelta en una capa de color rojo oscuro. Con su rostro aniñado y su candorosa mirada, casi parecía caperucita roja, aunque yo sabía que en verdad era un lobo.

 

—No eres quien esperaba encontrar —dijo sonriendo. Ilógicamente, había algo en ella que seguía despertando mi instinto protector—. ¿Ha habido un motín?

 

—¿Quién es? —inquirió la señora Bethany mientras salía al recibidor. Entonces se irguió—. Dios mío, señorita Grimshaw.

 

Casi pude palpar el odio que se tenían. Pero Charity abrió los brazos como una niña suplicante.

 

—Solicito refugio en Medianoche —dijo.


	21. Chapter 21

En unas pocas horas, el profesorado entero estaba tan consternado como yo.

 

—¿Conoce las normas de conducta del internado? —Incluso desde mi escondrijo entre los arbustos próximos a la cochera, oí la fuerte voz de la señora Bethany resonando en la oscuridad—. Decidió hacer caso omiso de ellas en el pasado.

 

—La primera regla de Medianoche es acoger a cualquier vampiro que busque refugio en él. —Charity no parecía haberse inmutado lo más mínimo—. Obedeceré sus normas si me acogen.

 

Los profesores se pusieron a murmurar. No me asomé a la ventana para ver qué estaba sucediendo, pero, básicamente, parecía que Charity quería entrar a estudiar en el internado y ellos iban a tener que admitirla a regañadientes.

 

—Ahora mismo tenemos un pequeño problema con los fantasmas —dijo el señor Yee.

 

—Por ese niñito. Pero eso se resolverá pronto, ¿no? En un sentido u otro. —Obviamente, a Charity le daba igual que yo viviera o muriera, sentimiento que rápidamente se estaba volviendo recíproco.

 

Hice una mueca al reconocer la voz de mi madre.

 

—Ahora hay algunos humanos y tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sufren ningún daño. Sus antecedentes en ese aspecto dejan mucho que desear.

 

—Juro —dijo Charity tan sincera y dulce como una niña—, juro sobre mi tumba que no seré yo quien perturbe la paz de la Academia Medianoche.

 

Tras un breve silencio, la señora Bethany dijo:

 

—Muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene pensado quedarse?

 

—No mucho. Que me muera ahora mismo si no me he ido antes de junio.

 

—Entonces le encontraremos un lugar en los apartamentos del profesorado. Tendrá que quedarse allí el máximo tiempo posible. Sería difícil justificar la llegada de una alumna a estas alturas del curso y, cuantas menos preguntas se hagan, mejor —dijo la señora Bethany—. Deberíamos repasar las nuevas reglas sobre el consumo de sangre que hemos instituido desde que admitimos alumnos humanos.

 

—Hola —me habían susurrado casi al oído y yo di un respingo; luego respiré aliviado al advertir que era Grimmy—. ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?

 

—Casi me matas del susto. —Nos alejamos juntos de la cochera—. ¿Por qué te has acercado a mí con tanto sigilo?

 

—Yo no me he acercado a ti. Me he acercado a la cochera, y tú ya estabas espiando por mí.

 

Sonreí un poco al oír aquello. Solo entonces reparé en que estábamos volviendo a hablarnos, y no fue ni con mucho tan incómodo como había temido. Aunque quizá solo fuera porque Grimmy tenía toda su atención puesta en la cochera. No le quitaba ojo, como si tuviera visión de rayos X y pudiera ver a su hermana a través de las paredes.

 

—Van a dejar que se quede —dije—. Aunque tendrá que esconderse en la torre para que nadie pregunte por qué hay una alumna nueva que solo viene a los exámenes finales. A la señora Bethany le fastidia, pero, al parecer, tenías razón con lo del refugio.

 

—Refugio. —Se le iluminó la cara—. Refugio significa que está huyendo de alguien. Tiene que significar que está huyendo de su tribu. Los ha dejado.

 

—Tal vez.

 

—Tiene que ser eso.

 

Grimmy estaba desesperado por creer en su hermana. Por lo que yo había visto de Charity, no confiaba en ella, pero no dije nada. Por el bien de Grimmy, esperaba que su hermana se comportara durante un tiempo, para que él pudiera al menos volver a visitarla.

 

—¿Vas a entrar a verla?

 

—La señora Bethany no querría que yo interrumpiera la reunión. La veré más tarde. —Me puso tímidamente una mano en el hombro—. ¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí. —No pude contarle ni mis decepciones ni mi entusiasmo por mi inminente fuga. Solo pude preguntarle—: ¿Y tú?

 

—Todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora —dijo, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

—Tal vez. —Pensé en Louis y también le sonreí—. Tal vez para ambos.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, cuando nos reunimos todos en el pasillo, Niall dijo:

 

—¿Soy yo o se ha parado el tiempo? Parece que el verano esté cada vez más lejos, no más cerca.

 

—Sé a qué te refieres —dije—. ¿Adónde se va de vacaciones tu familia este año?

 

—Parece que vamos a alquilar una casa de campo en la Toscana —respondió Niall con la clase de indiferencia que solo alguien riquísimo podría manifestar al dar una noticia como esa. Junto a él, a Zayn se le pusieron los ojos como platos—. Ya que vamos a Italia, preferiría ir a Roma, ¿sabéis? Ver las ruinas, los sitios donde lucharon los gladiadores y todo eso. No pasarme todo el día sentado en una casa superpija en la tierra de los vinos cuando a mí lo que me gusta es la cerveza.

 

—Pues te compras unas cervezas.

 

—Sí, intenta decirle eso a mi madre. —Niall se paró cuando llegamos a la entrada de la torre norte, donde estaba su bloque de dormitorios. Imaginé que se despediría, pero, en cambio, miró la escalera de caracol—. Ahí arriba está pasando algo raro.

 

—¿Raro? —Zayn abrazó sus libros con más fuerza—. ¿Fantasmas?

 

—No creo. Es otra cosa. Normalmente, les da bastante igual que la gente se siente en las escaleras por la noche, ya sabéis, para charlar un rato sin molestar al compañero de habitación, o de vez en cuando Grimmy se fuma un cigarro ahí arriba y echa el humo por la ventana. Pero anoche, Liam y yo nos asomamos a las escaleras y, de golpe, el profesor Iwerebon apareció a nuestro lado y nos echó la bronca por pensar siquiera en subir allí.

 

—Seguro que tiene que ver con eso —dijo Zayn—. Con los fantasmas, quiero decir. Son el principal motivo de que la gente haya estado rara este curso.

 

Yo sabía que en realidad estaban intentando mantener a los alumnos alejados de Charity, o viceversa.

 

—Yo no me preocuparía —dije—. Sea lo que sea, dentro de dos semanas habremos salido todos de aquí.

 

—A menos que el tiempo siga dilatándose como hasta ahora. —Niall sonrió alegremente y nos dijo adiós con la mano antes de alejarse por el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

 

Mientras Zayn y yo regresábamos a la torre sur, él dijo:

 

—Problemas.

 

Miré a mi derecha y vi a mi padre viniendo resueltamente hacia nosotros.

 

—Oh, no. —No había ningún sitio adonde huir—. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

 

—Lo haría, pero tú sabes que va a terminar pidiéndome que me vaya. Cuanto antes lo haga, antes terminaréis vosotros.

 

Tenía razón. Suspiré.

 

—Vale, hasta luego.

 

Zayn se alejó hacia la habitación que hasta hacía poco habíamos compartido, lo cual me dejó solo ante mi padre.

 

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo.

 

—Y yo quiero la luna.

 

Mi padre no solía reaccionar a las impertinencias, pero vi cómo se contenía para no enfadarse.

 

—Estás disgustado. Entiendo que lo estés. Supongo que tienes derecho a estarlo.

 

—¿Supones?

 

—¿Necesitas enfadarte con alguien? Enfádate conmigo. En último término, fue decisión mía llevar las cosas de esa forma, y, si he cometido un error, lo siento. —Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir con «sí», añadió—: Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo vas a seguir haciéndole esto a tu madre?

 

—¡Yo no le estoy haciendo nada!

 

—La has echado de tu vida. La ignoras. ¿Crees que eso no hiere sus sentimientos? ¿Que tú eres el único de esta familia que puede lamentarse? Porque esto la está destrozando. No puedo soportar verla sufrir y tampoco me puedo creer que pudieras hacerlo tú, y mucho menos ser el responsable.

 

Me asaltó el recuerdo de mi madre peinándome y preparándome para el Baile de Otoño. Me lo quité de la cabeza.

 

—No puedo tener una relación con personas incapaces de ser sinceras conmigo.

 

—Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Eres un adolescente; supongo que es cosa de la edad…

 

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi edad! —Miré rápidamente a mi alrededor: no había alumnos, ni humanos ni vampiros, a la vista—. Dime qué ocurre si me niego a quitarle la vida a alguien.

 

—No existe esa opción para ti.

 

—Yo creo que sí. —Seguía sin poder decirme la verdad. Claro que yo tenía derecho a estar disgustado, y claro que mi padre había cometido un error—. ¿Qué pasa si la decisión es mía?

 

—Harry, eso no es algo que se pueda decidir bajo ninguna circunstancia. No permitas que tu enfado te ciegue.

 

—Hemos terminado —dije marchándome. Me pregunté si me seguiría, pero no lo hizo.

 

 

 

Esa noche me quedé despierto en la cama de la señora Bethany. Mi colgante estaba en la mesilla, el mural de Zayn en la pared como si tuviera luz propia y yo intenté disfrutar de los colores, así como de mis planes, tanto como había hecho hasta entonces. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi madre. «Esto la está destrozando.»

 

Mientras estuviera enfadado con mis padres, y seguía estando furioso, nuestra separación no sería forzosamente dolorosa. En otros momentos, recordaba cuán unidos habíamos estado siempre, y los echaba tanto de menos que me dolía el alma.

 

Lo que había perdido, lo había perdido para siempre, ¿no? No sabía tomarme las mentiras que me habían dicho de ninguna otra forma.

 

La puerta de la cochera se abrió y yo me levanté de un salto.

 

—¡¿Quién hay ahí?! —grité antes de pensar que, si era un intruso, habría hecho mejor en quedarme callado.

 

El intruso resultó ser la señora Bethany, lo cual no me tranquilizó demasiado. Aunque era tarde, seguía con el mismo vestido que había llevado aquel día en clase, como si hubiera estado trabajando hasta muy tarde. Echaba fuego por los ojos.

 

—Venga conmigo.

 

—¿Adónde vamos?

 

—A encararnos con su delatora y, con un poco de suerte, desacreditarla.

 

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

 

—Esto… bien… deje que me vista.

 

—Bastará con que se ponga una bata. Debemos resolver esta cuestión de inmediato.

 

Era obvio que no iba a darme más explicaciones. Con las manos temblándome, me puse el albornoz y me anudé el cinturón. Conseguí meterme el collar en el bolsillo sin que ella se diera cuenta; sentía que necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

 

En cuanto me puse el colgante de obsidiana en el cuello, la señora Bethany me condujo al internado por el jardín. En lo alto de la torre norte, había varias ventanas iluminadas, incluida la que imaginaba que pertenecía a Charity.

 

—¿Están mis padres arriba?

 

—No tenía la impresión de que su compañía le siguiera interesando —dijo la señora Bethany rozando la hierba con su larga falda. No se volvió ni una sola vez, dando por sentado que, donde ella fuera, yo la seguiría—. Puede arreglárselas perfectamente solo, estoy segura.

 

No estuve seguro de que quisiera que me las arreglara. Era evidente que estaba furiosa, pero aún no sabía si era conmigo o con alguna otra persona. Dado que nos dirigíamos a la habitación de Charity, sospechaba que era con otra persona.

 

Subimos las escaleras de caracol en silencio mientras yo jugueteaba nerviosamente con el cinturón de mi albornoz. Sabía que mi «delatora» tenía que ser Charity, pero ¿de qué podía acusarme?

 

Entonces lo supe. El miedo me atenazó como un cepo. Me detuve delante de la puerta, sin querer cruzarla.

 

—Señora Bethany, si usted y yo pudiéramos hablar…

 

Ella abrió la puerta y me empujó para que cruzara el umbral.

 

Charity estaba sentada en una silla de respaldo alto en el mismo centro de la habitación, con el uniforme de Medianoche puesto, la única ropa intacta que le había visto. Entrelazó remilgadamente las manos en el regazo. Parecía tan engañosamente… corriente. Advertí, con horror, que también había otra persona en la habitación: Grimmy, sentado en un banquito en un rincón. A juzgar por su postura encorvada y su cara de indignación, supe que no formaba parte de la acusación. También él era uno de los acusados.

 

Me senté a su lado sin que nadie me lo dijera. Grimmy me lanzó la mirada más desconsolada que yo había visto en mi vida.

 

La señora Bethany inquirió:

 

—Señorita Grimshaw, repita por favor lo que me ha contado esta tarde.

 

—Qué contenta estoy de que usted y yo hayamos podido ponernos al día, señora Bethany. —Charity sonrió—. Me ha recordado que tuvimos algunos buenos momentos, antes de que nos conociéramos de verdad.

 

Como era de esperar, la señora Bethany no quiso deleitarse en los buenos momentos que habían pasado.

 

—Repita su acusación.

 

—Estos dos llevan todo el curso persiguiéndome. —Charity nos sonrió como si estuviera saludando a dos viejos amigos—. Pero no iban solos. Llevaban a un amigo. Alguien llamado… Louis, ¿verdad?, el cual estoy bastante segura de que es un cruz negra.

 

Creíamos que lo habíamos hecho estupendamente bien, ocultando nuestros movimientos, guardando el secreto; nunca nos habíamos preguntado si Charity aparecería y lo estropearía todo.

 

—Entonces es cierto. —La señora Bethany se irguió. Hasta ese momento, había abrigado la esperanza de que Charity estuviera mintiendo y ella tuviera la excusa para expulsarla de la Academia Medianoche. Una vez que Charity hubo pronunciado el nombre de Louis, o quizá una vez que la señora Bethany hubo visto la culpa reflejada en nuestros rostros, esa esperanza se había desvanecido.

 

Grimmy asintió.

 

—Lo es.

 

—Compincharse con un miembro de la Cruz Negra. Un delito francamente grave. —La señora Bethany se cruzó de brazos y se colocó delante de mí y Grimmy—. El curso pasado, señor Styles, usted no sabía quién era el señor Tomlinson, y yo le perdoné por haber tenido una relación con él. Este curso, no puedo ser tan blanda. ¡Y usted, señor Grimshaw! Nunca me habría esperado esto de usted.

 

—Quería encontrar a mi hermana —dijo débilmente Grimmy. Tenía la espalda encorvada como si estuviera sintiendo dolor—. Creía que usted lo entendería, o como mínimo ella.

 

—Los cazadores de la Cruz Negra… son terribles. —Charity comenzó a columpiar las piernas bajo la silla como una niña divirtiéndose—. Violentos y crueles.

 

—Los dos han mentido y han abusado de la hospitalidad de este internado. Han infringido todas nuestras reglas y han cometido errores absurdos para los cuales ni siquiera se nos había ocurrido hacer una regla contra ello. No puedo consentirlo.

 

—Bien. Expúlseme. —Me levanté. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía hacer la señora Bethany? ¿Echarme de Medianoche? Yo no necesitaba ninguna escuela para aprender a ser un vampiro cuando ya no tenía intención de serlo—. Si quiere que firme algo para mis padres, lo haré. Si ni siquiera quiere darme la oportunidad de recoger mis cosas, también me va bien. Me da igual.

 

—Crueles —repitió Charity—. Aunque, por supuesto, los cazadores de la Cruz Negra creen que hacen lo correcto. Igual que usted, señora Bethany.

 

La señora Bethany se giró en redondo, aún más furiosa que antes. Yo no le caía bien, pero odiaba a Charity.

 

—¿Cómo se atreve a compararme con esas alimañas?

 

—Todo el mundo caza. —Charity se puso en pie, era muy alta, ya no me pareció una niña—. Yo cazo humanos. La Cruz Negra caza vampiros. Usted caza fantasmas. Los fantasmas cazan a Harry. Y Harry me ha estado cazando a mí. Es una cadena perfecta, y usted forma parte de ella.

 

«¿Cómo ha sabido Charity lo de los fantasmas? Yo tardé meses en descubrirlo. ¿Se lo ha contado alguien? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?»

 

Charity se acercó a la señora Bethany, y la miró desde lo alto.

 

—Creo que todo el mundo debería seguir cazando. Mi hermano y su novio utilizaron a la Cruz Negra para cazarme, por lo que opino que yo debería hacerles lo mismo a ellos.

 

—¿Cree que me está utilizando? —espetó la señora Bethany.

 

—No. Estoy utilizando a la Cruz Negra.

 

Grimmy se acercó a la señora Bethany, y la miró desde lo alto.

 

—Charity, ¿de qué estás hablando? Dímelo.

 

Su voz resonó en la habitación, haciéndome temblar. Pero más afectó a Charity, porque se volvió hacia él, de nuevo infantil y obediente. La voz se le quebró al decir:

 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

 

—El hambre me había vuelto loco. Llevaban días torturándonos… Tú estabas ahí… ¿sabes?

 

—No tenías que hacer lo que ellos querían. No tenías que matarme.

 

Se me heló el cuerpo entero. ¿Era Grimmy quien había transformado a Charity en vampiro? No podía ser cierto. No podía serlo. Pero…

 

—Castígame luego —dijo Grimmy. Las sombras le surcaron la cara de arrugas y le ocultaron los ojos—. Háblame de la Cruz Negra.

 

—Odio este sitio. Sabes que siempre lo he odiado, y la odio a ella —dijo Charity, mirando ferozmente a la señora Bethany, que parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre cualquiera de nosotros, si no sobre todos a la vez—. Detesto que finja que sabe mejor que nadie qué significa ser un vampiro cuando no tiene ni idea. Ella no mata humanos. No comprende que eso es precisamente lo que hacemos.

 

Grimmy negó con la cabeza.

 

—No digas eso.

 

Charity no dejó en ningún momento de mirar malévolamente a la señora Bethany.

 

—Nos destruiría a todos, si pudiera. Finge proteger a los vampiros, pero será nuestro fin si se sale con la suya.

 

—Dichosa cría. —La señora Bethany estaba tan enfadada con Charity que se había olvidado de Grimmy y de mí. Me pregunté si se darían cuenta si salía corriendo de allí—. Nunca ha aprendido.

 

—He aprendido más de lo que cree. —Charity se miró el delicado reloj de pulsera que llevaba—. Es medianoche.

 

—La Cruz Negra —repitió Grimmy—. ¿Qué has querido decir con utilizar a la Cruz Negra?

 

—Nunca se meten con Medianoche porque creen que aquí todos los vampiros son buenos y obedientes —dijo Charity. Tenía razón; Louis me lo había dicho—. Pero últimamente han empezado a ponerlo en duda. Resulta que, en las dos últimas semanas, han encontrado tantos cuerpos en los bosques colindantes que están seguros de que algo terrible ha estado pasando. Algo que ellos deben detener.

 

Abajo oí una especie de gritos.

 

A Charity se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Nunca hasta entonces la había visto así de feliz.

 

—Ha llegado la hora.

 

—Charity, será mejor que hables —dijo Grimmy.

 

Ahora se oía más claro y más fuerte que estaban gritando en la escalera. Horrorizados, todos nos volvimos hacia la puerta.

 

—Tuve que dejarme capturar para hacerlo —dijo Charity—. Podrían haberme matado, pero, finalmente, conseguí convencer a ese hombre de las cicatrices.

 

Mark. El padrastro de Louis. El cruz negra más fanático que había.

 

—¿De qué lo convenciste? —pregunté.

 

Charity alzó triunfalmente la cabeza.

 

—De que los vampiros de Medianoche aniquilarían a los alumnos humanos esta noche. Así que la Cruz Negra ha venido a aniquilaros a vosotros.


	22. Chapter 22

La señora Bethany abrió la puerta. El volumen de los gritos se duplicó instantáneamente y a mí se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

 

—Grimmy, ven conmigo. —Charity alargó una mano—. Podemos irnos de aquí. Puedes dejar de fingir que eres algo que no eres. Podemos estar juntos si tú dejas de fingir.

 

—Vete. —Grimmy se apartó de ella—. Tengo que hacer lo que pueda aquí.

 

Charity se quedó unos instantes más con la mano abierta, y por un instante fue ella la que estuvo desesperada por recuperar a su hermano; ahora era él quien no la necesitaba.

 

—¡Te has equivocado de bando! —gritó. Grimmy siguió negándose a ceder; Charity se estremeció y me pareció que lloraba. Se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y susurró—: Estaba segura de que vendrías.

 

Grimmy corrió al pasillo, ignorándola. Charity se arrojó por la ventana y yo contuve el aliento, hasta reparar en lo absurdo de mi reacción. Charity era la que corría menos peligro de todos. Aunque estábamos a muchos pisos de altura, una larga caída no podía lastimar a un inmortal.

 

—¿Cómo sacamos a todo el mundo de aquí? —pregunté.

 

—Hasta nosotros tenemos que cumplir la normativa gubernamental. —La señora Bethany corrió al pasillo para activar algo tan rutinario que se me había pasado totalmente desapercibido: una alarma de incendios normal y corriente. De inmediato empezó a sonar una sirena, ensordecedoramente alta al reverberar en la piedra. Hice una mueca y me tapé los oídos.

 

—¡Ve a los dormitorios de tu zona! —me gritó Grimmy en mitad de aquel estruendo. Estaba al final del pasillo, casi fuera de mi vista—: ¡Yo voy a ayudar a los de este ala!

 

Por su parte, la señora Bethany ya estaba bajando las escaleras como una flecha. Aunque no iba armada, por nada del mundo habría querido ser el primer cazador de la  Cruz Negra con quien se topara.

 

Pero, ¿y si el cazador era Louis?

 

Corrí tras ella, pero tardé más en llegar abajo. Los desiguales peldaños me hicieron tropezar, y estaba temblando violentamente. «Todos corren peligro. Todos. Louis. Grimmy. Mamá. Papá. Zayn. Niall. Liam. Perrie.» Lo que sentía iba más allá del miedo. Era una necesidad básica y perentoria de sobrevivir y salvar vidas, de luchar y salir huyendo, pero ¿contra quién debía luchar?

 

Alguien gritó y luego oí un crujido de huesos seguido de un golpetazo. Corrí abajo y vi a un hombre ovillado en el suelo, con una estaca todavía en la mano. La sangre salpicaba la pared detrás de él y la señora Bethany se quedó, admirando su obra un instante. Luego corrió hacia el estruendo.

 

Me pareció haber visto a aquel hombre en el comando de la Cruz Negra destacado en Amherst, pero no estaba seguro. Tenía la cara ensangrentada. A mi alrededor, los gritos solo aumentaban, y oí cada vez más pasos en las escaleras conforme los alumnos empezaban a huir. Corrí tras la señora Bethany…

 

… Y me vi inmerso en la batalla campal.

 

El pasillo de las aulas estaba atestado de cazadores de la Cruz Negra: reconocí al menudo señor Watanabe, armado con una ballesta, y a Jay, que estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con el profesor Iwerebon. Junto a mí, la señora Bethany esquivó hábilmente una flecha, giró en redondo y asestó un puñetazo en la garganta a un cazador. Mientras él se tambaleaba y se atragantaba, ella lo agarró por el cuello y lo desnucó con una llave de yudo. Oí un terrible chasquido justo antes de que el hombre se desplomara. De inmediato la señora Bethany se volvió para atacar al siguiente cazador, derribándolo de una patada en las pantorrillas mientras le arrebataba la ballesta. Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, ella le disparó con su propia arma. Dos muertes en diez segundos, y ella seguía adelante, seguía peleando, mientras yo simplemente podía mirar horrorizado.

 

—¡Harry! —Era Perrie, en el pasillo—. ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí!

 

—¡Vete! —Era mi madre, plantando cara a Perrie—. ¡Cariño, vete! —Ella y Perrie se miraron confusas por un segundo, pero entonces mi madre se abalanzó sobre Perrie y la arrojó al suelo.

 

Corrí. Alguien tenía que detener aquello, pero yo no sabía cómo. Ojalá pudiera encontrar a Louis; seguro que él podría hacerlo. Seguro que podría convencer a la Cruz Negra para que dejara de combatir. Pero ¿dónde estaba?

 

—¡Todo el mundo fuera! —Era Grimmy. Al volverme, lo vi metiendo prisa a los alumnos que bajaban por las escaleras y vislumbré a Niall en calzoncillos y camiseta, mirando el caos con consternación, pero corriendo tan aprisa como podía. Aunque no pareció volverse hacia mí en ningún momento, Grimmy debió de percibir mi presencia, porque gritó—: ¡Ve a los dormitorios de tu zona!

 

—¡No puedo! Están peleando en el pasillo. ¡Nos cierran el paso!

 

—¡Ya se nos ocurrirá algo!

 

Entonces una voz en el pasillo, audible incluso entre los gritos y la sirena de la alarma de incendios, dijo:

 

—No le hagas caso, Harry. Necesitas salir del internado inmediatamente.

 

Al volverme, vi a Mark con dos bandoleras repletas de armas y cruzadas sobre el pecho, y una considerable mancha de sangre en la mejilla de las cicatrices. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Rápidamente alcé las manos.

 

—No hace falta que persiga a Grimmy. No representa ningún peligro, se lo prometo.

 

—Tú aún no sabes distinguir un vampiro de un humano —dijo él. La sonrisa le torció las cicatrices de las mejillas—. Deja que te cuente un secreto. Ahora solo quedan vampiros defendiendo el edificio. Lo cual significa que podemos terminar lo que hemos venido a hacer.

 

—Por favor, le han mentido. Charity, la vampira que capturaron, la que les dijo que aquí pasaba algo terrible, ¡no les dijo la verdad!

 

—No se te da muy bien saber cuándo te mienten, Harry. Te sugiero que confíes en mí. Ve abajo. Si no lo haces, sufrirás las consecuencias. —Cogió un radiotransmisor que llevaba colgado del cinturón y dijo—: Prendedle fuego.

 

«Fuego.» Una de las únicas formas de matar definitivamente a un vampiro. Los cazadores de la Cruz Negra iban a incendiar Medianoche.

 

Grimmy me agarró y tiró de mí hacia las escaleras, pero, cuando intentó que bajara tras él, yo me solté.

 

—¡Harry, tenemos que irnos! —gritó.

 

—¡Tengo que ir a los dormitorios de mi zona!

 

—¡Has dicho que era imposible! ¡Harry!

 

Corrí hacia arriba sin hacerle caso, subiendo dos rellanos hasta los dormitorios de esa planta, que estaban un piso por encima del tejado del edificio principal. Las llamas ya se habían propagado por uno o dos pasillos, pero no me detuve mucho en mirarlas. Salté simplemente al tejado.

 

Otros habían tenido la misma idea: vi a alumnos corriendo por todo el tejado del edificio principal. Algunos eran vampiros, otros humanos. Mark había dado la orden demasiado pronto. Probablemente, todas las personas que veía solo estaban intentando salvarse, y no podía culparlas por eso. Pero yo sabía qué estaba sucediendo, y eso significaba que debía conseguir llegar a los dormitorios de mi zona y asegurarme de que todo el mundo salía.

 

Corrí por el tejado de arriba abajo, resbalando en las tejas, pero consiguiendo de algún modo no caerme. El albornoz se me había desabrochado y ondeaba detrás de mí; el calor del fuego parecía quemarme a través de la camiseta y el pantalón del pijama. Un fuerte crujido a mis espaldas me indujo a volverme; las llamas anaranjadas habían devorado una parte del tejado, que cedió con un estrépito de madera rota. El aire se llenó de humo y yo me puse a toser sin dejar de correr. «¡Más deprisa, tienes que correr más deprisa! ¡No!»

 

Perdí el equilibrio y me caí, rodando hacia el borde del tejado. Aunque intenté agarrarme a alguna cosa, no había nada, hasta que ya no hubo tejado debajo de mí y empecé a caer…

 

Di con la espalda contra algo de piedra e intenté agarrarme a ello. Lo conseguí. Me quedé un momento colgando de la pared del edificio, intentando no desmayarme de dolor o miedo. En cuanto se me aclaró la vista, vi lo que había frenado mi caída: una de las gárgolas, idéntica a la que yo siempre había odiado junto a mi ventana. Estaba agarrado a su cuello.

 

—Gracias —susurré mientras ponía un pie en sus garras y volvía a encaramarme al tejado. Cuando eché a correr de nuevo, noté cuánto me dolía el cuerpo, pero el aire estaba impregnado de humo y no había tiempo que perder.

 

Por fin, llegué a la torre sur y bajé torpemente del tejado, solo para descubrir que el fuego era mucho peor allí. Mi gran tentativa de rescate tampoco me pareció tan importante: por lo que veía, ya no quedaba nadie. Entonces vi una figura moviéndose entre el humo.

 

—¿Hola? —grité.

 

—¡Harry! —Era Louis. Corrió hasta mí y me abrazó; mi espalda dolorida protestó, pero me dio igual—. ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! En la cochera, aquí…

 

—Tienes que decirles que paren, Louis. ¡Tienes que decirles que Charity mentía!

 

—Un momento. ¿El vampiro del que Mark obtuvo la información era Charity? —preguntó Louis iracundo—. Sabía que aniquilar a los alumnos no era propio de la señora Bethany, y se lo dije, pero Mark no me hizo ni puto caso. Ese cabrón nunca me hace caso.

 

—¡Mamá, Perrie, todos están en peligro, tenemos que poner fin a esto!

 

—No podemos. —Louis me cogió la cara entre las manos. El velo de humo cada vez más espeso le emborronaba las facciones—. No podemos poner fin a esto. Solo podemos salir de aquí.

 

No me gustaba, pero sabía que tenía razón.

 

Juntos, corrimos a las escaleras, gritando por si había alguien que, por algún motivo, no hubiera logrado salir, y las bajamos a toda velocidad. Para entonces, el aire estaba impregnado de olor a ceniza, y tuve que taparme la boca con el cuello del albornoz para no ahogarme. Imaginé el póster de ‘El beso’ de Klimt en mi dormitorio, abarquillándose y ennegreciéndose lentamente, el fuego consumiendo a los amantes para siempre. Louis se tapó la boca con el antebrazo.

 

—¡Ya casi estamos! —gritó—. ¡Venga!

 

Cuando salimos al jardín, nos topamos casi de inmediato con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo: una cazadora de la Cruz Negra, una mujer que yo no conocía, estaba moviéndose en círculos alrededor de la señora Bethany, cuyo moño ya estaba completamente deshecho; el pelo oscuro le caía sobre la espalda y su rostro altivo estaba sucio y tiznado. El resplandor de las llamas le perfilaba los altos pómulos y, pese a la destrucción que nos rodeaba, estaba sonriendo. Por primera vez, le vi los colmillos.

 

Louis tiró de mí para alejarme del combate, pero los dos seguimos mirándolas, hipnotizados. Alguien gritó mi nombre, pero no reconocí la voz.

 

La señora Bethany se movió hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro; entonces saltó. La cazadora intentó esquivarla, pero fue demasiado lenta. No pude hacer nada cuando la señora Bethany dio la vuelta bruscamente a la cazadora y le hincó los colmillos en el cuello.

 

El grito que oí a mis espaldas fue de puro horror. Al volverme, vi a Zayn, en camiseta de tirantes y calzoncillos, chillando mientras veía cómo bebía la señora Bethany la sangre de la cazadora. Era imposible malinterpretar lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo si sabías como Zayn que lo sobrenatural existía. Ahora sabía que los vampiros eran reales.

 

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡Dios mío! —chilló—. Harry, ¿sabías que… la señora Bethany…? Ella… —Zayn se interrumpió—. ¿Louis?

 

—Ahora corre; luego te lo explico —dijo Louis.

 

Echamos a correr. Miré atrás por última vez mientras nos dirigíamos al bosque. La mayor parte del internado seguía en pie, en apariencia inexpugnable como siempre, pero la torre sur y el tejado estaban en llamas. Lenguas de fuego lamían las gárgolas. Parecía el fin del mundo. Entonces oí las sirenas.

 

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó Zayn aún asustado.

 

Supe la respuesta de inmediato.

 

—¡Camiones de bomberos! La alarma de incendios que ha activado la señora Bethany… ¡Están llegando!

 

—Las autoridades no deben encontrarnos aquí —insistió Louis—. Hay un transporte cerca. Démonos prisa. —Hicimos lo que decía, y corrimos hacia el bosque lo más deprisa posible, pero, al internarnos en su espesura, vi una figura entre las sombras y se me escapó un grito cuando nos paramos en seco. Charity nos cerraba en paso.

 

—¿Ya os vais? —Ladeó la cabeza. Si su caída de la torre norte la había lastimado, no daba muestras de ellos—. Tú odias Medianoche casi tanto como yo, Harry. Pensaba que mi sorpresa te gustaría.

 

—Puede haber muerto gente —dije—. Puede que Grimmy no haya conseguido salir con vida.

 

—Tú dudas de mi hermano. —Charity tenía la mirada sombría—. Yo creo en él. Es demasiado fuerte para cualquier fantoche de la Cruz Negra.

 

—Y yo te creí a ti —repuse—. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

 

—Eh, chicos. ¿Quién es esta? ¿Es la hermana de Grimmy o qué? —dijo Zayn.

 

Charity lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego sonrió.

 

—Me habéis traído un aperitivo.

 

—Y un cuerno. —Louis intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, que ella esquivó fácilmente, pero no había contado con que él tenía la rapidez de un vampiro. Tan deprisa que apenas pude verlo, se colocó detrás de ella, le cogió un brazo y se lo retorció a la espalda.

 

—Imbécil —resopló Charity, intentando soltarse. Con lo fuerte que era, yo sabía que no tardaría en lograrlo. Zayn intentó acercarse, pero yo se lo impedí.

 

—No he sido duro contigo por Harry —dijo Louis. Siguieron forcejeando. Louis retorciéndole el brazo a la espalda con gran dificultad—. Pero se acabó, hasta aquí hemos llegado.

 

Justo después la empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra un árbol. Charity se dio de bruces contra él. Al principio, esperé que chillara, ciega de ira, pero, en cambio, perdió el sentido. Louis seguía sujetándola contra el árbol, cuando una rama rota que sobresalía del tronco la atravesó como una estaca.

 

—¡La has matado! —gritó Zayn.

 

—No del todo. —Louis parecía abatido—. Me robó el puñal.

 

—Suéltala —dije—. Sé que eso va a… bueno, devolverle la vida, pero tardará varios minutos en poder perseguirnos. En ese rato, habremos llegado al transporte, ¿no?

 

A Louis no le gustó el plan, pero sabía que era nuestra única opción. Echó a correr y, cuando Zayn y yo lo seguimos, vi que Charity se desplomaba en el suelo del bosque.

 

El «transporte» resultó ser la furgoneta que yo ya había visto. Cuando nos subimos, ya había unas cuantas personas esperando: Jay, que estaba al volante, y Perrie, que tenía el ojo morado y el labio cortado. Verla me revolvió el estómago, mi madre debía de ser la que le había hecho aquello, pero si se habían peleado y Perrie seguía allí…

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurré—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la vampira con la que estabas peleándote?

 

—La señora ha saltado por una ventana. —Perrie tenía la voz pastosa a causa del labio hinchado—. Eso es hacer trampa, si quieres mi opinión.

 

Mi madre había salido con vida. Aliviado, me apoyé en Louis. Probablemente, Niall y Grimmy también estaban a salvo. Pero ¿y mi padre? Y los profesores que conocía, y Liam, y tantas otras personas… incluidos los humanos, porque el fuego no hacia distinciones.

 

Louis me rodeó con el brazo y preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde está el señor Watanabe?

 

—Lo han matado.

 

Un terrible silencio se instaló en la furgoneta. Zayn fue mirándonos uno por uno a Perrie, a Louis y a mí, a todas luces confundido, pero debió de captar que no era momento adecuado para hacer preguntas. Louis apoyó la frente sobre mi hombro y yo lo abracé.

 

«Disfrutad el uno del otro», había dicho el señor Watanabe. Tenía una dulce sonrisa. Me pregunté si ahora estaría con Noriko, si habría algo después de la muerte para los humanos que no entrañara ser un vampiro o un fantasma. Jamás me lo había planteado hasta entonces.

 

Jay puso en marcha la furgoneta. Mientras nos alejábamos, observé la Academia Medianoche en llamas por el espejo retrovisor hasta verla desaparecer por completo.

 

 

 

El punto de reunión resultó ser un almacén en medio de ninguna parte con la mitad de su superficie ocupada por enormes cajones de embalaje. No tenía la menor idea de qué contenían y pensé que tampoco lo sabría la Cruz Negra. Solo era un lugar donde los cazadores podían resguardarse.

 

Perrie se había aplicado una bolsa de hielo a la cara y Mark estaba vendando un corte en la espinilla a Jay. Mientras limpiaban y reparaban sus armas, casi todos los cazadores guardaban silencio, fuera por tristeza o por agotamiento. Pero supe que todos pensaban que habían hecho lo que debían. Yo quería decirles que se equivocaban, que les habían mentido, pero sabía que no me harían caso.

 

Louis y yo nos sentamos en uno de los cajones, apoyándonos uno en la espalda del otro. Zayn estaba de pie junto a nosotros, envuelto en una manta que le había dado uno de los cazadores. Despacio, dijo:

 

—Todo el internado estaba plagado de vampiros. Desde el principio.

 

—Básicamente —dije—. También había humanos. Tú no eras el único. Niall, por ejemplo.

 

—¿Y Liam? —preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza y él se quedó boquiabierto—. ¿Liam? Pero Grimmy… ¿Era Grimmy… era también un vampiro?

 

Asentí.

 

—Y todos los profesores. Hasta hace un par de años, solo había vampiros.

 

—Espera un momento. Eso no puede ser. Harry, tus padres son profesores.

 

Debido al cansancio, creo que le habría dicho la verdad si Louis no me lo hubiera impedido poniendo una mano sobre la mía. Revelar que tenía parte de vampiro en mitad de un grupo de cazadores de la Cruz Negra podría ser lo último que hiciera en la vida.

 

Mark respondió la pregunta por mí.

 

—Creemos que Harry fue raptado cuando era un bebé. Probablemente, sus verdaderos padres fueron asesinados para que los dos vampiros pudieran jugar a papás y mamás.

 

Zayn se tapó la boca con las manos.

 

—¿Cuándo lo averiguaste? Oh, Harry. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo.

 

Louis intervino para que no tuviera que revelar cuánto hacía que lo sabía.

 

—Yo fui a Medianoche el curso pasado para averiguar por qué estaban admitiendo alumnos humanos.

 

—¡Por eso te metiste en tantos líos! —dijo Zayn—. Dios santo, y yo que pensaba que eras un violento obsesivo.

 

—Vaya —dijo Louis—. Me conmueves—. Percibí la sonrisa en su voz.

 

—Siento haber pensado eso de ti, de verdad. Está claro que no se me da muy bien judgar a la gente. —Zayn se sentó en un cajón cercano, moviendo la cabeza con desconcierto. Entonces se le iluminó la cara y, cuando me miró, supe que acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo—. Lo de los vampiros explica lo de Erich, ¿no?

 

—Sí.

 

Se encorvó.

 

—Sabía que en esa escuela pasaba algo raro.

 

—Dudo que tengan alumnos humanos durante una buena temporada —dijo Jay—. O cualquier otro alumno, con los daños que hemos causado. Lo cual significa que podemos tachar a la Academia Medianoche de nuestra lista de preocupaciones.

 

Ellos quizá podían, pero yo no. Sabía que tenía que regresar para  averiguar quién había sobrevivido y quién no, cómo estaban mis padres… Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, ahora que la señora Bethany sabía que me había estado viendo con Louis durante todo el curso? Que yo supiera, podía culparme por haber llamado la atención de Charity y hacer que todo aquello ocurriera. Ahora yo sabía mejor que nunca cuán letal podía ser. No, iba a tener que esperar.

 

—La señora Bethany ha salido con vida. —Jay hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Mark terminó de vendarle el corte de la espinilla—. Eso significa que va a querer vengarse. Y eso significa que no podemos dormirnos en los laureles. Este comando está en aislamiento a partir de ahora mismo. Tendremos que estar mucho tiempo a cubierto después de esto. Zayn, si quieres irte a casa, podemos darte dinero para una parte del trayecto. El resto, ya es cosa tuya.

 

—¿Irme a casa? —Zayn se levantó de inmediato—. ¿Está loca?

 

—¿Zayn? —pregunté—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Todo el mal que hay en el mundo, los fantasmas y los vampiros, toda la mierda que nos ha estado amargando la vida, ¡hay un modo de luchar contra ellos! ¡Esta gente lucha! —Abarcó el almacén con los brazos, la manta que le cubría ondulándosele como la capa de un superhéroe—. ¿Debería volver a casa de mi hermana, dormir en su sofá e ignorar lo que hay en mi propia casa? ¿Ignorar el mal que amenaza al mundo? Ni hablar. Quiero formar parte de esto.

 

Mark negó con la cabeza.

 

—No aceptamos novatos.

 

—Todo el mundo es novato antes de empezar —señaló Jay—. Tú mismo dijiste que necesitábamos sangre nueva.

 

De repente me rugió el estómago. ¿Cuándo iba a poder tomar sangre?

 

Zayn miró a los cazadores con expresión esperanzada.

 

—De cualquier modo, no quería volver a casa este verano. No es que estén destrozando una familia feliz… créanme. Necesito otro sitio a donde ir. Y las cosas a las que se enfrentan… llevo toda mi vida esperando librar esta batalla. Denme una oportunidad. Les demostraré que la merezco.

 

Perrie sonrió.

 

—Creo que la Cruz Negra tiene otro combatiente.

 

La mayoría de los presentes parecieron complacidos, pero la expresión de Mark continuó siendo adusta.

 

—Vas a tener que entrenar duro. Es difícil y peligroso. Muchos cazadores de la Cruz Negra no viven tanto como Hideo Watanabe; la mayoría no llegan siquiera a mi edad. Renunciarás a todo. Solo aceptamos un compromiso total.

 

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo Zayn—. Totalmente. A partir de ahora mismo. —Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Harry?

 

¿Yo? ¿Unirme a la Cruz negra? Yo no podía cazar vampiros. Yo era un vampiro, al menos en parte. Lo bastante como para que casi todas las personas de aquel almacén se volvieran instantáneamente contra mí si supieran la verdad.

 

Miré a Louis, creyendo que él sabría cómo librarme de aquello. En cambio, solo vi su consternación. Era obvio que comprendía el problema, pero también era obvio que la Cruz Negra estaba a punto de ponerse en aislamiento, lo cual abortaba cualquier plan que él pudiera tener para fugarse conmigo. Estábamos atrapados.

 

—Sé que es duro para ti, Harry —dijo Jay—. Te pasaste muchísimo tiempo creyendo que eran tus padres, e imagino qué clase de mentiras han debido de contarte sobre la Cruz Negra. Pero ahora ves la verdad. Has demostrado tener valor. Y, francamente, estoy harta de que Louis esté siempre fugándose. Necesitamos que se quede donde está. —Intentó sonreír—. Eso significa que te necesitamos.

 

—¡Venga, Harry! —Zayn apenas podía contener su entusiasmo. Para él, aquello era una gran aventura, una vía de escape a todos sus problemas—. ¿Contamos contigo?

 

Yo no tenía ningún otro sitio a donde ir. Pero, al menos, estaría con Louis, y, mientras estuviéramos juntos, siempre habría esperanza.


End file.
